Harry Potter et l'Héritier de l'Ombre
by youte
Summary: Fic définitivement arrêtée. Navrée. Le résumé détaillé de la fin prévue est néanmoins présent à la fin des chapitres postés. J'espère qu'il répond à toutes les questions posées.
1. Cauchemar, vision ?

Salut !  
  
Voici le retour de cette fic après presque une année !!! Pour ceux qui l'auraient déjà lu sachez que la mise en page a été totalement changée, la chasse aux fautes d'otho et de grammaire effectuée ( même s'il doit y en avoir encore) et donc la facilité de lecture boostée.  
  
Pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais lu, bienvenue. J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
  
Un **MERCI spécial** à Tania Potter, Mel Potter, Amy Evans, Angyounette, Phénix20, érika, dark-weird-fk, Melepha, Solar, Sam (merci pr ta review qui m'a décidée une fois pr toute à reprendre cette fic), Pitchoune, Darkness Call, Alexia, Shadow, Paprika Star, LilyAnna Malfoy, Zag, Valria Granger, Deedlit, Auclerc, Siriette, Majandrasly, Alida, Tonks, Didi, Stella24, Zorbas, Sckouatteuze,... (si j'en oublie dsl !!!) qui ont suivis cette fic lors de sa première parution et mon écrit de magnifiques commentaires !!!  
  
La première fois je m'étais arrêtée au 19° chap. Cette fois je compte bien aller plus loin !  
  
**TITRE** : Harry Potter et l'Héritier de l'Ombre.  
  
**AUTEUR** : Youte.  
  
**RESUME** : La cinquième année de notre trio s'annonce pleine de mystères et de découvertes. Quelles vérités se cachent dans cette dernière prophétie des Anciens ? Pourquoi Harry fait-il ces rêves ? Quels secrets se cachent donc derrière Severus Rogue ? Quel est le plan machiavélique de Voldemort pour mettre fin à la paix ? Qui est cette étrange et agressive nouvelle élève ? Qu'est-ce que « Filomac'ek » peut bien signifier ? En ces heures sombres, à qui peut-on se fier ?  
  
**CHRONOLOGIE** : AU Après la quatrième année. Le cinquième tome n'est pas pris en compte.  
  
**PERSOS PRINCIPAUX** : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Severus Rogue, Ron Weasley, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore,...  
  
**PERSOS CREES ?** : Oui, au moins cinq. Un seul important. Deux mineurs. Un évoqué seulement. Un présent plus tard.  
  
**COUPLES** : Herm/Ron, Harry/ ??, possible Sirius/ ??. Pas de slash.  
  
**DISCLAIMER** : Tout ce qui appartient à J.K.Rowling ne m'appartient pas. Pas d'argent que des reviews !!  
  
**RATING** : PG-13.

* * *

**HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE  
**  
**Par Youte  
**  


* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Cauchemar, vision ?**  
  
_Un bébé dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre. La lune envoyait ses rayons par la grande fenêtre allumant la pièce d'une pale lueur. Les murs d'un bleu roi mettaient en valeur les cartons emplis de jouets et d'affaires diverses. Au milieu de tout ceci se trouvait le petit lit dans lequel l'enfant, qui ne semblait n'avoir qu'un an et quelques mois, se reposait.  
  
Cette maison était modeste et ne servait certainement pas de foyer permanent à en juger par les paquets dispersés partout dans la demeure. N'importe qui aurait pu jurer que rien ne pourrait jamais venir troubler la tranquillité de cette atmosphère.  
  
Pourtant elle avait déjà été perturbée et le serait encore.  
  
Les paupières du petit être se soulevèrent brusquement révélant deux yeux couleur ténèbres. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir. Une femme aux longs cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux noisette, acteurs d' un regard déterminé mais reflétant une grande peur, entra précipitamment dans la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers le lit, prit l'enfant dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille tout en continuant à marcher vers le rez-de-chaussée :  
  
« Chut ! Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. Il nous a retrouvées et les a envoyés sur nos traces mais on s'en est toujours sorti. Sois une grande fille et sois sage. Chut... »  
  
Arrivée en bas, elle déposa son fardeau au fond de la pièce derrière un canapé, se dirigea rapidement vers la commode et...  
_  
8888888888  
  
Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive. Il chercha en tâtonnant ses lunettes sur sa vieille table de nuit et essuya la sueur de son front.  
  
Il était rentré chez son oncle et sa tante, les Dursley, depuis le début des vacances d'été il y avait une semaine. Sorcier de premier cycle, Harry venait de terminer sa quatrième année au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, et avait traversé de terribles épreuves. La mort de Cèdric Diggory et le rire de Voldemort revenaient le hanter dans ses cauchemars et parfois lorsqu'il était éveillé. Il se sentait terriblement coupable de la mort de son camarade de Poufsouffle et n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son visage sans vie. Quelques fois les derniers mots de sa mère, Lily Potter, venaient s'y mêler.  
  
Mais depuis quelques jours, en réalité depuis le retour de son pire ennemi à la vie, il faisait cet étrange rêve qui le perturbait. Il ne savait absolument pas qui était la jeune femme de ce songe et encore moins qui pouvait bien être sa fille. Des sentiments étaient communiqués en même temps que les images ce qui lui donnait l'impression que c'était à lui qu'appartenaient ces souvenirs, bien qu'il soit persuadé du contraire. Il hésitait à en parler à ses deux meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, ou à son parrain, Sirius Black. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils s'inquiètent inutilement et de plus Sirius était toujours recherché pas le ministère. Mais au fond de lui il savait que ce rêve était important.  
  
A chaque fois qu'il le faisait il était un peu plus long. Harry n'était certainement pas pressé de le refaire mais il devait bien s'avouer que c'était le seul moyen d'en savoir plus. Le jeune adolescent aurait aimé pouvoir se changer les idées en lisant un livre sur le quidditch, ou même en faisant ses devoirs, mais toutes ses affaires étaient de nouveau enfermées à double tour dans le placard sous l'escalier. Bizarrement les menaces qu'Harry employait pour faire pression sur les Dursley, prétextant qu'il allait appeler son parrain à la rescousse, faisaient beaucoup moins effet depuis qu'il était rentré. Le jeune sorcier était certain que c'était à cause du fait que les informations moldues s'étaient désintéressées depuis longtemps du « grand criminel » Black.  
  
Harry n'était pas censé envoyer du courrier à ses amis mais les Dursley ne pouvaient vérifier avec exactitude qu'il ne le faisait pas, puisqu'il fallait bien qu'Hedwige se dégourdisse les ailes. Pour plus de sécurité, Dumbledore avait demandé à son élève d'envoyer le courrier strictement nécessaire pour ne pas attirer l'attention.  
  
Un cri assourdissant de sa tante le fit sortir de sa rêverie :  
  
« Sale garnement ! Dépêches-toi de descendre faire ton travail, espèce de fainéant ! Tu es en retard !! »  
  
Harry regarda son réveil avec lassitude : il n'était que 7h02. Mon dieu quelle horreur il avait 2 minutes de retard ! pensa t-il avec ironie. Il n'y avait que les Dursley pour se réveiller à 7h00 tapante tous les matins que ce soit jour de fête, de travail ou de congé. Devant les cris incessants de sa tante il s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la cuisine. Les relations qu'il entretenait avec sa « famille » s'étaient particulièrement dégradées (bien qu'elle n'aient jamais été au beau fixe !) depuis le début des vacances. L'année passée cette situation avait résulté sur Harry gonflant sans le vouloir la tante Marge comme un ballon puis fuguant.  
  
Mais cette année encore son oncle et sa tante n'arrêtaient pas de l'insulter de tous les noms. Le jeune Potter, ayant les nerfs à vifs à cause de ses cauchemars et de son mal de tête incessant, avait tendance à s'énerver et à répondre : ce qui n'était pas du tout la meilleure chose à faire. Mais quand les Dursley commençaient à injurier ses parents le jeune homme perdait rapidement son sang froid relatif. Ce qui était sûr c'est que ça allait être de TRES longues vacances. Harry en venait même à regretter Malefoy et Rogue ce qui n'était pas peu dire.  
  
Il avait finit de mettre la table et de servir et venait juste de s'asseoir devant sa minuscule portion de petit déjeuner lorsque la situation commença à sérieusement se dégrader :  
  
« La prochaine fois que ton oiseau fait autant de bruit la nuit je te jure que je l'envoi à la fourrière ! » lui dit Vernon.  
  
« C'est une chouette et si vous m'autorisiez à la faire sortir plus d'une fois par jour elle cesserait de faire du bruit. »  
  
« Attention mon garçon : ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Ici tu es chez moi et tout aussi bizarre que tu puisses être, tu as intérêt à te plier à nos règles ! »  
  
« De toute façon il n'est qu'un bon à rien ! Regarde-moi ces toasts ils sont presque grillés ! » ajouta sa femme.  
  
Harry serra les poings sous la table alors que les deux adultes continuaient à lui faire des reproches injustifiés sous les ricanements de Dudley, toujours aussi gras malgré son régime. Il se força à revoir toutes les stratégies de quidditch qu'il connaissait et à s'inventer les remarques que pourraient lui faire Hermione et Ron. Mais vint la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase :  
  
« Mon idiote de sœur et son chien de mari étaient assez imbéciles pour trouver le moyen de se faire exploser et à cause de ces deux crétins nous avons dû vous supporter, toi et tes bizarreries et –»  
  
« Ne dis plus jamais ça de mes parents ! »  
  
« Oh que si nous pouvons dire cela ! » Reprit l'oncle Vernon. « Les choses bizarres qui sont arrivés ici sont de ta faute et donc celles de tes misérables parents ! »  
  
Harry n'y tint plus et se leva brusquement de sa chaise la faisant se renverser. Lorsqu'il s'exprima se fut en criant et avec une voix remplie de colère :  
  
« Mes parents valaient dix millions de fois mieux que vous ! Et ce ne sont pas des bizarreries mais de la MAGIE car je suis un SORCIER ! »  
  
Vernon se leva à son tour, rouge de colère, ses yeux brillant de rage autant à cause de l'insulte que de la prononciation des mots interdits dans sa maison. Il se leva à son tour de sa chaise et se campa devant Harry qui se rendit compte qu'il était bloqué contre le mur avec son oncle faisant deux têtes de plus que lui et étant 4 fois plus large dans un état de fureur intense :  
  
« Ca ne se passera pas comme ça vaurien ! Je ne tolérerais pas ce comportement ! Tu tiens à coup sûr de tes imbéciles de parents : les chiens ne font pas des ch –»  
  
« TAIS TOI ! LA FERM -»  
  
Clac. La gifle qui tenait plus du poing envoya les lunettes se fracasser contre le mur d'en face. Du sang commençait à couler de sa narine droite quand le coup suivant atteignit Harry dans l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle. La douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et il se plia en deux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son oncle le frappait mais les coups n'avaient jamais été si violents. En général ça avait été juste des baffes sans grandes conséquences ou des coups de pied dans le derrière.  
  
Lorsqu'il réussit à se redresser, il ferma les yeux devant le poing qui commençait à s'abattre sur lui... Mais le coup ne vint pas et le jeune sorcier entendit un cri poussé par sa tante. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, respirant avec difficulté, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit le poing de son oncle retenu par une autre main. Il découvrit alors le propriétaire de ce bras qui n'était autre que Severus Rogue, son professeur de potion détesté. Il remarqua avec stupéfaction que le sorcier retenait le bras du moldu en fureur d'une seule main : il n'aurait jamais pensé que son professeur avait une telle force...en fait il n'aurait jamais songé qu'il avait de la force tout court. Le regard noir que le sauveur d'Harry lançait à son oncle le fit frissonner : jamais il n'avait été aussi froid et haineux.  
  
Le professeur abaissa le bras de son adversaire loin de sa victime petit à petit puis il le poussa violemment, l'envoyant trébucher contre la table. Le regard du vaincu était toujours illuminé de colère mais on pouvait aussi y voir une étincelle de crainte alors qu'il regardait cet étrange nouvel arrivant qui ne semblait pas être très fort mais qui l'avait tout de même repoussé.  
  
Pétunia et Dudley se réfugièrent derrière lui. Vernon se décida à parler d'une voix plutôt assurée :  
  
« Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous venez faire chez moi ? Sortez immédiatement ! »  
  
Harry reprenait son souffle petit à petit et regardait cette scène totalement irréaliste. Il s'étonnait de voir son oncle si assuré en présence d'un sorcier adulte. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il comprit que Vernon ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un magicien. Et pour cause puisque son professeur était étonnement habillé en jean et chemise noirs et en baskets sombres: en moldu tout à fait banal. La réaction de Rogue ne se fit pas attendre :  
  
« Je ne sortirais certainement pas d'ici. »  
  
Il s'était exprimé d'une voix normalement audible mais avec un ton si froid qu'Harry était heureux que son professeur ne s'adresse pas à lui.  
  
L'oncle se déplaça rapidement vers un tiroir et en sorti un revolver. Quand l'adolescent regarda de nouveau Rogue un demi-seconde plus tard, il fut stupéfait de voir qu'il tenait calmement sa baguette d'un bois noir ébène dans la main droite. Jamais encore Harry n'avait vu quelqu'un dégainer une baguette aussi rapidement mais, à bien y réfléchir, il ne l'avait observé que très rarement baguette en main et encore plus rarement en train de s'en servir.  
  
« Vous...vous...vous en êtes un... »  
  
La main de Vernon tremblait autant que sa voix maintenant qu'il savait ce que l'intrus était.  
  
« Si ce sont des sorciers dont vous parlez alors oui j'en suis un et si c'est d'un homme tenant une baguette prête à l'emploi pointée sur vous et qui n'attend qu'un signe de votre part pour s'en servir alors j'en suis un aussi. »  
  
Harry c'était toujours dit que son professeur avait un don indéniable pour cerner les gens du premier coup d'œil et particulièrement pour trouver ce qui pourrait les faire enrager, entre autres choses d'ailleurs.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Sortez d'ici ! »  
  
« Je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont vous traitez les enfants, du moins les enfants sorciers. Et je ne sortirais pas de cet endroit tant que je n'aurais pas fait ce pourquoi je suis venu. »  
  
« Harry ! Qui est-il ? Est-ce que tu le connais ? »  
  
Devant le silence de son professeur l'interpellé répondit d'une voix aussi froide que possible :  
  
« C'est un de mes professeurs à Poudlard... »  
  
Harry fut prit d'une quinte de toux et ne put terminer sa phrase. Son professeur tourna sa tête vers lui et le jeune sorcier fut surprit d'y découvrir autre chose que du dégoût. Il lui demanda s'y ça allait et le blessé acquiesça.  
  
« Si vous ne cessez pas immédiatement de pointer cette arme sur nous je vous jure que vous en viendrez à regretter de ne pas avoir offert à votre neveu une vie de pacha. »  
  
Vernon reprit un peu de consistance et continua tout de même à viser le sorcier qui gardait son sang froid. Puisque son mari ne parlait pas, Pétunia se pencha sur le côté de manière à montrer sa tête et prononça avec une certaine véhémence :  
  
« Nous avons nourri et logé ce gamin depuis des années et il ne fait que nous causer des ennuis ! Il est totalement impoli et irrespectueux ! »  
  
Harry retint son souffle. S'il est vrai que son professeur était très furieux il était aussi vrai qu'il avait toujours soutenu que son élève manquait de respect. Mais les Dursley ne pouvait savoir que le sorcier était en ce moment particulièrement haineux puisqu'à première vue, et étant donnée sa façon relativement calme de s'exprimer, on pourrait croire qu'il était plutôt neutre. Mais le jeune sorcier le connaissait, ou plutôt connaissait ses colères glacées, puisqu'en général c'était contre lui que le professeur les exprimait quoi qu'un peu moins froidement. Mais peut-être qu'Harry se faisait des idées : quand on regardait Rogue en ce moment même on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il semblait dans un état de rage intense. Enervé oui, mais furieux non.  
  
Pourtant le jeune homme était loin de se douter de la fureur qui bouillait à l'intérieur de Severus Rogue alors qu'il regardait ces moldus.  
  
« Ce n'est certainement pas une raison pour frapper un enfant. Il y a bien d'autres moyens pour punir l'impolitesse. »  
  
Il s'était exprimé d'une voix toujours froide et calme mais Harry pouvait nettement sentir dans sa voix doucereuse une pointe d'impatience. Le professeur s'adressa de nouveau à son élève :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? »  
  
Mais Vernon ne laissa pas son neveu répondre :  
  
« Cela ne vous regarde en rien ! Il a haussé le ton et nous a insulté sans raison et – »  
  
« C'est totalement faut ! Vous n'avez cessé d'insulter mes parents et notre condition de sorcier ! » Hurla Harry.  
  
Rogue reprit la parole :  
  
« Tiens donc. Vous avez une drôle de façon d'élever cet enfant. Et c'est cela (il fit un geste vague de sa main gauche vers l'assiette contenant un huitième de pamplemousse) que vous appelez nourrir ? Il me semble vous avoir déjà dit de poser ce revolver. »  
  
« Nous élevons ce gosse comme bon nous semble ! Il nous a été confi ! Et je ne poserai certainement pas mon arme devant un imbécile de votre race anormale ! »  
  
« Je crois qu'il serait nettement préférable pour vous et votre famille que vous vous taisiez. Je me ferais un plaisir d'envoyer votre femme dans un des cercles de l'enfer. On m'a dit il y a quelques années qu'elle y aurait certainement sa place. »  
  
Le coup parti du revolver dans un bruit assourdissant. Harry n'eu même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et il se retrouva dans un bouclier vert forêt avec son professeur. La balle ricocha et alla se loger dans le micro-onde qui explosa.  
  
« Grossière erreur ! »  
  
Rogue prononça une étrange formule courte faisant un signe compliqué dans l'air et le revolver se transforma en une plante sombre qui alla entourer les deux adultes moldus pour les ficeler la tête en bas. Dudley se retrouvait seul en face du sorcier qui abaissa sa protection d'un coup de baguette :  
  
« Dégage ! »  
  
Le gros adolescent s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le put de la maison. Harry regarda stupéfait l'étrange plante qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Si la situation n'était pas si grave, il aurait volontier éclaté de rire. Le végétal semblait visqueux et était vraiment très laid. Il n'y avait aucune fleur juste une sorte de corde molle piquetée de petites branches sur toute sa longueur. Pétunia poussait de petits cris et son mari était entre une peur panique et une fureur incontrôlable ce qui aboutissait à un ensemble très étrange. Le professeur de potion les regardait de haut avec un mépris évident. L'oncle se décida à parler :  
  
« Mais...mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »  
  
« Cette plante est très spéciale et très pratique voyez-vous. Je peux la commander à ma guise, elle n'obéit qu'à moi seul. Plus vous vous débattez et plus elle se resserre. Je vous conseillerais donc de dire à votre idiote de femme d'arrêter de gigoter dans tous les sens. »  
  
Pétunia cessa de bouger et lança un regard courroucé au sorcier :  
  
« Cela m'étonne pas des vôtres ! Ma sœur aurait bien été capable de torturer ainsi de pauvres gens et... »  
  
Harry, prit d'une soudaine fureur, commença à s'avancer vers sa tante mais il fut retenu par la main que Rogue posa sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de s'approcher. Lorsque ce dernier s'exprima c'était dans un murmure à peine audible :  
  
« Je vous interdis de continuer d'insulter la mémoire des Potter alors que vous ne les avez même pas connus réellement. Lily Potter valait bien mieux que vous et n'aurait certainement pas fait ce que vous venez de dire. De plus vous êtes loin d'être innocents. »  
  
« C... »  
  
Vernon n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose car la plante les bâillonna quand Rogue murmura un mot qu'Harry n'avait pas pu saisir. Le jeune Potter attendit quelques secondes puis demanda timidement :  
  
« Euh...professeur, excusez-moi mais pourquoi êtes vous ici ? »  
  
L'interpellez se retourna vers son élève et lui demanda en retrouvant son ton habituel :  
  
« Dumbledore pense que vu la situation actuelle vous n'êtes plus en sécurité dans le monde moldu et encore moins ici. Il m'envoi vous chercher. »  
  
Harry réfléchit à ses nouvelles informations bien que cela ne fasse qu'accentuer son mal de tête. Le sang avait arrêté de couler de son nez mais il en avait partout sur lui et sa figure était plutôt douloureuse. Il pensa amèrement qu'il allait avoir un sacré bleu et la joue toute enflée.  
  
Le fait que le directeur de Poudlard ait pensé qu'il n'était plus en sécurité dans cet endroit n'était pas surprenant. Mais que ce soit Rogue qui vienne le chercher le dérangeait. Tout le monde savait très bien qu'ils n'entretenaient pas vraiment des liens amicaux. De plus cela pouvait bien être un piège de Voldemort : Rogue n'était-il pas un mangemort ? Bien que Dumbledore lui ait dit qu'il avait totalement confiance en cet homme et que son professeur était un espion du bon côté, il restait tout de même un doute. L'adulte le regarda et sembla suivre le cours de ses pensées puisqu'il lui tendit une étrange enveloppe :  
  
« Il m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. »  
  
Harry sourit intérieurement. Son professeur semblait pouvoir lire dans les pensées, ce qu'il avait désagréablement constaté ces 4 dernières années. Il contempla la petite enveloppe : de couleur bordeaux elle ne possédait aucune adresse ou nom, aucune indication sur le destinataire ou l'expéditeur. Encore plus étrange cependant : elle ne possédait pas d'ouverture ce qui, sans son apparente épaisseur, pourrait la faire passer pour un simple bout de papier. Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était ou de ce qu'il devait faire. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Rogue en songeant amèrement qu'il allait avoir droit à une remarque cinglante comme quoi il était célèbre mais qu'il ne savait même pas comment fonctionnait une chose sûrement banale du monde sorcier. Mais la remarque ne vint pas et l'homme lui expliqua non sans impatiente :  
  
« C'est une lettre d'âme : seul son destinataire peut l'ouvrir et la lire. Elle reconnaît son aura magique et s'ouvre grâce à celle-ci. Il faut que vous posiez votre pouce sur le coin inférieur gauche pour l'ouvrir. »  
  
Le gryffondor suivit les instructions et le papier brilla d'une lumière rougeâtre et dorée pour ensuite laisser place à une lettre contenant une écriture régulière qu'il reconnut comme étant celle du directeur de son collège. Le seau de Poudlard était disposé dans le coin supérieur gauche du papier :  
  
_« Cher Harry,  
_

_J'espère que tu vas bien malgré les circonstances.  
_

_J__e pense que ce que je m'apprête à t'écrire vas t'étonner au plus haut point : à cause du retour de Voldemort et de ses partisans tu seras bien plus en sécurité chez un sorcier. Je sais que tu aurais aimé aller chez la famille Weasley mais je ne peux me permettre de les mettre encore plus en danger qu'ils ne le sont déjà, et je pense que tu en conviendras. _

_Les sorciers puissants en qui j'ai totalement confiance et qui ont les possibilités de te cacher et de te mettre à l'abri se font particulièrement rares. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de demander à Severus Rogue de t'accueillir pour le reste de l'été. Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas du tout tous les deux mais je te demanderais, comme je le lui ai déjà demandé, de faire un effort devant la menace qui pèse sur nous tous. Je te demanderais donc d'écouter ce qu'il te dit._

_Evite d'écrire du courrier et si tu veux absolument en envoyer demande la permission au professeur Rogue.  
  
Je te souhaite tout de même de bonnes vacances d'été.  
_

_Mes salutations.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
_  
_P.S : Patmol va très bien (il n'est pas au courant de ta situation : ne  
lui dit pas sinon il va faire des complications pour une raison  
évidente !) et Mlle Granger et Mr Weasley se portent tous deux bien également."  
_  
Il lança un regard surpris et assez angoissé à son professeur qui le regardait indifféremment. Tout un été avec Rogue ! Tout un été chez Rogue ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien fait dans sa vie pour mériter un tel châtiment ?! Il décida qu'après tout ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'ici, non ?  
  
« Bon, ben...je crois qu'on a signé pour quelques semaines. »  
  
Rogue ne prit pas part à la plaisanterie.  
  
« Où sont vos affaires ? »  
  
« Enfermées dans le placard sous l'escalier. Le reste est dans ma chambre. »  
  
« Occupez-vous de votre chambre. »  
  
Harry partit donc à l'étage, emballa rapidement les quelques affaires qu'il avait là, dit à sa chouette de le suivre en volant et descendit. Son professeur avait forcé le placard et rapetissé sa malle. Harry la prit et la mit dans son sac.  
  
« En route. »  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux Dursley qui étaient toujours pris au piège dans la plante. Rogue suivit son regard et lança froidement aux prisonniers :  
  
« La plante disparaîtra 30 secondes après que nous soyons sortis. Si vous vous agitez, si même vous respirez, alors elle implosera et vous devrez récurer les murs et vous nettoyer pendant si longtemps que vous ne saurez même plus à quoi ressemblait votre maison propre. Adieu. »  
  
Il partit et Harry le suivit. Il se demandait avidement comment ils voyageraient. Si c'était en transplanant ou à l'aide d'un portoloin se serait déjà fait, peut-être par la poudre de cheminette qui savait ?  
  
Il fut stupéfait de voir que Rogue se dirigeait vers une mercedes gris métallisé aux vitres teintées garée dans l'allée. Il le suivit et s'installa sur le siège avant tandis que le directeur de serpentard mettait la clé sur le contact. Soudain un grand bruit vint de l'intérieur de la maison et fit sursauter Potter. Ce dernier regarda le conducteur qui marmonna ce qui ressemblait à un « stupides moldus » puis démarra.  
  
L'adolescent s'attendait à ce que la voiture s'envole d'un instant à l'autre mais rien ne se produisit. La mercedes ne semblait pas modifiée. Il se surprit à regarder une dernière fois Privet Drive. Il avait vraiment l'impression de rêver : Rogue habillé de manière moldue, conduisant parfaitement bien une voiture moldue et venant le sauver des griffes de son oncle. Les serpentards s'étrangleraient en sachant cela. N'était-il pas censé être un mangemort et par là-même détester tout ce qui était rattach aux moldus ? Qu'il vienne chercher Harry pouvait s'expliquer mais qu'il sache conduire une voiture était autre chose. Le gryffondor fut de nouveau coupé dans ses réflexions quand son professeur lui tendit une fiole contenant de la potion bleutée :  
  
« Buvez ça Potter. »  
  
Harry la prit et hésita quelques secondes avant de la boire. Mais, décidant de faire confiance à Dumbledore, l'avala finalement. Elle avait un goût âpre. Instantanément, ses blessures guérirent et son nez et ses côtes cessèrent d'être douloureux. Il remercia Rogue et entreprit de nettoyer le sang séché qu'il avait sur la figure.  
  
Trente minutes plus tard, Harry trouvait le silence pesant. Encore heureux que cette voiture est spacieuse ! pensa t-il. Les sièges étaient en cuir noir et très confortables. Certainement un véhicule très coûteux.  
  
« Excusez-moi mais...j'aimerais savoir comment personne n'a pu entendre le coût de feu et les cris tout à l'heure ? »  
  
« Avant d'entrer j'ai lancé un sort d'étouffement. » Lui répondit-il d'une voix sèche.  
  
« Ah. Avons-nous beaucoup d'heures de route ? »  
  
Rogue poussa un soupir d'exaspération :  
  
« Oui. Nous arriverons à environ 23 h. »  
  
Harry regarda discrètement l'horloge du tableau de bord : 8h22. Ca promet pour la journée ! pensa t-il. Son estomac gronda ce qui lui rappela qu'il n'avait encore rien avalé depuis la veille. Rogue ne détourna pas son intention de la route mais lui dit :  
  
« Dans environ 15 minutes nous nous arrêterons à une station essence. Vous pourrez vous restaurer et vous changer. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
Plus tard dans la matinée, ils étaient de nouveau sur la route dans un silence complet. Harry avait jeté ses vêtements pleins de sang et ressentit une certaine gène quand il repensa à la scène : que son prof l'ai vu se faire frapper le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais après tout il l'avait défendu et ne lui avait pas fait de remarque. Il se surprit même à penser que c'était mieux que se soit lui qui soit venu le chercher. Si ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre il aurait sûrement été questionné.  
  
Décidément Severus Rogue était un grand point d'interrogation. Il avait fait le plein de la voiture, avait acheté de la nourriture et payé tout cela avec de l'argent moldu sans difficulté. Ca étonnerait grandement le gryffondor que Voldemort sache qu'un de ses mangemorts connaisse aussi bien le monde moldu. Il avait pensé à lui demander directement mais c'était très vite rétracté devant la remarque cinglante qui allait sûrement lui exploser en plein visage, l'informant de se mêler de ses affaires.  
  
Devant l'atmosphère pesante, Harry avait décidé de regarder le paysage défiler : après tout il n'était jamais vraiment sortit de chez les Dursley.  
  
8888888888  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Harry vit enfin arriver les 23h : il ne devait pas rester beaucoup de km à faire. Rogue l'informa 10 minutes plus tard, qu'ils arrivaient. Enfin ! pensa Harry. C'est pas trop tôt !

* * *

PLus j'aurais de review et plus les deux suivants arriveront plus tôt. Ils sont déjà près!!!

Byebye

Youte


	2. Discussion

**Clara** : Merci !!!!!! C'est sûr que Rogue est changé dans ma fic. Là on ne le voit pas trop ms dans les chap suivants plus tard à Poudlard on le voit plus. Ravie que ça te plaise !!!  
  
**Zakath Nath** : Sympa ! Tes compliments m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci ! C'est encourageant !! -p  
  
**Ripper de la Blackstaff** : En effet j'avais fait une erreur. Merci de me l'avoir signalé, c'est sympa !  
  
**Yoli Gold** : Merci ! C'est sûr que Sev est chang ! Et que les Dursley en ont prit pour leur grade !! Quant à sa maison, eh bien tu verras. Mais ne te fie pas aux apparences de ce chapitre....euh...je dis plus rien...  
  
**Chronologie de la fic** : Pour ceux qui se le demandent, l'été de Harry durera jusqu'au chap 7. Il est vrai que l'été est un peu long, même pour moi-même ! Donc j'essaie de le poster rapidement pour ne pas trop vous ennuyer ! Et pour ceux qua ça intéresse dès la rentrée l'histoire se fera aussi du point de vue de Hermione puisqu'il lui arrive quelques trucs où Harry n'y est pas !

* * *

** HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE  
**  
**Par Youte**

* * *

** CHAPITRE 2 : Discussion.  
**  
Harry ne s'étonnait pas que la maison de Rogue soit dans un trou perdu : tout autour de la voiture on ne pouvait distinguer que des collines et des prés. Le jeune sorcier n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils pouvaient bien se trouver. Il reporta son attention devant lui et découvrit, grâce aux phares du véhicule, une maison de taille moyenne mais qui semblait tomber en ruine. L'endroit était vraiment sinistre. Quand son professeur descendit, Harry le suivit docilement en prenant toutes ses affaires.  
  
Ils entrèrent. L'intérieur était un peu plus chaleureux que l'extérieur ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile. Le jeune sorcier pénétra dans le salon : un vieux canapé sombre était disposé au milieu de la pièce et faisait face à une table basse et à une grande cheminée. Quelques meubles reposaient contre les murs totalement nus. Il y avait très peu d'ouvertures et de fenêtres ce qui ne le surprenait pas outre mesure non plus. Une porte sur le côté menait à une petite cuisine et une autre aux toilettes. De vieux escaliers en bois menaient au premier.  
  
Alors que le directeur des serpentards fermaient la porte à l'aide de sa baguette, Harry vit une vieille femme d'environ 60 ans aux cheveux gris descendre les escaliers. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte et Rogue, puis alla à sa rencontre :  
  
« Bonsoir Harry. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »  
  
L'interpellé resta interloqué : il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer quelqu'un chez son professeur et encore moins quelqu'un d'aimable et gentil !  
  
« Euh..bonsoir. »  
  
« Je suis Halley. Vous avez fais bon voyage ? »  
  
« Oui, merci. »  
  
« Bon je vais vous conduire à votre chambre, Potter. » Coupa Rogue.  
  
Harry le suivit donc jusqu'au premier.  
  
« Ici c'est ma chambre, là c'est un placard. »  
  
Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir et Harry retint son souffle quand son « hôte » poussa la porte. 'Ouf ! Ca aurait pu être pire !'Sa chambre était un peu plus grande que celle qu'il avait chez les Dursley. Son lit était à deux places et une couverture bleue nuit recouvrait le matelas. La tapisserie était de couleur gris pâle et un vieux bureau et une commode entourait la petite fenêtre.  
  
« Vous ne pouvez pas faire de magie comme vous devez déjà le savoir. Il vous est interdit de sortir sauf autorisation de ma part ou de celle de Halley. Sachez que j'ai confiance en elle et que vous pouvez également lui faire confiance. Durant mes absences c'est elle qui sera chargée de vous. Sa chambre est juste en face de la vôtre, et si vous avez un problème ou quoi que ce soit vous pouvez lui parler autant qu'à moi. Cela va de soi que vous ne devrez pas vous croire tout permis ici, et donc laisser votre caractère de gryffondor de côté. Je vous laisse, vous pouvez vous rafraîchir : votre salle de bain est là-bas. »  
  
Sur ce il montra une porte au fond de la pièce et sortit après avoir ragrandit la malle du garçon.  
  
Harry souffla : il ne s'attendait certainement pas à un accueil chaleureux mais était soulagé de se retrouver enfin seul. Il rangea ses affaires, prit une douche et enfila un pyjama. Il se posait pas mal de question notamment qui était cette dame pour son prof.  
  
Alors qu'il regardait par la vitre, il vit des lueurs lointaines derrière la colline : certainement celles d'une ville. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour prendre un bol d'air frais. Soudainement un hululement le fit sursauter violemment  
  
« Hedwige ! »  
  
Sa chouette entra dans la chambre et lui mordilla affectueusement l'index. Alors que le garçon allait fermer sa fenêtre une ombre passa devant lui.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que.. »  
  
Un autre hibou au plumage noir et au grands yeux argentés s'était posé sur le pied de lit. Il hulula en direction d'Harry et semblait attendre quelque chose. En s'approchant de lui, le garçon vit qu'il portait une lettre.  
  
« Eh ben, tu es très beau toi. »  
  
Hedwige s'ébroua et manifesta son mécontentement.  
  
« Ne soit pas jalouse ma belle ! Tu seras toujours ma préférée ! »  
  
Pour toute réponse elle entra dans sa cage et lui tourna le dos. L'autre hibou attendait toujours et Harry se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir, puisque ce n'était apparemment pas à lui qu'était destiné son fardeau. Le garçon comprit enfin que l'animal voulait qu'il lui ouvre la porte. Il fit monter le hibou sur son avant-bras et se dirigea vers le salon.  
  
Quand il arriva il ne vit que la vieille femme assise sur le canapé lisant un bouquin.  
  
« Excusez-moi, madame. Mais ce hibou vient d'entrer dans ma chambre et – »  
  
« Oh désolée Harry ! C'est Shadow, il appartient à Severus. J'ai oublié de laisser la fenêtre de la cuisine ouverte. »  
  
L'animal sembla comprendre car il lâcha l'enveloppe sur les genoux de la femme et alla se poser plus loin tout comme Hedwige auparavant.  
  
« Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a un sale caractère ! »  
  
« Oui. Ma chouette est pareille. J'ai eu le malheur de dire qu'il était beau et elle a piqué une crise de jalousie et me fait la tête. »  
  
« Ca ne m'étonne pas. Et appelle-moi Halley, ça fait trop vieille femme lorsqu'on m'appelle madame ! »  
  
« D'accord. »  
  
« Tu veux te joindre à moi pour discuter ? Severus est sortit sans me raconter quoi que se soit. »  
  
« Euh.oui. »  
  
Il lui fit un petit sourire et alla s'asseoir près d'elle. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de conversation normale avec quelqu'un et Halley lui faisait bonne impression. Et puis autant nouer des liens amicaux avec elle puisqu'il était coincé dans la maison pendant tout l'été. L'attention de la femme s'était reportée sur la lettre et son visage prit un air soucieux.  
  
« Il y a un problème ? »  
  
Elle secoua légèrement la tête comme pour se tirer des pensées dans lesquelles elle s'était plongée.  
  
« Non...non ne t'inquiète pas. (elle posa l'enveloppe sur la table) C'est pour Severus. Il l'ouvrira lorsqu'il sera rentré. Il est allé voir Dumbledore pour l'informer que le voyage c'est passé sans encombre. »  
  
« Je vois. Je peux vous poser une question ? »  
  
« Bien sûr ! »  
  
« Je...je n'ai pas eu accès à la presse sorcière, en fait je n'ai pas eu accès à la presse tout court, est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau ? »  
  
« Oh...Voldemort et les mangemorts reprennent doucement leurs anciennes..activités. Il y a déjà eu quelques meurtres mais le ministère nie tout en bloc. La Marque des Ténèbres n'apparaît pas, Voldemort sait très bien que le ministre ferme les yeux et donc il profite de sa liberté. Mais quand il aura fini de préparer son retour il se fera connaître. Certainement par un acte marquant. »  
  
« Vous prononcez son nom ? Jusqu'à présent je connais très peu de personne qui osent le dire.  
  
« Tu le dis bien toi ? Disons que ceux qui n'osent pas le nommer sont soit pas vraiment innocents soit conscients du ridicule d'avoir peur d'un nom. »  
  
« Je vois. Est-ce que... »  
  
Il redoutait de devoir poser cette question. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Halley le regardait avec des yeux bleus compatissants.  
  
« Est-ce que je connais certaines des victimes ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment beaucoup étaient des traîtres, ceux qui ont abandonné Voldemort lors de sa chute. Je pense que tu connaissais Karkaroff mais il y en a eu bien d'autres. En général ils ont été assassinés avec leur famille. Autrement il y a eu aussi les Farier.. »  
  
« Les Farier ? Je connais de vue leurs enfants : la fille est une première année de poufsouffle et leur fils un 5° de serdaigle ! »  
  
« Je suis désolée pour leurs parents. Mais sache que les enfants sont encore en vie. Ils sont partis en France chez leur tante et ils finiront leurs études là-bas. D'autres innocentes familles ont payées mais tu ne dois pas trop connaître de victime. »  
  
Harry sentit son estomac se serrer. C'était sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. S'il avait pu empêcher Voldemort de renaître ces gens seraient encore en vie !  
  
« Je sais ce que tu penses. »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Tu as cette expression sur le visage. Mais toi tu ne la cache pas. »  
  
« Je ne comprends pas. »  
  
« Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'aurais rien pu empêcher. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »  
  
Harry sentit des larmes lui venir aux yeux. Mais il lutta pour les retenir : il n'allait tout de même pas pleurer chez son professeur de potion !  
  
« Je ... J'aurais pu l'en empêcher... » Dit-il d'une voix enrouée.  
  
« Et comment aurait-tu fais cela ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas mais... C'est à cause de moi qu'il est de retour...C'est avec mon sang qu'il a pu revenir... »  
  
« Non. Rien est de ta faute. Tu ne te rends pas compte que peu de personne auraient pu s'en sortir. Tu as eu le courage de te relever malgré tout, de te tenir droit devant le plus grand et le plus cruel des sorciers sombres actuels, de t'échapper de ses partisans pour ramener le corps d'un de tes camarades. Crois-tu que beaucoup de sorciers de ton âge ou de sorciers adultes auraient tenu le coup contre ça ? Harry, crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher de renaître, personne n'aurai pu. »  
  
« Je sais mais... Je suis...Je suis... »  
  
« Tu es Harry Potter je sais. »  
  
Maintenant les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues du garçon. Il s'en voulait de se découvrir ainsi devant une inconnue, aussi gentille et généreuse soit-elle. Mais après tout ses amis n'était pas là et il n'avait personne à qui se confier alors pourquoi pas ?  
  
« Vous savez quand...quand Hagrid est venu me donner ma lettre à 11 ans je ne savais même pas que la sorcellerie existait. En fait je crois que je l'avais toujours su au fond de moi mais...Je pensais... enfin on m'avait dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, et ce jour là j'ai appris qu'en réalité ils avaient été tués par un sorcier, qu'ils en étaient tout comme moi, et que j'allais faire des études dans un collège de sorcier ! Je peux vous dire que ça fait un choc mais j'étais infiniment heureux. Petit à petit j'essayais d'assimiler le plus d'infos possibles sur ce monde, son vocabulaire, ses coutumes,... Et puis j'ai appris qu'inexplicablement j'étais célèbre. C'était plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'on m'explique pourquoi. Les gens savaient mon nom rien qu'en regardant mon front et tout le monde en savait plus sur moi que moi-même. C'est devenu très vite embarrassant, dérangeant voir même énervant. Ils semblaient tous attendre de moi que je discute avec eux de choses qui leur semblaient totalement banal, alors que moi je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient. Puis j'ai rencontré Ron et Hermione et tout s'est passablement arrangé. Je n'aurais jamais survécu ces 4 dernières années sans eux : ils sont un peu mon frère et ma sœur. Mais les gens semblent sans arrêt attendre de moi quelque chose, ils m'idolâtrent comme si j'avais inventé l'immortalité heureuse en gélule. Mais je n'avais qu'un an ! Je n'étais qu'un bébé et je ne sais même pas pourquoi Voldemort a reçu son propre sortilège ! Lorsqu'ils sauront qu'il est revenu ils... »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas de ce que les gens vont dire. Ils te regarderont mauvais quand ils apprendront que ton sang a servi à Voldemort, mais eux se moquent en réalité de savoir si tu es coupable ou non. Ils ont besoin de s'en prendre à un quelqu'un et à défaut de lui ce sera sur toi que tout retombera. Puis ils se souviendront qu'ils t'appellent « Harry Potter le Survivant » et ils attendront de toi que tu refasses un exploit. »  
  
« Mais je ne peux pas... je ne sais pas... »  
  
« Je sais. Mais les gens sont souvent aveuglés par la crainte et par la haine. Certains deviennent égoïstes et hypocrites, d'autres deviennent lâches et d'autres encore trouvent dans ces moments le courage et la force de s'opposer et de combattre. Je pense Harry, que toi et tes deux camarades avez déjà prouvé que vous êtes de la dernière catégorie. »  
  
« Oui c'est vrai. On s'est tiré de situation qu'on croyait perdues. »  
  
A présent Harry était plus calme et cette conversation lui faisait du bien.  
  
« Dis-moi, pour toi quelle est la meilleure arme contre tout ce qu'il y a de néfaste dans la vie? »  
  
Le garçon fronça les sourcils.  
  
« L'amitié. »  
  
« Tu vois. Tout n'est pas une simple question de pouvoir, de force, de nom ou de sang ! Ce qui est le plus important est toujours ce qui nous porte le plus à coeur. Souviens-t'en. »  
  
« Oui, d'accord. »  
  
« Tes amis ont l'air de gens formidable. Ils ne te laisseront pas tomber. Ils ne l'ont jamais fait et ne le feront jamais si vous restez vous-mêmes et ensemble devant toutes les difficultés. Parle-moi en, comment sont-ils ? »  
  
« Oh eh bien...Ron est le dernier fils des Weasley. Ils sont 6 frères et ils ont une petite soeur, Ginny, qui a un an de moins que nous. Pour moi ils représentent la famille de sorciers idéale. Les Weasley sont très pauvres mais sont toujours accueillants et particulièrement généreux. Et Hermione est fille unique née de parents moldus qui sont dentistes. Elle est très intelligente : c'est la meilleure élève de l'école. Elle peut-être posée et réfléchie comme explosive et imprévisible. Elle pense toujours avec sa tête et son cœur. C'est un peu notre garde fou... »  
  
Et Harry raconta toutes leurs anecdotes (en passant les histoires gênantes comme aller dans le bureau de Rogue par ex ). Tous deux riaient de bon cœur, essayant chacun de leur côté d'oublier leurs soucis. Ils restèrent à parler ainsi jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit (ou plutôt du matin !) quand un grand bruit survint de la cheminée qui les fit tous les deux sursauter. Lorsqu'Harry tourna la tête dans cette direction, c'est un Rogue légèrement poussiéreux et de nouveau habillé en sorcier qu'il vit sortir de la cheminée. Il avait un sac sur l'épaule et sembla surpris lorsqu'il les découvrit tous les deux sur le canapé :  
  
« Eh bien. Vous devriez être couchés, il est près de trois heures du matin. »  
  
« Oh ! Harry et moi avons eu une conversation très intéressante et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passé. »  
  
« Halley je pensais que tu devais t'absenter ? »  
  
« Non finalement ça ne s'est pas fait. »  
  
Harry se sentait légèrement de trop et était quelque peu gêné et intimidé. Voir son professeur dans sa vie privée le dérangeait. Il connaissait des gens envers qui il n'était pas froid et dédaigneux ! Harry ne trouvait qu'une seule personne à laquelle le sorcier s'adressait de manière civilisée : Dumbledore. En effet il avait remarqué que l'homme avait sans doute un immense respect envers le directeur. Le gryffondor sursauta quand on s'adressa à lui :  
  
« Tu devrais aller te coucher. »  
  
« Oui Halley vous avez raison. »  
  
Il se leva donc, salua et remercia les deux adultes puis monta dans sa chambre. Ce soir-là, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître étant données les circonstances, Harry se coucha et ne fit aucun rêve désagréable.

* * *


	3. Rencontre

* * *

** HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE  
**  
**Par Youte**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Rencontre  
**  
Le lendemain, Harry lisait un livre assit à la cuisine. Il était près de midi et Halley cuisinait. Elle avait refusé l'aide du jeune sorcier un peu avant. Harry n'avait pas vu son prof de la journée et pensait que c'était mieux ainsi : moins ils se voyaient, moins il y avait de risques qu'ils s'entretuent. Il avait aussi remarqué que la lettre que le bel hibou noir avait apportée était restée au même endroit où elle était la veille.  
  
Tout d'un coup un « pop » caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre au salon. Halley sourit et cria un « nous sommes l ! » en direction de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, un adolescent qui était un peu plus grand que Harry entra dans la pièce. Il avait d'épais cheveux châtains foncés et de grands yeux bleu glaces rieurs, et affichait un grand sourire. Un air à la fois avenant et innocent et pourtant grave et fort d'expérience caractérisait son visage. Il dit d'une voix joyeuse :  
  
« Bonjour Halley ! Comment vas-tu ?! »  
  
Halley le regardait, ses yeux marines pétillants d'une joie qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vue chez elle.  
  
« Je vais bien ! Mais laisse-moi te regarder..... Oh qu'est-ce que tu as grandit ! »  
  
« Halley tu exagères, cela ne fait que trois mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Mais je suis ravi d'être ici ! »  
  
« Moi aussi je suis contente ! Vu les circonstances, je préfèrerais vous garder tous auprès de moi si seulement c'était possible... »  
  
« T'inquiète : un jour ça le sera... »  
  
Le garçon se tourna ensuite vers le gryffondor et, toujours avec le sourire, lui tendis une main amicale :  
  
« Salut ! Je m'appelle Matthew Franklin. Et je suppose que j'ai le célèbrissime, le merveilleux, le fabuleux Harry Potter devant les yeux ? »  
  
L'interpellé, comprenant que cette description pompeuse n'était qu'une ironie et une satire, lui saisit la main avec plaisir.  
  
« C'est bien moi. »  
  
Matthew était habillé d'un pantalon moldu à la mode, d'un T-Shirt blanc et de basket Nike de la même couleur. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser aux jumeaux Fred et George Weasley devant le caractère de l'ado.  
  
« Je tiens à te prévenir : je suis un moldu de pure souche et fier de l'être ! Ca m'étonnerait que tu sois mangemort où à la solde du graaaaannnnd seigneur ténébreux. (Il prit un air de conspirateur et dit d'un ton plus bas :) Si tu veux mon avis d'ailleurs, je pense que je traîne trop avec des sorciers. »  
  
Cette fois Harry rit de bon cœur : oui, sans conteste, le moldu lui rappelait les jumeaux.  
  
« Dis-moi Matt, où est – »  
  
« Oh, elle m'a fait transplaner puis elle est repartie. Elle m'a dit de te dire un bonjour. »  
  
« Bizarre qu'elle soit partie. (Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry) Oh ! bien sûr ! »  
  
Le gryffondor ne savait pas du tout de qui ils parlaient, mais ce qui était sûr c'était que cette personne était partie à cause de lui. Matthew fronça les sourcils :  
  
« Où est passé Sev ? »  
  
« Il a dû s'absenter. Il sera certainement de retour dans l'après-midi. »  
  
Harry dû réfléchir quelques secondes avant de comprendre qui était le « Sev » en question : « Mais bien sûr ! Sev Severus .....Rogue ! C'est de Rogue dont Matthew parle ! Eurk ! De plus en plus bizarre et irréel. Rogue a un surnom veut dire que Rogue est sociable..... et avec des gens géniaux en prime ! Ouais, eh ben, il me faudra une preuve pour le croire ! » pensa le garçon.  
  
Pendant ce temps, les deux autres personnes avaient finit leur conversation et le moldu était allé dans le salon. Il revint avec une enveloppe dans la main :  
  
« Eh ! Y a une lettre pour – »  
  
« Oh par merlin ! Comment ai-je pu oublier de le lui dire ! »  
  
« Quoi ? Tu l'as reçue quand ? »  
  
« Hier soir mais nous discutions et..... Oh ! Ca doit être l'âge ! Quelle sotte je fais ! »  
  
« Calme-toi, il n'est rien arrivé de bien grave, tu le sais maintenant ! On lui donnera quand il rentrera. »  
  
« Oui mais quand même. Imagine qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose... »  
  
Mais non ! Allez : concentre-toi sur ce que tu es entrain de faire ! Je ne voudrais pas manger grill ! Tu viens Harry on monte ? »  
  
« Ouais, ok. »  
  
C'est ainsi que les deux ados se retrouvèrent à discuter de leur vie dans la chambre.  
  
« Elle est magnifique ta chouette ! »  
  
« Oui mais elle me boude depuis hier soir. »  
  
« Tiens donc ! A mon avis elle s'entendrait bien avec Shadow ! »  
  
« Peut-être. Dis, je peux te poser une question personnelle ? »  
  
« Vas-y. »  
  
« Tu vis où...... je veux dire : tu ne vis pas ici ? »  
  
« Moi ? Non mais ça va pas ! T'as vu cette baraque ? Elle tombe en ruine et y'a même pas assez de fenêtre pour y voir clair un jour d'ét ! En plus elle est pommée ! Franchement il n'a pas choisit la mieux. »  
  
« Je vois. » Dit Harry qui y voyais de moins en moins clair dans la situation des gens qui l'entouraient. Qu'est-ce qu'avait bien voulu dire Matt lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il avait mal choisit ?   
  
« Alors, c'est bien Poudlard ? »  
  
« C'est génial ! J'ai hâte d'y retourner ! »  
  
« C'est sûr que ça doit être cool. J'aimerais bien y aller une fois. »  
  
« Tu suis des cours dans une école moldue ? »  
  
« Oui. Je vais au lycée à Londres. J'ai un appart' dans la même rue. Et je peux te dire qu'il n'y a pas plus emmerdant comme façon de passer son temps ! Tu ne mesure pas ta chance d'être sorcier. »  
  
« J'imagine ! Je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde ! Quoi que..... »  
  
Le visage d'Harry prit soudainement une expression amer.  
  
« Non ! On ne va pas parler de cette fichue guerre ! T'inquiète : ici t'es en sécurit ! Alors commençons par le commencement : t'as quel âge ? » Dit le jeune homme en battant ironiquement des sourcils.  
  
Son nouvel ami éclata de rire :  
  
« Je vais avoir 15 ans le 31 juillet ! Et toi ? »  
  
« Je vais en avoir 16 dans 3 mois. »  
  
Il continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant quelques temps. Harry se surprit même à se sentir heureux : chose inhabituelle en juillet et encore plus ces temps-ci. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes : Matthew n'avait encore pas fait mention de ses parents ou de sa famille, et, d'après ce que le gryffondor avait compris, Rogue et Halley n'en faisait pas partie. Tant pis on avait rien sans rien, il allait la poser :  
  
« Tu vis tout seul ? »  
  
« Oui. Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Je ......tu es un peu jeune .....enfin je pense et.....tu ne m'as rien dit de ta famille. »  
  
« Oh. Oui c'est vrai. Disons, mon cher Harry Potter, que nous avons quelque chose en commun : je suis orphelin. »  
  
« Je suis désolé. »  
  
« Tu n'as pas à l'être, t'inquiète. Mais il est vrai qu'à part mes parents je n'avais pas de famille. Donc quand ils ont été assassinés je me suis retrouvé seul. »  
  
« Assassinés ? »  
  
« Tu ne t'es pas demandé comment je connaissais l'existence des sorciers et de tout le reste ? Et comment j'en connaissais très bien personnellement ? (l'autre hocha la tête) Eh bien nous avons quelque chose d'autre en commun. »  
  
« Tu veux dire que tes parents ont été tués par – »  
  
« Des mangemorts. En fait, c'était quand j'avais 3 ans. Tu sais, même si l'autre s'était fait éjecter de son corps, quelques mangemorts fidèles ont continué à assassiner de pauvres gens. Un jour, deux de ces imbéciles ont eu envie de « s'amuser avec des sangs impurs ». Et ils ont croisé notre chemin. Ils ont torturé mes parents et les ont tués, mais j'ai eu la chance que quelqu'un, qui se méfiait encore d'eux assez pour les avoir suivis soit intervenu quand ça allait être mon tour. »  
  
« Ces saloparts de mangemorts ! »  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais n'ai pas tendance à généraliser : ça pourrait te jouer des tours. L' homme qui m'a sauvé en était un. Et un plutôt doué d'ailleurs : il est arrivé et s'est battu en duel contre les deux à la fois. Il a gagné et sans une égratignure. Je lui dois bien plus que la vie. »  
  
« Comment ça ? »  
  
« Parce que non seulement il m'a sauvé la vie, mais il m'a aussi évité l'orphelinat et les voyages de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. »  
  
« J'ai du mal à comprendre ce que tu veux dire. »  
  
« Tu comprendras quand il faudra que tu comprennes, t'inquiète. »  
  
Ils ne purent finir leur conversation car Halley les priait de descendre manger.  
  
8888888888  
  
Harry était allongé sur son lit depuis qu'il était monté pour nourrir sa chouette après le repas. Il avait remarqué qu'il était passablement de trop et qu'Halley et Matthew avaient besoin d'être seuls pour aborder des sujets plus personnels. Ca ne le dérangeait pas car lui aussi avait besoin de se retrouver seul pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Si on lui avait dit il y avait trois mois qu'il passerait des semaines dans la maison de Rogue et qu'il s'y sentirait heureux ! Il aurait trop aimé voir la tête de Ron !  
  
Mais maintenant il se posait énormément de questions. Surtout sur son professeur. Il était déjà assez mystérieux sans cela mais maintenant ! Avec cette prestation chez les Dursley, la présence de la vieille dame bien sympathique, et celle d'un jeune moldu, sans compter l'interrogation sur leur lien avec son prof de potion, ça faisait un peu beaucoup ! Il fallait aussi rajouter à cela : la question sur la véritable raison qui avait poussé Sirius et Rogue à se détester, sans parler des liens de ce dernier avec les parents Potter et sa vraie position dans le combat contre Voldemort. Plus les interrogations plus personnelles telles que pourquoi Rogue était-il devenu mangemort, pourquoi avait-il changé d'avis, pourquoi Dumbledore avait tant confiance en lui et quelles étaient ces « grands risques personnels » auxquelles le directeur avaient fait allusion une fois. Non vraiment là il était perdu.....mais aussi de plus en plus curieux. Et il savait pertinemment que cela n'allait lui jouer que des mauvais tours.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que pouvais bien faire Matt ici ?! Halley encore : c'était une sorcière. Mais un ado moldu chez un ex-mangemort ! Si Rogue était passé au service de Voldemort dans le passé, c'est qu'il ne devait pas aimer les enfants de moldus et encore bien moins les moldus. De plus, son professeur semblait détester les enfants et les ados.  
  
Et toutes ces absences.....Dumbledore l'avait envoyé faire quelque chose en fin d'année scolaire pour lui, et ça semblait inquiéter le vieil homme. Rogue avait certainement dû retourner auprès de Voldemort en tant que mangemort espion. C'était peut-être là-bas qu'il allait sans arrêt. Harry frémit malgré lui. Sa dernière rencontre avec le seigneur des ténèbres lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Il n'était pas pressé de le revoir. Alors le voir tous les jours !  
  
Hedwige hulula doucement. Depuis que son maître lui avait apporté de la nourriture elle ne lui faisait plus la tête. Harry entendit Matt l'appeler donc il se dirigea vers le salon.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva, il découvrit un jeu de société de toute évidence moldu sur la table.  
  
« Tu veux bien jouer avec nous ? » Lui demanda gentiment Halley.  
  
Harry eut un grand sourire.  
  
« Bien sûr ! »  
  
« Eh ben on dirait que tu n'as plus joué depuis 100 ans ! » plaisanta Matt pendant que le sorcier s'installait.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
  
« Ma parole, tu vivais chez des moldus et tu ne connais même pas le monopoly ?! »  
  
« Matt, voyons laisse-le donc tranquille ! »  
  
Ils avaient déjà passé deux heures sur le jeu quand Rogue arriva au beau milieu du salon par transplanage. Il était toujours habillé de son éternelle robe noire sur laquelle il était entrain de retirer ce qui semblait être de la terre. Lorsqu'il releva de la tête, il garda un air impassible mais Harry put voir une étincelle de surprise passer dans ses yeux en voyant le moldu.  
  
« Salut Sev' ! »  
  
« Matthew ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
  
« Ben puisqu'Halley n'a pas pu venir hier soir je viens passer 2 ou 3 jours avec vous ! Halley ne t'aurait pas prévenu ? Quelle cachottière ! »  
  
Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la sorcières qui affichait un petit sourire.  
  
« Si je te l'avais dit tu n'aurais pas accepté qu'il vienne. »  
  
« Oui et j'avais mes raisons. »  
  
« Je sais. »  
  
Les deux adultes se regardaient avec un air grave, puis Rogue dit d'une voix toujours doucereuse mais pourtant moins sèche que celle qu'Harry avait l'habitude d'entendre :  
  
« Très bien. »  
  
« Chouette ! »  
  
« Aide-moi : ces deux garnements sont entrain de me ruiner ! » pria Halley.  
  
« Eh t'as qu'à venir avec nous ! »  
  
« Non certainement pas. » Dit l'homme en jetant un regard dédaigneux au jeu moldu.  
  
« Oh mon dieu j'ai encore failli oublier. (Halley se saisit de la lettre qui faisait l'enjeu de nombre de discutions secrètes depuis hier) Tiens, elle est arrivée cette nuit. »  
  
Rogue prit l'enveloppe et eut un étrange regard (qu'Harry ne pu saisir) en reconnaissant sans doute l'écriture. Il s'éloigna, ce qui ne servait pas à grand chose vu que le gryffondor n'était pas le seul à l'observer, et lu le parchemin. Son visage resta toujours impassible. Il s'approcha de nouveau de la table :  
  
« Je repars. »  
  
Et il transplana sans d'autre cérémonie.  
  
« Eh ben il pourrait quand même nous dire ce qu'il se passe ! »  
  
« Matt tu sais très bien comment il est. Il nous le dira lorsqu'il rentrera. Si c'était vraiment grave il nous aurait dit ce qu'il y avait sur sa lettre. »  
  
« Oui tu as sûrement raison. »  
  
Ils recommencèrent à jouer mais de toute évidence Halley et Matthew étaient toujours inquiets, ce qui avait tendance à déteindre sur Harry. Et puis qui pouvait bien être cette personne dont ils parlaient tous ? La lettre avait- elle un rapport ? Il trouverait bien un moyen de le découvrir, un jour......

* * *


	4. Un mystère pour une fête

**Zakath Nath** : Merci beaucoup !

* * *

** HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE**  
  
**Par Youte**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Un mystère pour une fête.  
**  
Deux jours plus tard, Harry attendait que le sommeil vienne l'emporter. Il s'était plutôt bien adapté à sa nouvelle situation. Matthew devait partir le lendemain soir. Le gryffondor était devenu très ami avec le joyeux moldu et il redoutait de s'ennuyer après son départ ( bien que Matt lui ait assuré qu'il reviendrait). Pour leur dernière journée, ils avaient prévu de jouer des tours à Halley, de finir leurs devoirs ( Matthew en ayant également eu) en s'amusant à comparer les matières qu'ils avaient, puis de jouer à des jeux multimédias sur l'ordinateur high-tech portable du jeune homme.  
  
Harry s'endormit donc rapidement ce soir-là. La lune était déjà passé par son point le plus haut lorsqu'un rêve et une douleur fulgurante à sa cicatrice vinrent l'assaillir :

* * *

_Voldemort, accompagné de trois mangemorts, se dirigeait vers une maison isolée. Un couple dormait paisiblement dans leur lit tandis qu'un garçonnet de quatre ans faisait de doux rêves à côté. Le sombre sorcier détruisit les barrières de protection autour de la demeure et pénétra à l'intérieur. Le couple se réveilla en sursaut sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'homme se saisit de sa baguette et passa dans l'autre chambre. Il prit son enfant pour ensuite retourner vers sa femme.  
  
« Pierce, que se passe t-il ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Prend le petit et ... »  
  
L'enfant en question hurla lorsque la porte de la chambre partit en éclats : des sortilèges volèrent dans la pièce. Un mangemort s'écroula mais les baguettes des deux parents infortunés allèrent se réfugier dans les mains de l'imposante silhouette venant d'entrer. L'homme écarquilla les yeux de frayeur :  
  
« Non ! C'est impossible ! »  
  
Un rire froid et dédaigneux sortit de sous la capuche. Une voix sifflante prononça froidement :  
  
« Et si ça l'est. »  
  
« Sarah reste derrière moi. »  
  
« Comme c'est touchant. Bien d'autres ont fait cela mais aucun n'est arrivé à m'échapper ! »  
  
Les deux mangemorts restant se rapprochèrent de leur maître.  
  
« Endoloris ! »  
  
L'homme s'écroula à terre en hurlant tandis que ses cris d'agonie étaient mêlés aux pleurs de son fils. Sarah se précipita vers son mari mais reçu également la sentence du Doloris. Après cinq longues et interminables minutes de souffrance sous les sourires sadiques des mages noirs présents, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prononça d'une voix forte devant les deux corps allongés devant lui :  
  
« Ceux qui nous combattent subiront tous la même punition. Ces imbéciles n'ont aucune chance. Pour avoir témoigné contre nous, et pour descendre d'idiots opposants, vous subirez ma colère. Amenez-moi le gamin ! »  
  
« NON ! »  
  
La plainte d'une mère terrifiée n'eut aucun impact sur le mangemort se saisissant de l'enfant sanglotant. Le second serviteur fit s'élever les adultes par magie de manière à ce qu'ils soient face à Voldemort et à leur fils se tenant entre les deux « camps ». Le mage noir leva sa baguette vers la petite forme et, ignorant les supplications et les sanglots des deux parents, invoqua d'une voix pleine de haine :  
  
« Avada Kedavra ! »  
  
L'enfant s'écroula à terre alors que le temps semblait s'arrêter. Ce soir- là, on put voir deux autres éclairs verts par les fenêtres de la maison, avant qu'un immense calme s'abatte de nouveau sur le quartier désert et sous la face bienveillante de la lune. __

* * *

_  
Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, une main plaquée contre sa cicatrice. Ne pouvant plus retenir ses gémissements et ses cris de douleurs, il hurla. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, c'est un Rogue toujours habillé et une Halley paniquée qui pénétrèrent dans la chambre du garçon, se tordant toujours de douleur.  
  
« Oh par merlin ! » s'écria la vieille dame en s'asseyant à côté du souffrant. « Harry est-ce que tu m'entends, mon petit ? »  
  
La seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut un autre gémissement.  
  
« Halley reste avec lui : je vais chercher une potion. »  
  
Rogue sortit donc rapidement de la chambre, gardant un apparent calme qu'en réalité il n'avait pas vraiment. Il était inquiet pour son élève. « _Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problème comme cela ! »_ pensa t-il en poussant soupir. Il croisa Matthew qui venait de sortir de sa chambre et qui lui demandait ce qu'il se passait. Rogue l'envoya au chevet d'Harry et se saisit de la potion qu'il voulait.  
  
Revenu dans la pièce, il la fit boire au sorcier souffrant. Quelques minutes plus tard Harry se sentait vraiment mieux. Mais il ne cessait de revoir les images de son rêve. Il se rendit compte que trois paires d'yeux le fixaient. Halley lui faisait penser à la fois à Mme Pomfresh et à Hermione, et Matt adoptait une expression mêlant soulagement, calme et inquiétude qui le faisait ressembler étrangement à Ron. Et son prof était...son prof. Toujours avec son air indéchiffrable et stoïque. Il y avait vraiment des moments où Harry se demandait comment il parvenait à avoir un tel contrôle sur lui-même. Où n'avait-il aucune émotion ? Même ses yeux arrivaient à rester froids, durs et impassibles en toute circonstance.  
  
« Vous allez bien, Potter ? »  
  
Harry crut rêver : pour la seconde fois de l'été, Rogue « s'inquiétait » pour lui !  
  
« Ca va, professeur. Merci. »  
  
« Eh ben, qu'est-ce que t'as eu ? »  
  
« Matthew ! Un peu de calme lui ferait du bien ! »  
  
« Non, non ça va. C'est pas grave, Halley. »  
  
« C'était l'_autre_ hein ? »  
  
Harry prit une grande inspiration. Tout comme à Poudlard il allait falloir qu'il explique ce qu'il avait vu. C'était inévitable et de toute manière, il devait le faire.  
  
« Oui c'était lui. Il était avec trois mangemorts. »  
  
« Ces saletés de types ! Sans vouloir t'offenser, Severus. »  
  
L'homme lui fit un signe de tête lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'en moquait.  
  
« Harry, y a t'il eu des victimes ? » demanda Halley avec inquiétude.  
  
« Oui. Ils s'en sont prit à une famille. »  
  
Harry raconta plus ou moins vaguement ce qu'il c'était passé. Halley le regardait avec des yeux emplis de compassion mais ne parut pas surprise en entendant la façon ignoble de procéder des mages noirs. Matthew avait l'air de prendre ça comme une habitude ce qui surprit Harry. Et Rogue restait stoïque, mais Harry avait cru le voir serrer le poing pendant le passage sur le meurtre du petit garçon. Mais le jeune sorcier n'aurait su dire si c'était juste nerveux où si cela signifiait une quelconque réaction.  
  
« Vous savez qui sont les victimes ? » demanda l'homme.  
  
« Euh...Pas vraiment. Mais il me semble que les deux adultes se sont appelé...Sarah. Sarah et Pierce. »  
  
« Severus tu sais qui c'est ? A moi ça ne me dit rien. »  
  
« Oui. Ce sont sûrement les Connor. Une cible évidente. Tous deux enfants uniques d'aurors. Les aurors en question étant à ma connaissance tous décédés, et ayant condamné des mangemorts lors de la chute de Voldemort, ce sont les derniers héritiers qui ont subis. De toute façon ils ne les auraient pas épargnés : Sarah et Pierce Connor se seraient sans doute opposé à lui si le ministère n'ignorait pas tout. »  
  
« Bon, Harry, tu dois te reposer. Matt, retourne au lit. »  
  
« D'accord, bonne fin de nuit tout le monde. »  
  
Et il sortit bientôt suivit des deux adultes, ceux-ci étant restés pour administrer au garçon une potion anti-rêve. Harry tendit l'oreille lorsqu'il perçut des éclats de voix venant du couloir.  
  
« Je vais partir. S'il a eu une vision, c'est évident que ça s'est reproduit. »  
  
« Je m'en doute. Tu sais jusqu'où va le lien entre Harry et Voldemort ? »  
  
« Dumbledore m'a informé que Potter ressent une douleur à sa cicatrice dès qu'il est trop proche où que sa haine est importante. A mon avis, il refera ce genre de rêve encore pendant un bon moment. Tant que Voldemort se sert de la magie noire de haut niveau. »  
  
« Le pauvre petit. Tu seras absent pendant combien de temps ? »  
  
« Je serais de retour demain à moins qu'on m'appelle. »  
  
« Fais attention à toi. Et passes lui le bonjour. »  
  
« Bien-sûr. »  
  
Harry entendit ensuite une incantation servant, à ce qu'il comprit, à abaisser les protections de la maison, et un bruit de transplanage. Voilà un nouveau secret qu'il devrait résoudre. Décidément, c'était une habitude les mystères avec Rogue. Et puis il était toujours habill ? C'était déjà rare quand il était présent le soir (du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'endorme) mais en plus s'il n'allait pas se coucher lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion ! Le gryffondor se demanda si ça lui arrivait de dormir. A poudlard il semblait sans arrêt rôder dans les couloirs. Non vraiment, le gryffondor se posait beaucoup de questions.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Harry était de nouveau seul dans sa chambre. Il avait la tête entre les mains et regardait avidement le paysage. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait sortir un peu ! Pourquoi pas voler quelques temps sur son sublime Eclair de Feu ! Depuis que Matthew était repartit, l'adolescent ne savait que faire de son temps libre. Il lui restait plus que ses devoirs de divination à rédiger et donc, à part lire le peu de livres qu'il avait, il ne faisait que tourner en rond. Il avait astiqué son balai déjà trois fois en à peine deux jours et connaissait par cœur ses magazines sur le quidditch (qui de toute manière se faisaient vieux).  
  
Finalement, il découvrit ce dont il avait besoin : ses amis. Bien qu'il préférait être dans cette maison que chez les Dursley, il devait avouer qu'il était atrocement pressé, mais pourtant anxieux, de retourner à Poudlard et de retrouver Ron et Hermione ainsi que leurs disputes incessantes. Le jeune homme sourit à cette pensée. Oui, maintenant il savait ce qu'il allait faire.  
  
Il descendit donc rapidement les escaliers et chercha un des deux adultes. Il ne trouva pas son professeur, chose devenue habituelle bien qu'Harry croyait que le sorcier était présent ce matin-là. Il trouva tout de même Halley occupée à la cuisine.  
  
« Excusez-moi. »  
  
« Oui, que veux-tu ? »  
  
« Je...j'aimerais pouvoir écrire du courrier. »  
  
Halley le regarda avec un air grave. Elle semblait réfléchir intensément. Finalement, un sourire traversa son visage.  
  
« Très bien. Va tout de suite les écrire et apportes-les moi. »  
  
Harry regrimpa les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et se jeta littéralement sur ses parchemins et sa plume. Il écrivit tout d'abord à Ron en lui exposant sa situation et en lui expliquant brièvement que Rogue n'était pas aussi atroce qu'à Poudlard surtout qu'il ne le voyait pas beaucoup. Il lui expliqua également ses rencontres avec Halley et Matt et exposa ses occupations. Il termina par écrire qu'il était en bonne santé, qu'il souhaitait que tous les Weasley aillent bien et que son ami lui manquait : surtout qu'il aurait aimé voir sa tête. Il écrivit ensuite sensiblement la même chose à Hermione et rédigea une dernière lettre à Sirius en pesant bien ses mots et en « oubliant » certains « détails » comme le fait qu'il avait été accueillit chez Rogue.  
  
Une fois qu'il eut finit, il prit ses trois précieuses lettres et descendit en trombe. Il les confia à Halley qui lui fit remarquer qu'on aurait dit qu'on venait d'offrir à Harry la plus merveilleuse chose de la Terre. Elle protégea ensuite les parchemins grâce un sortilège et les confia à Shadow qui s'envola aussitôt. Le gryffondor prit alors congé de la vieille femme puis remonta dans sa chambre dans le but d'astiquer de nouveau son Eclair de Feu.

* * *

A peine deux heure plus tard, Shadow vola jusqu'à Harry et déposa trois lettres sur le lit. Le garçon, qui depuis quelques jours s'était lié d' « amiti » avec le sombre hibou, lui caressa affectueusement le cou. Shadow alla ensuite rejoindre Hedwige avec qui il s'entendait très bien. Harry pensa avec un sourire que Matthew avait eu raison sur ce point. Il entreprit de commencer la lecture de ses lettres. Il prit celle qui avait une écriture désordonnée et commença à la lire :  
  
_« Salut Harry !  
Je te plains de toute mon âme : chez Rogue ?!!? Quelle horreur ! Je n'aimerais être à ta place pour rien au monde. Franchement ça ne m'étonne pas que sa maison soit totalement lugubre. Ne t'inquiète pas ta localisation restera secrète. Heureusement que tu ne le vois pas beaucoup,au passage crois-tu que c'est à cause de tu-sais-qui ? A mon avis Dumbledore a dû le forcer à ne pas t'enlever des points pendant les grandes vacances. Tu imagines commencer l'année avec –350 points pour gryffondor toi ?! Bon autrement je suis ravi que tu ne sois plus chez tes moldus et que tu ailles bien.  
Dumbledore nous avait demandé de ne pas te contacter. Au fait as-tu des nouvelles d'Hermione ? Je pari ce que tu veux qu'elle est allé chez ce Krum. Un élève de Durmstrang, tu te rends compte ?  
Bon je te laisse. A bientôt.  
Ron.  
PS : tu as le bonjour de toute la famille. »  
_  
Harry se rua sur la prochaine qui venait de sa meilleure amie :  
  
_« Cher Harry,  
Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien. J'ai été très surprise en recevant te lettre et je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça doit être pour toi de vivre chez Rogue. Mais après tout il est de notre côté et d'après ce que tu m'as dit vous faîtes tous deux des efforts. J'espère que tout se passera pour le mieux et que Patmol ne sera jamais au courant.  
Autrement je suppose que là où tu es, tu dois avoir des nouvelles de la situation. Je suis allez chez Viktor Krum pendant la première semaine de vacance avec mes parents : nous nous sommes bien amusés. La Bulgarie est magnifique et j'ai appris beaucoup de chose.  
En espérant te revoir très bientôt.  
Hermione.  
PS : Je n'ai rien dit à Ron pour mes vacances : tu le connais : il se mettrait à dire des idioties pour je ne sais quelle raison. »  
  
_Harry sourit à la dernière phrase, ces « raisons » étaient pour lui TRES limpides. Et il était persuadé que ses deux amis étaient fais l'un pour l'autre.  
  
Il ouvrit alors le dernier parchemin venant de son parrain.  
  
_« Très cher filleul,  
Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien. Que ta cicatrice te fasses souffrir ne m'étonne pas et j'en suis désolé. Tu- sais-qui grimpe en puissance, il est donc « normal » que ton lien avec lui se manifeste lorsque tu dors. Dumbledore m'a informé que tu ne vivais plus chez ton oncle et ta tante et que tu étais désormais protégé par quelqu'un en qui il a une confiance totale. Je fais confiance à Dumbledore et donc je pense que tu es en sécurité. Il a refusé de me révéler son identité cependant, et m'a seulement dit que cette personne t'avait toujours protégé à cause, semblerait-il, d'une discussion ou d'une promesse : il est resté plutôt évasif comme s'il voulait à tous prix éviter le sujet. Bon je te laisse, je suis en mission et je n'ai donc pas beaucoup de temps. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi je me porte très bien, et n'hésite pas à m'écrire (malgré les interdictions) si quelque chose ne va pas.  
Patmol. »  
_  
Harry s'allongea sur le dos, tenant ses lettres fermement contre lui. Un sourire s'épanouissait librement sur ses lèvres en pensant qu'il n'était pas vraiment orphelin. Il avait des amis qui était une véritable famille pour lui. Le jeune homme pensait que ça devait être ça l'amour que l'on ressentait pour des membres de son entourage et l'amour qu'il vous apportait. Halley avait raison : il ne serait jamais seul. Par contre le fait de mentir à son parrain ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il comprenait très bien le pourquoi du mensonge et il en convenait. C'est alors que les mots écrits par Sirius lui revinrent en mémoire. Il n'y avait pas fait attention lors de sa première lecture parce qu'il était trop heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles mais maintenant ça lui sautait aux yeux. Patmol écrivait que la personne qui accueillait Harry, c'est à dire Rogue, avait toujours protégé le gryffondor. Bon, Rogue avait réglé sa dette envers James Potter en sauvant et en protégeant Harry lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Mais maintenant pourquoi le protégeait-il après tout ? Il le haïssait. Sûrement sous ordre de Dumbledore. Mais ça ne collait pas. Non, Harry sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de discussion et de promesse ?  
  
Mais il cessa de réfléchir lorsqu'il dû descendre dîner. Arrivé en bas, il eut la surprise de voir que non seulement son professeur de potion était présent dans le salon mais qu'en plus celui-ci discutait avec Dumbledore, qui venait manifestement juste d'arriver. Lorsque le garçon arriva en bas, le directeur se tourna vers lui :  
  
"Ah ! Bonsoir Harry."  
  
"Bonsoir monsieur."  
  
« Comment te sens-tu? »  
  
« Bien, je vous remercie. »  
  
Le directeur ne répliqua pas et l'observa. Harry fit de même, observant les yeux pétillants du vieil homme derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il semblait plus fatigué et soucieux que d'habitude mais étrangement malicieux. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Rogue reprit la parole :  
  
« Vous m'excusez Albus, mais je dois me rendre à Londres maintenant. »  
  
« Bien-sûr Severus, vas-y. Au revoir. »  
  
Ils se serrèrent la main puis le plus jeune transplana. Halley arriva à cet instant par la porte d'entrée. Elle posa un sac plein de denrées alimentaires puis eut un grand sourire à la vue du visiteur :  
  
« Monsieur le directeur. Cela fait un moment que l'on ne sait plus vu ! »  
  
« Halley ! En effet, ça fait bientôt 5 ans. »  
  
« J'ai été prévenue de votre visite. J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt mais j'ai du transplaner au-delà du champ de protection de la maison que Severus a installé. A mon âge je n'ai plus assez d'énergie pour la retirer et l'actionner plusieurs fois par jours. Il n'a rien fait à moitié c'est sûr ! »  
  
« Cela ne m'étonne pas. C'est en partie grâce à son.......savoir-faire que je lui ait confié notre jeune ami. Mais vous n'êtes pas si âgée que cela voyons, vous avez encore beaucoup d'énergie ! »  
  
Halley eut un petit rire. Ils s'assirent tous les trois sur les canapés.  
  
« Alors Harry, tout va bien ici ? »  
  
« Oui monsieur. Je préfère être ici que chez mon oncle. »  
  
« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en effet... »  
  
Harry rougit un peu. Qu'est-ce que son professeur lui avait dit ? Lui avait- il parlé de la manière dont il avait été trait ? Le jeune gryffondor n'avait jamais pensé à cela : et si Rogue allait tout raconter aux serpentards ?!! Non, en repensant à l'attitude du sorcier, Harry était certain que rien ne se saurait. D'ailleurs, son professeur de potion avait aussi à craindre cela : Harry connaissait à présent pas mal de choses à son propos qui pourrait intéresser beaucoup de monde : des ses élèves jusqu'à ses « collègues mangemorts », en passant par Voldemort.  
  
Non, manifestement ils avaient tous deux passés un accord sans même s'en apercevoir.  
  
« Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ? »  
  
« Non, j'ai terminé presque tous mes devoirs et j'ai fait des rencontres sympathiques. » Halley sourit.   
  
« Ah bon ? A part Halley qui as-tu rencontré ici ? »  
  
Sa voix était quelque peu soucieuse et Harry se demanda pourquoi. Comme si elle voulait rompre un malentendu, Halley lui répondit rapidement :  
  
« Oui, Matthew est venu passer quelques jours ici. »  
  
« Ah, Matthew ! Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu. La dernière fois c'était il y a également 5 ans. Etrange comme les événements sombres nous rapprochent. Enfin...Alors Harry, tu t'entendais bien avec lui ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Et monsieur Weasley et mlle Granger te manquent-ils ? »  
  
« Euh.....oui. » Répondit Harry qui ne voyait pas vraiment où le directeur voulait en venir.  
  
« Si je ne me trompe pas ton anniversaire est dans quelques jours n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« Oui, monsieur. »  
  
« Et si je te disais que nous allons organiser une petite fête pour toi ici. »  
  
« C'est vrai ?! »  
  
« Mais bien-sûr ! »  
  
Harry affichait un grand sourire et gigotait dans tous les sens.  
  
« C'est super ! Euh.......je veux dire merci ! »  
  
Halley elle aussi semblait excitée à cette idée :  
  
« Oh, cela me semble une grande idée ! »  
  
« Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? »  
  
« Non, Harry. Mais je suppose que cela ne date pas de longtemps. »  
  
« Non, en effet. J'ai convoqué Severus hier pour lui en parler, il a accepté à condition qu'il y ait seulement des gens en qui il ait confiance, ce qui, de toute façon, était convenu d'avance. Donc il faut que tu me dises ce que tu veux pour ta fête et qui tu aimerais inviter. »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le 31 juillet, Harry se réveilla de nouveau de très bonne heure. Le soleil n'avait même pas encore montré le bout de son nez. Le garçon s'étira : il avait agréablement bien dormis comme pratiquement toutes les nuits depuis qu'il prenait régulièrement de la potion de sommeil.  
  
Cet après-midi, il allait revoir tous ses amis. Ca allait être le tout premier véritable anniversaire de sa vie (du moins pour ceux dont il se souvenait). Il était vraiment pressé d'y être.  
  
Il passa toute sa matinée à tourner en rond et à finir de préparer la réunion. Le salon avait été quelque peu agrandit, les canapés étaient disposés contre les murs, la table regorgeait de friandises et d'ustensiles en plastique.  
  
Après manger il remonta dans sa chambre, trop énervé pour pouvoir s'occuper. Il n'avait pas revu son professeur depuis la veille et doutait de le revoir durant la fête.  
  
Lorsque le premier bruit provenant de la cheminée arriva à ses oreilles, le garçon se précipita hors de sa chambre.  
  
Il découvrit la famille Weasley et Hermione Granger occupées à s'épousseter tout en se présentant à une Halley rayonnante. Il y avait là Molly, Arthur, les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny. Lorsque Harry s'approcha d'eux, il se retrouva immédiatement dans les bras de la mère de famille. Une fois que cette étreinte aussi réconfortante qu'embarrassante fut terminée, il se saluèrent tous et de la musique sorcière s'éleva dans les airs. La fête avait débutée depuis quelques temps lorsque Halley apparut dans la cuisine suivit de près par Matthew transportant deux grands sacs. Harry le présenta à tout le monde. Le jeune moldu se fit accepter sans problème. Les trois adultes discutaient dans un coin pendant que les jeunes dansaient tout en parlant gaiement. Matt capta l'attention de tout le monde lorsqu'il renversa le contenu de ses sacs sur la table. En effet, un tas de friandises moldues s'en échappa. Les jumeaux se jetèrent dessus pour les étudier, Harry, Ginny et Ron pour les goutter toutes le plus rapidement possible et Arthur parce qu'il trouvait cela très intéressant. Hermione, qui ne raffolait pas spécialement de friandises et qui les connaissait déjà toutes, se contenta de rigoler avec ses amis. Fred et George découvrirent que le moldu était également un blagueur invétéré et entreprirent de lui montrer toutes leurs inventions, sous le regard noir de leur mère.  
  
Alors que les papiers des cadeaux et des friandises jonchaient le sol, que les pas de danses, les cris et la musique s'étaient évanouis et que la grande aiguille de l'horloge annonçait qu'un nouveau jour avait débuté deux heures plus-tôt, il fut temps pour les invités de partir. Harry se sentait tellement heureux qu'il n'avait pas sommeil. En revanche, Ginny tombait de fatigue. Il dit au revoir à Arthur, Molly, Ginny et aux jumeaux. Arrivé à Ron, il fut surpris de découvrir un grand sourire sur son visage.  
  
« Eh ben pourquoi tu me dis au revoir Harry ? »  
  
« Ben parce que tu pars ! »  
  
« Où t'as vu que je partais ? »  
  
Le rouquin éclata de rire devant la tête dubitative de son ami.  
  
« Je reste ici quelques jours, idiot ! »  
  
Le visage aux yeux vert émeraude s'éclaira. Il allait saluer Hermione lorsqu'il vit le même sourire malicieux sur elle qu'il avait découvert sur Ron.  
  
« Toi aussi ?! »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
Harry avait à présent du mal à contenir sa joie. Ils saluèrent tous les trois la famille Weasley. Lorsqu'ils furent tous partis, Halley informa le trio que Matthew restait également. Elle leur expliqua que le trio allait devoir dormir dans la même chambre : il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde et elle leur faisait confiance.  
  
Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Halley et Matt, Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent dans la chambre.  
  
« Eh ben Harry, quand tu nous as dit que cette maison était lugubre je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point l ! D'ailleurs je suis ravi que Rogue ne soit pas présent. »  
  
« Ron, n'oublie pas que si l'on est ici c'est certainement parce qu'il l'a bien voulut. »  
  
« T'inquiète Ron, il n'est pas souvent ici et je n'ai encore jamais mangé avec lui : c'est pour te dire. »  
  
Après s'être changé (les garçons dans la chambre et Hermione dans la salle de bain), ils se mirent d'accord pour que la jeune fille dorme sur le lit et les autres sur les deux matelas.  
  
Harry put enfin leur dire tout ce qui lui était arrivé en détail (sans mentionner les coups de son oncle et sa discussion avec Halley).  
  
« Eh ben, ça nous en fait des choses à découvrir ! » Dit Ron.  
  
« Hum, j'avoue être très intriguée...Et cet étrange rêve que tu as fait Harry, l'as-tu refais ?  
  
« Non. Je l'ai fait plusieurs fois il y a quelques semaines et il est plus long à chaque fois. Mais depuis que je prends ma potion je n'en fait aucun. »  
  
« Moi ce qui m'intrigue c'est que Rogue connaisse des gens. »  
  
Ils parlèrent quelques temps encore des mystères de la vie de leur professeur et des rêves d'Harry dans la pénombre. Alors que tous commençaient à s'endormir, Ron poussa un petit cri.  
  
« Eh, Herm ! Allume la bougie ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »  
  
Lorsqu'il y eut assez de lumière pour y voir un peu clair, ils se regroupèrent tous les trois sur le matelas du rouquin.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
  
« J'ai trouvé ça sur le lit. » Dit Ron en désignant un bout de parchemin qu'il avait dans la main.  
  
Il le déplia et lut ce qu'il y avait d'écrit :  
  
«_ Quand l'Ombre atteindra son apogée  
  
Et que le diable aura trouvé une nouvelle forme,  
  
Deux enfants naîtront, tous deux héritiers.  
  
Eux seuls pourront décider  
  
Du sort des deux mondes.  
  
Ennemis ou alliés  
  
Tout dépendra de leurs choix   
  
Mais si l'héritier qui possèdera  
  
L'étrange don des anciens  
  
Bascule à jamais dans l'obscurité,  
  
Toute chance sera perdue  
  
Pour l'enfant de l'espoir et ses compagnons  
  
Et les mondes sombreront  
  
Dans les abysses des ténèbres. »  
  
_Les trois amis se regardèrent.  
  
« Mais c'est quoi ce charabia ! » S'exclama Ron.  
  
« On dirait un poème...ou une... »  
  
Harry fut coupé par le rouquin :  
  
« Une prophétie. »  
  
« Voyons, les garçons ! Les prophéties ont été écrites il y a des siècles par une communauté d'êtres magiques qui s'est éteinte il y a longtemps. Elles ont toutes été perdues ou détruites, et celles qui ont été retrouvées ont provoqué des catastrophes parce que ceux qui les possédaient s'en sont servis à des fins meurtrières. Qu'est-ce qu'un tel écrit ferait ici ? »  
  
« Ben on sait pas mais ça y ressemble étrangement, non ? » Dit Harry.  
  
« Peut-être que quelqu'un la juste écrite pour s'amuser ! »  
  
« Qui ça ? Rogue ? » Dit Ron.  
  
La jeune fille abandonna. Harry prit le papier dans les mains. Etrangement, ce dernier se mit à briller d'une lueur rouge quelques courts instants.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?! » S'exclama le rouquin.  
  
« J'en sais rien. Mais j'ai déjà vu cette écriture...J'arrive pas à me souvenir où.... »Dit Harry.  
  
« Herm, tu ne vas pas nous dire que ça ce n'est pas une prophétie ? »  
  
Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre.  
  
« S'en est une. (Les deux amis cessèrent leur petite dispute pour se tourner vers le troisième) Je ne serais pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi mais...je sais que c'est une prophétie. J'en suis certain. »  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Finalement la jeune fille parla :  
  
« Si tu le dis je te fais confiance. Tu ne t'es jamais trompé. »  
  
« C'est peut-être un sens magique qui te le fait savoir. Tu sais un autre pouvoir. »  
  
« Peut-être, Ron. »  
  
Hermione prit à son tour le papier et le lut. Ron fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Je croyais que les prophéties rimaient toujours ? »  
  
La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et eut un soupir d'exaspération.  
  
« C'est normal ! Tu crois qu'ils écrivaient leurs prophéties à la plume sur un bout de parchemin et en anglais ! Réfléchis, Ron ! Quelqu'un l'a traduite et la notée sur ce papier ! C'est pour ça que les mots ne riment pas : ils devaient le faire dans la langue d'origine ! »  
  
« C'est logique. »  
  
« Eh ben vas-y Harry ! Enfonces-moi ! Te gêne surtout pas ! »  
  
Les deux autres eurent un petit rire mais se calmèrent rapidement pour reprendre une expression soucieuse.  
  
« En tout cas, c'est très obscur. » Dit Hermione.  
  
« A mon avis, ça doit avoir un rapport avec la montée de Voldemort. » Dit Harry.  
  
« Harry, tu pourrais cesser de prononcer son nom ! »  
  
« Ron, ça ne sert à rien d'avoir peur d'un nom. Tu devrais essayer de le dire, et toi aussi Hermione »  
  
« Bon, il est près de quatre heures du matin les gars, on ferait mieux d'en parler demain à tête reposée non ? »  
  
Ils acquiescèrent et allèrent tous se coucher. Ils tombèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, la fête qui avait durée près de 12 heures avait rapidement eut raison d'eux malgré leur curiosité.  
  
Harry savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais cet anniversaire.

* * *


	5. Arrivée mystérieuse

* * *

** HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE  
**  
**Par Youte****

* * *

**  
**CHAPITRE 5 : Arrivée mystérieuse.  
**  
Le lendemain matin, les trois gryffondors se réveillèrent de bonne heure. Avant de descendre déjeuner ils avaient décidé de réfléchir sur la prophétie. Ron avança l'idée qu'Harry devait être l'un des deux héritiers dont l'écrit parlait.  
  
« Voyons, Ron ! Tu veux que je sois l'héritier de quoi ?! »  
  
« J'en sais rien ! Mais c'est évident ! »  
  
Hermione décida d'intervenir :  
  
« Harry, je suis d'accord avec lui : tu as bien vu que le papier a réagit lorsque tu l'as touché. »  
  
« Bon ok. Admettons que je sois effectivement l'un des héritiers. Vous pouvez me dire en quoi cela m'avance ? »  
  
Le rouquin tenait le parchemin et s'écria tout à coup :  
  
« Mais bien-sûr ! Harry écoute « l'héritier qui possédera l'étrange don des anciens » : ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ? »  
  
« Non, pourquoi ? »  
  
« Le fourchelang ! Si ça c'est pas un don étrange et ancien ! »  
  
« Mais ça ne colle pas ! Je serais l'héritier de quoi ??! »  
  
« Harry, je pense que Ron pourrait avoir raison. Ca pourrait coller. Le tout est de découvrir ce que cette prophétie veut dire. »  
  
Harry capitula et relut le papier :  
  
« En tout cas, elle n'annonce rien de bon...mais rien de mauvais non plus. Ca ne sert à rien, ça, comme prophétie ! »  
  
« Ouais, c'est clair que c'est flou. Ca me rappelle un peu Trelawney mais en plus sérieux. »  
  
« Les gars, soyez réaliste ! Certaines prophéties n'annonçaient pas la fin des évènements ! Chacun est un minimum maître de son destin ! A mon avis ces avertissements servent à annoncer que rien n'est joué d'avance. Tout dépend du choix des héritiers : c'est écrit noir sur blanc. »  
  
Chacun se mit à cogiter pendant quelques minutes puis ils passèrent un commun accord pour descendre manger un peu.  
  
Arrivés en bas, ils virent qu'Halley et Matthew étaient déjà attablés.  
  
« Bonjour tous les trois ! » S'exclama Halley.  
  
Harry s'assit en face de Matt. Ron prit place à côté de son ami et Hermione en face du rouquin, à la gauche du moldu. Halley était en bout de table.  
  
Tout en déjeunant, ils discutèrent de la fête de la veille et Halley en profita pour mieux connaître les deux nouveaux invités. Finalement, la conversation s'orienta sur les devoirs, au grand désespoir de Ron :  
  
« Quoi ?! Tu n'as rien commenc ? T'es fou, c'est pas en évitant de travailler que tu auras tes BUSES ! »  
  
« Mais Herm, calme-toi ! Les exams sont à la fin de l'année scolaire qui a, je te le rappelle, même pas débutée !! »  
  
« Harry, toi tu en es ou ? »  
  
« Il ne me reste plus que la divination. »  
  
Hermione eut un regard signifiant clairement « tu vois » à l'égard de Ron qui lui était particulièrement surpris de la réponse de son meilleur ami.  
  
« Quoi ?! Depuis quant tu fais tes devoirs en avance, Harry ? Hermione t'as fait un lavage de cerveau ?! »  
  
Hermione eut un regard furieux. Harry semblait quelque peu gêné et Matt et Halley réprimait avec difficulté leurs éclats de rire.  
  
« Bon, changement de sujet ! » S'écria Matt.  
  
La conversation porta en suite sur le quidditch. Hermione n'y participa pas et semblait mal à l'aise. Une fois que les adolescents eurent finit de débattre du problème « est-ce que le football et le basket sont de véritables sports ? », Matt demanda à Halley :  
  
« Où est encore passé Severus ? »  
  
Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard significatif.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Il aurait du rentrer dans la nuit. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis hier matin. »  
  
« T'inquiète, il réapparaîtra bien. Il a dû avoir un empêchement c'est tout. »  
  
« Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Je te signale que j'ai été sa gouvernante pendant toute son enfance. Et qu'il disparaît comme ça, sans arrêt, et sans me dire où il va ! »  
  
Les trois gryffondors se regardèrent. Alors ainsi Halley avait été la nourrice de Rogue ! Harry avait du mal à imaginer son prof en enfant et encore moins en bébé. Il réprima un sourire en voyant que ses amis avaient suivit le même fil de pensée que lui.  
  
« Tu sais très bien où il va. » Dit le moldu d'un air grave.  
  
**8888888888  
**  
Plus tard, les trois amis discutaient dans la chambre de ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Hermione semblait curieuse mais gênée de chercher à fouiller dans le passé de son professeur : « ce n'est pas correct ! » fut sa dernière phrase allant contre sa curiosité, après quoi elle plongea tout comme ses deux amis dans le croisement de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre sur leur prof et sur les deux autres habitants.  
  
« Halley semble terriblement soucieuse. Ca me fait de la peine de la voir ainsi. »  
  
« Tu as raison, Herm. Et je suis certain que Matt est inquiet lui aussi, même s'il garde son positivisme. »  
  
« J'ai tout de même du mal à comprendre comment on peut s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un comme Rogue ! » Dit Ron.  
  
Après près d'une heure de débat sur le sujet et sur la prophétie, ils décidèrent de descendre au salon pour terminer (commencer pour certains) leurs devoirs.  
  
Harry fit signe à ses deux amis d'arrêter de descendre les escaliers quant il perçut les bruits d'une conversation provenant du rez-de-chaussée :  
  
« Où étais-tu ? » demanda la voix d'Halley.  
  
« Désolé, j'ai eu des empêchements. Je n'ai pas pu prévenir. Et puis j'ai dû aller voir Dumbledore. » Répondit celle de Rogue.  
  
« Comment ça s'est pass ? »  
  
« Avec Voldemort ? Comme d'habitude. Il n'était pas très content lorsqu'il a apprit que deux autres mangemorts avaient trouvé la mort dans une embuscade mené par le groupe de Dumbledore. »  
  
« Et bien-sûr tu n'y étais pour rien ? » ironisa Halley. « Il ne soupçonnerait pas un de ses plus fidèles mangemorts ! »  
  
Harry se sentant quelque peu coupable de les espionner ainsi, et décida donc de signaler leur présence en toussotant un peu, ce qui fit sursauter Halley qui se retourna vivement. En revanche, Rogue n'eut, ô surprise, aucune réaction.  
  
« Vous...vous étiez la ? »  
  
Mais les adolescents n'eurent pas le temps de répondre.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils étaient déjà au courant. »  
  
« Quoi ?! Comment ?! »  
  
Halley semblait particulièrement surprise de cette nouvelle information. Elle regardait Rogue avec un air stupéfait :  
  
« Tu leur as dit ? »  
  
« Pas exactement. Mais ça revient au même. »  
  
Leur professeur de potion semblait très calme. Halley allait poser une nouvelle question mais un grand bruit et un nuage de poussière s'élevèrent de la cheminée. Halley sortit immédiatement sa baguette et la pointa vers la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître à travers la fumée de cendres. Elle eut un bref sourire en voyant que les adolescents avaient tous eu le même réflexe qu'elle. En revanche, Rogue, qui se tenait juste devant la cheminée, n'avait pas bougé et fixait le nouvel arrivant que l'on pouvait dorénavant parfaitement distinguer.  
  
Une silhouette ayant à peu près la même taille qu'Harry se tenait droite devant eux. Elle portait un grand manteau noir avec capuche qui cachait son visage et son corps à la vue de tous. A côté d'elle se tenait majestueusement un immense loup. Il devait faire au moins 1 mètre 30 et avait un pelage blanc et gris clair. Ses poils étaient légèrement plus longs que ceux d'un loup ordinaire et ses yeux ambres brillaient d'intelligence et fixaient les habitants. Un trait de pelage noir démarrait d'entre ses yeux pour se terminer à l'extrémité de son museau. On ne retrouvait cette couleur que sur les poils du bout de sa queue touffue. Harry n'avait jamais vu ou entendu parler d'un tel animal. Il ne savait même pas qu'un loup de cette taille pouvait exister. Ron et Hermione eurent tous les deux un faible cri d'exclamation en voyant l'animal.  
  
Halley avait bizarrement abaissé sa baguette et regardait les nouveaux venus avec une étrange expression. Ce fut Rogue qui brisa en premier le silence :  
  
« Que fais-tu la ? »

* * *


	6. Le retour du rêve

Merci Zakath Nath !!!!

Au prochain chap c'est la rentrée à Poudlard!!!

* * *

**HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE  
**  
**Par Youte****

* * *

**  
** CHAPITRE 6 : Le retour du rêve.  
**  
« Que fais-tu l ? »  
  
La silhouette ne répondit pas. Rogue se retourna vers les trois gryffondors et leur lança un regard furieux, à eux et à leurs baguettes, que les jeunes s'empressèrent de baisser. Leur professeur leur ordonna de monter, ce qu'ils firent docilement.  
  
Une fois que tous furent partis, Halley ne put se retenir et exprima ses pensées.  
  
« Oh par Merlin ! Est-ce toi ? »  
  
Le nouvel arrivant ôta sa capuche. C'était une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans. Ses cheveux étaient noirs avec des reflets bleus et ses yeux couleur d'ébène ne semblaient pas avoir de fond.  
  
« Mon dieu, c'est quoi cette apparence ? Je te préfère avec ton véritable visage ! »  
  
« Ravi de te revoir, Halley ! Et je ne reprendrais pas mon apparence. C'est trop dangereux. Quelqu'un pourrait me voir et...c'est devenu une habitude. »  
  
« Hum.....Tu ne devrais pas prendre exemple sur Severus. »  
  
« Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu : pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? » Dit l'intéressé, ignorant la remarque.   
  
« Ils m'avaient repér : j'ai dû me débarrasser de cinq mangemorts. Je ne savais pas trop où me diriger donc je suis venue ici. »  
  
« Tu n'es pas blessée ? »  
  
« Non tout va bien. »  
  
**8888888888**  
  
Pendant ce temps là, a l'étage :  
  
« Voilà autre chose ! » S'écria Ron alors qu'il s'installait sur le lit.  
  
« Non mais vraiment ! Combien de personnes allons nous rencontrer encore ici ! » Renchérit la jeune fille.  
  
« J'en ai assez des mystères ! Je crois qu'il va falloir que je note toutes mes interrogations sur un papier pour m'y retrouver ! » Dit Harry.  
  
« Et si après on les envoyait au professeur Rogue pour qu'il y réponde ? » Fit Hermione sérieusement.  
  
Les trois ados se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.  
  
« N'empêche, vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu ? »  
  
« Si tu fais allusion à l'animal, Ron, j'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! » dit Hermione.  
  
« Bien-sûr que j'y fais allusion ! Il ne devrait pas être ici, jamais je n'aurais rêvé en voir un un jour ! »  
  
Harry ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de si extraordinaire : d'accord le loup était immense et magnifique mais de là à en faire un si grand cas !  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec le loup ? »  
  
Les deux têtes se retournèrent vers lui et Harry se maudit une nouvelle fois pour son manque de savoir.  
  
« Harry, ce n'est pas un loup ordinaire : c'est un Loup de Lune ! » Lui dit Ron.  
  
Hermione prit la parole :  
  
« Je l'ai lu dans « _Les animaux légendaires en voie de disparition _». Le Loup de Lune est une race très ancienne. Les loups tels que les moldus les connaissent descendent de ces animaux. Beaucoup de sorciers sont persuadés que ce n'est qu'une légende et qu'ils n'ont jamais existés. Cependant des études prouvent qu'ils existaient mais qu'ils sont en voie de disparition ou qu'ils ont carrément disparus, selon les cas. Des scientifiques français pensent qu'il n'en reste qu'un clan en Irlande et qu'ils se cachent : il n'en resterait qu'une quinzaine dans le monde entier ! Selon la légende, non seulement ces animaux sont grands et forts, mais comme nous l'avons vu, ils sont magnifiques ! En plus ils ont une grande intelligence : ils comprennent la langue humaine, entre autre, et comprennent ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux. On raconte que s'il vit avec un humain et qu'il l'apprécie, un Loup de Lune se lie psychologiquement avec lui, et il peut alors ressentir ses sentiments. Et le Loup de Lune aurait un caractère fidèle à partir du moment où il aime un humain. Il pourrait ainsi rester auprès de lui envers et contre tout, comme le ferait un Homme... ou peut-être même plus. »  
  
« Oui. Mes parents me racontaient des histoires là-dessus quand j'étais petit. » Renchérit Ron.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Matthew entra.  
  
« Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »  
  
« On discute. » Lui répondit Ron.  
  
« Dis, Matt, tu connais le nouvel arrivant ? »  
  
Matthew sembla gêné par l'interrogation d'Harry.  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Qui est-ce ? »  
  
« Une...amie. »  
  
« Comment ? »  
  
« Ben oui, quoi, une amie. Mais elle ne devait pas venir. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient surpris. »  
  
« Comment ça ? »  
  
« Bon, ben moi je descends. »  
  
Sur ce, il sortit rapidement.  
  
« Eh ben, on peut pas dire qu'il nous a spécialement bien avancés ! » Dit Ron.  
  
« Vois le bon côté des choses : on sait que c'est une fille ! »  
  
« Ouais Herm, c'est toujours ça ! »  
  
** 8888888888**  
  
Le lendemain soir, Harry réfléchissait. Ron et Hermione étaient repartis une heure auparavant. Ils n'avaient pas revu la mystérieuse amie depuis qu'elle était apparue. Lorsque les trois gryffondors étaient descendus manger la veille, elle avait disparu ainsi que le professeur. Ce dernier était réapparu cet après-midi sans compagnie, et était repartit juste après les deux amis d'Harry. Ils n'avaient rien pu apprendre de Matt ou d'Halley.  
  
Le jeune garçon tenait la prophétie et était installé sur son lit. Ron et Hermione l'avaient tous les deux recopiée pour réfléchir dessus. Ils s'étaient promis de ne rien dire à personne.  
  
Et si Harry était vraiment l'un des deux héritiers ? Après tout, il avait beau ne pas vouloir y penser, il avait accomplit des prodiges plusieurs fois dans sa vie. Et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait l'une des grandes figures de l'histoire de cette guerre contre Voldemort, qu'ils gagnent ou qu'ils perdent. Mais si c'était vrai, cela voulait dire qu'Harry pourrait « basculer dans l'obscurit ».  
  
Non, c'était impossible. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser.  
  
Finalement il décida qu'il était temps d'aller dîner. Il s'assit donc avec Matt et Halley pour manger.  
  
Après quelques minutes, un bruit de transplanage vint arrêter les conversations. Rogue apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il portait toujours une robe de sorcier sombre. Il les salua mais fut interrompu par Halley :  
  
« Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ? Tu saignes ! »  
  
En effet, Harry vit deux minces filets de sang couler sur sa manche droite et venir s'écraser sur sa main.  
  
« Oh, ça va c'est rien. Juste une coupure. On a rencontré des aurors. »  
  
Il disparut. Sûrement pour aller se changer et se soigner. Lorsqu'il réapparut, environ un quart d'heure plus tard, les trois autres en étaient au dessert.  
  
« Oh Sev ! Je peux sortir ce week-end ? » dit Matt.  
  
« Pour aller o ? »  
  
« Au cinéma. »  
  
« Et je suppose que tu n'y vas pas seul ? »  
  
Matthew eut un petit sourire.  
  
« Ca, ça ne te regarde pas du tout. »  
  
« Oh que si ! »  
  
« Oh que non ! »  
  
« Halley, j'ai dû viser juste s'il nie tout en bloc, non ? »  
  
Harry était très intéressé par la conversation. Non seulement parce que c'était amusant de voir son professeur dans une situation « normale » pour une fois, mais qu'en plus il n'avait jamais entendu ces trois là discuter.  
  
Suite aux propos de Rogue, Halley lui fit un clin d'œil et dit d'une voix ironique :  
  
« Oh que oui ! »  
  
« Donc notre cher Matthew emmène une certaine personne en sortie ? »  
  
« Bon ok, je capitule : oui je compte y aller avec Julie. »  
  
« Ah ben enfin ! La séance est à quelle heure? »  
  
« 14 heure. »  
  
« Qui est Julie ? » Demanda Harry qui avait une petite idée.  
  
« Ma petite amie. Moldue, je tiens à le dire. Deux sorciers comme ces deux- là me suffisent amplement. »  
  
« Eh ! Tu tiens à y aller ? » Protestèrent les deux adultes.  
  
« Bon d'acc' : vous êtes pas si terribles. Alors je peux ? »  
  
« Oui. Mais tu rentres avant la nuit. »  
  
Harry se demanda pourquoi le moldu avait besoin de l'accord du professeur de potion pour sortir.  
  
« Au fait Sev, j'ai besoin d'une signature comme quoi je peux me rendre au match de basket de samedi prochain en tant que joueur. »  
  
C'est là que le jeune gryffondor comprit le lien qui unissait Rogue au jeune moldu. Des bribes de la conversation qu'ils avaient eues sur la situation de Matthew lui revinrent en mémoire : « _L'homme qui m'a sauvé en était un. » « il m'a sauvé la vie, mais il m'a aussi évité l'orphelinat _». Alors voil ! Pour participer à un sport dans le monde moldu, Harry savait qu'il fallait tout un tas de paperasses et la signature du responsable légal. Rogue était le tuteur de l'adolescent. Ca signifiait que l'homme l'avait élev ! Un ex-mangemort avait élevé un moldu.  
  
Il croisa le regard de Matt. Ce dernier sembla comprendre que le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts avait découvert les liens qu'il entretenait avec Rogue. Il lui fit un petit sourire.  
  
« Mais j'y pense ! Harry, tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous ! » S'écria le moldu.  
  
Harry surprit par cette demande ne put répondre.  
  
« Sev, il peut venir s'te plait ? Après tout, on ne va qu'au ciné un aprem' , ça ne peut pas être bien dangereux ! »  
  
Harry regarda la réaction de son prof. Il semblait réfléchir.  
  
« Vous voulez y aller, Potter ? »  
  
« Euh...oui, je veux bien. »  
  
« Bon vous pouvez y aller. Mais, Matt, je ne veux pas que vous vous éloignez de la zone. »  
  
« Ok. Super ! Harry, t'es déjà allé au cin ? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Quoi ?! Décidément ils étaient particulièrement idiots dans ta famille ! »  
  
« On peut dire ça, oui. Ils sont spéciaux. »  
  
« Ils sont _enracinés_ dans leurs croyances au point même d'avoir la tête en bas. » Dit 'innocemment' Rogue en s'asseyant.  
  
Harry, tout d'abord surprit par l'intervention de son professeur, éclata de rire. Rogue savait faire de l'humour ! Et il était pas mauvais.  
  
Ce dernier sembla surpris par la réaction du gryffondor :  
  
« J'ai parlé à voix haute ? »  
  
« Ben oui. » Dit Matt.  
  
« C'est quoi cette histoire ? » Demanda suspicieusement Halley.  
  
« Rien. C'était juste une remarque. »  
  
« Bien-sûr. Et c'est cette remarque qui le met dans cet état ? » Dit-elle en désignant Harry qui avait du mal à contenir un nouvel éclat de rire en repensant à la scène chez les Dursley. « Qu'as-tu fais ? »  
  
« Moi, rien. »  
  
« Tu veux que je questionne, Harry ? »  
  
Rogue poussa un soupir :  
  
« Etant donné que son oncle et sa tante n'étaient pas très coopératifs, je leur ai...disons...donner un cours de botanique. »  
  
« Quelle plante ? »  
  
« La _Ténébrae Tentaculus_. Elle les a suspendus par les pieds et a implosée lorsque nous sommes sortis : je les avait pourtant prévenus ! »  
  
Matthew et Harry étaient tous deux pliés de rire, mais Halley ne semblaient pas trouver la situation très drôle :  
  
« Tu as utilisé ce sort chez la famille de Harry ?! »  
  
Le gryffondor avait cessé de rire et regardait les deux adultes. Rogue était calme. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi la vieille femme se mettait dans cet état. Après tout les Dursley l'avaient bien mérité, et il n'y avait pas mort d'homme.  
  
« Tu as utilisé la magie noire de haut niveau chez ces moldus ? Alors que tu étais en mission pour Dumbledore ?! »  
  
Alors ce que Rogue avait fait c'était de la magie noire ! Harry n'avait vu cette sorte de magie que sous la forme d'Impardonnables auparavant, ce qui était bien suffisant. Il savait que l'_Impero_, l'_Avada_ _Kedavra_ et le _Doloris _étaient de très haut niveau. Et a bien y réfléchir, son professeur s'était exprimé en une drôle de langue en lançant le sort qui avait appelé la plante. Mais il n'avait pas fournit le moindre effort ! Du moins pour ce que Harry avait vu, et il savait que les Impardonnables brûlaient beaucoup d'énergie physique et magique sur celui qui les utilisait, comme tous les sortilèges de niveau élevé.  
  
Maintenant Matthew ne riait plus non plus.  
  
« Oui je l'ai fait. Tu connais mon opinion sur la magie noire. Dumbledore la connaît. Il a ressentit le sort et m'a bien-sûr demandé un rapport. »  
  
« Et il a approuvé cela ?! »  
  
« Non. Dumbledore n'aime pas les arts sombres, tu le sais très bien. Mais comme je l'ai dit : il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme. »  
  
Halley eut alors un soupir de résignation et leva la main, s'avouant ainsi vainque.  
  
Ce soir là, Harry réfléchit de nouveau sur les mystères qui l'entouraient. La rentrée était dans quelques semaines, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus sortit. Il demanderait le lendemain matin la permission de faire un tour.  
  
**8888888888  
**  
Justement, tôt le jour suivant, Harry alla au rez-de-chaussée. Il eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il n'y avait absolument personne dans la maison sordide. Là, ça devenait vraiment bizarre : où est-ce qu'ils étaient tous passés ?  
  
Son ventre déclara vivement qu'il avait besoin de recevoir quelque nourriture pour le petit déjeuner. Le garçon entreprit donc de fouiller la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il ouvrit le premier placard : rien. Le suivant : rien.  
  
Prit d'un effroyable doute, il entreprit de continuer sa fouille de la pièce. Bizarrement, tout était vide. Tout ce qu'il trouva fut un paquet de céréales : la date le laissa perplexe. Elles étaient périmées de trois mois ! Même le frigo ne contenait rien.  
  
Comment Halley pouvait-elle faire la cuisine sans ustensiles ni aliment ? Elle devait les conjurer. Non, impossible. Harry l'avait déjà vue rentrer de course. Donc il ne devait rien rester. Peut-être étaient-ils partis faire des emplettes ?  
  
Le gryffondor décida d'attendre au salon. Si personne ne se présentait dans l'heure, il aviserait. Shadow vint se poser sur son bras et Harry le caressa distraitement. Qu'il soit là prouvait bien que les habitants des lieux n'était pas partis définitivement.  
  
Halley et Matthew arrivèrent finalement par la poudre de cheminette quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
« Oh ! Harry, tu es déjà lev ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Salut ! » Dit Matt.  
  
Harry les suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Les nouveaux arrivants ne portaient aucun paquet.  
  
« Dites Halley, j'ai voulu manger quelque chose mais les placards sont totalement vides. »  
  
« Oh, non ils ne sont pas vides ! Ils sont protégés ! »  
  
« Quoi ?! »  
  
« Oui. Nous y avons posé un charme d'invisibilité. Tu sais, vu que nous ne sommes pas censés être ici, surtout toi, si quelqu'un venait ici et que nous ayons le temps seulement de nous échapper, il ne verrait rien dans les placards, les lits non faits,...Il penserait donc que la maison est actuellement inhabitée. »  
  
« Oh, d'accord. »  
  
L'explication était plausible mais pas tout à fait exacte. Harry était sûr qu'on lui cachait encore quelque chose, bien qu'il n'était plus à ça près. Si tout était invisible, que faisait un paquet de céréales périmées dans la cuisine ? Et pourquoi la maison devrait être inhabitée alors que Rogue devait logiquement y loger ? A moins que ça ne soit pas chez lui.  
  
Harry soupira. Ca devenait vraiment un véritable casse tête.  
  
**88888888888  
**  
Les jours défilèrent. On était dorénavant le 25 août. Dans quelques jours, ce serait enfin la rentrée. Harry avait tout de même passé de bonnes vacances. La sortie cinéma avec Matt avait été revigorante. Le gryffondor avait adoré le film et Julie était quelqu'un de charmant. Il avait passé une excellente après-midi. L'appartement de Matt s'était avéré être plutôt luxueux et très bien équip : ordinateur dernier cri, télé, lecteur DVD, diverses consoles de jeu telles que la PS2 ou la Game Cube, chaîne hifi, ... Il avait été très surprit, surtout qu'il savait maintenant que c'était Rogue qui avait dû payer tout cela. Matthew lui avait dit « de faire attention à ses préjugés et de ne pas se fier aux apparences ». Bizarrement, il paraissait plutôt amusé.  
  
Durant la journée, Matthew avait plaisanté à bon nombre d'occasion et avait confirmé ce que le sorcier pensait : il avait la plus grande joie de vivre qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu chez personne d'autre. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de vivre toutes les secondes à fond et de stoker le plus de sentiments joyeux possibles comme s'il voulait en ramener pour quelqu'un d'autre. Le moldu avait présenté Harry comme un neveu de Rogue (au grand malheur du gryffondor), qui lui-même était censé être professeur de chimie dans une université d'Ecosse. Ca étonnerait Harry que le sorcier soit au courrant de leur lien de parenté fictif.  
  
Il n'avait pas revu Matt depuis, et doutait de le revoir avant son départ, ce qui le peinait beaucoup. Il le considérait comme un ami proche et il aurait aimé le revoir avant. Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait toujours avoir des nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Rogue, même si ça l'étonnait fortement que son professeur soit coopératif, puisqu'il était de nouveau devenu distant et froid à son égard.  
  
En rentrant de sa sortie, Harry avait découvert dans l'herbe au bord de la maison une sorte de petit livret noir, plutôt usé. Il l'avait gardé pensant le rendre, puis finalement s'était ravisé, en pensant que ça ne devait pas être très important si ça traînait comme cela, surtout que ce carnet l'intriguait au plus au point. Et pour cause : Harry n'avait toujours pas réussit à l'ouvrir. Il semblait magiquement scellé. D'après le garçon, soit il avait besoin d'un mot de passe, soit d'un sort spécifique. Ne pouvant utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, il attendrait d'être là-bas avec Ron et Hermione. Le jeune Potter tenait ce fameux objet dans la main ce soir-là. Il décida une nouvelle fois de laisser ça de côté et alla se coucher.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il plongea de nouveau dans cet étrange rêve.  
  
_Un bébé dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre. La lune envoyait ses rayons par la grande fenêtre allumant la pièce d'une pale lueur. Les murs d'un bleu roi mettaient en valeur les cartons emplis de jouets et d'affaires diverses. Au milieu de tout ceci se trouvait le petit lit dans lequel l'enfant, qui ne semblait n'avoir qu'un an et quelques mois, se reposait.  
  
Cette maison était modeste et ne servait certainement pas de foyer permanent à en juger par les paquets dispersés partout dans la demeure. N'importe qui aurait pu jurer que rien ne pourrait jamais venir troubler la tranquillité de cette atmosphère.  
  
Pourtant elle avait déjà été perturbée et le serait encore.  
  
Les paupières du petit être se soulevèrent brusquement révélant deux yeux couleur ténèbres. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir. Une femme aux longs cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux noisette, acteurs d' un regard déterminé mais reflétant une grande peur, entra précipitamment dans la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers le lit, prit l'enfant dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille tout en continuant à marcher vers le rez-de-chaussée :  
  
« Chut ! Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. Il nous a retrouvées et les a envoyés sur nos traces mais on s'en est toujours sorti. Sois une grande fille et sois sage. Chut... »  
  
Arrivée en bas, elle déposa son fardeau au fond de la pièce derrière un canapé, se dirigea vers la commode et voulu prendre quelque chose à l'intérieur. Mais une voix froide venant de l'extérieur lui fit changer ses plans.  
  
Elle courut vers son enfant, son cœur battant à tout rompre, la prit et l'emmena dans la pièce adjacente. Lorsqu'elle entendit qu'il était trop tard pour fuir, ses agresseurs ayant ouvert la porte d'entrée en brisant les sorts de défense pourtant puissants, c'est avec les yeux brouillés de larmes de peur, de colère et de tristesse qu'elle déposa sa fille par terre, prit deux longs couteaux et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le bébé qui l'observait en silence, son visage poupin grave comme si elle comprenait ce qu'il se passait, et murmura un « Désolée » plein de remords. La jeune femme sortit et poussa la porte pour la fermer.  
  
Elle se retrouva face à quatre mangemorts, armés de baguette.  
  
Elle ne vit pas que la porte n'avait pas été claquée et qu'elle était entrouverte de quelques centimètres. Un entrebâillement où l'on pouvait apercevoir deux petits yeux noirs enfantins qui fixaient la scène dans l'obscurité.  
  
Le premier sorcier sombre, qui semblait être le chef, s'exprima d'une voix ferme :  
  
« C'est avec ça que tu comptes nous défier, cracmol ? »  
  
« Et c'est avec cette imbécillité que tu comptes gagner, mangemort ? »  
  
L'homme eut un rire glacial. La femme devant lui le regardait calmement, fixement, avec une haine évidente dans les yeux.  
  
« Tu es tout comme le maître nous l'avait dit. Intelligente mais sans raisonnement. Ayant le sang du serpent dans les veines mais n'en tirant même pas profit. Tu n'es qu'une cracmol faible et une traître à son pouvoir. »  
  
« Mon géniteur a un drôle de sens du pouvoir. Voilà ce que je lui réponds ! »  
  
Et sans autre cérémonie elle envoya son premier couteau dans la gorge du mangemort le plus à gauche, qui s'écroula immédiatement.  
  
« Sale imbécile ! »  
  
Le mangemort de droite, une femme, s'avança vers elle. Elle leva sa baguette mais reçut un coup profond de lame dans le bras. La blessée lâcha son arme. Le chef, en ayant assez vu, lança à leur victime un Doloris.  
  
La mère s'écroula dans d'horribles cris de souffrance.   
  
_Harry se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Il se passa une main sur visage et découvrit qu'il avait pleuré. Maintenant il était sûr que ce rêve était des souvenirs authentiques. Bien qu'ils ne lui appartenaient pas, il y avait trop de sensations et il sentait trop d'enjeux pour que ce soit un simple cauchemar.  
  
Non c'était un souvenir. Un souvenir très important pour quelqu'un quelque part. Harry ignorait à qui cela appartenait et comment il les avait eus, mais il savait cela.  
  
Et c'est d'un pas chancelant que le garçon se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.  
  
_''Tout cela devient vraiment étrange''_ pensa t-il.

* * *


	7. Surprises à la répartition

* * *

**HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE**  
  
** Par Youte**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : Surprises à la répartition.  
**  
« Et une nouvelle année qui commence ! » Dit Ron en prenant place à la table des gryffondors.  
  
On était le 3 septembre au soir : le jour de la rentrée.  
  
Harry avait passé les derniers jours de ses vacances à réfléchir sur toutes ses interrogations. Il n'avait pas revu Rogue dans les derniers jours, comme s'il l'évitait. Mais Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire ! Finalement, le matin même, c'était Halley qui l'avait emmené à la voie 9 ¾ à l'aide d'un portoloin. Après quelques embrassades et mots chaleureux au garçon et à ses deux amis, elle s'était décidée à repartir. Harry avait ressentit de nouveau ce petit pincement au cœur en la voyant s'en aller.  
  
Il avait raconté tout ce qui lui était arrivé à Ron et à Hermione durant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, surtout concernant son rêve et l'étrange carnet. Ils avaient décidé d'attendre d'être dans la salle commune de leur maison pour essayer quoi que ce soit. Hermione avait dit qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent à la bibliothèque pour la prophétie et le songe, au grand malheur des garçons. Pourtant, en quelques jours, Hermione avait beaucoup changée : ses cheveux étaient plus lisses, son teint plus mat, et ses dents, raccourcies depuis quelques temps (et quelques aventures) étaient très blanches. Elle avait aussi prit quelques formes et quelques centimètres. Ron avait également grandit et son visage avait perdu ses quelques traits enfantins. Il avait prit quelques muscles et, tout comme Harry, de plus larges épaules. Le gryffondor aux yeux verts se demandait s'ils avaient déjà changé lorsqu'il les avait vus la dernière fois : il fallait dire qu'il avait l'esprit plutôt occupé.  
  
Donc c'était ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois assis à la longue table de gryffondor dans la grande salle, pour le banquet de la rentrée. Ron avait remarqué que pour une fois ils allaient pouvoir assister à la cérémonie de la répartition ensemble.  
  
Les première année entrèrent avec crainte. McGonnagal entreprit sa présentation et la cérémonie débuta.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient discrètement tout en suivant le défilé de nouveaux élèves du coin de l'œil, et en accueillant par quelques applaudissements les jeunes rouge et or.  
  
« Vous savez qui va être le nouveau professeur de DCFM cette année ? » Demanda Harry.  
  
Les deux autres secouèrent la tête négativement. La place du dit professeur était vacante depuis le début de la soirée.  
  
« Au moins on est sûr que ce n'est pas Rogue ! »  
  
« Oui, Ron, merci mon dieu ! Imagine le désastre ! »  
  
« Les gars il ne reste qu'un élève. Chut ! »  
  
En effet, à peine la jeune fille eut-elle dit ça que « Zabilo, Josh ! » fut envoyé à poufsouffle. Le directeur se leva et tendit une main pour faire revenir le silence.  
  
« Avant de vous faire mon petit discours, j'aimerais vous informer qu'une autre nouvelle élève arrive cette année. Elle rentrera en 5° année. C'est un fait très rare et je tiens à ce que vous soyez aimables et amicaux. Elle étudiait dans une autre école auparavant et a déménagé en Angleterre récemment. »  
  
Une jeune fille entra par la porte arrière, dans le dos des professeurs. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient noirs et avaient de faibles reflets bleus. Même ceux qui se trouvaient dans le fond de la salle pouvaient être glacés par ses yeux ébènes brillants et pourtant si froids. Si Harry et ses amis l'avaient vu cet été, ils auraient pu facilement la reconnaître. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Encore heureux pour elle.  
  
« Mlle Lynn Ugore va faire ses études chez les gryffondors. »  
  
Sur ce la jeune femme alla d'un pas assuré s'asseoir à une place libre, vers le trio. Harry avait remarqué que les autres maisons avaient l'air déçues de ne pas avoir la nouvelle avec eux. Surtout les garçons qui ne l'avaient pas lâché des yeux. Il fallait dire qu'elle était très belle. Lorsque les applaudissements eurent cessé, Dumbledore continua :  
  
« Bon, maintenant passons aux nouveaux préfets de poufsouffle et gryffondor : Mr Ronan Bagtel, de 6° année, est nommé pour les poufsouffles. »  
  
Le garçon se leva et alla rejoindre le professeur Chourave qui lui remis son badge avec quelques félicitations.  
  
« Puis pour les gryffondor, Mlle Hermione Granger, en 5° année, sera la nouvelle préfète. »  
  
Harry observa son amie regarder autour d'elle l'air timide, puis virant au rouge écrevisse tandis qu'elle se levait sous les applaudissements de sa maison. Le professeur McGonnagal lui agrafa un « P » argenté sur sa robe tout en la félicitant chaleureusement. Elle sembla lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille et Hermione hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Lorsqu'elle revint à la table, visiblement fier et heureuse, elle reçut quelques commentaires ironiques des jumeaux Weasley et serra quelques mains. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry qui affichait un grand sourire :  
  
« Felicitations, Herm. Je suis content pour toi. Mais pourquoi ne nous as- tu rien dit ? »  
  
« Euh...Je n'y avais pas repensé lorsqu'on s'est vu. Avec tout ça tu sais. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire de dérision.  
  
Harry éclata de rire. Hermione avait oublié de leur dire qu'elle était préfète ! Elle avait décidément beaucoup changée !  
  
Elle eut un sourire soulagé et se tourna ensuite vers Ron avec appréhension. Celui-ci la regardait avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard.  
  
« Tu ne vas pas nous vendre, hein ? Tu ne seras pas comme Percy ? »  
  
Il n'avait pas utilisé un ton agressif ni froid. Il y avait un léger tremblement dans sa voix qu'Harry ne put saisir. Hermione lui répondit un ton plus bas pour qu'elle soit certaine que seuls eux trois puissent entendre :  
  
« T'inquiète, moi aussi je veux résoudre nos mystères, je ne vais pas vous laisser tout faire sans moi ! Tant qu'on ne fait pas quelque chose de vraiment grave, je veux dire plus grave que d'habitude, je suis avec vous ! »  
  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil espiègle et un sourire malicieux. Ron se tourna vers Harry un air incrédule sur le visage que le sorcier aux yeux verts devait certainement lui-même exprimer. La jeune fille était vraiment surprenante et imprévisible. Ca rappelait à Harry la fois où elle avait giflé Malefoy sans prévenir.  
  
Mais après tout, vu ses capacités intellectuelles, elle serait à serdaigle si elle n'avait pas un goût certain pour l'aventure et les énigmes, accompagné d'un puissant courage.  
  
Ron la congratula à son tour et Hermione se jeta dans ses bras sous le regard surprit de Harry. La jeune fille se retira vivement, les joues en feu, et trouvant soudainement très intéressante sa fourchette.  
  
« Euh...me...merci. » Bégaya t-elle.  
  
« De...de rien. » Répondit un Ron aussi rouge que ses cheveux, qui fixait son assiette vide.  
  
Harry eut un grand sourire amusé. Peut-être que ses amis allaient enfin remarquer les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.  
  
Pendant ce temps, les deux préfèts-en-chef de septième année : Aliane Mortice de serpentard et Jiono Clay de poufsouffle avaient été nommés.  
  
Dumbledore commença alors son discours, en regardant plus précisément les trois gryffondors sur certains...la plupart...des passages. Vint alors une minute de silence pour Cédric Diggory et quelques avertissements sur la montée au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres et du retour des mangemorts. Certains élèves eurent des cris étouffés, d'autres avaient les larmes aux yeux, comme Cho Chang, d'autres encore refusaient d'y croire. Certains élèves, surtout autours de la table des serpentards , eurent un bref sourire.  
  
Dumbledore leur apprit que les sorties à Pré-au-lard étaient suspendues, mais que les matchs de quidditch étaient préservés, au grand soulagement des élèves.  
  
Finalement vint le sujet qui intriguait les étudiants chaque année : le poste maudit.  
  
« Cette année, votre nouveau professeur de DCFM sera un homme du nom de...Sirius Black. »  
  
Les élèves se demandèrent si c'était une farce de mauvais goût de leur directeur. Finalement celui-ci, après avoir rétablit le silence, expliqua que le ministère l'avait déclaré innocent la veille et que ce serait dans tous les journaux demain. Certains élèves ayant des parents travaillants dans le département de justice approuvèrent en ajoutant que le procès avait duré 3 semaines et que le véritable coupable avait été soumis au baiser du détraqueur.  
  
Dumbledore expliqua en gros la véritable histoire. Pendant ce temps, Harry sautait de joie et d'excitation sur sa chaise : pourquoi n'en avait-il rien su ?! Hermione et Ron arboraient de grands sourires.  
  
Lorsque Dumbledore eu fini, la plupart des élèves étaient outrés : un innocent avait passé 12 ans à Azkaban ! Et pour le meurtre de ses deux meilleurs amis en plus ! Beaucoup regardaient Harry. Il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi le gryffondor était si heureux.  
  
Lorsque Sirius fit son entrée, il était en bien meilleure forme que la dernière fois que les trois amis l'avaient vu. L'homme semblait nerveux. Harry, Ron et Hermione se jetèrent sur leurs pieds et applaudirent de toutes leurs forces. Hermione semblait sur le point de verser des larmes de joie. Il furent suivis par leurs amis gryffondors, notamment les Weasley, puis par un peu tout le monde dans la salle (les serpentards étant les derniers bien entendu).  
  
Sirius alla s'asseoir en leur faisant un petit signe et Dumbledore annonça que le dîner pouvait commencer.  
  
« Regardez Rogue ! » Dit Ron.  
  
En effet, lorsqu'Harry tourna la tête vers son prof de potion, celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout content. Mais alors pas du tout !  
  
« Eh ben...Ca va être une longue année en potion ! » soupira t-il.  
  
« Il n'avait pas l'air surprit. »  
  
« Quoi, Herm ? »  
  
« Je l'ai observé pendant l'annonce de Dumbledore et il n'avait pas l'air étonné que Pat...euh...le professeur Black soit innocent et ici. »  
  
« Il devait certainement être au courant ». Dit Ron, la bouche pleine de purée.  
  
Harry se souvint qu'il y a avait une nouvelle assise à côté de lui. Avec tout ça il l'avait oubliée !  
  
« Salut ! Je m'appelle Harry ! »  
  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui et dit d'un ton froid :  
  
« Tu connais déjà le mien. »  
  
Harry frissonna devant le regard noir fixé un instant sur lui, pour ensuite retomber sur son assiette. Le garçon regarda ses amis. Ils semblaient tout aussi désorienté que lui. Dean essaya à son tour de lui parler, sous l'oreille attentive des gryffondors proche d'eux.  
  
« Au fait, tu viens d'o ? »  
  
« De quelque part. »  
  
Elle s'adressa à lui du même ton glacé et calme qu'à Harry. Dean baissa rapidement les yeux devant son regard pénétrant. Après deux ou trois autres tentatives de communication, chacun retourna à ses discussions en ignorant cette nouvelle élève froide et antipathique. Elle retourna dans un silence absolu, tout en mangeant quelques pauvres bouchées d'aliment.  
  
De toute évidence, elle ne s'était pas fait d'amis.  
  
« Au fait Hermione, que t'as dit McGonnagal tout à l'heure ? »  
  
« Elle m'a dit de donner le mot de passe à quelqu'un pour que je puisse aller la voir après le banquet. »  
  
« Ah bon ? Bizarre. » Dit Harry.  
  
8888888888  
  
Après le repas, Ron et Harry partirent saluer Sirius tandis qu'Hermione rejoignit donc le professeur McGonnagal. Elle remarqua que la nouvelle la suivait.  
  
« Ah ! Melle Granger. Mlle Ugore. Venez dans mon bureau. »  
  
Tout en réfléchissant, Hermione avançait machinalement vers la pièce de sa directrice de maison. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à faire avec la jeune fille ?  
  
« Installez-vous. Bon. Alors, Mlle Granger, je suppose que vous savez qu'en tant que préfète vous avez droit à une chambre particulière ? »  
  
« Oui, professeur. »  
  
« Voilà, étant donné le fait que Melle Ugore est nouvelle dans le collège, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de partager votre chambre avec elle. »  
  
La gryffondor resta interloquée. Elle regarda son professeur de métamorphose puis sa camarade qui avait l'air assez surprise aussi. D'ailleurs c'est elle qui parla en premier :  
  
« Mais, professeur, je peux très bien dormir dans le dortoir. »  
  
Hermione remarqua que son ton était toujours froid, mais pas assez pour être accusé de manque de respect. De toute évidence, cette mystérieuse jeune fille se maîtrisait efficacement. Du moins elle maîtrisait parfaitement le ton de sa voix. Sa position et la manière dont elle marchait prouvaient qu'elle était sûre d'elle. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle semblait être. Mais si Hermione avait appris quelque chose durant ses années à Poudlard, c'était bien de ne jamais se fier aux apparences.  
  
« Mlle Granger étant préfète et notre meilleure élève, il serait plus efficace que vous soyez avec elle pour mieux vous intégrer. Alors Miss, acceptez-vous ? »  
  
De toute façon Hermione n'avait pas vraiment le choix :  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Bon très bien. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher. »  
  
Sur ce les deux jeunes filles sortir et se dirigèrent vers le dortoir. Durant le trajet, Hermione entreprit d'expliquer le château à sa nouvelle co-locataire, bien qu'elle semblait parler à un mur. Mais il n'avait pas échappé à l'attention de la jeune fille que dès qu'elle était assez éloignée, la nouvelle observait très attentivement autour d'elle et que ses yeux pétillaient de curiosité et certainement d'émerveillement, bien que son visage restait de marbre.  
  
Eh bien, il semblait maintenant évident que si l'adolescente aux yeux noirs et au teint clair pouvait maîtriser sa voix et son expression, elle ne pouvait pas maîtriser les émotions qui s'affichaient dans ses beaux yeux ténèbres.  
  
Arriver devant le panneau, Hermione prononça le mot de passe « plume de phénix » et entra. En tant que préfète elle ordonna au 1°, 2°, 3° et 4° année de monter se coucher. Elle dit à ses deux amis de l'attendre puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. La belle porte en bois était située entre les deux escaliers menant aux différents dortoirs. Elle sentit une certaine excitation monter en elle : elle n'avait jamais vu une chambre de préfet.  
  
Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, elle découvrit avec émerveillement une immense chambre circulaire. Deux grands lits en baldaquin étaient disposés de chaque côté, accompagnés d'une table de nuit et d'un grand bureau chacun, le tout en un magnifique bois clair. De grandes fenêtres perçaient le mur du fond. Le tapis, les tapisseries et les draps étaient aux couleurs de gryffondor. Pattenrond était enroulé dans un panier certainement déposé là à son attention.  
  
Hermione se rendit vers une autre porte de la chambre : leur salle de bain privée. C'était une salle d'eau bien plus luxueuse que celles des autres dortoirs. Elle comportait une grande douche, des placards, un lavabo, et de grandes glaces. Il n'y avait pas de baignoire puisque pour cela il y avait la salle de bain réservée aux préfets.  
  
Elle revint dans la chambre pour voir que Lynn semblait à la fois surprise par la luxueuse chambre et inexplicablement mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle vit Hermione, elle reprit une expression totalement neutre.  
  
« Bon ben, moi je redescends. Si tu as des questions n'hésite pas. »  
  
« Très bien, Granger. »  
  
Hermione resta un moment choquée. Les membres d'une maison ne s'appelaient jamais pas leur nom de famille ! Sauf les serpentards bien entendu puisque c'était un manque de respect évident. Mais en tout cas pas chez les gryffondors ! Finalement Hermione se décida à répliquer, mais d'un ton beaucoup moins froid. Il ne valait mieux pas se battre dès la première soirée !  
  
« Bon ben, à plus tard...Ugore. »  
  
Et elle redescendit voir ses amis.  
  
Elle fut surprise en arrivant en bas de ne trouver que quelques élèves dans la salle commune : il n'y avait qu'un groupe de 7° au coin du feu et Harry et Ron sur les canapés. Mais après tout on était à la rentrée et il était déjà tard.  
  
Elle rejoignit dons ses eux amis :  
  
« Coucou ! »  
  
« Eh ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait McGonnagal ? »  
  
« Je partage ma chambre avec la nouvelle. » Dit piteusement la jeune fille.  
  
« Quoi ! » S'exclama Ron. « Mais c'est pas juste ! »  
  
Son amie haussa les épaules :  
  
« C'est comme ça. »  
  
« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est biz ? » Demanda Harry.  
  
« En tout cas c'est pas comme ça qu'elle se fera des amis : la moitié des élèves ne l'aime déjà pas ! »  
  
« Ron ! En tout cas il y a quelque chose d'étrange : vous avez remarquez qu'elle a été envoyée directement à gryffondor, sans mettre le Choixpeau ? »  
  
« Oui. » Dit Harry. « Mais étant donné qu'elle est nouvelle, elle a dû être répartie avant et en privé. »  
  
« Hum...peut-être. Au fait vous avez vu Sirius ? »  
  
« Non, mais on le verra demain. »  
  
Ron baissa d'un ton :  
  
« Harry pense se souvenir où il a vu la même écriture que sur la prophétie. »  
  
La curiosité de la jeune fille fut piquée à vif :  
  
« O ? »  
  
« Eh ben je suis presque sûr que c'est la même écriture que sur la lettre que Rogue a reçu cet été. »  
  
La faculté d'analyse d'Hermione se mit immédiatement en route :  
  
« Ca veut dire qu'il connaît celui qui l'a traduite. »  
  
Les garçons hochèrent la tête. Ils allaient répliquer quand minuit sonna. C'était l'heure obligatoire pour aller au lit. Non que ça les dérangeait outre mesure, ils allaient se coucher bien plus tard très souvent, dès que tout le monde était partit. Mais là ils se sentaient vraiment épuisés par le voyage et le banquet. Ils décidèrent donc de continuer le lendemain.  
  
Lorsque Hermione entra dans la chambre, Lynn Ugore était déjà couchée. Elle s'allongea sous sa couette et ferma les yeux. Sa dernière pensée se dirigea vers un certain garçon aux cheveux roux...

* * *

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Nouveautés

_**Jwlee** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !  
  
**Erika** : Ouais je réédite parce que ça m'énervait cette mise en page ! Merci de me relire, ça fait toujours TRES plaisir ! J'espère pouvoir aller plus loin cette fois mais vu que j'entre à la fac à la rentrée je ne sais pas comment ça va se dérouler. On verra. Bye !_

* * *

**HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE  
****Par Youte**

****

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : Nouveautés.  
**  
Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Harry et Ron était particulièrement intéressés par leur emploi du temps qu'Hermione venait de distribuer :  
  
« Eh Harry ! T'as vu ça ? On commence par sortilège puis on a DCFM pendant une heure ! La chance ! »  
  
« Calme-toi. Regarde par quoi on commence après manger ! »  
  
« C'est pas vrai ! Double potion ! Et toujours avec les serpentards ! »  
  
« Notre double DCFM est jeudi...Ouf ! On est avec les poufsouffles !»  
  
« Ouais encore heureux ! Ils ont fait des efforts cette année ! On a que nos doubles potion et nos doubles botanique, et nos cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec ces sales gosses de mangemorts ! »  
  
Hermione les rejoignit et s'assit près d'eux. Il put voir Ron l'observer discrètement. Harry était réellement amusé : hier, Ron lui avait dit qu'il était vraiment heureux que la jeune fille soit devenue préfète et qu'il était fier qu'il compte dans ses amis. Harry avait trouvé cela particulièrement amusant. Il reporta son attention sur Hermione :  
  
« Tiens, te revoilà ! Au fait, où la nouvelle ? »  
  
La jeune préfète haussa les épaules.  
  
« Lorsque je me suis levée, elle n'était déjà plus là. Elle a dû déjà prendre son petit déjeuner. J'espère qu'elle sait où est la classe de Flitwick. »  
  
« De toute façon c'est pas la sympathie qui l'étouffe ! » Dit Ron.  
  
La première heure de cours se passa plutôt rapidement. Harry et ses deux amis furent les premiers arrivés devant la porte de DCFM. Sirius était déjà là et, étant donné le trou de cinq minutes restant avant le cours, ils entrèrent. Harry était particulièrement excité.  
  
« Harry ! »  
  
« Salut Sirius ! »  
  
L'homme et le garçon s'étreignirent, affichant tous les deux un grand sourire.  
  
« Bonjour vous deux ! »  
  
« Bonjour. »  
  
« Alors parrain, pourquoi je n'ai rien su sur ton procès ? Tu aurais pu me le dire ! »  
  
« Désolé mais j'ai été surpris moi-même. Et j'ai été dans l'impossibilité d'envoyer du courrier. »  
  
Ron s'immisça dans la conversation :  
  
« Alors ce sale rat de Pettigrow s'est fait choper ? »  
  
La mine de Sirius redevint sombre quelques secondes.  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Quoi ? Mais des élèves ont dit que... »  
  
« Il y a bien un mangemort qui a été condamné à mort. Mais ce n'est pas Pettigrow. En fait quelqu'un a fait en sorte que des aurors et un petit groupe de mangemorts se retrouvent au même endroit, au même moment. Il y a eu une bataille et deux mangemorts ont été pris. Pettigrow et un gars nommé McGalon. Il y a donc eu un procès sous pression de Dumbledore et ses amis. Au bout de deux semaines et demi, le conseil ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Ils ont donc décidé de nous mettre sous véritaserum. Ils m'ont innocenté après mon passage et m'ont offert une jolie prime. Mais Pettigrow a disparu avant qu'ils ne l'interrogent : il s'est envolé. Il savait bien trop de chose sur Voldemort et sa renaissance pour qu'il permette qu'il se fasse interroger. Il doit être à ses bottes maintenant. L'autre a avoué sous véritaserum des tas de crimes mangemorts, et a été condamné à mort. Pettigrow est donc activement recherché par le ministère à ma place. Dans le genre pas trop tôt ! Ces imbéciles ne le retrouveront jamais seuls, pas avec Fudge aux commandes ! D'aillerus il a étouffé toute l'affaire en ce qui concerne la présence des mangemorts.»  
  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, son visage et sa voix étaient passés par le dégoût et la colère.  
  
Au grand étonnement d'Harry ce fut Hermione que brisa le silence :  
  
« C'est pas vrai ! Les idiots ! A tous les coups il y en a au ministère, à part Malefoy bien-sûr. »  
  
« Dites, professeur, vous... »  
  
« Pitié Ron, en dehors des cours tutoie-moi et pas de professeur ! »  
  
« Ok Sirius, tu ne saurais pas qui était le gars qui a poussé Pettigrow dans les griffes des aurors ? »  
  
Tout à coup, le visage de l'homme fut teinté d'un profond dégoût :  
  
« Rogue. »  
  
« Quoi ?! »  
  
« C'est Rogue. Dumbledore me l'a dit. Mais j'ai dû beaucoup insister pour le savoir, à mon avis il ne voulait pas me le dire parce que ce n'était pas le truc qui me mettrait en condition pour le procès. D'ailleurs je me demande bien comment il s'y est prit pour faire cela. Mais ce sale mangemort ne perdra pas une occasion de me le rappeler ! »  
  
« Tu exagères Sirius ! »  
  
Harry avait parlé sans réfléchir. D'accord, il détestait Rogue. D'accord, c'était vraiment un type affreux. Mais il avait tiré Harry d'affaire pendant les vacances et l'avait hébergé. Et puis de le voir avec Matt, puis d'entendre quelqu'un l'insulter de mangemort, ça insurgeait particulièrement le jeune garçon. Il se prit un discret mais violent coup de coude de la part d'Hermione, ce qui lui rappela que son parrain n'était au courant de rien concernant son été.  
  
« Euh...Je veux dire...Il t'a quand même bien aidé et il est au service de Dumbledore. »  
  
« Oui. Mais ça n'enlève rien à ce qu'il est. Et puis, je me demande bien pourquoi le directeur a tant confiance en lui. »  
  
Les trois amis se regardèrent. Eux non plus n'avaient pas vraiment la réponse à cette question.  
  
Mais les élèves commençait à entrer et le trio félicita Sirius pour son poste, avant d'aller s'installer au premier rang.  
  
Le cours se déroula sans problème : étant donné les « conditions » dans lesquelles était Sirius, il avait découpé l'heure en deux temps : le premier était consacré aux présentations et à l'explication du programme et du déroulement des cours. Puis le second aux explications des élèves sur leurs expériences en DCFM et à quelques démonstrations de la part de Sirius.  
  
En réalité, Harry se doutait bien que son parrain avait fait cela dans le but d'installer une relation de confiance dans la classe. Le fait que son premier cours soit avec des gryffondors, et les 5° année en plus, aidait grandement l'homme a prendre confiance en lui.  
  
Finalement, en sortant du cours, les gryffondors profitèrent de leur heure d'étude avant le déjeuner pour s'enthousiasmer sur leur nouveau professeur. Tout le monde le trouvait sympa et doué. Les filles le trouvaient en prime très séduisant. Parvati et Lavande ne cessaient de glousser.  
  
Lynn Ugore était apparue juste avant le début du cours pour repartir juste après. Elle s'était assise seule, sur le côté de la classe. Personne ne lui en tenait rigueur puisque tout le monde la regardait d'un mauvais œil.  
  
En sortant du cours, elle avait bousculé un petit élève de poufsouffle, un garçon joufflu et presque aussi maladroit que Neville, et lui avait fait une remarque acerbe comme quoi il devrait s'acheter des lunettes pour savoir où il allait, puis était repartie sans faire attention aux regards à la fois étonnés et courroucés des autres élèves, particulièrement ceux de la classe de Harry.  
  
Juste avant le déjeuner, les jumeaux vinrent prévenir Harry qu'il y avait une réunion de l'équipe de quidditch en fin d'après midi. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Il était pressé de reprendre l'entraînement. Il mangèrent donc tout en discutant de sujets diverses. Ron et Hermione se disputèrent pendant la moitié du repas. Le déclencheur était quelque chose d'anodin et Harry n'aurait même pas pu se souvenir du pourquoi de la bataille des deux autres. D'ailleurs il doutait que ses deux amis le sachent.  
  
Ils se réconcilièrent automatiquement lors de leur habituelle prise de tête avec les serpentards, devant les portes de la salle de potion :  
  
« Tiens donc. Voilà le balafré et ses très chers groupies. »  
  
« La ferme, Malefoy. »  
  
« Weasley. Tes parents ont pu t'acheter de nouvelles robes ? Ils ont dû vendre un de tes frères pour se le permettre. C'est vrai qu'ils ont tellement d'enfants qu'on ne verrait pas la différence ! »  
  
Ron devint soudainement rouge de rage et commença à avancer vers le blond. Mais Harry l'en empêcha en lui saisissant le bras. Hermione fusillait Malefoy du regard tout en tenant l'autre manche du rouquin.  
  
« Alors Malefoy, toujours à lécher les bottes de ton paternel ? C'est vrai que c'est tout ce que tu peux faire, vu l'imbécillité de votre famille ! »  
  
Le serpentard allait répliquer mais une voix doucereuse l'en empêcha :  
  
« Bravo, Potter. On peut dire que vous commencez bien l'année : 15 points en moins pour gryffondor. Entrez. »  
  
Harry et sa némésis ne cessèrent de se fusiller du regard en suivant leurs camarades de classe. Le garçon aux yeux verts s'assit entre Ron et Hermione à l'avant dernier rang, du « côté gryffondor » bien sûr.  
  
« Eh bien. On est certain que les efforts sont finis entre Rogue et toi ! » Chuchota Ron.  
  
Les deux autres hochèrent la tête tout en prenant des notes.  
  
Environ 15 minutes plus tard, 20 nouveaux points enlevés aux lions et 15 rajoutés aux serpents, il fut temps de débuter la potion du jour.  
  
Neville, deux rangs devant eux entre Dean et Seamus, tremblait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre un ingrédient dans son chaudron sans en renverser partout. Finalement, il eut droit à quelques remarques sarcastiques de Rogue sous les rires des serpentards.  
  
Le professeur se balada entre les rangées tout en posant des questions à des élèves au hasard.  
  
Il finit par interroger la gryffondor aux cheveux noirs. Elle était juste derrière le trio, seule, et n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de tout le cours.  
  
« Tiens. Notre nouvelle élève. Alors Mlle Ugore. Si je rajoute un brin d'harbosi à votre actuelle potion. Qu'est-ce que cela produirait ? »  
  
Tout le monde tandit l'oreille sans pour autant se retourner. Personne, mis à part Hermione, n'aurait pu avoir la réponse à cette question. Ces interrogations n'avaient pour seuls buts de déstabiliser les élèves de gryffondor et de leur enlever un maximum de point.  
  
Pourtant la voix froide de la jeune fille emplie la salle :  
  
« Ca exploserait, professeur. »  
  
La voix était calme et posée. Les élèves tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir l'expression de Rogue. Celui-ci regardait la jeune fille avec une expression de colère, ses yeux plissés. Finalement, il s'exprima :  
  
« C'est exact. Il me semble que gryffondor a accueillit une élève un peu moins idiote que le reste. »  
  
Les serpentard ricanèrent et les rouges et or se retournèrent, essayant d'étouffer leurs protestations.  
  
Rogue retourna derrière son bureau et les élèves à leur potion.  
  
Presque à la fin de leur cours, alors qu'aucun incident n'était intervenu (mis à part les critiques du professeur bien entendu), un grand bruit fit sursauter toute la salle.  
  
Tout le monde s'était tourné vers le chaudron qui avait explosé. Neville, car il s'agissait du sien, semblait vouloir se cacher sous sa table tellement il s'était tassé sur lui-même. Les élèves alentours, ainsi que lui, étaient recouverts d'une substance bleue nuit particulièrement visqueuse. Rogue était déjà arrivé silencieusement devant le gryffondor, ses yeux noirs particulièrement menaçant.  
  
« Longdubat ! J'avais dit de ne pas jeter les fleurs de dchiluks dans le chaudron tout de suite ! De toute façon vous n'êtes même pas capable de suivre un manuel. Encore heureux que cette potion était totalement inoffensive. Vous êtes vraiment bon à rien. 20 points en moins pour gryffondor et vous devrez nettoyer ça avant de sortir. »  
  
Harry et ses deux amis purent facilement entendre le commentaire froid et moqueur de leur voisine de derrière  
  
« L'imbécile ».  
  
Ils se retournèrent, furieux. Mais ils semblaient être les seuls à l'avoir entendu. La jeune fille les regarda, laissant un faible sourire narquois flotter sur ses lèvres.  
  
La cloche sonna et Harry et ses camarades sortirent tout en souhaitant discrètement bonne chance à Neville.  
  
8888888888  
  
Harry se dirigeait seul vers le lieu de rendez-vous de l'équipe, 1 heure avant le repas.  
  
En entrant dans la salle, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait déjà la plus grande partie du groupe.  
  
Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Jonhson étaient assises sur une table et discutaient. Fred Weasley arriva tout de suite vers lui :  
  
« Il ne manque plus que mon cher frère jumeau ! »  
  
En même temps qu'il disait cela, George pénétra dans la salle. Alicia prit alors les choses en main :  
  
« Bon alors. Il faut que nous complétions notre équipe. Katie et Olivier ont terminés leurs études. Il nous faut donc un poursuiveur et un gardien. »  
  
« Mais d'abord il faut élire ce soir le nouveau capitaine. » Finit Angelina.  
  
Les autres acquiescèrent. En dix minutes, les votes furent bouclés et Angelina Jonhson fut élue capitaine. Il décidèrent d'organiser des sélections le mois prochain.  
  
Après avoir discutés de quidditch et de leurs vacances, il rejoignirent leurs amis respectifs pour le dîner.  
  
Durant le repas, après avoir parlé de quidditch avec Ron (Hermione étant soudain plus intéressée par son assiette), le sujet revint vers Lynn Ugore qui mangeait plus loin, légèrement à l'écart des autres gryffondors.  
  
« Elle est vraiment bizarre cette fille ! » Dit Harry. « Elle débarque de nul part, puis elle est agressive envers tout le monde. Si ça se trouve elle a peut-être un rapport avec Voldemort ! »  
  
« Moi ce que je sais c'est que peu importe dans quelle école elle a été, ça devait être un bon établissement ! »  
  
« Pourquoi tu dis ça, Herm ? »  
  
« Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Mis à part le fait qu'elle a répondu à la question du professeur Rogue, j'ai remarquée qu'elle prenait très peu de note, voir pas du tout ! En plus on dirait qu'elle n'écoute pas en cours ! »  
  
« Et puis vous avez vu son comportement ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique à gryffondor. Elle aurait parfaitement sa place à serpentard ! » Ajouta Ron.  
  
« Tu l'as dit. »  
  
8888888888  
  
Le soir, après avoir discuté avec ses deux amis, Hermione monta dans sa chambre. En poussant la belle porte en bois, elle se demanda si sa cher camarade était déjà montée. Elle constata que non. Elle se laissa tomber sur son grand et confortable lit. Pattenrond vint quémander son attention en frottant sa tête contre celle de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci se redressa et le prit sur ses genoux. Elle le caressa distraitement pendant quelques minutes.  
  
Sur le mur en face d'elle prônait des photos de portrait des préfets de gryffondor. Curieux qu'elle ne les avait pas remarqués avant. Entre autres il y avait deux Weasley et McGonnagal en version plus jeune. Il devait y en avoir des centaines qui longeaient tout le haut de la tapisserie sur trois rangées. Et là, tout au bout, il y avait un portrait d'elle-même, souriante dans son uniforme de gryffondor. « Hermione Marie Granger. Préfète. 1995-xxxx ».  
  
Elle se sentit très fier. Ses parents devaient déjà avoir reçu son hibou, et Hermione imaginait clairement son père, Alan Granger, dire un « c'est ma fille ! » et sa mère, Samantha, répliquer « c'est notre fille ! ».  
  
Oui, la jeune fille était fière. Elle avait beaucoup étudié et fait pas mal de sacrifice pour en arriver là. Elle, fille de moldus, elle qui ne connaissait rien du monde sorcier il y avait 5 ans, elle, Hermione Marie Granger, était l'une des meilleures élèves de sa génération (sinon la meilleure) et préfète de surcroît. Elle avait également participé à des aventures dangereuses avec ses deux amis, et ils avaient ensemble percé plus d'un mystère. Pour rien au monde elle voudrait en changer. Peu de gens avaient la chance d'être fier des entraves aux règlements qu'eux et ses amis avaient accomplis !  
  
Elle se remit à rêvasser en grattant affectueusement la tête de son chat.  
  
Son regard se posa sur le lit en face du sien. Les couvertures rouges étaient parfaitement mises, certainement par les elfes de maison. Sur le bureau étaient disposés plusieurs plumes et parchemins accompagnés de quelques divers livres de cours. La table de nuit était vidée de toute chose personnelle. Celle d'Hermione comportait plusieurs cadres : l'un représentait Harry, Ron et elle en 4° année, souriant et agitant leurs mains joyeusement. Le second comportait une photo moldue de ses parents et d'elle-même prise cet été. Il y avait aussi son réveil ainsi que deux ou trois objets auxquels elle tenait. Mais le table de Ugore était totalement sobre. Une malle était disposée au pied du lit. Comparée à celle de tous les étudiants de Poudlard gravée du saut de l'école, celle de sa camarade était sombre et totalement neutre. Rien ne faisait appel à son passé ni à sa famille.  
  
Hermione fut prise d'une forte envie d'explorer ce côté de la pièce, mais elle se reprit vite. D'une : elle était préfète, de deux : elle n'avait aucun droit de faire cela, et de trois : ça ne serait pas du tout la chose à faire lors de la toute première journée de cours.  
  
Finalement, elle passa dans la salle de bain, prit une bonne douche et se mit sous ses couvertures en éteignant les lumière d'un coup de baguette magique. Son réveil affichait maintenant 21 h 45 et l'autre fille n'était pas revenue. Tous les élèves devaient être présents dans les appartements de leur maison avant 22 h. L'autre préfet de gryffondor, Césaros Potiro, un septième année dont la photo de préfet était pendue juste à gauche de la sienne, était de garde cette semaine. Mais si elle n'était pas là dans 15 minutes, il faudrait que la préfète aille la chercher.  
  
Pourtant elle n'eut pas à le faire puisque Lynn rentra 5 minutes avant l'échéance. Hermione fit semblant de dormir mais l'observait avidement. La jeune femme se glissa à l'intérieur sans allumer, guidée par la lumière de la lune et des étoiles pénétrant grâce aux grandes fenêtres de la pièce. En ne faisant aucun bruit, elle se glissa jusqu'à son lit, se changea et se dirigea vers sa malle. Hermione plissa les yeux pour pouvoir mieux distinguer ce qu'elle faisait. Ugore prit un objet qui semblait petit et mince. Il s'allongeait sur environ 10 centimètres. Ce ne fut seulement lorsque sa détentrice se tourna et que l'objet se trouva dans le faible rayon de lumière que la préfète le reconnut : c'était une petite fiole, apparemment en verre, comme celle dont on se servait pour contenir une potion. Justement, la jeune fille en retirait le bouchon. Elle but tout le liquide contenu, mit le flacon désormais vide dans sa table de nuit puis alla elle-même se coucher.  
  
Hermione ne savait absolument pas ce qu'était la potion. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas vraiment qui était cette mystérieuse fille. Mais, étant donné que l' « étrangère » résidait dans son dortoir et qu'en plus sa curiosité était piquée à vif, elle le découvrirait.  
  
Elle décida qu'elle n'en parlerait pas tout de suite aux garçons, préférant les informer quand elle aurait quelque chose de tangible. Elle s'endormit tardivement, ses interrogations la tourmentant toujours.  
  
8888888888  
  
Le mercredi matin, les gryffondors se réunirent devant la serre n°5 pour leur double cours de botanique, en commun avec les serpentards. Le professeur les firent entrer et expliqua que les cours allait porter sur des floratousses. Ces fleur étaient multicolores et plutôt petites. Le problème, comme toujours selon Ron, était qu'elles ne faisaient que tousser, ce qui envoyait sur les personnes et choses à proximité leur salive, un gel rouge gluant qui donnait des plaques pas contact cutané. Le professeur Chourave forma des duos (ne mélangeant pas les maisons). Ainsi, Ron se retrouva avec Dean, Harry avec Seamus, Parvati avec Lavande, Neville avec le professeur ( sûrement pour éviter un désastre), et Hermione avec Lynn.  
  
Au plus grand désarroi de la préfète, sa table se trouvait juste derrière celle de Malefoy et Goyle. Elle alla tout de même s'installer à côté de sa camarade de chambre.  
  
Leur exercice consistait à empoter les plantes en prenant des gants ( à prendre aux deux sens du terme). Hermione commença donc par tenir le pot pour que sa camarade puisse y déposer la plante. Lorsque Lynn tendis le bras pour accomplir sa tâche, ses manches glissèrent de ses bras. La préfète pu ainsi voir deux sortes de bracelets de force autour des poignets. Mais ceux-ci n'en étaient pas réellement puisque, large d'environ 10 centimètres, ils étaient fais de tissu noir. Ils semblaient être plutôt serrés, ou simplement fais pour elle, puisqu'ils épousaient parfaitement la forme des poignets.  
  
« Qu'attend-tu ? »  
  
Hermione frémit malgré elle. Elle avait dû se laisser absorber par ses réflexions et avait traîné à remplir le pot de terre.  
  
« Déso – »  
  
Mais elle ne pu achever sa phrase puisque Malefoy, profitant que leur professeur soit occupée avec d'autres, s'était retourné :  
  
« Tiens donc, Granger, tu as laissé tomber le balafré ? C'est vrai que maintenant qu'en plus d'avoir des visions et de pleurer toutes les nuits ses parents, il doit se réjouir d'être un assassin ! »  
  
Hermione serra les poings de rage.  
  
« Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Malefoy. Ce n'est pas avec ton imbécillité et ton très petit talent au quidditch que tu peux même lui arriver à ses orteils. »  
  
La jeune fille était elle-même étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait répliquer. Logiquement, elle laissait cela aux garçons, ne s'intégrant que si c'était nécessaire. Pas qu'elle ait peur ou qu'elle n'en soit pas capable ! Mais elle préférait taire ses insultes pour ne pas entrer dans son jeu.  
  
Malefoy était devenu blanc et avait serré la mâchoire et les poings.  
  
« Sale sang-de-bourbe ! »  
  
Ce fut autour d'Hermione de serrer les dents. S'il y avait une insulte qu'elle ne supportait pas c'était bien celle-ci. Depuis qu'elle avait apprit ce qu'ils signifiaient, ces mots la répugnaient. Non seulement il l'insultait elle, mais il insultait également ses parents qui étaient tous deux moldus. De plus, Hermione avait des résultats scolaires ainsi qu'un culture générale qui, sans se vanter, dépassaient de loin ceux de Malefoy. Elle allait lui envoyer une réponse acide à la figure quand une giclée rouge passa devant elle. Le serpentard se tint le visage et gémit.  
  
La préfète se retourna vers sa voisine qui affichait toujours un air indifférent. Pourtant dans sa main prônait encore la jolie petit fleur qui venait de tousser. Lynn la remit dans son pot tandis que le professeur accourait vers la table de devant pour envoyer Malefoy à l'infirmerie.  
  
A la fin du cours, Hermione sortait de la serre avec Harry et Ron qui ne cessaient de l'interroger sur ce qui était réellement arrivé au leur pire ennemi. Mais la jeune fille leur dit qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard et courut au devant pour rattraper Lynn qui était déjà loin.  
  
La préfète réussit tout de même à arriver à sa hauteur alors qu'elle allait monter les escaliers.  
  
« Attends ! »  
  
« Granger ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
  
« Je voulais juste te remercier pour tout à l'heure. »  
  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »  
  
« Pour ce que tu as fait à Malefoy en cours. »  
  
« Pas besoin de me remercier. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui est toussé dessus. De plus, il le méritait. »  
  
« Ca c'est certain, mais merci. »  
  
L'autre haussa les épaules et continua à monter. Hermione la regarda partir puis se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid où ses amis devaient déjà l'attendre. Ils avaient prévu d'aller le voir avant d'aller manger à la grande salle.  
  
8888888888  
  
Tandis que le demi-géant leur versait du thé, Harry lui demanda si sa mission c'était bien passée cet été.  
  
« Bof ! Vous savez, avec les géants c'est difficile à dire et... »  
  
Il les regarda puis secoua la tête :  
  
« J'aurais pas dû dire ça ! »  
  
« Oh allez, Hagrid ! Vous nous connaissez bien! Vous pouvez nous le dire ! »  
  
« Oui ! » Renchérit Ron.  
  
Hagrid sembla peser le pour et le contre puis se décida :  
  
« Bon. Mais pas un seul mot à quiconque compris ? »  
  
Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête.  
  
« Je suis allez rendre visite à quelques clans de géants cet été. Vous savez pour leur demander si dans la possibilité d'une guerre ils se joindraient à nous. La plupart ne se sont pas prononcés ou ont répondu que ça ne concernait que nous. Mais il m'a semblé qu'il serait plus disposer à être nos alliés que nos ennemis. Je l'ai dit au professeur Dumbledore, il a répondu que nous le serions bien assez tôt et qu'il avait d'autres idées dans son chaudron. Un grand homme, Dumbledore. »  
  
8888888888  
  
Deux semaines plus tard, allongé sur son lit, Harry faisait le compte de la rentrée. Sirius semblait plus libre que jamais. Il était très apprécié des élèves (surtout de la gente féminine) et ses cours s'étaient avérés passionnants et très instructifs. Le gryffondor avait l'impression d'avoir plus parlé avec lui en deux semaines que depuis qu'il le connaissait. Le trio allait souvent lui rendre visite à ses appartements, surtout Harry. Ainsi Sirius pouvait lui raconter tout un tas d'anecdotes sur sa jeunesse, sa famille (qu'il détestait cordialement), sa scolarité à Poudlard et bien-sûr, sur James et Lily Potter. Harry se sentait vraiment libéré.  
  
Les cours étaient dans l'ensemble plutôt intéressant (on supprime bien entendu l'Histoire de la Magie et la Divination). Même les potions seraient intriguantes si Rogue était moins détestable. En ce moment, il avait atteint un niveau de méchanceté tel qu'il semblait aux gryffondors que rien ne pouvait être pire. Sirius lui avait dit qu'ils essayaient de se croiser le moins possible pour éviter d'en venir aux baguettes, même si Dumbledore faisait son possible pour les confronter. De toute manière toute l'école avait à présent remarqué l'animosité qui les animait. Les élèves ne trouvaient pas cela étonnant : comment le professeur Black, qui était tout simplement génial, pouvait s'entendre avec l'horrible Rogue ? Seuls les serpentards trouvaient à redire à la DCFM. Mais pour Harry c'était évident : les serpentards avaient pour pas mal d'entre eux des mangemorts dans la famille. Comment pouvaient-ils aimer une matière comme la DCFM ? De plus, Sirius avait réussit à échapper au piège de Voldemort et Queudver.  
  
Harry se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup réfléchit sur la prophétie et les autres mystères. Il avait eu droit à un rêve/vision sur les agissements de Voldemort la semaine dernière et avait donc dû passer une nuit à l'infirmerie. Il avait maintenant une potion contre les rêves très légère à prendre tous les soirs. Celle-ci n'était pas assez concentrée pour éliminer les visions ou pour que le corps du garçon en développe une dépendance, mais elle avertirait Harry lorsqu'un tel songe arriverait, ce qui lui permettrait de descendre à l'infirmerie et de prendre un remède avant l'horrible « mal de cicatrice », comme l'avait surnommé Ron.  
  
Logiquement, ses deux amis et lui devaient aller à la bibliothèque durant le week-end et s'il ne trouvait rien, devait préparer une sortie à la réserve dans la nuit de dimanche.  
  
Harry était terriblement pressé de reprendre le quidditch pour pouvoir à nouveau enfourcher son balai. Les sélections étaient prévues à la fin du mois, le premier match étant deux semaines après Halloween.  
  
« Eh ben...vivement plus tard. » soupira t-il.

* * *

_Appuyez sur le zoli bouton en bas à gauche de l'écran !! Y a marqué GO dessus !!!!!!!!!  
  
;-D  
  
Au prochain chap !!!  
  
Youte _


	9. Recherches

* * *

**HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE **

**Par Youte**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : Recherches.**

Le samedi après-manger, Harry se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque avec Ron et Hermione. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à rechercher des informations sur les prophéties dans les centaines de vieux livres rangés sur les étagères. Ron ne cessait de rouspéter s'attirant les regards noirs d'Hermione et les sourires à la fois amusés et désolés de l'attrapeur.

Au bout de quatre heures de recherche, après avoir ouvert la plupart des livres pouvant concerner de près ou de (très) loin le sujet, ils finirent par abandonner et se diriger vers leur salle commune.

« Bon alors on ira à la réserve dans la nuit de dimanche ? » Demanda Harry après avoir vérifier que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

« Ecoutez : les préfets vérifient que tous les élèves de la maison se trouvent dans les quartiers à 22 heures. Ensuite ils peuvent aller dormir vont de toute façon dans leur chambre. Mais suivant les tours de garde, s'ils entendent du bruit après 24 heures ils doivent envoyer les élèves se coucher. Ce qui, nous le savons tous les trois, n'a pas vraiment d'importance puisque du moment où nous ne faisons pas de bruit il n'y a pas de risque. En dehors des dortoirs, les deux préfets-en-chef et les professeurs ainsi que Rusard font des rondes. C'est dû aux nouvelles dispositions de sécurité. C'est là que l'on risque d'avoir des problèmes. » Expliqua Hermione.

« Même avec la cape de Harry et la carte des maraudeurs ça va pas être du gâteau ! »

Ils se regardèrent tous. Avaient-ils le choix s'ils voulaient comprendre de quoi il retournait ?

**8888888888**

Hermione était assise à son bureau et terminait ses devoirs pour la semaine prochaine.

Elle allait débuter une composition sur l'importance de la botanique sorcière au 12° siècle à rendre dans trois semaines, lorsque Lynn entra dans la chambre pour se diriger directement vers la salle de bain, sans un regard pour sa co-locataire.

Ces dernières semaines, Hermione avait remarqué qu'elle rentrait quotidiennement dans le dernier quart d'heure autorisé. Elle n'était pas souvent présente dans la chambre en dehors des nuits, et elle n'allait jamais à la salle commune. Les élèves des maisons gryffondor, serdaigle et poufsouffle l'ignorait ou la détestait, et les serpentards lui souriait comme si elle était l'une des leur. Mais Lynn n'avait jamais montré aucun intérêt aux élèves de la maison verte et argentée. Elle prenait décidément très peu de note et ne faisait que rêvasser, du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle donnait. Et la jeune fille ne recevait jamais de courrier, ou alors pas au déjeuner. En tant que préfète, Hermione avait accès aux dossiers des élèves de sa maison et elle avait pu ainsi voir que sa camarade de chambre avait des résultats scolaires élevés, elle devait se situer dans les premiers de la classe. Peut-être était-elle la deuxième (devinez qui est la première ?? -). Toutes les informations concernant sa famille ou son passé était classées confidentielles et sous garde de Dumbledore. D'autres dossiers d'élèves, comme celui de Neville par exemple, avaient des informations confidentielles, la plupart sous garde de leur directrice de maison, McGonnagal. Mais rien était divulgué dans celui d'Ugore.

Hermione ne lui avait jamais réellement reparlé depuis l'incident en botanique et la jeune fille brune avait toujours la même attitude froide et distante. La préfète avait pu observer le comportement de l'autre lorsqu'elle allait se coucher. Il s'était avéré que Lynn prenait sa potion deux fois par semaine ou plus, plus ou moins régulièrement.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : il était 22 h 10. Elle décida qu'elle avait assez travaillé pour un samedi soir. Harry et Ron lui avaient fait remarquer qu'elle passait moins d'heure à la bibliothèque ou dans ses livres que les années précédentes. Il est vrai que la jeune fille avait décidé d'un peu moins travailler cette année, sans pour autant se relâcher. Mais si elle passait moins d'heures à la bibliothèque c'était simplement qu'elle n'éprouvait plus le besoin de s'isoler pour pouvoir étudier convenablement puisqu'elle avait désormais sa chambre. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas sa camarade qui l'étouffait ! Les deux jeunes filles étaient rarement dans la chambre au même moment, du moins en pleine journée. Hermione ne savait pas quand Lynn faisait ses devoirs en général, mais il était rare de la voir dans les lieux communs tels que la bibliothèque.

Quelques fois, elles passaient du temps dans leur pièce ensemble mais séparée, chacune d'un côté mais pourtant si proches, restant dans un silence pesant mais relaxant, ignorant l'autre mais en s'observant secrètement.

Elles ne savaient pas, chacune de leur côté, que leurs interrogations étaient en réalité réciproque.

Hermione se dirigea vers son lit tandis que sa camarade sortait de la salle d'eau. La fille aux cheveux noirs de jais aux reflets bleus alla vers son côté, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit. Elle s'installa sur son propre lit en prenant du parchemin et sa plume, et commença à écrire. La préfète fut prise par une soudaine envie de parler avec elle pour tenter d'en apprendre plus puis elle se ravisa. Oh et qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait à part une remarque cinglante ?

Bizarrement, Ugore lui rappelait son professeur de potion point de vue caractère.

« Eh ! T'écris à qui ? »

Un regard noir et glacé rencontra ses yeux chocolats, et la jeune fille ne parvint pas à empêcher à un frisson glacé de lui parcourir l'échine.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse. »

Ping. Raté. La voix froide venait de la couper dans son élan. Mais Hermione n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement.

« Je m'ennuie. Et cela m'intrigue. Mais après tout ça te regarde, je respecte cela. »

Son interlocutrice sembla peser le pour et le contre et se décida finalement :

"J'écris une lettre à un...ami."

« Hum...Et c'est quel genre d'ami ? »

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux ténèbres. Hermione fut ainsi conforté dans son idée que même si la jeune fille contrôlait parfaitement son attitude, sa voix et son expression, elle ne parvenait pas à empêcher ses yeux d'exprimer ce qu'elle cachait. De toute évidence, elle semblait étonnée qu'Hermione ose poser cette question.

Finalement elle répondit d'une voix un peu moins froide :

« Le genre tantôt grand frère protecteur et rassurant, tantôt petit frère emmerdant et drôle. »

« Je vois. Quel âge a t-il ? »

Et un nouvel éclat de surprise dans le regard noir. Mais cette fois-ci mêlé à une certaine nervosité et à du ...plaisir ? La jeune fille arborait toujours son air distant, mais son visage était pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Lynn moins impénétrable. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs semblait heureuse de discuter mais aussi nerveuse.

« Il va avoir 16 ans. »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Oui. Tu vas avoir quel âge ? »

« Pareil. Je vais avoir 16 ans en fin d'année. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en 6° année ? »

« Changement d'école. Et toi tu vas avoir quel âge ? »

_On progresse_. pensa Hermione. Au lieu des réponses courtes et froides habituelles elle eut enfin une question. Bien que la préfète était certaine que cette interrogation n'était pas anodine, mais plutôt un changement de sujet.

« J'ai eu 15 ans il y a dix jours. Ca va ici ? Tu t'en sort à Poudlard ? »

Hermione savait déjà la réponse mais il s'agissait de continuer la conversation et de récolter des infos.

« Le château est chouette. Le directeur est quelqu'un de très respectable et respectueux. »

« Dumbledore est quelqu'un de bien. Excentrique sur les bords mais il aime bien ça. »

« Oui. »

Dis, j'ai remarqué ces étranges bracelets de tissu que tu portes en permanence. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Si la nervosité avait fait place à une sorte de prudence jusqu'à maintenant, elle revint à grande vitesse. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

« Juste un...symbole familial. »

Finalement la conversation prit fin rapidement. Mais Hermione avait tout de même établit un contact. Contact qui avait encore plus animé sa curiosité.

**8888888888**

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron étaient entrain de disputer une partie d'échec sorcière. Harry se faisait lamentablement battre par Ron. Le rouquin était tout simplement imbattable, tout le monde avait pu constater son talent lors de leur première année.

Hermione vint les rejoindre et ils descendirent pour le petit déjeuner. Ils avaient tous les trois décidé de se lever tôt, au grand malheur des garçons. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, seulement une dizaine d'élèves étaient installés aux quatre tables. Harry pensa que ce n'était pas étonnent vu que c'était dimanche et qu'il était à peine 8 heure. Ils s'assirent donc à la table gryffondor où seulement un groupe de trois élèves de 3° année mangeait. Les trois amis prirent place assez loin d'eux pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Depuis quelques jours, Harry repensait à Matthew et Halley. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles mis à part un petit mot de salutation la semaine dernière. Mot qui lui avait fait très plaisir d'ailleurs. Mais il aurait aimé avoir des nouvelles plus concrètes et complètes.

« Harry ! Youhou !!! »

Hermione secouait une main devant ses yeux tandis que Ron reprenait une deuxième tartine.

« Shtu shinquiète touchour pour Matt ? »

Des miettes de pain volèrent vers Harry. Hermione envoya un grand coup de coude dans les côtes du rouquin en lui rétorquant d'arrêter de parler la bouche pleine.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux. Après tout ils n'ont rien à craindre, non ? Mais j'aimerais avoir des nouvelles d'eux. »

« Harry, je ne sais pas s'ils n'ont rien à craindre mais si tu veux vraiment savoir comment ils vont, je connais une seule personne qui puisse t'aider. »

« Hermione ! Harry ne peut aller demander à Rogue des nouvelles d'eux quand même ! Je te rappelle que les efforts de cet été sont finis ! »

« Ron à raison. Mais j'aviserais en temps voulut. Revenons à notre cher carnet noir. »

« Les garçons, résumons ce que nous savons. Harry l'a trouvé près de chez Rogue. On ne peut l'ouvrir à la main... »

« Ni par un sort... » Renchérit Ron.

« Ni par les potions que nous connaissons. » Termina Harry.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis Ron brisa le silence :

« Peut-être qu'il ne s'ouvre qu'à un certain moment ! »

« Ou peut-être grâce à un mot de passe, comme la chambre des secrets. » Dit Hermione.

« Le problème est que nous ne savons pas à qui il appartient. Il peut être soit à Rogue, soit à Matthew ou à Halley. Il peut même appartenir à des gens que nous ne connaissons pas ! »

« Bon on est pas trop avancé. Pour la réserve c'est toujours d'accord pour cette nuit ? »

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent puis ils sortirent de la grande salle qui commençait à se remplir, et allèrent dans le parc.

Harry aimait assez cette saison, bien que sa préférée soit de loin le printemps. Les arbres du parc commençaient à brunir et certaines feuilles tombaient déjà. La température était plutôt douce pour le moment, mais elle ne tarderait pas à se dégrader rapidement, chose totalement habituelle dans un pays du nord. Le lac ondulait doucement sous la faible brise.

Le trio choisit un coin tranquille pour s'installer. Harry sortit le carnet de sa robe et le déposa au milieu d'eux. Ils commencèrent à débiter tous les mots et toutes les phrases qui leur passaient par la tête.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, sans succès, ils décidèrent d'arrêter. Ils discutèrent quelques temps puis Hermione dû se rendre à une réunion des préfets.

Les garçons rentrèrent à la salle commune et jouèrent à différents jeux avec leurs camarades de classe.

**8888888888**

Harry avait du mal à progresser dans les couloirs du château. Ils étaient tous les trois cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité et essayaient d'avancer sans trop se marcher sur les pieds et en évitant qu'un quelconque bout dépasse du tissu magique.

Il était presque minuit et ils n'avaient rencontré que les préfets-en-chef et Sinistra. Harry et Ron avaient dû attendre Hermione plus longtemps que prévu car la jeune fille n'était pas tout à fait sûr que Ugore dormait.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la bibliothèque et, après maintes précautions, s'installèrent dans la réserve.

Ils cherchèrent pendant quelques temps en silence des informations sur les anciennes prophéties.

« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

« Harry, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » Chuchota Hermione.

« C'est un vieux livre sur les plus anciennes et influentes familles de sorciers ! Ca peut être intéressant ! »

La préfète leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à ses recherches.

« Moi ça m'intéresse pas trop de regarder un bouquin sur des gens riches à plus savoir qu'en faire. »

Harry rougit quelque peu d'embarra. Ron venait d'une famille nombreuse et très pauvre.

« Mais garde le quand même : on le rendra plus tard. J'aimerais voir ce qu'ils disent sur les Malefoy, peut-être qu'on trouvera quelque chose contre ce fils à papa mangemort. »

Harry sourit à son meilleur ami et mit le livre de côté.

Quelque temps plus tard Hermione poussa un petit cri de victoire. Elle tenait dans ses mains un livre si vieux et poussiéreux qu'il semblait à Harry qu'il allait tomber en miettes d'un moment à l'autre. Le bouquin s'intitulait _« Prophéties des Anciens : mythe ou réalité ? Interprétation. »_. Le jeune fille affichait un franc sourire que lui rendirent volontiers les garçons. Harry remarqua qu'elle détenait un autre livre « _Préfets de Poudlard des trois derniers siècles »._

« C'était dans la réserve ça ? »

« Bien-sûr que non. Je l'ai emprunté du bureau de Madame Pince. » Fit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules, comme si elle n'avait rien fait de spécial.

Elle leur dit comme si de rien était qu'il fallait qu'ils remontent au dortoir s'ils voulaient dormir un peu, tout en ignorant le « Hermione ! » à la fois outré et admiratif de Ron.

Un peu plus tard les garçons s'allongèrent sur leur lit en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller les autres. Harry mit rapidement le livre sur les grandes familles de sorciers dans sa table de nuit et éteignit. Ron fit un dernier commentaire avant de s'endormir :

« Tu sais, je crois vraiment qu'on a une mauvaise influence sur Herm, quoi qu'on avait déjà remarqué qu'elle était totalement imprévisible. N'empêche, quelle fille ! »

Harry sourit dans l'obscurité.

**8888888888**

Dans une autre chambre des quartiers gryffondor, Hermione rangea elle aussi rapidement ses deux livres et se mit au lit. Elle ne remarqua pas que deux yeux sombres l'observaient attentivement de l'autre côté de la pièce...

****


	10. Révélations

_Coucou !!_

Je SAIS!!!!! ça faisait longtps!!! DSL!!! première année à la fac, les exams, le boulot...bon j'ai loupé mes exams dcc pas une excuse, ms je m'y remet!!

BONNE ANNEE à ts!!!

youte

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE**

**CHAPITRE 10 : Révélations.**

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis sur le moelleux tapis du salon des quartiers de Sirius Black. Ses appartements étaient situés près de la tour gryffondor, son ancienne Maison. Ils discutaient depuis près de deux heures et la belle horloge en bois clair pendue au mur indiquait qu'il était près de 21 heure, le dimanche 28 septembre.

Sirius leur racontait une anecdote très amusante sur sa cinquième année d'étude. James Potter, Remus Lupin et lui-même avaient encore fait des leurs. Harry, bien qu'il riait beaucoup, avait remarqué que les histoires de son parrain ne comportaient que rarement sa mère. A ce qu'il avait compris elle avait été une de leur cible pour plusieurs blagues. Mais Sirius ne parlait presque jamais d'elle lorsqu'il racontait ses propres années à Poudlard.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Hermione annonça qu'ils devaient retourner à la salle commune puisque 22 h approchait. Ils saluèrent donc Sirius et partirent.

Arrivés dans la confortable salle des gryffondors, ils entreprirent de mettre en commun leurs réflexions sur les mystères.

« J'ai parcouru le livre de la réserve. » Dit Hermione. « Il y est expliqué que les prophéties des Anciens sont toujours en mouvement, c'est-à-dire qu'elles peuvent changer. La nôtre est on ne peut plus claire là-dessus : _'tout dépendra de leur choix'_, c'est assez explicite. Il y est aussi écrit que les prophéties s'étaient toutes avérées véridiques. Il y a autre chose : d'après ce que j'ai compris, la prophétie que nous détenons a été la dernière que la race des Anciens a inscrite sur leur livre sacré. Après cela l'espèce a disparu inexplicablement pour les plus puissants, alors que les autres furent assassinés par des sorciers. Plusieurs prophéties ont été plagiées avant que le livre ne brûle dans des flammes magiques. Ce papier est l'ultime prophétie des Anciens. »

« Eh ben. » Fut tout ce que Ron put dire. Il tenait le parchemin en question et le posa doucement après la révélation de son amie.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai pu tirer du bouquin. Par contre, j'ai ma petite idée quant à cette histoire des '_deux mondes'_. A mon avis il s'agit du monde sorcier et du monde moldu. »

« Ca se tient. Mais on va devoir se débrouiller seuls par la suite. »

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent. Ils progressaient doucement mais sûrement.

**8888888888**

Le lendemain les serpentards et les gryffondors attendaient devant la salle de potion. Le professeur était en retard de deux minutes (chose exceptionnelle). Il arriva finalement d'un pas rapide et furieux, ce qui fit taire toute conversation instantanément. Ses yeux ne reflétaient rien mais semblaient lancer des éclairs.

« Silence ! Entrez rapidement…et sans bruit ! »

Sa voix était particulièrement glacée. En s'installant à sa table, Harry remarqua qu'il semblait plus pâle que d'habitude. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, fait inhabituel chez lui.

Rogue s'assit brusquement et le cours débuta dans un silence profond, presque religieux. Même les serpentards restaient calmes et ne faisaient rien mis à part leur potion. Rogue semblait en vouloir à tout le monde. Il lançait des remarques acides et blessantes aux élèves qui se gardaient bien de répliquer ou juste de lever la tête. Malefoy chuchota quelque chose à Goyle et Rogue se tourna vers lui :

« Malefoy ! Il me semble avoir demandé le silence ! Vous ne comprenez même plus votre langue natale ? Cinq points en moins pour serpentard ! »

Toute la classe resta bouche-bée. Rogue ne disait jamais rien aux élèves de sa maison, et certainement pas à Drago Malefoy, son favori. Jamais encore il ne leur avait enlevé de point. Harry regarda ses deux amis qui se contentèrent de hausser les épaules. Ils auraient sûrement jubilé, mais ils n'en avaient pas envie à ce moment là. Quelque chose clochait, et ça devait être assez grave pour faire perdre son contrôle à toute épreuve à Rogue.

Les deux heures s'écoulèrent encore plus lentement que d'habitude pour les deux maisons.

**8888888888**

Au dîner, beaucoup d'élèves parlaient de l'humeur encore plus massacrante de leur professeur de potion. Il n'était pas présent à la table des enseignants ce soir-là. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi il était aussi énervé. C'était vrai que cette année il avait atteint son record. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le sorcier pouvait l'exploser ! Il fallait vraiment le faire.

En sortant de la grande salle, le trio croisa Sirius. Harry en profita pour lui parler de l'attitude de l'espion.

« Bah ! M'en parle pas ! Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Et en deux minutes on en est venu aux mains. McGonnagal nous a arrêtés à temps, et il est partit d'un pas brusque. Je sais pas ce qui lui prend. McGonnagal semblait surprise. Pourtant moi ça ne m'étonne pas : il est complètement tordu ! »

**8888888888**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione préparait ses affaires pour sa matinée. Elle débutait par arithmancie. Elle adorait ces leçons. C'était certainement autre chose que ces cours complètement idiots de divination avec cette vieille chouette de Trelawney !

La porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent et Lynn se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau. Hermione ne l'avait pas vu du week-end (sauf la nuit) et Ugore avait été particulièrement matinale et tardive la veille. Elle prit un parchemin, le fourra nerveusement dans son sac, sous les regards surpris de la préfète. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi expressive.

« Salut, Ugore. »

L'interpellée leva la tête. Son expression resta impassible mais son regard exprimait de la surprise et de…la souffrance. Hermione resta un instant interdite devant cette constatation. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

« Hum…bonjour, Granger. »

Et elle repartit. Hermione était vraiment surprise. Bien que les yeux ténèbres manifestaient des émotions qui pouvaient être lues par ceux qui y portaient attention, la jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à y découvrir ça. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait beaucoup de peine et de colère dans son regard. Hermione se demandait bien ce qui se passait. Elle décida qu'il était temps de se rendre à son cours.

**8888888888**

Le soir-même, alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers les quartiers gryffondors, il eut la surprise d'être interpellé par Dumbledore :

« Harry, j'aimerais que tu viennes dans mon bureau dans un quart d'heure s'il te plait. Le mot de passe est 'haribo'. Mr Weasley et Mlle Granger peuvent t'accompagner. »

Le directeur repartit sans attendre la réponse. Harry nota que le sorcier avait l'air soucieux. Il alla donc chercher ses camarades pour se rendre ensuite devant la statue des quartiers de Dumbledore. Après avoir donné le mot de passe et après être arrivé en haut, les trois gryffondors frappèrent à la porte.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et l'attrapeur fut surpris de voir que le directeur, assis à sa place, n'était pas seul. Sirius était installé sur une chaise à la gauche d'Harry et McGonnagal à sa droite. Il y avait aussi Rogue qui était debout le plus loin possible de son parrain. Le gryffondor aux yeux verts nota qu'il avait toujours l'air très énervé mais qu'il semblait à présent soucieux.

Les trois élèves allèrent s'asseoir aux trois places vacantes entre leur directrice de maison et leur professeur de DCFM.

« Harry, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te révéler. C'est au sujet de ta famille. Je te demande de me croire bien que je pense que ce ne soit pas un problème. »

L'interpellé sentait sa nervosité grandir. Il était stressé mais aussi terriblement curieux. Ron et Hermione étaient pendus aux lèvres du vieux sorcier.

« Voilà Harry, tu descend directement de Godric Gryffondor. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, son cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine. Il remercia la terre entière d'être déjà assis, n'étant pas sûr que ses jambes auraient bien voulu continuer à le porter. Tout le monde le regardait pour voir sa réaction.

« Co…comment ?! »

« Tout comme ton père, ta grand-mère, ton arrière grand-mère, et toute ta lignée, tu es un Gryffondor. Pour être exact, tu es le dernier représentant de ta lignée. Harry, tu es le dernier héritier de Godric Gryffondor. »

Hermione était bouche-bée et Ron semblait partagé entre la surprise et la joie.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?! Tout le monde est-il au courant ? »

« Les personnes au courant se trouvent presque toutes dans cette pièce. Nous ne te l'avons pas apprit avant parce que nous voulions que tu sois assez mature pour l'accepter et l'assumer (Rogue renifla de dédain. Certainement pour marquer son objection à la dernière remarque, pensa aussitôt Harry). Bien entendu tout ceci doit rester totalement secret. »

Pour Harry, cette information était aujourd'hui évidente. Des indices étaient éparpillés dans les recoins de sa vie. Des étincelles rouges et ors que sa baguette avait faite la première fois qu'il l'avait saisie, en passant par l'épée de Godric lui-même qu'il avait réussit à appeler lors de sa seconde année. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi Voldemort voulait à tout prix les tuer son père et lui 14 ans plus tôt. Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute.

« Monsieur, est-ce…est-ce que les liens du sang influencent le choixpeau ? A l'origine il a voulu m'envoyer à serpentard je vous rappelle. »

Sirius sursauta et tourna un visage incrédule vers son filleul, tandis que ses deux amis se contentaient de le regarder, médusés. McGonnagal l'observait en silence aussi étonnée.

Rogue, lui, ne paressait pas surprit, en tout cas il était toujours impassible.

Le directeur, qui savait déjà cela, lui répondit :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit lorsque tu avais 12 ans. Ce sont les choix qui font qui nous sommes. Tu ne voulais pas aller à serpentard. Mais il est vrai que dans le cas des descendants des fondateurs de Poudlard le sang détermine automatiquement leur Maison. »

« Mais alors si je suis un Gryffondor, pourquoi voulait-il m'envoyer à serpentard ? Est-ce à cause de mes ancêtres que le choixpeau m'a envoyé à gryffondor ? »

A la surprise d'Harry, Rogue intervint :

« De toute manière, le choixpeau peut être influencé. Surtout en ce qui concerne ces deux Maisons. »

Dumbledore regarda le professeur de potion avec un étrange sourire. Il revint finalement à Harry :

« Gryffondor et serpentard sont très semblables. C'est pour cela qu'elles sont tellement rivales. Il n'y a que quelques différences. Principalement les choix que l'on fait. Elles sont parfaitement liées mais demeurent différentes pourtant. L'une n'existerait pas sans l'autre. Et puis il y a aussi le lien qui t'unis à Voldemort. »

Harry hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait comprit. Dumbledore reprit :

« Harry, nous aimerions que tu fasses quelque chose pour nous. Mais rien ne t'y oblige, tu es libre de tes choix. Il existe deux pierres sacrées à Poudlard et il faut par dessus tout que Voldemort ne mette pas les mains dessus. Il y a bien longtemps, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard s'allièrent malgré leur haine pour créer deux pierres. C'était quelques mois avant leur mort. Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle avaient déjà été tuées par une race humanoïde particulièrement puissante et meurtrière : les Viscéreurs. A cette époque ils sont apparus de nul part, mettant le monde à feu et sang. Cette espèce diabolique recherchait par-dessus tout le pouvoir. Même les quatre plus grands sorciers qu'étaient les fondateurs ne purent les arrêter ensemble. Devant la mort de leurs collaboratrices, Gryffondor et Serpentard accomplirent leur dernière création pour protéger leur école, même si Salazar l'avait quittée. Ils enfermèrent leur puissance dans deux pierres et les utilisèrent pour éliminer la race des Viscéreurs de la surface de la planète. Ils enfermèrent ensuite les deux pierres dans une salle des sous-sols de Poudlard, construite comme la Chambre des Secrets. Cette pièce, d'après ce que l'on sait, est partagée en deux. Les pierres aident grandement à la protection du château depuis des siècles. Pour ouvrir cette salle il faut que deux descendants directs s'allient, comme leurs ancêtres, et ouvrent en même temps les deux passages. Eux-seuls peuvent y pénétrer et réussir l'épreuve imposée.

« Moi je veux bien accepter. Mais je ne vois pas comment Voldemort pourrait pénétrer cet endroit et prendre les pierres. »

« J'ai peur qu'il trouve un moyen d'y parvenir un jour ou l'autre. Il y travaillait déjà lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Il pourrait bien découvrir une façon d'arriver directement à l'intérieur. »

Ron, ne pouvant plus se retenir, intervint :

« Il y a une chose qui m'échappe monsieur. Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions ouvrir la Chambres des Pierres sans l'héritier de Serpentard, qui est vous-savez-qui ! »

Bizarrement, Dumbledore regarda Rogue une nouvelle fois :

« Il existe un autre membre de la lignée Serpentard. »

Sirius et les trois adolescents sursautèrent. McGonnagal et Rogue n'avait pas réagis, il devait déjà être au courant.

« Mais je croyais que Voldemort était le seul Serpentard encore en vie ! » S'écria le professeur de DCFM.

« Non, ils sont encore deux. Le deuxième héritier de Serpentard est disposé à nous offrir son aide. Harry, acceptes-tu ? »

L'interpellé n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps :

« Oui. »

« Bien alors vous reviendrez ici lundi prochain à 20h30. »

« Euh…professeur, est-ce que vous avez confiance en cet autre héritier ? »

Dumbledore dirigea de nouveau son regard dans celui de Rogue. Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre et de revenir à Harry, comme s'il avait besoin d'y réfléchir.

« Oui. »

Il se racla la gorge et reprit :

« Au fait Harry, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te demander comment c'était passé la fin de ton été chez Severus ? »

Harry allait répondre mais son parrain c'était levé brusquement :

« Quoi ?! Comment ?! Tu as passé l'été chez Rogue ? Mais je n'étais pas au courant ! »

« Tiens donc, Black. Encore une chose que tu ne savais pas. Y a t-il quelque chose que tu n'ignores pas ? »

Sirius s'approcha de Rogue, visiblement furieux :

« Oh toi, la ramène pas. J'espère que tu ne lui as rien fait. »

« Tu es simplement furieux que bien que les Potter te l'avaient confié c'est moi qui en eu la charge ces derniers mois. Et que pendant toute son enfance toi tu faisais joujou avec les détraqueurs au lieu de veiller sur ton filleul. »

Harry observait les deux adultes se disputer. La réplique de Rogue avait beaucoup touché Sirius qui semblait près à se jeter sur lui. Mais il n'était pas le seul en colère. McGonnagal regardait le professeur de potion avec des yeux emplis de surprise, de colère et de dégoût. Ron et Hermione semblaient outré que l'homme ait pu dire cela. C'était vraiment un coup bas.

Dumbledore se leva, furieux :

« Messieurs ! Vous allez arrêter cela immédiatement ! L'exemple que vous donnez est pire que ce que j'ai connu avec bien d'autres. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir ?! Faire des efforts ?! Maintenant tout le monde sort, excepté toi, Severus. »

Il dégageait une aura puissante comme à chaque fois qu'il était en colère. Harry suivit docilement McGonnagal, Ron et Hermione. En passant près de Sirius qui observait toujours son ennemi avec une haine et un dégoût visible, il le prit par la manche et l'entraîna.

Arrivés dans le couloir, Ron murmura que Rogue était vraiment impossible ces jours-ci. Harry et Hermione en convinrent. Sirius regarda Harry et demanda au trio de les suivre dans ses appartements.

Une fois installé dans son salon, il s'était un peu calmé. Il expliqua qu'il était furieux qu'on lui ait mentit mais il comprenait. Les trois adolescents entreprirent d'expliquer à l'adulte ce qu'ils avaient appris cet été sur Rogue. Ils étaient ravis de pouvoir partager cela avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sirius commença par rétorquer qu'il se moquait de tout ce qui touchait son ennemi mais sa curiosité de gryffondor refit vite surface, oubliant sa précédente querelle.

Devant leur description de Matthew et de Halley, Sirius rétorqua qu'il était vraiment étonné que quelqu'un le supporte. Il fit une grimace de dégoût mêlé à une forte incompréhension lorsque son filleul lui expliqua que Rogue était le tuteur du jeune moldu.

« J'avoue que là, j'ai un peu de mal à y croire. Même quand on était encore à Poudlard, Rogue et sa bande faisaient un usage abusif de 'sang de bourbe' ou autre 'sang impur'. Ils menaient la vie impossible aux enfants d'origine moldue. J'ai toujours entendu Rogue et Malefoy insulter les moldus. »

« Malefoy ? Rogue est ami avec Lucius Malefoy ?! » S'écria Ron.

« Et comment ! Dès notre entrée à Poudlard, ces deux-là sont devenus les rois de serpentard. Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit qu'à son entrée au collège Rogue connaissait plus de sortilège qu'un 7° année et que c'était un petit virtuose de la magie noire ? Et bien on en a eu la preuve une semaine après notre arrivée. Une nuit, James, Remus et moi avons utilisé la cape pour la première fois. On s'est dirigé vers les cachots. On a entendu des éclats de voix dans une salle alors bien évidemment on y est allé. Rogue se battait en duel contre un septième année. Il y avait les autres dernière année de serpentard tout autour d'eux qui regardaient curieusement sans intervenir, ainsi que Malefoy. L'adversaire de Rogue faisait au moins deux fois sa taille et était préfet-en-chef. Pourtant, il l'a battu à plate couture. Les deux derniers sortilèges qu'il a utilisé étaient de la magie noire. Remus nous a dit plus tard que c'étaient des sorts de haut niveau que logiquement seul un adulte pouvait maîtriser. Les serpentards spectateurs étaient admiratifs et respectueux. Autant que je me souvienne, Malefoy n'avait pas semblé surprit. Ils l'ont applaudit et lui ont serré la main tour à tour. Après cela Rogue et Malefoy sont carrément devenu les divinités des serpentards et donc les ennemis numéro un des autres, en premier de nous. Malefoy et Rogue ne se sont plus quittés et dirigeaient bien entendu toute leur maison. Les membres de la famille Rogue ont toujours été connus pour être des as du duel, et pour être très secrets. Certaines rumeurs disaient qu'ils étaient mangemorts. Mes parents, travaillant au ministère, et les parents de James qui étaient tous les deux aurors, en étaient persuadés. Et d'après ce que je sais c'était certainement vrai. Alors l'imaginer élevé déjà un gamin, de surcroît un moldu, c'est un peu gros non ? »

« Tu n'aurais jamais pu imaginer non plus qu'il me sauverait cet été. »

« C'est vrai. Et pour ton rêve tu reviendras m'en parler quand tu en sauras plus, hein ? Ca m'intrigue. Nous irons voir Dumbledore quand nous aurons du nouveau. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et les trois élèves partirent se coucher. Arrivés dans la salle commune, Hermione dit que dorénavant ils étaient certains qu'Harry faisait partit de la prophétie.

« Moi je me demande comment il peut y avoir deux Serpentard. Vous croyez que Voldemort a de la famille ? C'est peut-être son frère. » Dit Ron.

« En tous cas, Dumbledore ne semblait pas sûr de lui lorsqu'il nous a dit qu'il avait confiance en lui. » Renchérit Harry.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Harry regarda autour de lui. Il s'attarda sur un portrait de Godric, son ancêtre. Ici, au milieu des couleurs rouges et ors, au centre des représentations de lions sous toutes formes, ici, dans la salle commune des gryffondors, Harry Potter était plus que jamais chez lui.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	11. Sélection et projets secrets

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

****

**HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE** ****

****

**Chapitre 11 : Sélection et projets secrets.**

Harry était ravi. Il était aux anges dans sa maison gryffondor depuis qu'il savait de qui il descendait. Lui qui était orphelin, il avait aujourd'hui des racines. C'était un cadeau précieux pour un garçon qui ne savait pas qu'il pouvait être fier de son nom il y avait 4 ans de cela. Maintenant, non seulement il était fier que 'Potter' côtoie son prénom, mais en plus il pouvait être fier de sa lignée entière. Il n'était plus l'orphelin qui ne savait presque rien de sa famille.

Et il était aussi ravi car aujourd'hui avaient lieu les sélections de quidditch. Il se trouvait sur le terrain, son Eclair de Feu à la main, en compagnie de toute l'équipe. Les candidats aux postes se tenaient un peu plus loin et quelques gryffondors venus encourager leurs amis ou simplement voir les talents des futurs joueurs se tenaient dans les gradins. Il aperçut Ron dans la file et lui fit un sourire. A l'origine, Ron ne voulait pas se présenter, de peur d'être encore comparé à ses frères qui avaient joué - ou jouaient encore - dans l'équipe. Mais Hermione l'avait grandement encouragé et finalement il était venu. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas : lui aussi avait essayé de persuader son ami de participer à la sélection, mais sans succès. Hermione avait parlé à Ron quelques minutes et il avait accepté d'essayer. En ce moment, la préfète encourageait une dernière fois le rouquin avant d'aller s'installer près de l'équipe, en compagnie de Ginny et de Lee Jordan, ami avec Fred et George et aussi commentateur des matchs. Ils étaient tous les trois consultants dans le cas où l'équipe hésiterait sur un joueur.

Angelina annonça les exercices à suivre aux candidats et fit signe aux deux premiers et à ses joueurs de monter sur leur balai. Les jumeaux avaient de tout nouveau Astiqueurs 1300 que Bill et Charlie leur avait offert à leur anniversaire. Ces balais n'étaient pas des hautes gammes mais étaient tout de même puissant. Angelina et Alicia volaient toujours sur leur balai respectif, tous deux de gamme « ordinaire » c'est-à-dire accessible (point de vue prix) aux ménages et n'arrivant pas au niveau des balais de pro tels que l'Eclair de Feu.

Harry prit beaucoup de plaisir à pousser les prétendants aux postes à montrer le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir des sélections puisque lui-même avait été choisit « par hasard ».

Au bout de près d'une heure de passage, le gardien fut choisit à l'unanimité. Angelina s'avança pour l'annoncer. Harry n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place : il y allait avoir beaucoup de déçus.

« Nous avons choisi un joueur pour le gardien. Ce sera une gardienne : Cassandre McLillian. »

La jeune fille de 4° année sembla surprise et très gênée de la soudaine attention qu'on lui portait. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs blonds et de grands yeux bleus. Harry savait que sa famille était sorcière et que sa mère était Auror, tandis que son paternel travaillait à la poste sorcière du Chemin de Traverse. Il avait déjà pas mal entendu parlé d'elle puisque c'était la meilleure amie de Ginny, qui était allé passer quelques jours chez les Weasley durant l'été. Selon Ron c'était une fille très gentille, mais très timide et réservée. Ce qui se prouva rapidement vu que la gryffondor était désormais rouge tomate et, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Angelina, elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers la 7° année. Elles se serrèrent la main et Cassandre eut un petit sourire heureux.

« Bienvenue dans l'équipe. »

La nouvelle joueuse répondit par un petit 'merci' et alla directement vers Ginny. Cassandre volait sur son propre balai, un Tornade 3. Il était assez récent, conçu spécialement pour les gardiens : il avait un freinage et une accélération très rapide. La jeune fille n'avait participé que pour le poste qu'elle avait obtenu alors que la plupart des autres avait postulé pour les deux. Mais il était évident que Cassandre McLillian avait un don pour ce poste. Elle ne faisait vraiment qu'un avec son balai, manifestant ainsi son entraînement, et réussissait parfaitement des figures plus spectaculaires les unes que les autres pour arrêter les souaffles. Aucun autre candidat n'avait manifesté sa dextérité pour garder les buts. Les délibérations n'avaient vraiment duré que quelques secondes, le temps qu'il avait fallu pour qu'un brouhaha pas possible vienne de l'équipe, essayant tous en même temps de prononcer le nom de la nouvelle gardienne. En effet, tout le monde l'avait remarqué durant les essais.

« Pour le deuxième poste, nous devons finir de délibérer. » Reprit Angelina. « Ca va nous prendre quelques temps. »

Elle revint vers son équipe et les trois consultants.

« Bon alors j'en ai remarqué trois qui ont l'air assez aisé dans les airs : Julian Marcos, Diane Fell et Ronald Weasley. »

Les autres acquiescèrent. Les jumeaux et Harry devaient penser objectivement, comme le leur avait rappelé leur capitaine. Ils donnèrent donc juste quelques commentaires. De toute manière, pour ce poste, l'avis qui aurait le plus de poids était celui des deux autres poursuiveurs, à savoir Angelina et Alicia, puisque le nouveau joueur allait devoir faire équipe avec elles pour marquer des buts. Il fallait donc que son style de vol leur convienne et qu'il soit doué. Jordan Lee et Alicia Spinnet mirent leur veto quant à la performance de Julian. Ils estimaient qu'il avait une façon de voler qui correspondrait mieux à un poste de batteur que de poursuiveur. Après cinq minutes de délibération sur les deux candidats restants, aucune décision n'avait été prise.

« Cassandre, tu en penses quoi toi ? » Demanda Alicia.

L'interpellée se mit aussitôt à rougir.

« Moi ?! »

« Ben oui ! Tu as ton mot à dire, tu sais. Tu fais partie de l'équipe. »

« Euh…Je pense que Ron Weasley correspondrait assez bien au poste. Il a une grande aisance sur un balai et il est très précis au tir. Il a aussi une grande faculté d'adaptation : il analyse rapidement la situation et agit en conséquence. Diane Fell manque de cette analyse. »

« Je pense qu'elle a raison, et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon petit frère. » Dit Fred. « Il a acquit ce sens de l'observation certainement en jouant aux échecs. »

« Oui c'est vrai. Et puis, il a un style de vol surprenant et qui irait bien avec le nôtre. » Dit Angelina. « Ca me rappelle qu'il faut que je prenne ma revanche aux échecs. »

« Sans vouloir te vexer Angie, tu n'as aucune chance. Personne ne peut le battre. » Dit George.

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ron allait jouer au quidditch avec lui ! L'attrapeur avait été très surpris de l'aptitude de Ron : il n'était pas mauvais du tout sur un balai.

Angelina s'approcha des candidats qui vinrent immédiatement l'entourer.

« Bien, nous avons choisit le dernier joueur. Merci à tous ceux qui ont participés : vous êtes tous très doués. Puisque j'aime bien faire languir, nous allons commencer par les nouveaux remplaçants. Pour la gardienne : Ally Foshy. Julian Marcos a été désigné pour être le remplaçant de Fred Weasley dont le précédent a terminé ses études. Celui du nouveau poursuiveur est Diane Fell. » (Angelina marqua volontairement une pause tandis que les candidats s'agitaient, stressés. Les membres de l'équipe affichaient tous des sourires amusés. Ron serrait les dents et ne détachait pas son regard de la jeune fille). « Et enfin le nouveau membre de l'équipe de gryffondor est…Ronald Weasley ! »

Le garçon ne crut pas tout de suite à sa chance, puis alla à son tour serrer la main de son nouveau capitaine. Après quelques félicitations de tous les candidats et de l'équipe, Ron se dirigea vers ses frères et sa sœur qui le congratulèrent chaleureusement.

Fred et George disaient ironiquement (comme d'habitude quoi) qu'un nouveau talent chez les Weasley venait d'être découvert et qu'un nouveau membre de la famille faisait partie de l'équipe. Harry savait qu'ils étaient bien plus fiers que ce qu'ils laissaient paraître. Il pensait d'ailleurs que les jumeaux devraient plus souvent dire à leur cadet l'affection qu'ils lui portaient. Ron manquait de confiance en lui à cause du fait qu'il avait toujours été dans l'ombre de ses 5 frères aînés. Mais le jeune rouquin avait prouvé qu'il était un virtuose des échecs et un ami courageux, loyal et puissant au cours des aventures qu'Harry, Hermione et lui avaient vécu. Il pouvait aujourd'hui, grâce à son talent de poursuiveur, prouver qu'il pouvait briller par lui-même. Personne chez les Weasley n'avait encore été poursuiveur, personne d'ailleurs n'avait son don pour les échecs et personne n'avait vécu ce que Ron Weasley vivait chaque année au côté de ses amis. Décidément, le jeune sorcier avait aujourd'hui prouver une fois pour toutes qu'il était quelqu'un à part entière, et non plus l'un des enfants Weasley.

Finalement, Ron se dirigea vers Harry :

« Bravo Ron. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi doué pour le vol. »

« Je me suis beaucoup entraîné, merci. »

Hermione était restée à l'écart pendant ce temps. Le poursuiveur alla doucement vers elle, légèrement rouge. Arrivé pile en face de la préfète, il baissa les yeux. Hermione semblait parfaitement calme mais Harry remarqua qu'elle se triturait discrètement les mains derrière le dos. Sur le terrain ne restaient plus que l'équipe, Lee et Ginny, tous fixés sur la scène.

« Félicitation, Ron. » Dit doucement Hermione.

« Merci, c'est tout de même grâce à toi. »

« Tu vois que tu en es capable. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi. »

« Je sais. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Puis Harry toussota et ses deux amis se retournèrent vers lui brusquement puis regardèrent leurs pieds, devenant rouge tomate. Tous les gryffondors présents éclatèrent de rire. La gêne d'Hermione et de Ron redoubla.

« Comme ils sont mignons ! » Dit Alicia.

« Le mariage est pour quand ? » Renchérit George.

« Qu…quoi ?! » Bégaya Hermione sans lever pour autant les yeux.

« Notre préfète est à court de mots ? »

« Fred, arrête d'agacer ta future belle-sœur ! » Dit Angelina.

« N…N'importe quoi ! »

Après cette pseudo protestation de Ron, l'équipe, Ginny et Lee éclatèrent de nouveau de rire et partirent en direction du château. Harry regarda ses deux amis s'approcher de lui avec un petit sourire.

« Harry ! Y'a rien de drôle ! »

« Ca va, Ron. On te croit ! »

« N'empêche, que de changement cette année ! Nous apprenons qu'Harry est un Gryffondor, je suis préfète et Ron est poursuiveur dans l'équipe de quidditch ! »

Ils continuèrent à discuter tout en rejoignant la tour gryffondor où il y eut une grande fête pendant une bonne partie de la nuit pour encourager la nouvelle équipe.

**8888888888**

Deux jours plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Ils étaient retournés deux fois à la Réserve durant les dernières nuits, sans succès. Ils eurent en plus la malchance de rencontrer Malefoy dans le hall.

« Tiens, tiens. Potter et son fan club. »

« Tire-toi de notre chemin, Malefoy. »

Drago ignora Harry et continua :

« Au fait, qu'ai-je entendu, Weasley ? Tu fais partit de votre pauvre équipe de quidditch ? Les gryffondors sont tombés bien bas ! Ils font dans la charité maintenant ? »

Ron et Harry allaient se jeter sur le serpentard mais une voix les en empêcha :

« Un avertissement pour serpentard ! »

« Granger, tes résultats te sont vraiment montés à la tête. Tu te prends pour une prof ? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, idiote ! »

« Oh non, Malefoy. Je me prends pour ce que je suis. »

Et elle désigna son badge argenté agrafé à sa robe. Malefoy pâlit légèrement. Il semblait qu'il avait oublié ce léger 'détail'.

« Etant donné que MOI je suis préfète, j'en ai parfaitement le droit. Je mets donc un avertissement aux serpentards pour insulte envers un élève qui sera transmis à ma directrice de Maison qui décidera si des points doivent être enlevés. Et si tu ne veux pas que j'en colle d'autres à ta chère maison, tu ferais mieux de dégager de notre chemin. »

Hermione avait gardé une voix calme mais tout de même froide. Drago avait maintenant totalement viré au blanc. Fulminant visiblement, il se retourna en marmonnant un « saloperie de sang-de-bourbe », fit signe à ses deux acolytes de partir et s'en alla.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent vers leur amie.

« Whouaou ! Hermione ! »

Harry en aurait bien dit autant mais il était trop étonné. La jeune fille abandonna son air mesquin et malicieux pour reprendre son expression habituelle, et passa devant les deux garçons pour marcher en direction de la grande salle. Harry se tourna vers Ron. »

« Décidément, elle est louche depuis la rentrée. »

« Moi je trouve qu'elle est mieux. C'est Hermione. »

« Elle a moins son attitude de miss-je-sais-tout. » Acquiesça l'attrapeur.

« C'est Hermione. »

Harry était franchement amusé. Son ami fixait toujours la porte de la Grande Salle par laquelle Hermione était passée quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Franchement pour une préfète elle est un peu relâchée. » Continua t-il.

« Harry, c'est une gryffondor ! C'est bien connu, les gryffondors ne font jamais rien comme les autres. Et puis, c'est Hermione. »

« Ron, je sais que c'est Hermione ! Ferme la bouche et allons dîner. »

« Eh ! En tout cas elle l'a bien rembarrée Malefoy ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient assis à leur place et mangeaient tranquillement. Le courrier arriva et une lettre tomba sur Ron qui râla. Il la prit et l'ouvrit. Quand il eut terminé sa lecture, le garçon rayonnait. Il semblait à la fois surprit, heureux et fier.

Hermione et Harry lui demandèrent ce qu'il y avait et le rouquin leur tendit sa lettre. Harry la lut à voix haute pour qu'Hermione puisse entendre :

« « _Cher Ron,_

_Ton père et moi avons apprit par tes frères et ta sœur ta nouvelle place dans l'équipe de quidditch des gryffondors._

_Nous avons été très surpris et heureux pour toi. Ton père l'a déjà annoncé à tous ses amis et ses collègues. Il est fier que son plus jeune fils soit à la même place que lui lors de sa propre scolarité. Le professeur McGonnagal nous a aussi envoyé une lettre de demande d'autorisation pour que tu puisses participer aux matchs. Elle nous a informé que tu avais un certain talent._

_Nous t'envoyons quelques gallions joins à cette lettre. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais tu pourras te commander du matériel pour prendre soin du balai que le collège te confiera._

_Sache que nous sommes très fiers de toi. Je laisse ton père prendre la plume, il veut te dire quelque chose._

_Ron, bravo ! Tu seras certainement bien meilleur que moi ! Ecrase les serpentards pour nous (et surtout le fils Malefoy) ! Bonne chance pour les matchs._

_N'écoutes pas ce que ton père te raconte : ne fais rien d'inconsidéré contre les serpentards._

_Prend bien soin de toi et passe le bonjour à Harry et à Hermione. Ne faîte pas trop de bêtises tous les trois et évitez les dangers pour une fois._

_Je t'embrasse. On t'aime._

_Maman._

_PS : Bill, Charlie et Percy te félicitent également ! » »_

Ron semblait aux anges et tenait fermement une petite bourse dans sa main droite.

« Vous avez vu, ils ont l'air très content ! »

« Bien sûr. On peut même dire qu'ils sont fiers de toi ! » Dit Hermione.

Harry savait que Ron ne s'était jamais vraiment démarqué au collège. Il était le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter et voilà. Ses résultats étaient plutôt bons mais pas assez pour être vraiment remarqués. Il y avait bien sûr la partie contre l'échiquier géant de McGonnagal lors de leur première année qui lui avait valu une certaine gloire, mais ça n'avait pas été permanent. Les équipes de quidditch étaient très populaires, et avec une place dans celle-ci la réputation des membres étaient assurées. Cela valait encore plus pour les attrapeurs et les bons joueurs.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton père avait été poursuiveur ? »

« Oui, il ne l'a été que dans ses deux dernières années. Ils ont gagné lors de sa 7° année. Il se débrouillait bien d'après ce que je sais. »

« Il fallait bien que tes frères et toi aient hérité votre passion de quelque part. Charlie a été attrapeur et capitaine, les jumeaux sont batteurs et tu es poursuiveur ! Tant de talent dans une famille c'est pas courant ! »

**8888888888**

Harry était allongé sur un lit et attendait patiemment le sommeil. Lorsqu'il vint enfin, il emmena avec lui un ami trop connu du garçon :

_Une grande salle de marbre et de pierres grises s'étalait devant lui. Il n'y avait que quelques chaises et une longue table de la même matière dure et froide présentes la pièce. Cette salle était sobrement éclairé par six torches disposées sur les murs. Deux silhouettes étaient visibles à côté de la table, dont l'une était agenouillée profondément devant l'autre. Une voix sifflante et détestable s'éleva dans les airs._

_« Nicolan, mon cher serviteur. Cela va faire 15 ans et demi que je t'ai confié une mission et que je ne t'ai pas revu. Mais puisque tu es l'un de mes plus fidèles Mangemorts, je suppose que mon précieux projet « Filomac'ek » a continué à progresser pendant toutes ces années. Tu sais que c'est l'un de ceux qui m'intéressent le plus…et qui est le plus secret. Tu es le seul à être au courant depuis la mort de Furus. » _

_« Oui, maître. Je suis honoré de la confiance que vous m'accordez. Et je n'ai pas cessé de faire progresser ce projet, comme vous me l'aviez ordonné. Je savais que vous reviendriez. » _

_« Relève-toi, Nicolan. »_

_L'homme se redressa. Il était assez grand, brun et avait des yeux marrons foncés. Sa peau sombre était clairement visible puisque la capuche de sa cape de Mangemort était baissée, et son masque retiré. Il devait avoir dans les 40 ans et avait un visage sévère. _

_« Nicolan. Ton dévouement me fait beaucoup penser à mes deux autres Mangemorts les plus puissants. Vous êtes tous les trois mes plus fidèles soldats. Alors, où en est « filomac'ek » ? »_

_« Il est prêt, maître. Mais il n'aura jamais le même potentiel que l'autre. » _

_« Je sais, je sais. Dire que tout cela vient d'une fâcheuse erreur. Erreur qui date déjà de plus de 15 ans. Mais nous aurons bientôt l'occasion de nous rattraper, quand nous aurons l'autre. Nous avons grandement avancé dans la recherche, sais-tu ? Une vie a été prise récemment, un vulgaire moldu. Déconcertant. Le moldu avait peut-être du cran pour une stupide créature mais ça reste une immonde chose. Il faudra remettre l'autre dans le droit chemin quand nous le détiendrons. » _

_« Oui, maître. »_

_« Fais venir les autres maintenant. J'ai quelque chose à dire. »_

_« Bien, maître. »_

_Il s'inclina et partit. Quelques minutes plus tard, une vingtaine de Mangemorts, tous déguisés, se mirent en demi-cercle autour de Voldemort._

_« Mes chers Mangemorts. Je vous annonce que le grand projet est pour bientôt. Les équipes sont formées. Soyez près à éliminer les sang-de-bourbe et les impurs à tout moment. » _

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. N'attendant pas une minute, il s'habilla et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur malgré l'heure : 4h36.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il dit rapidement le mot de passe et monta. Le problème était qu'il n'avait aucun idée de l'endroit où pouvait dormir Dumbledore. Il entreprit donc de frapper à toutes les portes qu'il trouvait. Au bout de la troisième, son directeur apparut vêtu de vêtements de nuit et d'un bonnet.

« Harry ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Il faut que je vous parle, monsieur. »

« Très bien. Calme-toi et va m'attendre dans mon bureau. J'arrive. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, le directeur, habillé, s'assit à sa place. Il avait l'air particulièrement las et maussade depuis quelques jours. En fait, Harry avait remarqué que son manque de sourire datait de sa discussion avec Rogue.

« Tu as fais un rêve, Harry ? »

« Oui, professeur. »

Il entreprit donc de le lui raconter. Lorsqu'il prononça les mots étranges _filomac'ek_ Dumbledore fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Harry termina son récit et attendit. Le vieux sorcier semblait s'être perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il lance de la poudre dans la cheminée.

« Severus, veux-tu venir dans mon bureau tout de suite ? »

Dix minutes plus tard, le professeur de potion entra, au grand malheur d'Harry.

« Monsieur le directeur. »

Le sorcier ne salua pas son élève mais sembla rapidement comprendre la situation.

« Harry a fait un rêve cette nuit. Es-tu sortis ? »

« Non, mais j'ai été appelé. Voldemort sait que je ne peux pas y aller trop souvent. »

« Il y a eu une réunion privée entre lui et un Mangemort nommé Nicolan. »

« Nicolan ? Je le connais mais je croyais qu'il était mort. Il est partit en mission il y a environ…15 ans et demi et n'en est jamais revenu. »

« En réalité, il était toujours en mission. Un projet très secret lui a été confié et il n'a jamais arrêté. »

« Possible. Voldemort confit ses missions importantes à ses plus fidèles Mangemorts. A l'époque, Nicolan faisait déjà partie des meilleurs et des proches de Voldemort. »

« C'est un cercle très restreint. »

« Il est puissant. Comment s'appelle ce projet ? »

« C'est là que je vais avoir besoin de toi. Le mot _Filomac'ek_ veut-il dire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Le visage de Rogue changea. Une lueur d'incompréhension et de crainte passa sur son visage et dans ses yeux, pour disparaître aussitôt.

« Ca signifie _fils héritier_ en langue noire. »

« La langue noire ? » Intervint Harry.

Oui. La langue utilisée par les sorciers sombres depuis des millénaires pour qu'eux seuls comprennent. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts s'en servent contre le Ministère et les Aurors, ou pour les écrits de Magie Noire. » Dit Dumbledore.

« Vous ne la parlez pas ? »

« Moi ? Non, c'est une langue des Arts Sombres. Je pourrais l'apprendre, mais je m'y refuse. »

Par le ton qu'avait employé le directeur, Harry avait comprit qu'il n'aimait pas cette langue, autant que la Magie Noire.

« Fils héritier…Dans le rêve d'Harry, Voldemort parle d'un autre. Il dit que les recherches avancent. »

Rogue acquiesça en silence. Il semblait très soucieux. Le fait qu'Harry puisse le voir clairement prouvait qu'il n'était pas calme du tout. Dumbledore semblait aussi l'avoir remarqué mais il n'y fit pas allusion.

« Il y a aussi eu une réunion générale. Ils ont parlé d'un grand projet qui va avoir lieu très bientôt. »

« Je ne sais pas quand va avoir lieu ce projet ni où mais je sais ce que c'est. Une puissante attaque va être menée, ça fait quelques semaines que Voldemort la prépare. » Répondit Rogue.

« Il prépare son retour. »

« Oui. »

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment pensif. Dumbledore donna ensuite une potion à Harry et l'envoya se coucher. Le gryffondor sentait un puissant pressentiment le tirailler. Il était certain que si Voldemort préparait une attaque pour annoncer son retour, ça allait faire mal. Et ce n'était pas avec ce ministère qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

**8888888888**

Une heure plus tard, le soleil se levait tout doucement bien que l'ombre était toujours majoritaire. Mais si quelqu'un avait fixé l'obscurité à l'endroit du parc de Poudlard où les barrières de protection s'arrêtaient, il aurait pu voir deux silhouettes noires l'une face à l'autre.

Une jeune fille portant l'écusson de gryffondor sur sa robe, ayant les yeux aussi noirs que la nuit et des cheveux ténèbres aux reflets bleus, se tenait devant une silhouette encapuchonnée.

Lynn Ugore prit la parole et sa voix froide rompit le silence de la nuit.

« Tu avais raison : ils sortent beaucoup. »

« Je le savais déjà. L'imprudence leur coûtera beaucoup un jour. »

« Que fait-on ? »

« Continue à les surveiller. Nous agirons plus tard. »

« Très bien. »

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	12. La Chambre des Pierres

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE**

**Chapitre 12 : La Chambre des Pierres.**

Harry marchait d'un pas sûr au côté de Dumbledore, de Ron, de Sirius et d'Hermione. En réalité, il était terrorisé. On était lundi soir et après une rapide réunion dans le bureau du directeur, ils s'étaient tous mis en route pour la Chambre des Pierres. Ils s'étaient déjà bien avancés dans le château et ne cessaient de marcher, s'enfonçant dans les méandres de Poudlard.

Finalement deux grandes portes en bois sombre se présentèrent devant eux après ce qui semblait être une éternité, Dumbledore les ouvrit sans tarder. Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande salle plutôt allongée, entièrement faite de pierre. Chacun de leur pas résonnait et envoyait des échos dans toute la pièce. D'un coup de baguette, le directeur alluma une dizaine de torches qui flottaient magiquement dans les airs. La salle était dénudée de tout meuble, objet ou d'autre chose. De même les murs étaient complètement sobres.

Dumbledore lui fit signe de venir vers lui. Harry le rejoignit donc devant l'extrémité droite du mur le plus sombre et long, tandis que son directeur lui montrait une petite inscription sur la paroi, juste en face de l'attrapeur. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux quant il reconnut gravé dans la pierre un petit lion d'à peine quelques centimètres. Puis le vieux sorcier leur montra une seconde marque disposée à l'extrême gauche du même mur, celle-ci représentant un serpent.

Harry comprit : les deux passages, Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage car les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Rogue entra suivit de quelqu'un enveloppé dans une cape noire dont on ne distinguait rien. Le professeur de potion fit un signe vers Dumbledore, qui indiqua à Harry de se mettre devant le petit lion gravé. Sirius regardait Rogue et le nouvel arrivant d'un drôle d'air. Hermione et Ron aussi d'ailleurs. Ils étaient certainement intrigués par l'identité de l'héritier de Serpentard, et par le fait que ce soit Rogue qui l'ait accompagné. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce mystérieux individu s'était placé devant le serpent.

« Bon, nous allons commencer. » Dit Dumbledore.

Sirius, Hermione et Ron étaient un peu plus loin derrière Harry tandis que Rogue était à l'opposé, vers le Serpentard. Le directeur se tenait entre les deux.

« Harryà mon signal tu vas toucher le lion, d'accord ? Allez-y. »

L'attrapeur posa son index contre la gravure et vit du coin de l'œil que l'inconnu en faisait autant de son côté. Un violent flash de lumière l'éblouit soudainement, comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Lorsque l'intensité eut baissé, ils purent voir un flux d'énergie vert et un autre rouge se concentrer au centre de la pièce. Le rayon émeraude provenait visiblement du serpent et la seconde couleur du lion. Deux voix masculines s'élevèrent :

**« Héritiers vous devez être pour entrer,**

**Descendants de nos deux personnalités,**

**Si vous voulez arriver aux pierres sacrées,**

**Soyez corps et âmes alliées,**

**Et réussissez chacun une épreuve imposée.** »

Quelque chose de nouveau se sculpta sur la pierre froide du mur, juste à côté de l'inscription animale : une main. Harry n'avait même pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir s'il était arrivé la même chose de l'autre côté. Dumbledore leur dit de poser leur main sur la marque de la même forme, ce qu'ils firent dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé.

Harry sursauta quand il vit qu'une lumière jaune soleil l'entourait subitement. La couleur lui faisait penser à celle des gryffondors, qui accompagnait habituellement le rouge. Elle était chaude et chaleureuse, et donnait une impression de majesté. L'adolescent aimait bien cette couleur. L'héritier de Serpentard était également entouré d'une lumière. Sauf que la sienne était d'un violet profond. Ce ton violacé donnait une étrange sensation : il était à la fois chaleureux et froid, majestueux et pauvre. Etrangement cette lumière entourant l'inconnu rassurait Harry, et lui donnait une sensation bizarre.

Le mur s'ouvrit de part et d'autre de la paroi. Deux passages sombres venaient d'être dévoilés. Les lumières qui entouraient les deux héritiers s'évanouirent. Harry avait en face de lui un couloir sombre dont on ne voyait même pas l'extrémité. Il se retourna pour observer ses amis. Dumbledore semblait calme, Hermione, Ron et Sirius soucieux, et Rogue était occupé à faire un signe à l'héritier de Serpentard pour lui dire d'entrer. Harry se décida à pénétrer dans le passage. A peine eut-il posé les pieds à l'intérieur que des torches allumèrent son chemin. Il souffla un bon coup et avança, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de Poudlard.

**8888888888**

Hermione regarda Harry avancer dans le couloir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être très inquiète. Après tout, elle considérait le garçon comme un petit frère, bien qu'en réalité il était plus âgé qu'elle. A ses côtés Ron se tendit et fixa le dos de son meilleur ami alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'ombre. Un grand bruit les fit tous sursauter.

Ils se tournèrent vers la gauche : le passage côté Serpentard venait de se refermer violemment, suite à l'entrée de l'héritier. Rogue se tourna vers Dumbledore. Le sombre professeur semblait étonnamment soucieux. Le directeur soupira :

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre maintenant. »

« Albus, vous êtes sûr que c'est sans danger » Demanda Sirius. « Harry ne risque rien »

Hermione observa le directeur regarder brièvement le passage toujours ouvert de droite, puis celui totalement clos de gauche. Ron et Sirius ne semblaient pas trouver ce manège étrange. Hermione fronça les sourcils lorsque Dumbledore répondit, non sans avoir plongé ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Rogue :

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'Harry risque quoi que ce soit. »

Sirius et Ron étaient beaucoup trop occupés à regarder le couloir où l'on ne voyait désormais plus l'héritier de Gryffondor pour remarquer que la réponse incluait le fait que seul Harry était en sécurité. Peu importe que l'inconnu soit un Serpentard, s'il était ici c'est qu'il était, pour l'instant du moins, de leur côté. Et le fait que Salazar Serpentard n'était certainement pas quelqu'un de très sympathique et que le passage s'était refermé empêchant toute entrée ou fuite prouvait bien que si quelqu'un était en quelconque danger c'était bien son héritier. Bien qu'Hermione ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Peutêtre était-ce cette impression qu'il _fallait_ qu'il revienne, comme s'il était quelqu'un à qui elle tenait. Peutêtre était-ce le regard soucieux que Dumbledore posait sur Rogue. Ou alors peutêtre était-ce l'expression du professeur de potion qui fixait d'un air impénétrable la paroi close où prônait un petit serpent.

Mais Hermione souhaitait qu'Harry et l'autre héritier reviennent tous les deux en bonne santé.

**8888888888**

Harry marchait depuis environ 10 minutes le long du couloir. Des torches s'allumaient à mesure qu'il avançait. Il n'avait rien rencontré depuis qu'il était entré mais il tenait tout de même fermement sa baguette dans sa poche. Le couloir était toujours en ligne droite et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, on aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de faire le ménage. L'air était très pur, encore plus que dans la longue salle.

Il marcha ainsi encore quelques minutes. Soudainement Harry s'aperçut que le couloir s'arrêtait à deux mètres devant lui. Mais lorsqu'il franchit ces deux mètres, il réalisa que le couloir marquait simplement un angle droit vers la gauche. Le garçon tourna donc et s'arrêta net. En face de lui trônait une immense porte de bois rouge sombre où était majestueusement gravé un lion doré en position d'attaque. Harry ne put empêcher une exclamation de franchir ses lèvres : c'était tout simplement magnifique. Il s'approcha et effleura doucement la porte de ses doigts. Hésitant sur la conduite à suivre, il se décida finalement à ouvrir la porte. De grandes bougies s'enflammèrent immédiatement et il progressa à l'intérieur.

Il se trouvait dans une grande et haute salle. Au centre de la pièce étaient disposés une petite table basse de bois rouge, le même que celui de la porte, et trois fauteuils bordeaux. Les murs étaient sobrement décorés d'anciennes tapisseries rouges et ors frappées d'un lion en leur centre.

« Bonjour. »

Harry se retourna vivement en entendant cette voix douce, brandissant sa baguette. Il avait devant lui un homme dont il ne parvenait pas à déterminer l'âge, peutêtre de 40, 45 ans. Il était plutôt grand, avait de longs cheveux châtains foncés et de grands yeux bleu-ciels. Son étrange robe de sorcier aux couleurs de la salle le rendait à la fois majestueux et transparent. Harry connaissait ce visage pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois sur les tableaux de Poudlard.

« Je suis Godric Gryffondor. »

Hochant la tête, le garçon baissa sa baguette et la remit dans sa poche, sentant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. L'homme – non, son ancêtre, semblait si réel ! Harry était presque certain qu'il pouvait le toucher.

« Bonjour. Je suis Harry Potter. »

« Oh, je sais qui tu es, jeune Harry. Je suis peutêtre mort mais je garde un œil sur mes descendants. Quoi que je ne suis pas toujours au courant de tout. Seul les sentiments nous viennent. Assied-toi. »

Harry s'installa donc sur l'un des fauteuils et Godric prit place sur celui qui lui faisait face.

« Du thé »

A ces mots, une théière et une tasse apparurent sur la table. Harry acquiesça et se servit.

« Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici »

« Oui. »

« Etes-vous un fantôme »

« Non. Plutôt un souvenir. Quand nous avons construit cette salle, nous nous sommes mit d'accord pour la protéger et la partager en deux parties. Pour veiller à ce que la pierre soit en sécurité, j'ai décidé de créer un souvenir. Une image de moi qui pourrait interagir pleinement avec celui qui arriverait jusqu'ici. Que tu sois parvenu jusqu'à moi prouve que tu t'es allié avec un Serpentard. »

La voix était restée chaleureuse, mais Harry ne savait pas si les dernières paroles étaient positives.

« Oui. Mais je ne connais pas son identité. Je fais confiance à l'homme qui m'a conduit ici. »

« Oh mais tu as raison. Faire confiance à ses amis est bénéfique. Sois juste sûr que cela soit toujours réciproque. L'amitié peut te sauver comme te détruire. »

Le garçon sentit son cœur se serrer en songeant à ses parents et à Sirius qui avait fait confiance à ce rat de Pettigrow. Peutêtre que les sentiments de ce sale traître étaient vrais au début ?

« Nous avions peur que Voldemort arrive et ne prenne les pierres. »

« Sage décision. Je sais que ce Voldemort est également un Serpentard. Je me demande ce qu'aurait dit Salazar sur lui…J'espère que ton allié s'en sortira bien. »

« Que voulez-vous dire »

« Disons que Salazar Serpentard a toujours été excessivement machiavélique. Et envers tout le monde, sans exception. Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile, jeune Harry Potter. Et ton futur s'annonce plutôt difficile. Mais tu es mon dernier descendant. Je peux te confier que je suis particulièrement fier d'avoir un héritier comme toi. »

« Merci. »

Une chaude émotion envahit Harry. Son ancêtre, son parent, lui témoignait de l'affection et l'attrapeur se sentit heureux de cela. Bien sûr il y avait Sirius et Dumbledore, mais Godric Gryffondor était du même sang que lui. Et les seules personnes faisant partie de sa famille au sens propre et ayant également le même sang que le sien, Pétunia et Dudley Dursley, l'avaient toujours traité comme un moins que rien.

« Alors, parle-moi de toi. »

Et Harry se mit à raconter quelques anecdotes de sa vie. Godric lui donnait ses impressions et parlait également de son existence. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se souvint qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'essentiel.

« Je ne devais pas passer une épreuve »

« Mais tu l'as déjà passée, Harry. »

« Comment »

« Lorsque nous parlions, j'ai sondé ton aura pour être certain de la véracité de tes propos. Il s'est avéré que tu as un cœur et un esprit pur. Tu as donc ma confiance. Tu peux emporter ma pierre avec toi. »

Il lui fit signe de se retourner, ce que Harry fit dans la seconde. Derrière lui volait une magnifique pierre ovale, parfaitement taillée. Elle était d'une couleur rouge écarlate et transparente, et les bougies la faisaient rayonner.

« Voici la pierre Rubilion. Je te la confie. »

**8888888888**

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'Harry était partit. Hermione, Ron et Sirius étaient assis par terre et jouaient à un jeu de carte sorcier que le rouquin avait sur lui. Dumbledore avait un peu joué avec eux puis s'était relevé, attendant le retour des héritiers. Rogue était resté dans son coin, adossé contre le mur, juste en face du passage Serpentard. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ des deux héritiers.

Hermione avait gagné 13 parties sur 15. Il ne lui avait fallut qu'une partie pour comprendre comment le jeu fonctionnait. Il s'était avéré que ce n'était que de la logique et de la probabilité. Un jeu d'enfant pour elle de gagner après cette constatation. Sirius avait amicalement dit qu'il ne jouerait plus jamais aux cartes avec une surdouée et qu'en plus il ne pouvait pas jouer aux échecs parce que Ron gagnait à chaque fois. La deuxième partie qu'elle avait perdu était en faveur de Dumbledore. Le directeur semblait beaucoup aimé jouer.

Des bruits de pas la fit sortir de ses pensées. Ils se levèrent tous immédiatement. Harry apparut dans la lumière du couloir, en pleine santé et le sourire aux lèvres. Un homme le suivait et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un hoquet de surprise en le reconnaissant. L'attrapeur le salua et la paroi se referma doucement, retirant Godric Gryffondor de la vue de tous, ne laissant qu'une petite gravure en forme de lion sur la pierre froide.

« Ca va Harry » Demanda Sirius.

« Bien sûr. Nous avons discuté autour d'un thé. »

Hermione regarda Ron que semblait aussi incrédule qu'elle. Soudain Harry éclata de rire.

« Mais je vous le jure ! Je n'ai pas perdu la tête ! Oh, et à ce propos, tenez, professeur. »

Il s'approcha de Dumbledore et lui remit une jolie pierre d'environ 10 centimètres de long.

« Elle s'appelle la pierre Rubilion. »

Dumbledore la regarda encore un moment et la mit dans sa poche. Hermione poussa un faible soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'Harry allait très bien. Il semblait même s'être amusé.

Soudain, un grand bruit les alerta. Il semblait venir d'au-dessus d'eux, comme des sons de pas précipités et de bataille. Tout le monde regardait vers le haut et s'était rassemblé au milieu de la pièce. Hermione recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle vit qu'une partie du plafond s'ouvrait. Quelque chose tomba lourdement sur le sol et l'ouverture se referma. L'effet de surprise passé, tous tournèrent leur tête vers la forme étendue par terre.

Hermione regarda l'individu, toujours habillé de sa cape, se relever difficilement aidé par Rogue. Ils poussèrent le corps d'une créature que la préfète ne parvint pas à identifier. L'inconnu se tenait maintenant droit mais semblait respirer difficilement. Harry, Ron et Sirius le regardaient comme s'il était un dangereux criminel qui pourrait leur sauter dessus d'un moment à l'autre. L'héritier Serpentard mit sa main dans sa poche, les trois garçons se tendirent, et en ressortit une pierre. Elle était très différente de la Rubilion qu'Harry avait ramenée. Celle-ci n'était pas taillée et devait même couper à certains endroits. Elle était complètement sale mais, malgré son état, on pouvait distinguer sa couleur vert-acidulé. Lorsque l'individu la tendit à Dumbledore, Hermione put voir que ce n'était pas simplement l'essoufflement qui l'empêchait de respirer : du sang coulait à divers endroit de son corps. La main qui tenait la pierre était sanguinolente, le mollet droit avait subit une profonde entaille de quelques centimètres et son abdomen avait de toute évidence été frappé par un quelconque sortà en juger par l'état de la robe.

Dumbledore prit prudemment la pierre. Une voix de toute évidence magiquement changée s'éleva dans la pièce silencieuse.

« C'est la pierre Snakraude. »

« Merci. »

L'inconnu lui fit un signe de tête et partit, aidé de Rogue.

« Albus, qui est-ce ? Nous le connaissons »

« Sirius, tu dois comprendre les raisons qui font que je ne peux te répondre, et je ne pense pas que tu l'ais déjà rencontré réellement. »

« Comment ça « réellement » ? Et pourquoi Rogue, lui, en saurait plus que nous »

« Sirius ! Vous êtes tous les deux de vrais enfants ! Severus est tout simplement plus impliqué dans cette affaire que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu apprendre que Voldemort n'était pas le seul héritier de Serpentard encore en vie. »

Et sur ce, ils se mirent en route vers les niveaux supérieurs. Hermione n'avait aucune idée sur ce dont le directeur voulait parler en prononçant ses dernières paroles. D'ailleurs ni Ron ni Harry ni Sirius ne semblaient en savoir plus qu'elle. »

« Professeur, je peux vous poser une question » Demanda finalement Harry.

« Bien sûr. »

« C'était quoi cette lumière jaune soleil qui m'a entourée tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas la même que celle de l'autre »

« C'était ton aura magique, Harry. Elle est invisible en temps normal sauf pour certains sort, comme par exemple tous ceux comportant un bouclier. Chacun en a une différente et unique. »

Harry hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait comprit. Son aura était une des couleurs de Gryffondor et il s'en sentit très fier. Bizarrement celle de l'autre héritier n'était pas verte ou argentée. Peutêtre que celle de l'attrapeur était une coïncidence ? Le garçon se souvint du matin où Rogue était allé le récupérer chez les Dursley. Le sorcier avait utilisé un sortilège bouclier de couleur vert forêt. C'était donc la couleur de son aura ? Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que sa couleur pouvait être aussi belle.

**8888888888**

Arrivés en haut, Dumbledore leur dit qu'il pouvait rester un moment dans son bureau s'ils voulaient discuter en paix. Lui avait des choses à faire. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva avec les trois hommes autour d'un thé et de gâteaux. Harry leur racontait en détails ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Eh ben. Moi qui m'inquiétais » Dit Sirius.

« Tu parles d'une épreuve ! Si les exams pouvaient être si simples »

« Ron ! Les examens _sont_ simples »

Le rouquin lança un regard « y-a-que-toi-qu'il-dit » à son amie. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant parfois ! Oui bon, d'accord elle était peutêtre la seule à trouver les examens faciles. Mais si les autres travaillaient un peu plus, elle ne serait plus si incomprise, non ?

Hermione s'était sentit vraiment seule souvent à Poudlard. Parvati et Lavande, qui partageaient son dortoir avant, ne l'aimaient pas particulièrement. Elles lui jetaient des regards noirs ou des remarques cyniques dès que la jeune fille ouvrait le bouche. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait sa « propre » chambre, elle se sentait mieux. La préfète avait conscience d'être plus mature et intelligente que ceux de son âge. Mais ça n'était pas une raison pour l'isoler ou la détester sans même la connaître réellement ! Même Harry et Ron étaient comme cela avant d'apprendre à la connaître.

« Franchement, je me demande ce qu'a dû subir l'héritier de Serpentard comme épreuve. »

« T'as raison, Harry. En tous casça n'avait pas l'air très agréable. » Dit Ron.

« Moi ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'on ne sache rien sur ça ou sur l'identité de cet individu. Alors que ce batard graisseux de Rogue sait tout lui. »

Sirius et le professeur Rogue semblaient avoir atteint des sommets de haine ces derniers jours. Haine qui retombait sur les trois étudiants lors des cours de potion, surtout Harry. La jeune fille ne savait pas comment son ami le supportait, elle elle s'en moquait. Elle rattrapait facilement les points perdus et tant que le professeur n'insultait pas sa famille, Hermione parvenait à garder un calme extérieur…bien qu'en son fort intérieur elle bouillait.

Bizarrement, elle avait remarqué qu'il attaquait moins Harry avec des insultes sur son père, James Potter. De toute évidence, les deux autres adolescents s'en moquaient ou alors ne l'avaient même pas remarqué. Mais Hermione avait un sens de l'analyse inné très développé. Et elle avait assez observé son intriguant professeur pour savoir qu'il était préoccupé et plutôt fatigué. La jeune fille avait mit ça sur le compte de son statut d'espion. Mais son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait autre chose. Intuition féminine sans doute. Elle avait renoncé à en discuter avec ses deux amis qui se bloquaient sur leurs préjugés. Pourtant la préfète aurait cru que ceux-ci se seraient atténués après l'été. Mais ils étaient revenus. Moins puissants et accompagnés de curiosité mais toujours là.

Elle, en revanche, avait envie de découvrir ce que Rogue cachait derrière cette attitude froide. Car une telle image ne pouvait être naturelle. Du moins pas chez lui. Hermione l'avait compris dès sa première année. Voilà à quoi elle occupait ses pensées quand elle s'embêtait : résoudre des mystères. Et celui de son professeur de potion en était un qu'elle avait particulièrement du mal à résoudre. Elle n'avait que de maigres indices éparpillés sur ses quatre années de casse-tête. Elle savait qu'il avait été Mangemort et qu'il était dorénavant espion. Elle avait eu confirmation cet été qu'il était puissant et qu'il aimait (du moins maintenant) les moldus. Il était clair qu'il était intelligent. Très intelligent, et rusé. Elle savait aussi qu'il s'intéressait à la Magie Noire et qu'il excellait dans cette matière. Et puissance et intelligence donnaient un grand sorcier. Il était aussi un grand comédien et donc hypocrite. Il fallait l'être pour pouvoir tromper Voldemort. D'après ce qu'elle savait, il n'aimait pas être avec beaucoup de monde et dormait peu, ce qu'Hermione avait mit sur le compte de sa culpabilité pour ses activités Mangemorts ou autres, et dorénavant sur son rôle d'espion. Mais avec ça elle n'avait pas grand chose, surtout sur son passé.

Ce fut en regardant Sirius qu'elle eut une révélation. Il lui manquait des informations sur le passé de Rogue ! Et qui avait été à Poudlard en même temps que lui ? Elle arrêta donc leur conversation qui portait dorénavant sur le quidditch.

« Excuse-moi Sirius, mais est-ce le professeur Rogue a encore de la famille en vie ? A part son ancienne gouvernante Harry n'a vu ou entendu parler de personne. »

L'animagus parut surprit par cette question mais se reprit :

« Euh…Non, je crois que non. Sa famille est morte. Par contre, je ne sais pas s'il avait des oncles et des tantes, mais ça m'étonnerait. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit les Rogue ont toujours été secrets et mystérieux. »

« Quoi, ils étaient tous comme lui » Demanda Ron.

« En quelque sorte. »

Sirius ne semblait pas avoir envie de s'étendre sur le sujet et Hermione n'insista pas, même si elle le voulait avidement.

Plus tard dans la nuit, ils retournèrent au dortoir. Hermione prit grand soin de ne pas réveiller sa camarade de chambre et se glissa sous sa couette. Décidément les énigmes de cette année s'avéraient vraiment difficiles à résoudre.

Tant mieux : elle adorait les défis à sa hauteur.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	13. Mission et annonce de décès 1

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE**

**Chapitre 13 : Mission et annonce de décès (1)**

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione était confortablement installée sur son lit. Dumbledore leur avait dit qu'il avait mit les deux pierres en sécurité. Voldemort n'avait toujours pas mis son grand projet de retour à exécution, mais ce n'était certainement qu'une question de temps. Le carnet n'avait toujours pas voulu dévoiler ses secrets et la prophétie restait obscure.

En ayant assez de ses réflexions, elle décida d'enfin regarder le livre sur les préfets de Poudlard qui reposait toujours dans sa table de nuit. Elle le feuilleta quelques instants et s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit vers la fin du bouquin un visage qu'elle reconnaissait facilement. La photo représentait une jeune fille rousse aux grands yeux verts, souriante. Hermione lut le nom inscrit à l'encre rouge juste en-dessous, pour être certaine :

_« Lily Mathilde Evans. _

_Préfète en 1974_

_Préfète-en-Chef en 1975_

_Gryffondor »_

Il y avait aussi ses résultats scolaires, qui n'étaient pas mal du tout, et aucune remarque sur sa discipline n'apparaissait. C'était Harry qui allait être content ! Hermione leva la tête pour regarder les photos accrochées en haut des murs de la chambre. Elle remonta de quelques années à partir de sa propre représentation disposée tout au bout de la 3° ligne de portraits, et c'est là qu'elle la remarqua : la mère d'Harry était simplement magnifique. Elle semblait tellement heureuse et sereine !

Hermione tourna la page du livre pour voir qui était son partenaire. Lorsqu'elle le découvrit, elle faillit en lâcher le bouquin. La photo montrait un serpentard d'environ 17,18 ans, aux yeux et aux cheveux d'un noir profond.

_« Severus Lyrio Rogue_

_Préfet de 1973 à 1974_

_Préfet-en-Chef en 1975_

_Serpentard »_

La jeune fille fut stupéfaite de voir à quel point il n'avait pas changé pendant toutes ces années. C'était exactement le même visage malgré qu'il soit tout de même plus jeune. Il ne souriait pas et semblait aussi sombre et maussade qu'en 1995. Les résultats scolaires étaient irréprochables (ils devaient être assez proches de ceux d'Hermione), un peu meilleurs que ceux de Lily. Il n'avait que quelques remarques concernant la discipline.

Elle tourna de nouveau la page et découvrit que James Francis Potter avait été préfet en 1974 et en 1975. Ses notes étaient bonnes mais il y avait énormément de choses dans la colonne « Commentaires sur la tenue », tellement que les remarques dépassaient de l'espace prévu en fait.

La jeune fille n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se précipita dehors pour rejoindre Ron et Harry. Elle leur montra les pages sur James et Lily. Harry avait un regard pétillant de bonheur, ce qui fit chaud au cœur d'Hermione.

« Mes parents ont été préfet et préfete-en-chef ! Eh ben. Sirius ne me l'avait pas dit. »

« Attendez, je ne vous ai pas tout révélé. Devinez qui a été le préfet-en-chef de 1975 ? »

Elle tourna la page pour arriver sur celle du professeur de potion.

« Rogue ! »

« Eh oui, Ron. Et vu ses notes il n'est pas seulement doué pour la magie noire ou les potions. Tes parents avaient également d'excellents résultats, Harry, et on sait que Sirius aussi. Ils devaient être l'élite dans ces années-là. »

« C'est peut-être une des raisons pour lesquelles les maraudeurs et Rogue se détestent. Ils devaient être en compétition. » Dit Harry.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment et partirent finalement manger.

**8888888888**

La Grande Salle commençait doucement à se remplir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Les élèves rigolaient et discutaient en toute tranquillité, sans regarder frénétiquement leur montre ou le grand sablier indiquant l'heure. Ron soupira bruyamment en s'asseyant.

« Les joies du week-end ! »

Ils commencèrent à déjeuner et les garçons orientèrent la conversation vers leur premier entraînement de quidditch qui avait eu lieu la veille. Hermione n'écoutait que d'une oreille, ne comprenant pas grand chose aux termes et à l'excitation qu'ils employaient ou éprouvaient, même si elle aimait beaucoup assister aux matches.

« Angelina est vraiment un très bon capitaine. Elle sait nous communiquer de l'énergie et nous encourager. Et c'est vraiment une bonne joueuse. Mais elle est quand même pas mal exigeante. »

« Exigeante ! Angie est exigeante ! Ron, si tu avais joué au côté d'Olivier Dubois, tu aurais su que notre capitaine actuel est vraiment laxiste. »

« N'empêche, on était pas mauvais. Cassandre est vraiment une bonne gardienne. Aucun but ne va passer avec elle en défense ! »

« Ouais, ou le minimum ! Et toi et les filles étiez excellents. J'ai hâte qu'on mette la pâté aux serpentards et à ce crétin de Malefoy. »

Hermione perçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Elle tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, en direction de laquelle un magnifique hibou au pelage noir volait. L'animal se dirigea vers le bout de la table pour aller se poser sur l'épaule de Rogue. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué à part la préfète des gryffondors. Le professeur de potion ouvrit la lettre que lui tendait Shadow, fronça les sourcils et sortit brusquement par la porte de derrière. Hermione se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore. Lui et McGonagall semblaient soucieux : ils se regardaient comme pour se consulter. Une impression devenue habituelle depuis un peu moins de deux semaines tiraillait le ventre de la jeune fille. Elle se leva brusquement, prit Ron et Harry par les bras et les traîna jusqu'au hall.

« Herm ! Ca te prend souvent ? On était entrain de discuter et de manger, je te signal ! »

« Ron ! Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Le professeur Rogue vient de recevoir une lettre par Shadow et il est partit rapidement. »

Pendant qu'ils « discutaient », Hermione n'avait cessé de marcher. Les garçons suivaient tant bien que mal la jeune fille qui avançait d'un pas rapide. Soudain, Harry sembla se rendre compte de leur direction.

« Eh ! Mais on va aux cachots ! Attends, ça va pas ! »

Hermione se retourna vers eux :

« Je vais voir le professeur Rogue. Il est peut-être chez lui, dans ses quartiers. Je sais où ils sont depuis que je suis préfète. »

« Par ma baguette ! Mais tu es complètement folle ! Quelqu'un t'a jeté l'Oubliette ! »

« Non, Ron. Mais j'en ai assez. Assez de faire semblant que tout va bien depuis des jours ! »

Les deux autres gryffondors la regardèrent interloqués devant l'énervement de la jeune fille, qui d'habitude était toujours calme.

« Il y a ce sentiment, ou pressentiment comme vous voulez, que j'ai depuis quelques jours. J'ai le sentiment, je _sais_ qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, quelque chose qui a changé. Et je sais que vous ressentez cela, vous aussi. Ca a commencé les jours où le professeur Rogue était particulièrement énervé. Osez dire que vous ne le sentez pas ? »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête, stupéfaits.

« Faites ce que vous voulez mais moi je veux comprendre. Et pour ça je vais voir le professeur Rogue pour lui demander directement ce qu'il en dit. Vous venez ? »

Les garçons allaient certainement acquiescer mais une voix les en empêcha :

« Ah ! Les enfants, vous voilà. »

« Salut Sirius ! » Dit Harry avec enthousiasme.

« Au fait, super votre entraînement hier ! Bon. Dumbledore nous convoque tous les quatre dans son bureau maintenant. Allez, venez. »

« Eh bien. Ca devient réellement une habitude. » Soupira Ron en se dirigeant vers la gargouille.

Hermione suivit ses deux amis et Sirius. De toute façon, elle aurait ses réponses tôt ou tard.

**8888888888**

Harry regarda son parrain dire le mot de passe à la gargouille, puis le suivit dans les escaliers. Les mots d'Hermione résonnaient dans sa tête. Bien sûr qu'il sentait que quelque chose s'était passé ou se passait. Mais avant que son amie n'exprime ce sentiment il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Il était persuadé que ça venait de lui. Il avait pensé à trop de fatigue ou quelque chose comme ça, et avait tenté de l'ignorer sans y parvenir complètement. Harry avait été stupéfait d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à être torturé par ce sentiment. Et il était maintenant conscient que tout cela avait un lien quelconque avec Rogue.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les quatre à l'intérieur du bureau, ils eurent la surprise de voir que Rogue était déjà présent.

Harry s'installa sur une chaise vide et eut l'impression de revivre la scène de la révélation du directeur concernant sa lignée, à ceci près que McGonagall était absente.

Une fois que tous furent installés, Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Je vous ai convoqué ici parce que j'ai une mission à vous confier. Voldemort compte envoyer l'un de ses partisans et son équipe éliminer un allié qui vit isolé. Il m'a envoyé un message il y a un mois de cela, écrivant qu'il savait que Voldemort était de retour et qu'il nous offrait son aide. Nous avons appris qu'il est aujourd'hui menacé. Nous sommes les seuls à être en mesure d'arriver à temps et de le sauver. »

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Sirius.

Dumbledore eut un regard peiné.

« Fiony Clairview. »

Harry vit son parrain changer d'expression du tout au tout. Il baissa soudainement la tête et sembla choqué. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau le directeur, ses yeux exprimaient une forte incrédulité.

« Fiony est partie il y a des années de cela. Elle n'a pas pu apprendre si facilement la renaissance de Voldemort, puisque je suppose que vous êtes le seul à savoir qu'elle est toujours dans ce pays. »

« Je n'ai pas été le premier à l'apprendre. Et tu sembles oublier un détail important Sirius. »

L'animagus se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Comment l'oublier. Elle nous l'avait dit. Elle nous l'avait dit et nous n'y avons même pas fait attention. »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert le bouche. L'homme regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il était gêné d'être présent à cette conversation. Il semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Harry ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu comme cela. Finalement, l'attrapeur se décida à intervenir, le silence devenant vraiment lourd.

« Excusez-moi. J'aimerais savoir qui est cette femme ? »

Son parrain le regarda et commença à raconter :

« C'était une de nos amis lorsqu'on étudiait ici. Elle était aussi à gryffondor. Lily et elle étaient très proches. A la fin de notre 6° année, elles nous ont appris que Fiony avait le don de voyance, seuls ses plus proches amis et sa famille étaient au courant. A cause de cela, elle était souvent absente en cours. Le don de voyance permet de sentir l'aura des gens, leur puissance et leurs sentiments dans une certaine échelle. En général, les sorciers le possédant sont recensés par le ministère, un peu comme pour les animagi. Mais ce don est plus puissant chez elle que chez n'importe qui d'autre. C'est pour cela que ses parents ne l'avaient pas signalée, pour lui éviter les tests et les ennuis. Lorsque nous avons fini nos études, Lily et James ont décidé de vivre ensemble puis, quelque temps plus tard, de se marier. Fiony et moi avions décidé de partager une maison. Pas comme couple ! Un peu comme frère et sœur. Nous nous étendions très bien et il fallait que quelqu'un reste avec elle. Son don était difficilement contrôlable et en ce temps là Voldemort terrorisait tout le monde. A cause de sa perception elle sentait la peur, la douleur et la tristesse des victimes, spécialement quand elle les connaissait, ainsi que les…sentiments, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, des Mangemorts. La situation était encore plus difficile pour elle que pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous, mais elle pensait toujours aux autres en premier lieu.

Quelques mois après ta naissance, elle nous a dit » ( Sirius avala comme s'il voulait résorber une boule qu'il avait au fond de la gorge ) « elle nous a dit qu'il y avait une ombre qui s'agrandissait autour de nous. Elle nous a aussi dit qu'il fallait que l'on se méfie des apparences, que les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils veulent faire croire qu'ils sont, et que les personnes faibles aiment être protégées. Nous n'avions pas comprit…ou peut-être que nous n'avions rien voulu comprendre. Mais il est aujourd'hui évident qu'elle avait raison et qu'elle parlait de cette limace de Pettigrow. Je me demande si elle savait que c'était lui.

Après cela elle a disparut. Elle nous a juste laissé un petit mot et elle est partit. Je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelle.

Un mois plus tard je me retrouvais dans une cellule d'Azkaban. »

Sirius stoppa son récit et se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui le regardait d'un air peiné.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne savais rien non plus jusqu'au mois dernier. Je voulais être certain que c'était bien elle avant de t'avertir. »

« Qu'est-elle devenue ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« Il y a 14 ans, lorsqu'elle a ressentit la chute de Voldemort, elle a voulut revenir mais elle ne l'a pas fait : trop de souvenirs, comme tu peux t'en douter. Elle a également ressentit ta…détresse dans cette période lorsqu'elle s'est rapprochée. D'après ce que je sais, elle ne voulait pas être là quand il se passerait quelque chose. Son instinct lui a commandé de s'éloigner. Il est heureux qu'elle l'ait fait, elle n'aurait certainement pas survécu si elle avait dû voir et ressentir la mort de Lily et James, ainsi que ton départ. Mais après la chute de Voldemort, elle s'est installée dans une région isolée de l'Ecosse afin d'être informée sur ton destin et ton état, ainsi que sur celui de Harry. »

Le garçon sursauta. Cette femme était restée dans un pays dans lequel elle avait beaucoup de souvenirs douloureux en partie pour lui ? Alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas ? Mais elle était la meilleure amie de sa mère après tout. Harry n'osait imaginer ce que ça devait être de ressentir les sentiments des gens ou de voir les choses qu'ils avaient vécues, vivaient ou vivraient. En réalité, il en avait un petit aperçu avec ses rêves. Mais ressentir ce que son entourage éprouvait, sentir les gens souffrir et mourir ou voir certaines scènes de leur vie rien qu'en les approchant, ça devait être absolument insoutenable. Pire, sentir ce qui se passait dans la tête d'un Mangemort durant ses activités criminelles, leur satisfaction et leur haine lorsqu'il ruinait la vie de gens, devait être écœurant. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait d'un tel don. Par contre, il comprenait aisément que des personnes telles que Voldemort ou Fudge veuillent se servir des voyants.

« Je ne sais pas grand chose après cela. » Continua Dumbledore. « Mais sur sa dernière missive, suite à ma demande, elle m'a écrit de questionner quelqu'un. Que ce quelqu'un avait plus d'information quant à sa situation. Et qu'elle levait sa demande de promesse. Alors, est-ce que nous pourrions avoir plus d'information…Severus ? »

Interloqué, Sirius sursauta et se retourna vers le professeur de potion. Harry lui aussi était surprit. Comment Rogue pouvait avoir des nouvelles d'une ancienne gryffondor alors que personne, même pas Dumbledore, n'avait d'information sur sa situation ? D'autant plus que Fiony était une amie des Maraudeurs !

D'ailleurs, Rogue paraissait aussi quelque peu étonné qu'il soit mentionné dans la discussion et la lettre.

« Je l'ai revue il y a quelques mois. »

« Et… ? » Demanda Dumbledore, mi amusé, mi curieux quant à la situation.

« Elle avait besoin de mon aide pour une potion qu'elle ne pouvait faire elle-même. »

« L'as-tu faite ? »

« Oui. »

« Attends. Tu vas nous dire que _toi_, tu as aidé Fiony sans avoir quelque chose en échange ? » Fit Sirius.

Harry était assez d'accord avec lui.

« Elle avait besoin d'une potion d'Annihilation qui est, je te le rappelle au cas où ton maigre cerveau aurait oublié cette information, une potion particulièrement difficile à accomplir. »

« Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'une potion d'Annihilation ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

Ça devait certainement être un moyen pour lui de mettre un terme à une dispute naissante.

« Elle était enceinte. »

Dumbledore acquiesça tandis que Sirius se remettait du choc.

« Elle vit avec Brian Firley depuis plus de deux ans d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Lorsqu'elle a su qu'elle attendait un enfant, elle a tout de suite testé sa réception à la voyance. Il s'est avéré que le bébé avait hérité de son don. Elle m'a donc demandé de préparer cette potion pour éradiquer ce pouvoir chez son enfant avant sa naissance, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Logique. Et tout s'est-il bien passé ? »

« Oui. Elle a donné naissance à un garçon, il y a environ trois mois, prénommé Duke. Il est en pleine santé d'après ce que je sais, et n'a plus aucun don de voyance. »

« Et d'après la note qu'elle m'a laissée, tu avais de bonnes raisons de ne rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rogue prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, n'ayant manifestement pas envie de répliquer.

« Elle m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne. »

Harry cilla. Il n'aurait jamais songé que Rogue était un homme de parole. Dumbledore, lui, le regardait calmement, presque avec espièglerie.

« Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi elle t'a contacté, toi ? » Demanda Sirius.

Rogue hésita de nouveau, chose inhabituelle chez lui.

« Nous nous sommes vus une fois il y a 14 ans. Et nous nous sommes entendus dans un accord mutuel. »

« En clair ? »

« Ils se sont alliés pour survivre. » Intervint Dumbledore, réellement amusé. « C'était durant sa fuite ? »

Il était clair que le directeur faisait exprès de faire parler le sorcier devant ses trois élèves et son ennemi.

« Oui. Elle s'était faite capturer par une équipe de Mangemorts. »

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes puis le directeur continua :

« J'ai décidé de t'envoyer les chercher Sirius. »

« Pas de problème, Monsieur. »

Harry regarda avec amusement son parrain s'agiter sur sa chaise. De toute évidence, il avait envie de revoir son amie au plus vite.

« Elle demande aussi à ce qu'Harry vienne. »

« Quoi ? Moi ? »

« Oui. Mais seulement si tu le veux, bien sûr. Tu dois savoir que ça va sûrement prendre deux jours et qu'il risque d'y avoir quelques dangers. »

Harry hocha la tête en réfléchissant. Il serait peut-être revenu lundi pour les cours, ou mardi. Dumbledore trouverait facilement une excuse à son absence. Quant aux « dangers », il devait certainement s'agir des Mangemorts. Mais pourquoi le directeur l'envoyait-il en mission, car on pouvait dire ça, s'il risquait d'être capturé, blessé ou même tué ? De toute évidence, le vieil homme préférait le garder à l'abris. C'était bien du Dumbledore ça : tout le monde avait le choix de faire ce qu'il considérait important. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et cela le décida pour de bon.

« J'y vais. »

Dumbledore n'était pas surprit du tout.

« Bien. J'ai fais également venir Mlle Granger et monsieur Weasley pour une raison simple : ils auraient su ce qu'il se passait même si tout ceci est secret. »

Harry et ses deux amis rougirent un peu d'embarra.

« Et sachez que ce n'est pas un reproche. Vous êtes de vrais amis et c'est tout à fait normal. Cela vous a sauvé la vie à bien des reprises. C'est pour cela que je vais vous demander à tous les deux si vous voulez les accompagner. »

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent de surprise et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Exactement en même temps ils se tournèrent vers Dumbledore et dirent :

« Nous venons. »

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau et baissèrent les yeux, gênés. Harry sourit en regardant ses amis. Il vit que Sirius souriait également et que Dumbledore avait une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Rogue avait toujours son regard plongé dans le lointain. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

« Je n'en attendais certainement pas moins de votre part. Mais Sirius aura besoin d'aide. Severus, pourrais-tu les accompagner ? »

Sirius tenta de protester mais un coup d'œil au directeur l'arrêta. Ron fit discrètement la grimace et Harry était on ne peut plus d'accord avec lui. Rogue s'était vivement tourné vers son patron :

« Pardon ! »

« Tu m'as parfaitement comprit. Sirius ne pourra s'en sortir seul s'ils sont attaqués, même si Harry, Ronald et Hermione l'aide. Tous les autres sont déjà en mission. Je sais très bien ce que ce jour représente pour toi, et sache que je le comprends et que je le vis aussi, mais tu connais bien mieux les mouvements des Mangemorts que nous. Et Fiony Clairview et son fils vont avoir besoin d'aide dans ce cas-là. »

Harry observa son directeur plonger son regard bleu dans les yeux noirs de son professeur de potion. De toute évidence, ils étaient les seuls à savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

« Très bien. »

Dumbledore eut un sourire de remerciement.

« Il va falloir que vous vous entendiez tous les deux. Je ne veux pas de dispute digne de deux enfants de 10 ans. Vous serez des agents en mission. Je veux que vous vous consultiez pour les décisions à prendre et que vous agissiez ensemble. Est-ce que c'est comprit ? »

La voix de Dumbledore était autoritaire sans être pour autant sèche. Les deux hommes acquiescèrent (comme s'ils avaient le choix !).

« Bien. Vous partirez dans une heure. Et vous trois vous préparez quelques affaires et vous nous rejoignez dans le hall. Si quelqu'un vous interroge, dites-lui que vous devez vous absenter quelques temps, mais que vous ne savez pas pour quelle raison. Je ferais une annonce ce soir. »

**8888888888**

Hermione avait la tête pleine d'interrogations lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa chambre. A sa grande surprise, elle y trouva Lynn Ugore assise sur le bord de fenêtre, le regard lointain. Jamais la préfète n'avait vu sa camarade rester présente dans leur pièce en journée, et encore moins le week-end.

Hermione s'approcha silencieusement de l'autre jeune fille. Les yeux noirs étaient plus expressifs que d'habitude. Ils reflétaient de la douleur, et beaucoup de tristesse. Hermione était à présent à quelques centimètres d'elle et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la « connaissait », la brune n'avait pas réagit à sa présence. Pourtant d'habitude Ugore semblait toujours consciente des gens qui l'entouraient. Elle ne se serait pas permis de rester aussi « à découvert » devant quelqu'un. La préfète sourit : il était certain qu'elle avait beaucoup observé la nouvelle ces derniers temps. Assez pour savoir cela en tous cas : quelque chose la tourmentait énormément.

Tout à coup, Lynn se « réveilla ». Elle se leva brusquement, reprit son regard froid et se dirigea vers son bureau, la tête haute.

« Euh…est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Granger ? »

La préfète ne s'offusqua pas du ton glacé et ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Tu avais l'air…pensive. »

« Et alors ? »

« Ca n'est pas ton style. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as très bien comprise. »

« J'ai remarqué que tu m'observais. Aurais-tu peur de moi, Granger ? »

Encore un détournement de conversation. Il était vrai que la plupart des élèves ne l'approchaient pas parce qu'elle les impressionnait. Son regard était glacé et ses remarques étaient acides. Mais Hermione ne se laissait pas impressionner facilement lorsque sa curiosité était piquée à vif. Sauf peut-être par son professeur de potion. Lynn semblait faire partie de ces gens capables de contrôler la conversation comme ils l'entendaient.

Mais ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Hermione était préfète ou qu'elle était la meilleure élève de sa classe. Elle ne se laisserait pas abuser aussi facilement. Elle ne perdrait pas de vue que Lynn Ugore pouvait être du côté ennemi.

« Je ne te crains pas. Alors qu'as-tu ? »

Si son interlocutrice était surprise de sa réponse, elle ne le montra pas.

« Rien du tout. »

Hermione haussa finalement les épaules et commença à rassembler ses affaires.

« Tu vas avoir la chambre pour toi pendant une ou deux nuits. Dumbledore m'envoit, moi ainsi que deux autres élèves, pour un petit voyage. »

Ugore la regarda partir sans rien ajouter. Hermione passa la porte, traversa la salle commune et rejoignit le hall en compagnie de ses deux amis.

**8888888888**

Le trio attendait dans le hall en compagnie de Sirius. Dumbledore arriva quelques instant plus tard. Ils le suivirent à travers le parc désert à cette heure-ci. Harry vit qu'ils étaient arrivés au portail du château quand le directeur se tourna vers eux.

« Severus va arriver. Il avait quelque chose à vérifier avant. Vous allez voyager en train jusqu'à un certain point. Vous en aurez pour quelques heures cette nuit. Vous prendrez une voiture moldue pour continuer. »

Un bruit de transplanage se fit entendre et Rogue apparut derrière le portail. Le directeur ouvrit et sortit, suivit d'Harry et des autres.

« Alors ? »

« C'est bon. »

Harry remarqua qu'il avait un sac sur l'épaule.

« Bon vous pouvez partir. Oh, Severus, Sirius, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit. Mlle Granger, je compte sur vous pour vous assurer, d'une part que ces deux-là ne s'entretuent pas, et d'autre part que ces 4 garçons ne jouent pas aux idiots téméraires. »

Hermione rougit et dit d'une petite voix :

« Bien-sûr, Monsieur. »

« Bien. Bonne chance. »

Et ils se mirent en route pour la gare.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	14. Mission et annonce de décès 2

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE**

**Chapitre 14 : Mission et annonce de décès (2)**

Arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, ils firent en sorte de passer inaperçus et montèrent dans un petit train. Dans cette période et surtout à cette heure-ci, le quai était pratiquement vide. D'après ce que Harry comprit, ils auraient cet étrange petit train bleu pour eux seuls. Le véhicule ne se résumait qu'à un seul wagon très vaste. Les sièges en cuir noir et les tables en bois foncé sculpté rendaient l'endroit très confortable. Il y avait même un feu magique qui brûlait tranquillement dans un coin. Etrangement, Harry était sûr que le wagon était beaucoup plus petit vu de l'extérieur, mais aussi luxueux. Devant les expressions des trois jeunes gens, Sirius leur expliqua que le véhicule était un train privé. En temps normal, le louer demanderait énormément d'argent, mais le chauffeur était un grand ami de Dumbledore.

Rogue s'installa au fond, pas du tout impressionné par la richesse du lieu. A la plus grande joie d'Harry et visiblement de Sirius et Ron, le sorcier serait ainsi éloigné d'eux pendant le voyage.

Tous les trois prirent place autour d'une table où Hermione était déjà installée. La jeune fille sortit immédiatement un livre de son sac. Ron, assise en face d'elle à côté de Sirius, poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Harry se contenta d'un sourire.

« Dis Sirius, jusqu'où va t'on ? » Demanda t-il.

« Ce train nous emmène à l'autre bout de l'Ecosse. Il fait pas mal de détours et d'arrêts pour brouiller les pistes. »

Une voix grave retentit alors, indiquant le départ du train.

**8888888888**

Quatre heures et demi plus tard, les cinq compagnons se retrouvaient dans une voiture moldue sur une petite route perdue à l'ouest de l'Ecosse. Rogue était au volant à côté d'Hermione, et Harry était installé à l'arrière avec Ron et son parrain. Les trois élèves avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne surtout pas laisser leurs deux professeurs côte à côte. Le que Rogue était le seul à savoir conduire déterminait leurs places.

Il était proche de minuit maintenant, et Ron s'était endormit contre la vitre de gauche. Harry, assit entre Sirius et lui, n'avait pas envie de s'assoupir. Il était dorénavant habitué à n'avoir que quelques heures de sommeil par nuit de temps en temps. Sirius regardait par alternance soit le paysage noyé par la pénombre soit Rogue concentré sur sa conduite, d'un air à la fois suspicieux et intrigué. Hermione avait dormi un peu et regardait à présent droit devant elle, plongée dans l'une de ses intenses réflexions.

Harry ne songeait pas à ce qui arriverait si une voiture de police les interceptait. Ils étaient tous habillés en sorcier : Rogue d'une de ses éternelles robes noires, Sirius en mauve foncé et les trois adolescents avaient toujours leur uniforme marqué des couleurs et du sceau des gryffondors. De plus, Harry doutait que Rogue ait un permis ou un quelconque papier officiel moldu sur la voiture.

« Dis, Rogue, si ça ne te dérange pas trop, tu pourrais nous dire où tu as appris à conduire ça ? » Demanda soudainement Sirius.

« Ca ne vous regarde en rien, que je sache. »

« Que je sache, Dumbledore a dit que nous devions nous entendre. »

« Il a dit que nous devions nous comporter en agent. Pas que nous devions nous raconter nos vies respectives, Black. »

« Dans combien de temps arrivons-nous, professeur ? » Intervint Hermione.

Harry sourit, songeant qu'Hermione avait à cœur de faire ce que le directeur de Poudlard lui avait demandé. Rogue sachant certainement où son élève voulait en venir, annonça qu'il leur restait environ une heure de route.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'Harry allait finalement s'endormir, un petit cri d'Hermione le fit sursauter et Ron se réveilla immédiatement. D'ailleurs, Harry ne savait si c'était le cri ou la personne le poussant qui l'avait sorti du pays des songes.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Demanda le rouquin.

La jeune fille avait les yeux rivés sur Rogue, au niveau de sa poitrine.

« Professeur, regardez ! Quelque chose brille sur vous ! »

Harry se pencha un peu sur le côté pour pouvoir voir ce phénomène. En effet, on pouvait distinguer une lueur lumineuse au travers du tissu de la robe noire. Le professeur de potion avait sortit sa baguette et tapoté le volant de la voiture qui se dirigeait maintenant toute seule. Il fronça les sourcils et glissa sa main sous son col. Lorsqu'il la ressortit, il tenait un médaillon pendu à une chaîne d'argent. Il représentait un hibou sculpté dans le même matériau que la chaîne, tenant dans ses serres une sphère qui diffusait elle-même une étrange lueur violacée.

Rogue regardait le pendentif fixement. La lueur faiblit, clignota, puis s'éteignit, laissant une jolie bille de couleur vert forêt tout à fait normale.

Le sorcier remit son collier sous sa robe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

Sirius attendit sa réponse quelques secondes puis réitéra :

« Hé, Rogue ! Je t'ai posé une question ! »

L'interpellé sembla retomber sur terre.

« On appelle ça un collier, figure-toi. »

« Je ne doute pas que ton intelligence de serpentard te permette triomphalement de reconnaître et d'associer un nom à un objet, mais je ne voulais pas parler de ça. »

« Je vais te répéter ce que je t'ai déjà dit : ça ne te regarde pas. »

**8888888888**

Harry observait la maison devant laquelle la voiture s'était arrêtée. Ils descendirent tous du véhicule et commencèrent à se rapprocher de l'entrée. Rogue s'arrêta brusquement à environ deux mètres du mur.

« Eh ben, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Lançant un regard glacé à Sirius, Rogue ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Black sembla deviner et lui fit un sourire narquois.

Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre. La maison devait être entourée de protections puissantes contre les Mangemorts et les Mages Noirs. Rogue avait dû les sentir et s'était donc stoppé devant celles-ci.

L'Animagus s'approcha de la porte et frappa. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle s'ouvre, laissant place à une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux grands yeux marrons. Son visage reflétait déjà un air radieux. Elle devait les avoir sentit arriver grâce à son don de voyance. Fiony Clairview sauta dans les bras de Sirius qui lui rendit volontiers son étreinte.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué Fiony ! »

« Je n'y crois pas ! Dumbledore ne m'avait pas dit que tu serais là. Quand j'ai sentit ton aura, je n'en revenais pas ! »

La jeune femme regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son ami, comme si elle avait prit conscience d'une autre présence.

« Oh vraiment désolée pour ça, Severus. »

Elle agita sa baguette et Rogue s'avança de quelques pas.

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis soulagé que tes barrières soient toujours d'une certaine puissance. »

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête puis fronça les sourcils, comme-ci elle entendait une voix qu'elle seule pouvait percevoir. Son regard alla de l'un à l'autre.

« Vos rapports ne se sont vraiment pas arrangés, dites-moi. » Annonça t-elle finalement.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Elle les fit entrer tous les cinq dans son salon et leur proposa à boire et à manger. Les trois adolescents en furent d'ailleurs ravis.

« Fiony, laisse-moi te re-présenter Harry. » Dit Sirius en désignant le garçon.

« Eh bien, c'est certain que tu as poussé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Comme tu ressembles à tes parents ! C'est extraordinaire. »

Harry sourit volontiers à ce qu'il considérait comme le plus beau compliment au monde.

« Et voici ses deux amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. »

« Enchantée. Tous des gryffondors dans l'âme à ce que je vois. Tu es le fils de Molly et Arthur ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai entendu parler de toi. Un petit virtuose des échecs et un compagnon au grand cœur. »

Ron devint plus rouge que ses cheveux.

« Tu es fille de moldus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

« On m'a dit que tu étais la meilleure étudiante que l'Angleterre sorcière ait eue depuis longtemps, et que ton ingéniosité et ton courage avaient permis de vous sauver la vie plusieurs fois. »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de rougir.

« Je me suis beaucoup renseignée, c'est vrai. » Dit Fiony. « Vos exploits sont connus des alliés de Dumbledore. »

Un pleur l'interrompit. La femme eut un petit sourire en reconnaissant les cris d'un nourrisson. Elle s'excusa et se leva, passa devant Rogue qui se tenait à l'écart, et pénétra dans le couloir. Lorsqu'elle réapparut, elle tenait dans ses bras un magnifique bébé de quelques mois. Le petit avait cessé de pleurer et regardait sa mère, ouvrant de grands yeux bleus curieux.

« Alors, voici ton fils ? Il est merveilleux ! »

« Oui. Tu veux le prendre ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Fiony déposa son bébé dans les bras de Sirius. Harry regarda son parrain bercer doucement le petit être. Il semblait être à l'aise. Le garçon songea qu'il ferait un merveilleux père.

« Bonjour, Duke. » Dit Sirius en souriant à l'enfant. « Il est plus calme qu'Harry à son âge. »

Fiony eut un petit rire et se tourna vers l'attrapeur.

« Quand tu étais bébé, à chaque fois que Sirius te prenait, tu gigotais dans tous les sens. Le pauvre n'avait d'autre choix que de te reposer. Et là tu éclatais de rire. James n'a pas arrêté de charrier Sirius après cela. Il disait que tu ne supportais pas d'être dans ses bras, puisque Remus et moi n'avions aucun problème. On aurait dit que tu aimais déjà embêter Sirius. Lily était désespérée parce que tu développais déjà un goût accentué pour les blagues. Elle avait peur que James, Sirius et Remus veuillent former une relève aux Maraudeurs. »

Elle reprit son sérieux et regarda Sirius dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Sirius secoua négativement la tête.

« J'ai préféré attendre. C'est mieux que tu lui dises toi-même. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ?

Finalement, Fiony se retourna vers lui.

« Tu sais que j'ai été la meilleure amie de ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? A ta naissance, James et Lily ont demandé à Sirius d'être ton parrain, et m'ont demandé de devenir ta marraine. J'ai accepté. »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il s'était déjà demandé qui pouvait bien être sa marraine mais la rencontrer était tout à fait autre chose. Il se sentit complètement idiot quand, pour la seconde fois de la nuit, il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de sourire bêtement.

« Je vois que ça ne te gêne pas. »

« Hein ? Bien sûr que non ! »

Ils discutèrent pendant un quart d'heure durant lequel Sirius s'extasiait devant le petit Duke tandis que la mère regardait son fils avec des yeux emplis d'amour. Harry se demanda si sa mère et son père l'avaient eux-aussi regardé comme ça. Il se réprimanda d'avoir de telles pensées en se disant que la réponse ne pouvait qu'être positive. Finalement ils se levèrent tous pour partir de la maison et rejoindre Poudlard. Ils avaient déjà bien trop tardé.

« Severus ? »

Harry se tourna vers son professeur en se demandant pourquoi Fiony l'avait interpellé. Il fut prit d'effroi en constatant que le sorcier se massait doucement l'avant-bras gauche tout en regardant soucieusement par la fenêtre.

« Ils arrivent. »

« Tu les vois? » Demanda Sirius.

« Non, ils ne doivent pas encore être dans mon champ de vision. Mais je les sens. Ils sont là. »

L'héritier de Gryffondor fut soulagé de ne pas sentir de violente douleur à sa cicatrice : Voldemort ne les accompagnait pas.

« Fio ? Ca va ? »

La femme avait le regard vide et serrait les dents. Sirius, toujours avec le bébé dans les bras, se pencha vers elle.

« Je les sens. » Dit-elle. « Il y quelque chose de bizarre. Deux sont puissants. Ils sont six en tout. »

« Six ? On devrait pouvoir s'arranger. »

La femme se reprit.

« Non ! Surtout pas ! Il ne faut pas que vous vous en mêliez. »

« Quoi ! »

« Suivez-moi. Vite. »

Elle les conduisit au fond du couloir. Tout en prononçant une formule en brandissant sa baguette, elle toucha le sol de sa main libre. Le plancher s'ouvrit alors, découvrant une salle cachée.

« Entrez, dépêchez-vous ! »

Harry et les autres obéirent. Sirius se retourna vers son amie.

« Attends ! Et toi ? »

« Sirius, c'est pas le moment. Je les sens. Ils arrivent aux barrières. »

« Tu ne peux pas me demander de rester là pendant que tu leur feras face. Ils vont te tuer ! »

La jeune femme le regarda gravement.

« Je le sais. Je le savais avant même de me lever ce matin. Mais je sais aussi qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir. Toi tu dois rester ici et protéger les enfants. Je n'ai pas le choix. »

Sirius ne répondit rien. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait raison. S'ils étaient pris ce serait une perte horrible pour l'opposition à Voldemort, d'autant plus que les trois élèves n'avaient pas encore reçu d'entraînement au duel. Fiony se tourna ensuite vers son filleul.

« Je suis fière d'être ta marraine, Harry. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré, tous. »

Le garçon sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Un pressentiment l'assaillit, et à ce moment-là il sut. Au plus profond de lui il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait cette femme en vie et en bonne santé. Des larmes de tristesse et de colère menacèrent de couler quand Fiony Clairview regarda tendrement son bébé en effleurant sa petite tête avec ses doigts. Duke regardait autour de lui comme s'il savait que cet instant bouleverserait sa vie à jamais. La jeune femme tourna les talons, remonta et ferma le passage derrière elle, enfermant les six personnes dans une pièce hermétiquement fermée et totalement vide.

Ron se tenait près d'Hermione, tous les deux visiblement angoissés. Mais ils étaient de fiers gryffondors et ils tenaient bons, tout comme l'attrapeur.

Sirius reprit ses esprits. Harry savait qu'un tas de sentiments contradictoires se battaient dans sa tête. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder ses yeux pour comprendre qu'en ce moment il avait le cœur brisé.

« Bon, nous allons attendre ici. Ne faîtes surtout pas de bruit. »

Il s'assit alors contre un mur et Harry le rejoignit. Ron et Hermione se positionnèrent en face d'eux. Ils avaient la mine grave, sachant ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même au-dessus d'eux. Rogue s'assit également dans un coin, le visage impassible, une main toujours inconsciemment posée sur son avant-bras gauche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur de potion pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Ils ont brisé les barrières. Ils sont entrés. »

Harry jeta en coup d'œil alarmé à son parrain. Celui-ci acquiesça, il n'avait pas quitté Duke des yeux. Hermione leva son regard vers le plafond, comme si elle pouvait distinguer quoi que ce soit au travers. Ron, voyant son malaise, saisit la main de la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers lui, lui adressant un pauvre sourire et serra sa main plus fortement.

Ils restèrent tous là, immobiles, sans un mot pendant quelques temps. Harry sentit la haine l'envahir, lui qui avait pourtant horreur de ce sentiment. Une forte envie de saisir sa baguette et de rejoindre l'étage monopolisait son cerveau. S'il était le célèbre Harry Potter, s'il était le descendant de Godric Gryffondor, alors pourquoi restait-il là, incapable d'intervenir ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas encore assez expérimenté pour se lancer dans un combat. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire prendre. Mais pourquoi ? Il venait de retrouver sa marraine, elle qui aurait pu lui apprendre comment était sa mère lorsqu'elle faisait ses études puisque Sirius n'avait jamais abordé le sujet. Il venait de retrouver une femme extraordinaire et sympathique, qui avait beaucoup souffert mais qui avait réussit à trouver la stabilité et le sourire. Et pourtant Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps de mieux la connaître. Il se demandait comment faisait son parrain pour ne pas céder à ses sentiments. Probablement qu'il attendait d'être seul pour craquer, ou qu'il avait déjà tellement subit qu'il n'avait plus assez de larmes ou de haine.

Harry serra les dents pour rester calme et patient. Une nouvelle envie de monter les escaliers baguette en main l'envahit. Il avait tout de même quelques expériences de situation difficiles, contre Voldemort en prime. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il aille au combat cette fois, que s'il y allait aujourd'hui, la suite des événements serait catastrophique. Voldemort n'était plus une sorte de fantôme, plus une entité errante, plus un souvenir contenu dans un journal, plus un mage noir qui vient juste de renaître. Non. Maintenant il avait de nouveau acquit sa puissance et tous ses pouvoirs, si ce n'est plus. Ses Mangemorts avaient eux aussi grandit en puissance. Et maintenant, Harry était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas les vaincre sans avoir apprit, sans aucune expérience. Mais bientôt, oui très bientôt, il le pourrait. Il se jura qu'il allait se battre contre Voldemort et son parti jusqu'à y laisser sa vie si nécessaire. Ce serait Harry Potter contre Voldemort. Héros contre tyran. Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Mais Harry avait un avantage : il avait des amis fidèles, courageux, loyaux et doués, des amis qui se battraient toujours à ses côtés. Un jour ce monstre payerait.

Après environ cinq minutes, le bébé commença à s'agiter malgré les bercements de Sirius pour le calmer. Le petit émit d'étranges sons qu'Harry identifia comme les débuts d'un sanglot. L'Animagus s'alarma devant l'imminence d'émission de cris perçants. Ron et Hermione les regardaient, visiblement anxieux.

« Mets ton doigt dans sa bouche ! »

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Rogue qui venait de chuchoter.

« Je te demande pardon ! »

« Mets ton doigt dans sa bouche ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Sirius le regarda bizarrement puis, pensant certainement qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, fit ce que le serpentard lui avait dit.

Duke s'arrêta dans sa lancée et se mit à téter le doigt du sorcier, en le regardant fixement. Totalement étonné, Sirius dirigea un regard ahuri vers son collègue. Celui-ci avait porté son attention sur le plafond, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Par Merlin ! Rogue, je te parle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. Juste… »

« Quoi ? »

« Une présence. C'est étrange. »

« Je ne sens rien. Et vous ? »

Les trois élèves haussèrent les épaules.

« C'est un Mangemort ? Fiony a dit qu'il y en avait deux puissants. »

Rogue avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le plafond, la tête légèrement penchée.

« Ca aussi, c'est bizarre. Tu as été un Auror pendant un moment. Tu devrais le savoir. »

« Les escouades de Mangemorts sont dirigées que par un seul Homme, je sais. Le plus puissant et le plus apprécié. Et si Fiony a dit que deux étaient puissants, c'est qu'ils se démarquent par rapport aux autres. T'en penses quoi ? »

Rogue haussa les épaules.

« Ca peut être dû à plusieurs choses. »

Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas avoir conscience qu'ils se parlaient normalement. Il semblait à Harry que le fait d'être en mission, enfin, en danger, leur faisait oublier leur rancune. Ce devait être ça des agents. Le garçon se demanda si Sirius avait fini par admettre que lui et Rogue était du même côté. Mais Harry n'était pas sûr de l'avoir admit lui-même.

« Mais alors pourquoi tu ressens cette présence et pas nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il me semble que c'est…familier. Mais je suis certain de ne pas connaître cette personne. »

« C'est contradictoire ce que tu dis là. »

Rogue lui lança un regard noir et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Mais il s'interrompit.

« Ils s'en vont…Ca y est, ils ont tous transplanés. »

Sirius pâlit. Harry vit Ron se lever avec Hermione. Ils se tenaient toujours la main. L'attrapeur se leva à son tour suivit de Sirius. Ce dernier avait enlevé au bébé son « occupation », le petit commençait donc à s'agiter de nouveau.

« Chut, Duke. Calme-toi. »

Ron se racla la gorge.

« Euh…comment on sort d'ici ? »

En effet, il n'y avait plus de trace d'ouverture ni d'escalier.

« Hermione, tu peux le tenir ? »

Sirius tendit le bébé à la jeune fille qui n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher la main du rouquin et de prendre le petit dans ses bras. L'Animagus sortit immédiatement sa baguette et la pointa vers le plafond.

« Revelo Ovierto ! »

Il dessina un losange dans les airs et le passage s'ouvrit. Le sorcier allait s'élancer quand Rogue l'interpella.

« Quoi ? »

« Il faut que tu te calmes. »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. Nous sommes toujours en mission et j'espère que tu as conscience de ce que nous risquons de trouver en haut. »

Sirius le considéra quelques secondes puis acquiesça. Il commença à monter les marches suivit de Rogue.

« Les jeunes, vous restez ici. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Harry n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il savait ce qu'ils risquaient de voir en arrivant à l'étage mais il préférait ça que de ne pas savoir et d'attendre. Sirius les regardait dans les yeux.

« Bon, très bien. Faîtes ce que vous voulez. »

Et il partit.

Harry regarda ses deux amis. Il prit conscience que son corps tremblait malgré lui. Un instant, l'image du cadavre de Cédric Diggory revint le hanter mais il la chassa. Rassemblant tout son courage de Gryffondor, il décida de suivre ses deux professeurs.

Arrivés en haut, il sentit que ses amis l'avaient suivit. Il se rendit rapidement compte que la maison était en désordre en traversant le couloir. Des objets étaient éparpillés sur le sol, certains étaient cassés, quelques meubles étaient renversés.

Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit une petite tache de sang par terre, juste devant la porte du salon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Hermione fixait l'empreinte rouge avec anxiété et détresse. Ron faisait visiblement son possible pour garder son sang-froid.

Harry poussa doucement la porte. Il eut du mal à distinguer quoi que ce soit dans la pièce en premier lieu, le salon n'étant plus éclairé. Pourtant, une faible lumière provenant visiblement d'une baguette attira son attention au centre de la pièce. Sirius et Rogue étaient tous les deux agenouillés vers ce qu'Harry distingua en s'avançant comme un corps. Fiony Clairview.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il découvrit qu'elle était mal en point. Très mal en point. De sa bouche coulait un mince filet de sang. Sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement mais brusquement alors qu'elle tentait de respirer convenablement. Ses yeux, qui de toute évidence avaient versé quelques larmes, étaient fixés sur Sirius qui lui tenait la main.

« Fiony ! »

Lorsque la femme lui répondit, Harry pu constater que sa voix était très faible et sa respiration sifflante.

« Sirius. J'ai réussi à résister. Ils ne savent rien. Juste quelques…quelques fausses informations. »

« Chut…N'essaye pas de parler. »

Le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil alarmé à Rogue. Ce dernier secoua doucement la tête, murmurant faiblement qu'elle avait subit trop longtemps le Doloris.

« Sirius. »

« Oui ? »

La voix de l'homme tremblait.

« Je voudrais que tu conduises Duke chez son père à Glasgow. L'adresse…l'adresse est sur la table. »

« Bien-sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis tellement désolé, Fio. »

« Rien…n'est de ta faute. Ca n'a jamais été de ta faute. Ni pour James et Lily. Tu…tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

La voix faiblissait de mot en mot. Harry avait du mal à entendre. Son cœur se serrait tellement dans sa poitrine que s'en était douloureux. Ses yeux le picotaient.

« Ils paieront. » Dit Sirius. « Je te jure qu'ils paieront. »

« Non. S'il te plait. Ne…ne t'arrête pas sur le passé. »

Elle toussa, recrachant par là même du sang.

« Rogue. »

« Je suis là. »

« Souviens-toi. L'espoir et…et la force seront bientôt de nouveau réunis. Veille à ce qu'ils suivent le bon chemin. »

« Quoi ? »

« Promet-le moi. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils, visiblement incrédule.

« Je te le promets. »

Fiony sourit faiblement.

« Sirius. Il y a une lettre dans le tiroir de…de la table. Elle est pour…mon fils. Donne-la à son père. »

Elle tenta de reprendre un peu d'air en inspirant difficilement.

« Sirius ? »

Sa voix était à présent presque inaudible.

« Oui… »

« Aie confiance. »

Harry retenu un sanglot lorsque la voix de sa marraine flancha pour s'éteindre à tout jamais. Ses yeux désormais vide se fermèrent doucement. Sa main retomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Duke se mit à pleurer bruyamment dans les bras d'Hermione, comme s'il savait qu'il n'avait plus de maman. Quelques larmes coulèrent des yeux vert émeraude du Gryffonfor sans qu'il ne parvienne à les retenir. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit les pleurs d'Hermione. Ron, le regard rivé sur le corps sans vie de Fiony Clairview, sembla revenir à la réalité lorsqu'il prit conscience des sanglots de leur amie. Il passa une main dans le dos de la jeune fille qui posa sa tête sur son épaule, soulagée de ce réconfort. Harry vit Ron plonger son regard dans le sien. Les deux garçons avaient versé quelques larmes qui n'avaient pas laissé de traces visibles sur leur peau. Maintenant ils ne pleuraient plus, se promettant par un seul regard qu'ils se battraient pour faire payer leur malheur à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Rogue fut le premier à se relever. Son visage était resté totalement impassible comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry se demanda une nouvelle fois avec colère s'il lui arrivait de ressentir quelque chose.

Il fallait maintenant qu'ils repartent.

**8888888888**

Voilà presque une heure qu'ils roulaient en direction de Glasgow. Avant de partir, Sirius avait respectueusement recouvert d'un drap le corps de sa défunte amie. Il avait aussi envoyé un mot à Dumbledore expliquant la situation et où ils allaient.

Personne n'avait parlé depuis, si ce n'était les pleurs du bébé que Sirius tenait. Ils étaient installés à l'avant et le sorcier ne parvenait pas à le calmer. A cause de cela, Harry et certainement ses amis qui voulaient dormir un peu restaient éveillés, en proie à de sombres pensées. Ron, entre Hermione et lui, jetait des regards las au bébé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ! C'est pas vrai ! » S'exclama Sirius, parlant pour la première fois depuis leur départ.

« Il a faim. » Dit Rogue.

L'Animagus jeta un regard à la fois surprit et incrédule au conducteur.

« Tu sais de quoi est fait un biberon pour un bébé, Black ? Conjures-en un. »

« J'ai quelques souvenirs. On va voir. »

Duke se calma aussitôt qu'il eut la tétine dans la bouche. Il avala goulûment le contenu du biberon.

« Depuis quand tu es devenu un parfaite nourrice toi ? Et d'abord, comment tu savais ce qu'il avait et ce qu'il fallait faire ? »

« Je suis juste plus intelligent que toi, Black. »

Et voilà, songea Harry, les hostilités étaient de retour. Mais son parrain avait entièrement raison. S'occuper d'un nourrisson demandait un peu de pratique. Et savoir pourquoi il pleurait demandait un minimum d'expérience. Or, Rogue, lui, n'avait pas d'expérience. Il avait recueilli Matthew alors qu'il avait déjà au moins 3 ans. Ce n'était donc plus un bébé, sans compter que ça devait être Halley qui devait s'en occuper. Harry voyait mal son professeur de potion prendre soin d'un enfant.

Curieusement, il remarqua que cette « conversation » intéressait particulièrement Hermione. Celle-ci s'était remise des heures précédentes et regardait à présent les professeurs avec son air inquisiteur. Cette expression qu'elle arborait voulait clairement dire qu'elle était sur le point de résoudre une énigme. Qu'elle avait trouvé la réponse à une question importante et qu'il lui restait qu'à la prouver. Harry était certain qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose ces derniers temps. La question était : quoi ?

**8888888888**

L'héritier de Gryffondor était allongé sur son lit, attendant le sommeil. Ils étaient tous rentrés le matin même. Quelques élèves leur avaient posé des questions sur une certaine école mais le trio avait habilement envoyé leurs camarades sur d'autres chemins. Les cinq compagnons avaient confié le petit Duke à son père moldu. Harry se souvenait encore des phrases de Brian Firley : _« J'aurais dû être là. D'habitude le week-end je les rejoignais. Mais j'avais une réunion importante. J'aurais dû être là. _» Ces phrases lui avaient brisé le cœur. Il était heureux que le moldu ne se trouve pas dans la maison. Il aurait été tué lui aussi et leur fils se serait retrouvé orphelin, comme Harry. Quand il pensait qu'ils auraient pu partir un peu plus tôt !

Le gryffondor se retourna sur son matelas. Sirius avait été très secoué par la mort de son amie. Il était directement partit chercher Remus.

Quant on y réfléchissait, quel avenir avait eu ce groupe d'amis ? Etaient-ils tous maudits ? James et Lily avaient été tués, laissant un bébé derrière eux. Sirius avait passé des années en prison pour les avoir soit disant trahis, et deux autres en fuite. Remus Lupin était lycanthrope et s'était retrouvé seul. Fiony Clairview avait été obligée de partir et de s'éloigner de ses amis pour mourir des années plus tard par les même assassins en laissant un fils de 4 mois. Tout ça revenait à Queudver qui les avait tous trahis. Et à Voldemort pour avoir tout provoqué. Encore et toujours Voldemort. Le même qui avait détruit les Maraudeurs et leurs amis. Et le même qui gâchait l'innocence et l'adolescence d'Harry Potter, de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger, les envoyant tous les trois au centre d'une guerre qui allait de nouveau éclater. Etaient-ils maudits eux-aussi ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sommeil l'emporta enfin. Mais pour le conduire vers cet étrange rêve.

_+Un bébé dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre. La lune envoyait ses rayons par la grande fenêtre allumant la pièce d'une pale lueur. Les murs d'un bleu roi mettaient en valeur les cartons emplis de jouets et d'affaires diverses. Au milieu de tout ceci se trouvait le petit lit dans lequel l'enfant, qui ne semblait n'avoir qu'un an et quelques mois, se reposait._

_Cette maison était modeste et ne servait certainement pas de foyer permanent à en juger par les paquets dispersés partout dans la demeure. N'importe qui aurait pu jurer que rien ne pourrait jamais venir troubler la tranquillité de cette atmosphère._

_Pourtant elle avait déjà été perturbée et le serait encore. _

_Les paupières du petit être se soulevèrent brusquement révélant deux yeux couleur ténèbres. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir. Une femme aux longs cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux noisette, acteurs d' un regard déterminé mais reflétant une grande peur, entra précipitamment dans la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers le lit, prit l'enfant dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille tout en continuant à marcher vers le rez-de-chaussée :_

_« Chut ! Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. Il nous a retrouvées et les a envoyés sur nos traces mais on s'en est toujours sorti. Sois une grande fille et sois sage. Chut… »_

_Arrivée en bas, elle déposa son fardeau au fond de la pièce derrière un canapé, se dirigea vers la commode et voulu prendre quelque chose à l'intérieur. Mais une voix froide venant de l'extérieur lui fit changer ses plans._

_Elle courut vers son enfant, son cœur battant à tout rompre, la prit et l'emmena dans la pièce adjacente. Lorsqu'elle entendit qu'il était trop tard pour fuir, ses agresseurs ayant ouvert la porte d'entrée en brisant les sorts de défense pourtant puissants, c'est avec les yeux brouillés de larmes de peur, de colère et de tristesse qu'elle déposa sa fille par terre, prit deux longs couteaux et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le bébé qui l'observait en silence, son visage poupin grave comme si elle comprenait ce qu'il se passait, et murmura un « Désolée » plein de remords. La jeune femme sortit et poussa la porte pour la fermer. _

_Elle se retrouva face à quatre Mangemorts, armés de baguette. _

_Elle ne vit pas que la porte n'avait pas été claquée et qu'elle était entrouverte de quelques centimètres. Un entrebâillement où l'on pouvait apercevoir deux petits yeux noirs enfantins qui fixaient la scène dans l'obscurité._

_Le premier sorcier sombre, qui semblait être le chef, s'exprima d'une voix ferme :_

_« C'est avec ça que tu comptes nous défier, cracmol ? »_

_« Et c'est avec cette imbécillité que tu comptes gagner, Mangemort ? »_

_L'homme eut un rire glacial. La femme devant lui le regardait calmement, fixement, avec une haine évidente dans les yeux. _

_« Tu es tout comme le maître nous l'avait dit. Intelligente mais sans raisonnement. Ayant le sang du serpent dans les veines mais n'en tirant même pas profit. Tu n'es qu'une cracmol faible et une traître à son pouvoir. »_

_« Mon géniteur a un drôle de sens du pouvoir. Voilà ce que je lui réponds ! »_

_Et sans autre cérémonie elle envoya son premier couteau dans la gorge du Mangemort le plus à gauche, qui s'écroula immédiatement. _

_« Sale imbécile ! »_

_Le Mangemort de droite, une femme, s'avança vers elle. Elle leva sa baguette mais reçut un coup profond de lame dans le bras. La blessée lâcha son arme._

_Le chef des Mangemorts, en ayant assez vu, lança à leur victime un Doloris. La mère s'écroula dans d'horribles cris de souffrance. Il arrêta le sort après deux minutes. _

_La femme essayait de reprendre son souffle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. A travers l'entrebâillement, un regard ténèbre observait toujours la scène._

_« Maintenant, dis-nous où est l'enfant ? »_

_« Jamais ! Elle ne deviendra jamais comme lui ! »_

_« C'est ce que tu crois. On sait qu'elle est sorcière. Son père devait en être un puisque tu n'as aucun don magique. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre idiote ! Elle sera puissante et ne nous trahira jamais, elle ! »_

_Sur ce, il lui lança d'autres sortilèges noirs destinés à la pousser à bout. Après un quart d'heure de souffrances plus atroces les unes que les autres, recouverte de sang, la jeune femme se demanda pourquoi ses bourreaux n'avaient pas encore fouillé la maison. Ils devaient se douter que la petite était ici. C'est alors qu'elle sut l'évidence : Voldemort leur avait ordonné de la torturer à mort, certainement pour effacer une fois pour toute son lien avec elle, et pour lui faire payer sa fuite et sa trahison. _

_De toute façon, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne sentait plus que l'horrible douleur parcourant tout son corps que les impitoyables Mangemorts s'appliquaient à lui faire endurer. Elle ne parvenait à penser plus qu'à une seule chose : elle n'avait pas pu sauver sa fille. Mais il restait un espoir. Pas pour elle-même, non pour elle c'était trop tard, elle se sentait déjà glisser vers les ténèbres. Mais il y avait encore une chance pour qu'_il_ arrive et permette à son bébé de vivre et de ne pas devenir un monstre._

_Les Mangemorts, tout en la faisant hurler de douleur, lui répétait sans cesse :_

_« On va emmener ta fille, et très bientôt elle deviendra la plus forte d'entre tous, ce que toi tu as été incapable de devenir, cracmol. »_

_Le Mangemort, sachant que la fin de sa victime était imminente, fit signe à ses acolytes de fouiller la maison. L'un monta à l'étage, tandis que l'autre se dirigeait vers la pièce ou était cachée la petite fille. Le chef regardait la femme agonisante. On pouvait imaginer le sourire dément qu'il affichait derrière son masque. Mais il perdit son sourire sadique en entendant deux mots derrière lui. Les deux derniers de son existence._

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

_Le Mangemort s'écroula, mort. Le nouvel arrivant, un Mangemort également, retira son masque, dévoilant un beau jeune homme d'environ 20-25 ans, aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et aux yeux noirs. Il se précipita vers la jeune femme à terre, son visage reflétant une profonde inquiétude et une puissante haine._

_« Malicia ! »_

_« Les autres…dans la maison… »_

_Comprenant le message, il se précipita à l'étage. Deux secondes plus tard, une lueur verte illumina le couloir. L'homme redescendit. Entendant les pleurs d'un enfant, il se dirigea vers la porte de droite. Il la poussa doucement, s'avançant sans aucun bruit. Un Mangemort marchait en direction de la petite assise par terre, qui pleurait en voyant cet homme en noir s'approcher d'elle. Soudainement, la fillette cessa ses cris, son regard dirigé derrière son agresseur, reconnaissant le jeune homme. Le Mangemort se retourna rapidement. Il eut un moment d'hésitation en voyant qui était derrière lui. Mais quand l'homme leva sa baguette vers lui, il s'écria :_

_« C'était vous ! Traître ! »_

_Trop tard. Le sortilège de mort vint le frapper de plein fouet. L'homme rangea sa baguette et prit la petite dans ses bras. Celle-ci se serra contre lui, agrippant sa tunique noire comme si elle avait peur de tomber, enfouissant son visage mouillé de larmes sur l'épaule de son sauveur. Elle murmura un faible « pa ! »._

_L'homme retourna s'agenouiller auprès de la femme agonisante._

_« Malicia ! » L'appela t-il doucement._

_La femme ouvrit difficilement les yeux. L'homme déposa son bébé par terre et saisit sa baguette, mais il fut arrêté par Malicia :_

_« Non. Ca ne sert plus à rien. C'est trop tard. »_

_« C'est pas vrai ! Merlin, non ! »_

_« Calme-toi. Pense à notre fille. Il faut qu'elle s'en sorte. Il….il voudra l'avoir. Par tous les moyens. Promet-moi…promet-moi que tu la protégera. »_

_« Mais bien-sûr ! Je te le promets. »_

_La voix de l'homme s'était enrouée._

_« Comment vais-je faire sans toi ? » _

_« Tu y arriveras. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Qu'importe ce que tu as fait, ce que tu fais ou ce que tu feras. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Restes toujours comme ça. N'en doute jamais. Je sais que…que tu culpabilises pour tout. Mais arrêtes, ça ne sert à rien. Tu n'avais pas le choix. » _

_« On a toujours le choix. »_

_La femme eut un pauvre sourire._

_« Oui, mais certains sont ceux des lâches. Tu n'en es pas un, donc tu n'avais pas le choix. »_

_L'homme eut un petit rire triste. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. _

_« J'ai toujours adoré tes raisonnements. C'est toujours si simple. » _

_« Promet-moi de prendre soin de toi aussi. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas. » _

_« Tu …ne…me promettras jamais ça, hein ? Tu n'as jamais voulu m'en faire la promesse. » _

_Elle toussa et eut un sursaut de douleur. Sa main gauche vint caresser la joue de l'homme, dévoilant un bandage sur son poignet. Ses yeux se révulsèrent. Elle murmura « Je t'aime » et rendit ainsi son dernier soupir. _

_L'homme se pencha, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et lui répondit également par un « Je t'aime », tandis qu'une unique larme coulait sur sa joue et qu'il se relevait, les mains couvertes du sang de sa bien aimée. +_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. A sa plus grande surprise, il était seul dans le dortoir. Il regarda son réveille : 8h04. Il paniqua, se leva précipitamment et se prépara. Ce fut qu'au moment d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir des 5° année qu'il se souvint qu'il commençait à 10h00 le mardi.

Mais très vite son horrible rêve lui revint en mémoire et il se mit à la recherche de ses amis et de Sirius qui donnait son premier cours à 9h00.

Une fois que tous furent enfin réunis dans les quartiers du professeur de DCFM, Harry leur raconta en détail son songe et sa certitude que c'était un souvenir.

« Eh ben. On peut pas dire que cette histoire se finisse bien. » Dit Ron.

« Au moins l'homme arrive à temps pour empêcher l'enlèvement de son enfant. » Dit Hermione.

« Moi ce que je n'ai pas comprit c'est que cet homme est un Mangemort, et que cette femme, Malicia, a également un lien avec Voldemort. (Ron tressaillit). Pourtant dans ton rêve, les autres l'appelaient cracmol. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Si ça se trouve, ils sont morts aujourd'hui. Après tout on ne sait même pas quand ça s'est passé. Mais vu ton rêve c'était sûrement pendant que vous-savez-qui faisait régner la terreur il y des années. » Dit Hermione.

« En tous cas un Mangemort qui tue d'autres Mangemorts qui eux-même veulent tuer une Mangemort et prendre l'enfant de Mangemorts. Ca fait un peu méli-mélo, non ? »

« T'as raison, Ron. C'est loin d'être clair tout ça. Mais, attendez…je me souviens que la femme a dit à un moment que son « géniteur avait un drôle de sens du pouvoir ». De qui elle pouvait bien parler ? » Dit Harry.

« Ca ne peut pas être ce sale serpent aux yeux rouges puisqu'il n'a pas d'enfant. On l'aurait su et puis c'est totalement impossible venant de lui. Mais alors pourquoi une cracmol serait à son pouvoir ? Il les déteste. Et cette histoire de « sang du serpent » dans ses veines, ça veut dire quoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il cette enfant ? »

« En tout cas Sirius, elle était promise à un bel avenir au sein des Mages Noirs. »

Il restèrent quelques temps silencieux, puis Harry brisa de nouveau le silence :

« Comment va le professeur Lupin ? »

« Ca lui a fait un choc. Mais il va bien. Il viendra ici dans quelques temps, lorsqu'il aura terminé sa mission. »

« C'est vrai ? »

Sirius fit oui de la tête. Harry lui fit un sourire, puis il fut temps pour son parrain d'aller travailler.

**8888888888**

Au dîner ce soir-là, un hibou noir passa furtivement haut par-dessus la tête d'Harry et ses amis qui n'auraient certainement rien remarqué si l'animal n'avait pas laissé tomber une lettre.

« C'est pas l'heure du courrier. » Remarqua Ron.

Hermione leva la tête pour apercevoir le hibou qui sortait par une fenêtre.

« C'était Shadow. »

Harry prit discrètement la lettre. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

_« « Cher trio,_

_Désolée de n'avoir pu vous écrire plus tôt, mais de graves évènements sont arrivés, et je pense que vous devez en être informé, puisque cela vous touche également d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_De peur que cette lettre soit interceptée, je ne peu pas parler ouvertement ou citer un quelconque nom. Allez voir dès que vous pourrez votre tuteur provisoire et demandez-lui. Ai-je besoin de vous préciser que cette rencontre doit être absolument secrète ?_

_Il ne vous dira rien si vous n'y allez pas. Tout est encore trop récent pour lui, il faut le comprendre._

_Soyez sûr que le cœur des défunts vous accompagneront toujours, et le mien également._

_Je vous embrasse._

Une vieille amie. » » 

« C'est très mystérieux, non ? Et drôle de façon de terminer une lettre. »

« Oui, Ron. On est sûr que c'est Halley et celui qu'on doit aller voir doit être Rogue. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer de si grave ? »

« En tous cas, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. »

Hermione fit un signe de tête vers la table des professeurs que Rogue était entrain de quitter.

« Allons-y. »

Ils sortirent donc de la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Ils eurent vite fait de rattraper leur professeur.

« Professeur, attendez ! »

« Potter, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. »

« On doit vous parler. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes entrain de faire, miss Granger ? »

Une voix retentit derrière le trio.

« Il y a un problème, Severus ? »

« Pas vraiment, directeur. Ces trois élèves allaient remonter dans leur tour. »

« Excusez-nous d'insister, professeur, mais il faut vraiment qu'on vous parle. »

Hermione se sentait plus sûr d'elle maintenant que Dumbledore était là. Se retrouver avec Rogue dans un couloir sombre et froid des cachots ne faisait pas vraiment partit de ses projets.

« Venez tous dans mon bureau. »

Ils suivirent donc le directeur à travers les couloirs. Une fois que tous furent assis (Rogue étant resté debout, comme d'habitude), Harry prit la parole à la demande de Dumbledore.

« Eh bien, au repas nous avons reçu une lettre d'Halley, apportée discrètement par Shadow. Dans ce mot elle nous dit vaguement qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave dont nous devrions être informés, et que nous devions aller demander des explications au professeur Rogue. »

Le garçon avait l'estomac noué. Maintenant qu'il y était, il n'était pas certain de vouloir en savoir plus. Dumbledore et Rogue se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, puis le plus vieux prit la parole :

« Il serait peut-être temps de les en informer. Halley a raison. »

« Je sais. »

Harry fut surprit du ton las qu'avait prit son professeur. Pour lui faire perdre son sang-froid, ça devait être quelque chose qui devait profondément le toucher. Mais lorsqu'il parla, il redevint parfaitement froid et impassible.

« Matthew est décédé. »

Harry eut l'impression qu'un fantôme lui mettait un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Les premières pensées qu'il eut furent : _pas encore, c'est pas possible_. Il ne put pas reparler pendant quelques minutes malgré les questions qui lui tourmentaient l'esprit. A sa plus grande surprise, c'est Ron qui en posa quelques unes en premier : sa voix était chargée d'émotion.

« Comment ? Quand ? »

« Il y a environ 2 semaines. »

Puis le déclic se fit chez Harry. Tout correspondait : c'était les jours où Rogue était totalement insupportable. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il avait provoqué une bagarre avec Sirius et était resté après tout le monde. Il avait dû apprendre au directeur ce qu'il se passait. Mais oui ! après cette discussion le directeur semblait triste. Puis quelques bribes de conversation qu'il avait entendues dans ses rêves ou dans la réalité lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire : '_Nous avançons dans les recherches. Une vie a été prise. Un vulgaire moldu.'_ _'Il y a ce sentiment, ou pressentiment comme vous voulez, que j'ai depuis quelques jours. J'ai le sentiment, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, quelque chose qui a changé. Et je sais que vous ressentez cela, vous aussi. Ca a commencé les jours où le professeur Rogue était particulièrement énervé. Osez dire que vous ne le sentez pas ?_ '.

Et là il comprit quelque chose, une évidence sortie tout droit du fond de ses pensées, comme un disque rayé qui renverrait toujours la même rengaine :

« C'est Voldemort. »

Ron sursauta et se tourna vers lui :

« Quoi ? »

Harry leva la tête et regarda son professeur :

« C'est Voldemort. C'est de Matt dont il parlait dans le rêve. »

Rogue hocha la tête, toujours impassible. Il se dirigea vers la porte, considérant qu'il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par Harry, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas demander ça, qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin. Mais ce fut plus fort que lui :

« Est-ce qu'il a souffert ? »

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant sa propre voix enrouée par les larmes. Son professeur ne se retourna pas quand il lui répondit calmement :

« Il a été torturé à mort par Voldemort. »

Puis il sortit. Harry laissa glisser quelques larmes sur ses joues. Il avait encore perdu un ami.

Ron semblait trop horrifié et choqué pour pouvoir se laisser aller aux larmes. Hermione essuyait les siennes avec un mouchoir offert par le directeur.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda t-elle. « Pourquoi vous-savez-qui se déplacerait lui-même pour tuer un adolescent moldu ? Pourquoi le torturer ? Il n'a pas découvert son lien avec le professeur Rogue puisque celui-ci n'a pas été pourchassé. »

Le directeur la regarda d'un air peiné.

« Il y a bien des réponses à ces questions. Mais pour le moment vous ne les obtiendrez pas. Le futur cependant vous les apportera certainement. »

**8888888888**

Harry dormit peu cette nuit là. Le visage de Matthew Franklin le hantait. Tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé cet été lui revenait en mémoire. Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans la tête que ce garçon qui avait une si grande joie de vivre puisse être mort. Lui qui avait été sauvé des années plus tôt. Avait-on finalement un destin tout tracé ?

Le Gryffondor pensa tristement que Matt aurait dû avoir 16 ans en septembre. Il réfléchit à sa date d'anniversaire qui tombait…samedi dernier ! C'était donc pour ça que Rogue semblait complètement ailleurs. _'Je sais très bien ce que ce jour représente pour toi'_ avait dit Dumbledore à Rogue ce jour-là. C'était donc ça. Harry se demandait comment Rogue arrivait à rester stoïque alors qu'il annonçait la mort d'un enfant qu'il avait sauvé et élevé. D'un fils. Ne ressentait-il donc rien ? Ou ne voulait-il rien laisser paraître ? Mais comment ne pouvait-on rien montrer lorsqu'on y pensait ?

Harry grimaça lorsqu'il songea que son professeur avait dû revoir Voldemort après cela. Comment avait-il fait pour se contenir face à cet assassin qui avait torturé à mort Matt ?

Non, vraiment le garçon ne comprendrait jamais son professeur.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	15. Liens familiaux

**_Jwlee : ………………ouah ! Je t'adore ! lol ! Merci pr ttes tes reviews ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci ! Voilà un nouveau chap !_**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE**

**Chapitre 15 : Liens familiaux. **

Deux semaines avaient passé. Deux semaines qu'Hermione avait comprit que plus rien ne serait désormais pareil. Ils étaient bel et bien entrés en guerre. La jeune fille avait été ébranlée par la mort de Fiony Clairview et l'annonce de celle de Matthew Franklin. Bien sûr, elle ne les connaissait que très peu, mais ils étaient tous deux des gens aimables et heureux. Maintenant ils n'étaient plus.

Quelques autres disparitions et 'accidents' avaient été annoncés par les journaux, mais le ministère se bornait à tout ignorer. Mais à présent il était trop tard. Les gens comprenaient ce qu'il se passait, avertit par leurs enfants que Dumbledore avait déclaré que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour.

Parfois, en se baladant dans les couloirs et en observant les élèves du collège, Hermione se surprenait à les envier. Bien sûr, eux aussi savaient que la guerre se profilait à l'horizon. Mais rares encore étaient ceux qui avaient perdu un être cher. Les étudiants profitaient donc en toute innocence de leur adolescence, ignorant que les gens veillant sur eux, les professeurs et autres membres du personnel, étaient tous entrain de préparer des stratégies d'attaque, de défense et d'évacuation. Ils ne sentaient pas encore cette tension pourtant tellement palpable pour Hermione et ses amis. Cette impression que l'ombre les enveloppait doucement comme un manteau, insinuant la terreur et la haine dans leurs âmes.

Pourtant malgré tout cela, la routine avait reprit pour le trio. Ils suivaient leurs cours, leurs entraînements, discutaient et se baladaient. Mais leur regard avait perdu cette petite étincelle d'innocence et de naïveté propre à leur âge. Lorsqu'ils parlaient entre eux, ils évitaient les sujets trop proche de la situation extérieure, ce qui créait une étrange atmosphère. Ils étaient plus liés que jamais à présent, et se séparaient rarement. Même leurs camarades ne pouvaient plus entrer dans leur groupe. Ils ne discutaient que très rarement avec eux, n'échangeant que des banalités du genre « Vivement qu'on écrase les serpentard ! » « Ouais, t'as raison, Dean » ou du style « Le prof est complètement crétin aujourd'hui » « Y'a pas de doute, Neville, il doit s'être payé Trelawney en réunion ». Non. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Ils ne pouvaient se reposer que sur eux-même, prendre soin les uns des autres.

Suite aux évènements du fameux week-end, ils avaient tous les trois demandé à avoir des cours de duel. Dumbledore avait accepté, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment les choix s'il voulait garder ses trois précieux élèves en vie. Ils avaient donc entraînement durant trois heures les lundis de 20h30 à 23h30 avec Sirius et McGonagall.

Hermione réfléchissait à tout ça, effectuant une ronde exceptionnelle dans Poudlard, puisque la préfète-en-chef était tombée malade. Il n'était pas loin de minuit, ce qui voulait dire pour elle qu'il était temps de se diriger tranquillement vers son dortoir pour aller dormir.

Ces recherches pour son mystère, à savoir découvrir ce que Lynn Ugore cachait, avaient grandement avancé. Bien sûr, tout n'était que supposition. Mais il y avait trop de coïncidences pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple hasard.

La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle entra et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Tout le monde dormait à cette heure-ci.

Soudainement elle cessa de marcher et écouta plus attentivement. Oui, il y avait bien des bruits, elle n'avait pas rêvé. En en cherchant la source elle finit par se rendre compte que ça venait de sa chambre. Sans un bruit, elle colla l'oreille à la porte.

La jeune fille perçut clairement alors une respiration lourde, des bruits de couvertures et de draps.

Anxieuse mais très curieuse, elle se décida à entrer sans un bruit. Elle referma doucement derrière elle. Dans le lit opposé au sien, Lynn Ugore faisait vraisemblablement un mauvais rêve. Un _très_ mauvais rêve, si on en jugeait par son agitation. Elle tournait la tête de droite à gauche, ne cessait de bouger et gémissait de temps en temps. Lorsque Hermione s'approcha, sa baguette allumée, elle vit que l'autre jeune fille était en nage et qu'elle tremblait. Lynn fut tout à coup prise de convulsions. Hermione, sur le coup de la surprise, poussa un petit cri. Voyant que l'état de sa camarade s'aggravait, elle tenta de la réveiller en la secouant et en l'appelant. Mais rien. Ugore restait désespérément endormie, comme emprisonnée par ses propres songes. Hermione commença à réellement s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle vit que l'autre jeune fille se mettait à saigner du nez. Elle la secoua plus fort, attrapant ses poignets à l'endroit des bracelets de tissus noirs. Lynn ne se réveillait toujours pas, se débattant entre ses mains.

Soudain, le bracelet gauche se déchira et Hermione cessa tout mouvement lorsqu'elle _La_ vit. _Elle _était là, sur le poignet gauche, tracée par une encre plus noire que la nuit, brillant à la lumière de la baguette, semblant la narguer.

La Marque des Ténèbres. Symbole de Voldemort et de ses partisans, les Mangemorts.

Hermione, horrifiée, se recula de quelques pas, ne quittant pas des yeux le poignet de Lynn Ugore. Celle-ci se réveilla soudainement en sursaut, essayant de fixer son regard sur quelque chose. Elle rencontra alors les yeux d'Hermione. La préfète frissonna devant ce regard glacé.

« Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Hermione s'étonna elle-même de pouvoir lui répondre. Sa baguette était bravement pointée sur son interlocutrice.

« Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

La jeune préfète ne comprenait pas comment Dumbledore avait pu accepter une telle élève. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ! L'attitude froide de Ugore prenait soudainement une autre signification.

En face d'elle, Lynn comprit ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'elle aperçut le tissu noir gisant sur le sol. Elle se leva, et prit son poignet dans sa main droite. Hermione leva plus haut sa baguette et sa tête, défiant l'autre de s'approcher.

« Granger. Calme-toi. »

Toujours cette voix froide. Mais ses yeux trahissait son appréhension.

« Drôle de symbole familial. »

Lynn eut l'air peiné un instant. Mais Hermione pensa avoir rêvé, cette expression ayant disparu rapidement. Elle continua :

« Il va falloir que j'aille prévenir quelqu'un. Et tu vas venir avec moi. _Accio_ baguette. »

La baguette magique de sa camarade quitta la table de nuit pour aller se loger dans la main de la sorcière. Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle parvenait à contrôler sa voix et à rester calme malgré tout ça. 'Les épreuves m'endurcissent', pensa t-elle tristement.

« Non. Attends. Crois-tu réellement que Monsieur Dumbledore m'aurait laissée intégrer son collège sans tout savoir de moi ? »

D'un côté, Hermione était persuadée qu'elle avait raison. Son intuition l'empêcha d'ouvrir la porte et d'aller prévenir quelqu'un.

« Si je t'apprends quelques informations à mon sujet, vas-tu m'écouter ? »

Sa voix était toujours froide, mais la préfète acquiesça. Elle allait enfin savoir si ses trouvailles étaient véridiques. Elle baissa donc sa baguette sans pour autant la ranger, et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Ugore restait impassible, mais Hermione voyait nettement dans ses yeux noirs une trace de nervosité. Elle essuya le sang qu'elle avait sur le visage et s'assit à son tour sur son lit.

« Pourquoi me ferais-tu confiance ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Aurais-je tord ? Tu n'es pas la seule qui sait observer. »

« Alors, pourquoi _te_ ferais-je confiance ? Tu pourrais me raconter n'importe quoi. »

« Je te promets que je ne te dirai que la vérité. »

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était certaine que la promesse de Ugore ne pouvait qu'être tenue.

« Très bien. »

« Je suppose que tu avais déjà comprit certaines choses ? »

« Tu supposes bien. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas. Tu es brillante. Outre tes résultats scolaires exceptionnels, tu deviendras certainement l'une des meilleures sorcières de la génération. »

« Venons-en au fait. Ca n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai tendance à m'énerver quand on me fait attendre. »

Une lueur de surprise passa dans les yeux noirs. Hermione sourit à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle avait réussit à la surprendre. De toute évidence, elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi osée de sa part. La préfète savait qu'il ne fallait jamais montrer l'ensemble de son caractère aux gens pour pouvoir avoir des jokers, pour au besoin les piéger ou les surprendre. C'était son père qui lui avait apprit ça. Selon lui, les réunions de famille étaient beaucoup plus amusantes grâce à ça. Il ne se doutait pas alors que cette technique servirait ainsi à sa fille.

« Bien. Que sais-tu ? »

« Je sais que tu n'as pas ton vrai nom de famille. D'ailleurs, je ne serais pas surprise si ton prénom était également falsifié. J'ai remarqué que tu prenais une potion environ 3 fois par semaine, que tu étais douée étant donné tes notes et ton attention pour les cours. J'ai pu voir aussi que bien que tu ne le montrais pas, Poudlard t'émerveillait. »

Les jeunes filles étaient toujours toutes les deux impassibles. Mais Hermione sentait son estomac se serrer.

« Ca fait déjà pas mal de choses. Je vais commencer par ce qui doit te préoccuper le plus : ça (elle montra sa Marque). Regarde plus attentivement. »

Hermione observa l'étrange tatouage. Le crâne était la même que dans ses souvenirs, le serpent s'enroulait autour d'elle, sa gueule ouverte arrivant au-dessus du squelette, semblant le dominer. Une minute. Semblant le dominer ? S'enroulant autour de la tête ?

« Ce n'est pas la même ! »

Hermione avait perdu son air stoïque devant cette révélation.

« Oui. Et tu as déjà dû remarquer qu'elle est disposée sur mon poignet et pas sur mon avant-bras. En réalité, il existe plusieurs sorte de Marques des Ténèbres. Quatre, en comptant celle-ci, pour être exacte. Celle-là est la plus différente des autres. Mais je te passe les détails. Seuls Voldemort, ses Mangemorts et quelques rares autres personnes comme Monsieur Dumbledore sont au courant. Sais-tu comment est née la Marque des Ténèbres ? (Hermione fit non de la tête). Tom Elvis Jedusor est venu au monde avec une marque de naissance. Bien plus qu'une marque : un véritable tatouage, sur le poignet gauche. Exactement la même que celle-ci. Sa mère la portait également, ainsi que toute la lignée. Tout à commencé avec Salazar Serpentard. Voulant que ses descendants n'oublient jamais le nom de leur lignée, il se jeta à lui-même un sortilège très puissant pour graver dans ses gènes cette marque. Ainsi, en les transmettant à ses descendants, tous les membres de cette lignée auraient le même symbole. Il voulait que les sorciers puissent comprendre, simplement en regardant leur poignet gauche, qui ils étaient et de qui ils descendaient. Qu'ils puissent avoir peur rien qu'en apercevant cette marque de naissance. Lorsque Tom Jedusor est devenu Voldemort, il a décidé de dériver sa marque pour relier tous ses partisans, pour que tout le monde sache qui il était. L'emplacement est simple à comprendre. Il a choisit de la leur placer sur l'avant-bras puisqu'il ne les considère pas comme ses égaux. Ils sont ainsi éloignés de la main, symbole du pouvoir, tandis que Voldemort, lui, en est proche. »

La préfète comprenait maintenant tout.. Presque tout. Les bracelets de tissus ne servaient qu'à cacher la Marque. Et la gêne de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans les quartiers gryffondor devenait logique. Elle se souvenait de ce que Ugore lui avait dit après qu'Hermione lui ait posé des questions sur ses bracelets : _« Juste un symbole familial »_. Oui tout concordait.

« C'est toi. Tu es le second héritier de Serpentard. C'est toi qui as accepté de nous aider et d'aller chercher la pierre Snakraude. Tu es une Serpentard. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas été répartie devant tout le monde par le choixpeau. Dumbledore nous a dit que les liens du sang déterminent la maison. Tu aurais été envoyée directement chez les serpentards. Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tout simplement parce qu'il fallait que je sois à gryffondor pour pouvoir mener à bien ma mission. Plus précisément dans ta chambre. »

« Tu as été chargée de nous surveiller. »

« Monsieur Dumbledore s'inquiétait. Vous sortez beaucoup trop. J'ai donc été chargée de vous garder à l'œil. Pas pour Voldemort. Pour Monsieur Dumbledore. »

« Et cette potion. »

« C'est une potion de sommeil puissante. Je ne peux pas la prendre tous les jours. »

« Le cauchemar que tu as fait tout à l'heure, il était violent. »

Le regard noir se fit plus triste.

« Il arrive aussi que les cauchemars prennent le dessus. Ou que mon corps et mon esprit développent une protection contre les potions. »

« C'est bizarre. Ca me rappelle… »

Hermione comprit que les cauchemars de la jeune fille n'étaient certainement pas de simples songes. Tout comme Harry, elle devait avoir un lien avec Voldemort. Si ce n'était un lien plus puissant. Celui du garçon était artificiel, créé il y avait 14 ans. Celui de la jeune fille, lui, était naturel. Il devait être plus étroit. Un lien…familial.

« Il arrive qu'ils soient si violent qu'ils me fassent perdre connaissance. Si l'on ne me réveille pas et que le songe est puissant, ça peut devenir dangereux. C'est inévitable. »

« Je vois. Quel lien de parenté as-tu exactement avec tu-sais-qui ? »

Ugore prit un instant avant de répondre.

« Je suis sa petite-fille. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace. Voldemort avait eu un enfant !

« Granger, rien de ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit ne doit sortir de cette chambre. Personne ne doit savoir. Personne. Tu le promets ? »

Elle n'hésita pas longtemps.

« D'accord. Je le promets. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Hermione tendit soudainement une main vers l'autre jeune fille. '_Après tout, pourquoi pas ?'_

Lynn la regarda, une pointe d'incrédulité naissant dans ses yeux noirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

'_Toujours cette voix froide !_' pensa Hermione. La préfète lui répondit sur un ton chaleureux.

« Je recommence tout. Salut ! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »

L'autre hésita puis prit finalement prudemment sa main.

« Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Megara. »

Hermione sourit chaleureusement.

« C'est sympa comme nom. »

« Je pense que tu peux deviner mon vrai nom de famille vu tes capacités. »

Hermione avait une idée là-dessus depuis un moment maintenant.

« Ca dépend. Les anagrammes sont-ils de famille ? »

Megara sourit. Un vrai sourire pour la première fois. La préfète sourit, elle aussi. Elle avait enfin résolu son énigme. Il n'y avait plus de doute.

Elle rencontra le regard de sa camarade. Des yeux noirs dont on ne discernait pas la pupille. Même Sirius n'avait pas les yeux si noirs que ça. C'était quelques chose de très rare dans le pays, presque impossible. En Afrique, en Amérique du Sud ou en Asie oui, les gens étaient typés plutôt bronzés et yeux sombres. Mais quelqu'un ayant la peau si pâle et les yeux si noirs était exceptionnel. Il n'y avait pas cinquante personnes qui en avaient de tels. Hermione en connaissait un seul autre. Ajoutez à ça l'étrange similitude de leurs comportements et de leur caractère et il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Elle l'avait comprit en découvrant que Rogue savait s'occuper d'un bébé. Tout c'était mit en place dans sa tête. Ugore était un anagramme de Rogue. Leurs yeux étaient identiques, à part ça ils ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement. Mais beaucoup moralement. Et puis, Megara avait été très expressive le lundi suivant le week-end de la mort de Matthew. Elle devait le connaître, ça devait être lui le garçon de 16 ans à qui elle écrivait. Elle était pensive le jour de l'anniversaire du moldu, tout comme Rogue. Pensive et triste. Elle avait perdu un frère.

Non. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

« On ne l'imaginerait pas avec un enfant, mais ravie de te rencontrer, Megara Rogue. »

« Il est peut-être un peu…rude en tant que prof, mais il est un merveilleux père. »

La voix avait perdu de sa froideur habituelle.

« Il faudrait peut-être qu'on dorme avant demain, non ? »

Megara acquiesça et retourna sous sa couette. Hermione se changea et fit de même, le cœur un peu plus léger, même si à présent elle se posait des questions sur la mère de sa camarade, la fille de Voldemort.

**8888888888**

Deux autres semaines s'étaient écoulées. On était à présent à la mi-octobre. Hermione n'avait rien dit au sujet de sa camarade à ses amis comme promis. Les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues assez proches. On pouvait même dire qu'elles étaient amies. Hermione avait vu petit à petit le masque de froideur de Megara s'effriter et sa méfiance s'évanouir. La préfète n'avait pas demandé plus de détails sur la vie de son amie, ou sur le pourquoi du comment. Elle avait très vite comprit que Megara ne souhaitait pas parler de sa situation familiale ou de son passé. Peut-être qu'elle le ferait plus tard, quand toute sa méfiance se sera évanouie. Hermione savait juste qu'elle voyait son père une fois par semaine le week-end et qu'elle lui faisait un rapport. Il était au courant que son élève savait tout. Il n'y avait que Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall qui connaissaient la vérité au sujet de la Serpentard.

Hermione avait encore du mal à imaginer son professeur en papa. Mais elle n'avait pas été surprise par son attitude, faisant comme si de rien était. Un très bon acteur, tout comme sa fille d'ailleurs. Mais Hermione ne se débrouillait pas mal non plus. En dehors de leur chambre, les jeunes filles agissaient comme avant. Personne n'aurait pu supposer qu'elles étaient amies ou que la nouvelle n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être.

En dehors de ça, les entraînements au combat que le trio recevait continuaient et portaient leurs fruits. Le plus doué était sans conteste Harry qui avait déjà une sacrée puissance. Il arrivait à faire des choses étonnantes. Bien sûr ils n'apprenaient que la Magie Blanche, en général de niveau plutôt élevé. Et selon Sirius et leur professeur de métamorphose ils étaient très bons.

Les Mangemorts se faisaient étonnamment discrets. Dumbledore leur avait apprit qu'ils préparaient certainement le retour de leur maître qui aurait lieu très bientôt. Hermione espérait qu'ils arriveraient à le stopper à temps. Elle était inquiète pour ses parents. Après tout ils étaient moldus et tout le monde le savait pertinemment, surtout les serpentards comme Drago Malefoy. Et Voldemort devait savoir qu'elle était la meilleure amie d'Harry. Elle en avait parlé à Dumbledore et vaguement à ses parents. Ils avaient accepté de déménager pour un certain temps en Ecosse, dans la région. La maison qu'ils habitaient était très protégée et des sorciers pouvaient arriver facilement en cas d'alerte. Ainsi la jeune fille était plus rassurée.

Elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde où elle avait rendez-vous avec les garçons. Ils essayaient toujours de percer le mystère de la prophétie, mais aujourd'hui ils avaient décidé de réfléchir de nouveau sur le carnet noir.

« Coucou ! »

« Ah, Hermione, enfin. »

« Désolée, Harry, mais j'avais des questions à poser à mon professeur d'arithmancie. »

Elle s'installa en face de ses deux amis. Harry tenait dans ses mains le carnet et le regardait d'un air las.

« Bon, on essaye quoi cette fois ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Il était rare qu'elle soit à court d'idée mais il fallait bien dire qu'ils avaient envisagé tout et n'importe quoi et que rien n'avait fonctionné.

« J'en peu plus de me creuser la tête, on a assez de devoirs comme ça ! » Dit Ron. « T'as qu'à lui parler et il ouvrira peut-être la gueule pour te répondre ! »

« Et je lui dis quoi, hein ? » Répliqua Harry. « Salut ! Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Me fais-tu assez confiance pour me livrer tes secrets et … »

Il ne put achever sa phrase. Le carnet quitta les mains du garçon et s'éleva au-dessus de leur tête, brillant d'un éclatant vert forêt. Après une minute il revint se poser au milieu d'eux, à présent ouvert.

« Euh…Ron, tu es un génie. »

« Merci, Harry. C'est dingue ! J'en reviens pas. C'était aussi simple ! »

« A mon avis il a été ensorcelé pour que seule une personne de confiance puisse l'ouvrir. » Expliqua Hermione, fascinée. « On va essayer quelque chose. Harry, referme-le et ouvre-le. »

Le garçon s'exécuta. Il n'eut aucun problème. Il haussa les épaules et le ferma à nouveau.

Hermione le prit mais ne réussit pas à l'ouvrir. Elle prononça alors :

« Je suis Hermione Granger. Me fais-tu confiance ? »

Le livre répéta le même rituel que pour Harry. Après que Ron ait lui aussi tenté cette expérience, ils se décidèrent à le lire.

« C'est bizarre. C'est pareil que pour le journal de Jedusor, rien est écrit. Il faut peut-être faire la même chose ? »

« Attends. Je pense au contraire qu'il réagit au contact et à la voix. Passe-le moi. Hum…peux-tu nous montrer le jour du 3 novembre 1965 ? »

Une encre noire traça quelques lignes sur le papier jauni.

« Je le peux, Miss Granger. Mon maître m'a ensorcelé de façon à ce que je puisse informer ceux qui m'ont ouvert. Le 3 novembre 1965, mon maître avait 7 ans. Voulez-vous que je vous raconte ou que je vous montre ? »

Hermione regarda ses compagnons, aussi fascinés qu'elle.

« Euh…montre-nous. »

Et ils se firent alors aspirer par le carnet.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle à manger, somptueusement décorée. Une immense table de bois se dressait sur toute la longueur, accompagnée de magnifiques chaises du même bois sculpté. Les meubles étaient tous aussi luxueux. Les objets qui décoraient la salle devaient tous être en véritable argent, un seul devant coûté plus que toute la maison des Weasley. Les murs de pierre étaient recouverts de quelques tableaux.

Le trio se retourna lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un entrer dans la salle. C'était un enfant de sept ans, aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et aux yeux noirs. Il portait une robe de sorcier bleu nuit avec élégance. Il avait la peau plutôt pâle, un visage ovale. Sa bouche fine était surmontée d'un petit nez en trompette. _'Il est mignon'_ pensa Hermione. Mais ce qui la frappa le plus fut son air impassible : son visage était de marbre. Lorsqu'il se tourna, elle fut stupéfaite de voir une baguette accrochée à sa ceinture. Un enfant n'était autorisé à en posséder une qu'à ses onze ans. Autant par souci de préservation que par logique, un enfant ayant des difficultés à gérer sa magie. Celle-ci pouvait se manifester sans baguette à cause des émotions très forte comme la terreur, la douleur, la colère, la peine,…Mais à partir du moment où un sorcier utilisait une baguette, il était impossible que de tels accidents ou exploits se produisent. Il faudrait à un enfant trop d'entraînement pour apprendre à comprendre et à dompter son potentiel et ainsi utiliser une baguette magique. Très peu serait en mesure de lancer un sort plus puissant qu'un _accio_, ce qui était déjà pas mal.

Le garçon passa à côté d'eux sans les voir et se dirigea vers le milieu de la pièce. Il s'arrêta, regardant un instant par la grande fenêtre. Ils étaient situés au rez-de-chaussée. La nuit tombait doucement dehors et le vent soufflait. Il regarda le paysage pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles le trio n'osa prononcer un mot. Tout à coup, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la pièce. Une fillette ayant les cheveux aussi bruns que le garçon mais lui arrivant aux omoplates et les yeux noisette arriva, essayant visiblement de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle semblait être plus jeune que son homologue, mais elle était également mignonne à croquer. Le garçon ne se retourna pas mais dit :

« Marianna. »

Elle soupira tandis qu'il se retournait.

« Oh ! C'est pas drôle ! Tu sais toujours quand j'arrive. »

« Tu n'es plus entrain d'écouter une histoire ? »

« Nous avons fini. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les enfants avaient l'air un peu triste.

« Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus. Cela fait plus d'une heure que nous aurions dû dîner. Ils ne reviendront pas avant une heure avancée de la nuit, hein Severus ? »

Hermione sursauta. Elle regarda ses amis qui étaient aussi incrédules qu'elle. L'expression des garçons était vraiment comique. Mais c'était impossible ! Cet enfant ne pouvait être leur professeur ! Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout ! Mis à part la couleur de cheveux et d'yeux, ils n'avaient rien en commun. Ou alors l'adolescence avait eu un effet dévastateur sur le sorcier. Les enfants continuaient :

« Il semblerait que non. Ou est Halley ? »

« Elle est dans ses appartements, je crois. »

« Elle devrait pourtant veiller sur toi, tu es si petite. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du garçon lorsqu'il vit que la fillette prenait un air renfrogné. Bien que l'expression était amusée et non cruelle comme d'habitude, Hermione ne pu que faire le rapprochement avec son professeur.

« Je ne suis pas petite. J'ai seulement deux ans de moins que toi ! »

Sur ce elle se jeta sur le garçon., et entreprit de le frapper. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de chahuter, ou plutôt une fois que l'aîné réussit à retenir la fillette, ils reprirent un air sérieux.

Ils y eut quelques minutes de silence.

« Severus ? J'ai faim. » Dit Marianna d'un air triste.

« Je sais. Bon, puisque nos parents ne sont pas là et qu'Halley est dans ses heures de repos, je suppose que je dois tenir mon rôle de grand frère et te faire passer à table. Installons-nous. »

Ils s'assirent donc face à face à la table. Les deux enfants semblaient vraiment petits et seuls dans cette immense pièce luxueuse.

« Maïly ! »

Une elfe de maison arriva aussitôt, vêtue d'un vieux draps.

« Oui maître Severus, Monsieur ? »

« Nous aimerions avoir notre dîner maintenant. »

« Bien, Monsieur. »

Elle partit et quelques instants plus tard un repas apparut devant les enfants qui commencèrent à manger.

« Dis. » Prononça la fillette. « Sais-tu où sont nos parents ? »

« Oui. Ils se sont rendus à une réunion chez les Malefoy avec cet homme dont ils parlent souvent. Ils sont partit ce matin mais ils avaient dit qu'il rentrerait à 19 heure au plus tard. »

« Il paraît que les Malefoy ont un fils de ton âge. »

« Oui. Mais on ne sait pas vraiment, il faudrait demander aux parents. Après tout personne ne sait que nous existons. »

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence.

Le trio revint brutalement dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

« Ouah ! » Dit Ron. « C'est le journal de Rogue ! »

« Eh ben. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il était si mignon étant enfant. Quand on voit ce qu'il est devenu. » Souffla Hermione.

« Ca fait tout drôle. Rogue à 7 ans, fouof. » Acquiesça Harry en simulant un tremblement.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une petite sœur. Elle devait aussi être à Poudlard. Harry, Sirius t'en avait parlé ? »

« Non, Ron. Jamais. A l'entendre Rogue était fils unique. Et à première vue, d'une famille riche. »

Ils décidèrent d'aller parler de leur découverte à Sirius. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés dans son salon, Harry raconta la trouvaille du carnet et leurs tentatives infructueuses pour l'ouvrir.

« Nous avons enfin réussi à le lire. Et tu ne devineras jamais à qui il appartient. Tiens prend-le, présente-toi et demande-lui s'il a confiance en toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Fais-le ! »

« Ok,ok. Je suis Sirius Percé Black et j'aimerais savoir si tu as assez confiance en moi pour t'ouvrir. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes rien ne se passa. Hermione en fut étonnée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne à qui appartenait le carnet. Le professeur Rogue détestait Sirius. Comment pourrait-il avoir confiance en lui ? Et pourtant, après ces quelques instants, le même rituel que les dernières fois se répéta.

« Ouah. » Souffla l'Animagus. « Très intelligent comme truc. C'est dans la même lignée que les sorts que nous avons utilisés pour la Carte des Maraudeurs. »

« Eh bien moi j'ai bien cru que tu n'arriverais pas à l'ouvrir. » Dit son filleul.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il n'a pas fallu autant de temps pour que le carnet s'ouvre pour nous trois. » Répondit Ron.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas. » Continua Harry. « Regarde, tu vas comprendre. »

Le garçon prit le journal dans ses mains, l'ouvrit à une page quelconque et dit :

« Pourrais-tu nous dire qui est ton créateur ? »

_« Bien sûr, Monsieur Potter. Mon maître est Severus Lyrio Rogue (exclamation de Sirius), né le 30 janvier 1958_ (nda j'ai mit un peu n'importe quelle date puisqu'on ne sait pas vraiment. Je pense que c'est dans cette période que la génération est née à 3 ans près. Si ce n'est vraiment pas ça, faîtes comme si, de tte façon ça n'a pas d'importance ! -) _au manoir familial d'Ecosse. J'ai été créé dans le but d'enregistrer toute sa vie pour qu'il puisse ne rien oublier et, au besoin, servir de testament ou de preuve. Mon créateur avait 6 ans lorsqu'il m'a trouvé dans la bibliothèque de sa chambre. Je n'étais alors qu'un pauvre carnet vierge et inutilisé, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais mon maître a tout de suite employé différents sorts de plus en plus complexes au fil des mois pour me rendre tel que je suis en cette heure. Il m'a ensuite demandé de prendre dans sa mémoire ainsi que dans celle de son entourage tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ses six premières années d'existence. Par la suite je me remplissais seul au fur et à mesure de sa vie. Et je continue toujours aujourd'hui. Voulez-vous savoir autre chose ? »_

« Non merci. »

« J'arrive pas à y croire. » Dit Sirius abasourdit.

« Ca nous a fait un choc à nous aussi, tu peux nous croire. »

Et ils lui racontèrent leur aventure précédente.

« Je me demande si ce journal n'est pas un peu détraqué. Ca m'étonnerais que Rogue fasse confiance à l'un d'entre nous. » Dit Ron. « Et sans vouloir te vexer, surtout à toi, Sirius. »

L'Animagus acquiesça.

« N'empêche, j'arrive pas à croire que ce bâtard nous ait battu. Il nous a fallu près d'un an pour confectionner notre Carte et nous étions trois ado. Et lui n'avait que six ans, il arrivait à contrôler sa magie et à lancer de puissants sortilèges pour créer ce carnet. Sans compter qu'il fallait imaginer ce concept et certainement l'adapter. En plus ce journal est certainement plus complexe que notre Carte. Il n'a pas besoin d'être complété, il le fait tout seul. »

« Sa famille a l'air d'être assez aisé. » Dit Hermione.

« Aisé ? Riche à plus savoir qu'en faire oui. La famille Rogue est très puissante politiquement, économiquement, socialement et magiquement parlant de puis des générations et des générations. Ils n'ont pourtant jamais été nombreux. Les Potter sont aussi très respectés et puissants mais pas autant qu'eux. Par contre ils ont une bien meilleure cote publique. Mais le manoir familial a été détruit pendant la guerre. J'ai prévu d'en acheter un petit pour Harry et moi. »

« Rogue riche ? On dirait pas ! Ces vêtements sont peut-être impec' mais s'il avait de l'argent ça m'étonnerait qu'il serait là à enseigner alors qu'il hait ça. En plus il aurait de quoi s'acheter du shampoing et du dentifrice ! » S'exclama Ron.

« Il était déjà comme ça étant jeune, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir encore de l'argent. Ils ont tout dû donner à leur cher maître. » Lâcha Sirius avec dédain.

« Tu savais que Rogue avait une petite sœur ? » Demanda Harry.

Un voile passa devant les yeux de Sirius un instant. Il prononça d'une voix gênée :

« Oui, j'étais au courant. Elle est arrivée à Poudlard seulement lors de sa quatrième année, vers le mois d'octobre. D'après ce que je sais elle avait passé le début de sa scolarité en France. Nous étions en sixième année à l'époque, et la haine entre les gryffondors et les serpentards avaient atteint des sommets avec la montée du régime de l'autre serpent. Marianna Rogue était elle aussi à serpentard. Elle était plutôt discrète et gentille, mais de toute façon je ne la connaissais pas. Pour nous elle était une serpentard, ça nous suffisait. Nous la détestions pour ça, et aussi parce qu'elle était une Rogue. Et elle nous renvoyait nos insultes. Quand j'y repense, c'était toujours nous qui commencions dans son cas. »

Sirius s'arrêta, son regard dans le vague. Il semblait happé dans un flot de souvenirs, son visage et ses yeux reflétant une certaine tristesse. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas repensé à tout ça depuis un moment. Peut-être ne voulait-il tout simplement pas y repenser ?

« Sirius ? Ca va ? »

« Hein ? Oh, désolé. C'est juste que…que j'ai fais certaines choses dans ma vie dont je ne suis pas vraiment fier. Et quelques unes se situent dans cette période. »

« Sais-tu ce qu'elle est devenue ? » Demanda Harry.

Les yeux de son parrain se voilèrent à nouveau.

« Elle n'est rien devenue. Elle est morte durant les vacances de noël cette année-là. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Ron. « Mais comment ? »

« Les journaux ont parlé d'une agression perpétuée par des moldus alors qu'elle et sa mère se baladaient dans Londres un soir. Elles se sont toutes les deux faîtes tuer. Les journaux se sont fais très vite censurer par Rogue senior. Tout ce qu'ils ont eu le droit de divulguer c'est que c'était une agression et que leur corps avaient été retrouvés dans une ruelle sombre au nord de Londres. »

« Elle n'avait que 14 ans. » Souffla Hermione.

« Oui. »

Il y eut de nouveau un instant de silence.

« Que fait-on pour le carnet ? » Demanda Ron. « On lui rend ? »

« Si on fait ça il va nous tuer. » Dit Harry.

« Non. Il vaut mieux le garder pour le moment. » Répliqua Sirius. « Ca peut nous être utile, on ne sait jamais. »

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle se sentait atrocement coupable. D'un côté elle comprenait la décision des garçons, mais de l'autre elle aurait tout de même aimé ne jamais être embarquée dans une telle histoire. Elle s'en voulait déjà assez de cacher à Harry et à Ron les informations concernant Megara. Mais maintenant elle allait devoir cacher à sa nouvelle amie qu'ils détenaient le journal son père. Hermione se sentait tiraillée entre deux camps et ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Mais avait-elle le choix ?

**8888888888**

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione était installée sur son lit et attendait son amie. Elle devait se retrouver pour discuter un peu. Finalement, la brune entra.

« Coucou. » Dit Hermione avec un sourire.

L'autre lui renvoya un sourire et s'assit sur le lit de sa camarade.

« Ca va ? » Demanda la préfète en voyant l'air tourmenté de Megara.

« Tu deviens trop proche de moi. Je ne parviens même plus à faire attention à mes expressions. »

Hermione eut un petit rire.

« C'est ça, princesse des glaces. »

« Je ne reste pas à Poudlard. »

« Comment ? »

« Je ne reviendrai pas après Halloween. Nous pensons que ça ne sert plus à rien de vous surveiller à présent. »

« Je vois. Et où vas-tu aller ? »

« Dans une maison jusqu'à ce que Voldemort me retrouve et que je doive changer de lieu. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Son amie avait prit un air triste et maussade, même si ce n'était certainement pas voulu de sa part, elle qui faisait toujours son possible pour paraître impassible à toutes occasions. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille entendait parler de sa vie avant Poudlard.

« Pourquoi voudrait-il te retrouver ? »

« Parce qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée que le même sang coule dans nos veines. Et aussi pour autre chose, mais… »

« Tu ne peux pas m'en parler. »

« Oui. Désolée. Voldemort ne sait pas qui je suis en dehors d'une Serpentard. Il ne connaît pas vraiment ma date de naissance et ne connaît ni mon prénom ni mon nom. Encore heureux quand on sait que mon père est dans ses rangs. Mais il parvient toujours à me repérer. Alors je dois constamment changer de maison. »

« Tu vis seule ? »

« En général, oui. De temps en temps, Halley vient me rendre visite. Pour mon père c'est plus rare et surtout ces temps-ci. Il partage déjà son temps entre Poudlard et Voldemort. »

« Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas vécu avec Halley avant le retour de tu-sais-qui ? »

« Tout simplement parce que mon existence devait à tous prix rester secrète. Dumbledore et mon père savaient que Voldemort n'était pas réellement mort. Tôt ou tard il allait revenir. Et certains des Mangemorts continuaient à me poursuivre. »

Hermione se tut. La vie de son amie n'avait pas dû être rose tous les jours.

« Mais je ne m'ennuie pas vraiment. La plupart du temps j'apprends et j'étudie. »

« Ca se voit. »

« Je me débrouille en duel, et j'ai un très bon niveau au sabre. Il paraît que tu te débrouille pas mal non plus ? »

« Tu es au courant. Oui, on apprend plutôt vite. Mais nous n'avons pas débuté l'entraînement au sabre. Et ce n'est pas demain qu'on commencera. »

« Il faut beaucoup d'entraînement pour arriver à un niveau convenable. Une fois l'art moldu acquit, il y a encore toute la technique magique à apprendre. Mêlée sa magie au sabre n'est pas évident. Encore moins quand on veut un sort précis. Peu de gens savent encore le faire. C'est un art enseigné surtout dans les familles riches. En plus c'est épuisant. Encore plus que de lancer différents sorts de haut niveau à la file. »

« On va se revoir ? »

« Certainement. Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de ma seule amie. »

Megara lui fit un sourire et Hermione le lui rendit automatiquement. La brune était la première véritable amie qu'elle avait. Elle était vraiment attachante quand on la connaissait. C'était une jeune fille pleine de surprise, mystérieuse et amusante. Quelqu'un qui n'avait certainement pas eu une vie spécialement facile et qui avait érigé des barrières pour se protéger. Avec étonnement, Hermione se demanda si ça n'était pas la même chose pour son professeur de potion. Après tout quel enfant de six ans se fabriquerait lui-même un journal pour servir de testament ou de preuve ? Quel gamin de sept ans pouvait avoir un air aussi impassible ? Et quel homme pouvait parvenir à cacher l'intégralité de ses émotions derrière un masque dur comme l'acier, arrivant même à empêcher tous sentiments de se refléter dans ses yeux ? Certainement pas quelqu'un ayant eu une vie toute rose.

Hermione se demandait si Megara savait qu'elle avait eu une tante.

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione s'attachait si rapidement à quelqu'un. Elle aurait toujours voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur. Maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé une personne avec laquelle elle s'entendait très bien, elle ne supporterait pas de la perdre, comme son professeur avait perdu la jeune Marianna. Elle se demanda si Severus Rogue avait été énormément affecté par sa perte. Dans le carnet ils semblaient très proches.

Son estomac la fit revenir à la réalité : il était temps de dîner.

**8888888888**

Tout se précipita le 22 octobre, deux jours avant les vacances. Hermione arriva dans la grande salle en compagnie de ses deux amis pour le déjeuner. Ils remarquèrent tout de suite les visages graves de leurs professeurs. Puis l'atmosphère de la pièce. Certains des élèves qui tenaient la gazette du sorcier étaient livides, d'autres versaient quelques larmes, quelques élèves parlaient gravement entre eux, et certains serpentards souriaient discrètement.

Avant même d'arriver à leur table, ils surent l'évidence : c'était fait. Voldemort avait annoncé son retour. Il en avait eu assez de se cacher, il avait rassemblé ses troupes, récupéré tous ses pouvoirs. Hermione ouvrit son exemplaire avec appréhension. Plus elle avançait dans sa lecture, plus elle devenait pâle.

Une fois qu'elle eut achevée, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Voldemort et ses Mangemorts avaient attaqué une gare moldue d'Ecosse. 86 victimes. Dont 14 sorciers et 47 jeunes et enfants. Une photo représentait la Marque des Ténèbres verte flottant dans le ciel. L'article dénonçait le ministère de graves bavures, de fautes ignobles, d'étouffement illégal et de traîtrise. Ce crétin de Fudge allait devoir faire des pieds et des mains s'il voulait garder son poste.

Maintenant même les plus incrédules ne pouvaient nier l'évidence : le monde sorcier était de nouveau en guerre. Et elle s'avérait difficile.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	16. Serpentard ou gryffondor?

**_Merci OLORIN! Ton mot m'a fait super plaisir, c'était très sympa. Voici le 16 et le 17 spécialement grâce à toi! Pr les duels aux sabres, j'en sais vraiment rien. C'est possible que lorsque j'avais commencé à écrire cette fic je l'avais lu qq part. Mais à présent ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas lu une seule fic HP, il faudrait pt-ê que je m'y remette? lol. Non, c'est vrai que cette histoire date de plusieurs années maintenant, et je n'en avais écris que 20 chap. J'espère avoir le tps de la continuer prochainement et de finir ttes les autres fics que j'ai en cours. MERCI mille fois pr tes commentaires!_**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE**

**Chapitre 16 : Serpentard ou gryffondor ?**

Tous les élèves se turent lorsque le professeur McGonagall fit tinter sa fourchette sur son verre. Les professeurs étaient vraisemblablement déjà au courant avant même d'avoir lu les nouvelles. Dumbledore se leva et prit solennellement la parole d'un ton calme.

« Chers élèves, nous y sommes. Ainsi c'est fait : le monde sait désormais que Lord Voldemort est définitivement de retour. Nous ne pouvons pas changer le déroulement des événements, mais il ne tient qu'à nous d'assurer notre futur, pour les générations suivantes. Et il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour parvenir à tenir face à l'horreur de la guerre : l'union. Nous devons tous être unis pour combattre et vaincre Voldemort, et pour regagner la paix. Cela ne se fera pas demain, ni dans une semaine et certainement pas dans un mois, mais un jour il nous faudra être ensemble, alliés, pour garder espoir et ramener la tranquillité dans nos existences. Et elle coûtera très cher, soyez-en certains. Je le sais, vos familles le savent aussi, tous ceux qui ont connu la précédente guerre savent le prix d'une paix.

Etant données les circonstances actuelles, et les vacances qui ont lieu après-demain, nous avons décidé de rallonger d'une semaine ces congés pour pouvoir revoir la sécurité du château. »

Le directeur leva à nouveau la main pour re-demander le silence, alors que tous les élèves s'étaient mis à murmurer.

« Aucun élève ne pourra rester à l'école durant ces trois semaines. Aucune exception. Vos directeurs de maison restent à votre écoute si vous avez des questions. Merci. »

Hermione se tourna, totalement sidérée, vers Ron et Harry. Ce dernier regardait Dumbledore, totalement incrédule.

« Mais où vais-je aller ? Je ne vais tout de même pas rester chez les Dursley ! »

« Harry, calmes-toi. Tu as Sirius maintenant. » Dit la jeune fille.

« Ah oui. Mais il va certainement rester là ? Et il n'a toujours pas acheté de maison ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, il a sûrement déjà tout arrangé. »

« N'empêche, c'est la premières fois qu'ils font ça si l'on en croit les jumeaux. » Fit Ron d'une voix stressée.

Hermione ne les écoutait plus. Elle avait dirigé son regard vers le bout de la table où Megara mangeait tout le temps et d'où son amie regardait discrètement la table des serpentards d'un drôle d'air. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air particulièrement surprise lorsqu'ils avaient apprit l'attaque. Mais Megara n'avait pas dormi au dortoir hier, et lui avait laissé un mot lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle serait là le lendemain. La préfète avait entendu dire qu'elle n'avait pas été présente en cours de divination, sa dernière heure le jour précédant. Megara avait sans doute prit cette option pour pouvoir surveiller Harry. Avait-elle eut un rêve ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle avait été absente à la fin de l'après-midi et toute la nuit ?

**8888888888**

Megara Rogue, ou Lynn Ugore suivant les gens, se dirigeait rapidement vers les quartiers gryffondors. Bien qu'elle aurait aimé profiter de ce fabuleux endroit pour ses derniers jours, elle était pressée d'arriver dans sa chambre pour parler de son idée à son amie. L'excitation et une petite joie bienveillante réchauffaient son cœur. Mais personne, sauf son père peut-être, ne pourrait découvrir ses sentiments intérieurs puisque son visage restait froid et cynique.

Beaucoup de monde trouverait son humeur déplacée. Mais pour elle et ses proches, la guerre ne s'était jamais arrêtée totalement. Elle était née avec, avait fais ses premiers pas dans une ambiance de crainte, de terreur et de tension. Durant les années suivantes la guerre s'était estompée, ne laissant que quelques batailles représentées par des Mangemorts tenaces et malins qui arrivaient à la retrouver. En grandissant, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle vivait encore dans une atmosphère de peur et de tension, toujours obligée de se cacher. Et la véritable guerre avait de nouveau éclaté en juin dernier. Pas hier par ce pitoyable article de journal, mais bien avant.

Elle avait déjà tant perdu dans cette guerre sans fin. Et elle n'en verrait sûrement pas le bout. Les sorciers criaient au scandale parce qu'ils comprenaient que leur petite vie tranquille allait être bouleversée. La sienne n'avait jamais été calme. Elle n'avait jamais connu une période de paix. Et son père encore moins.

Elle se secoua mentalement pour chasser ses pensées de son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle se raccroche à cette étincelle de bonne humeur qui l'avait amenée à se presser vers sa chambre. Elle devait rester joyeuse malgré tout. Ne serait-ce que pour honorer la mémoire de Matthew.

Avant la mort du moldu, Megara le voyait aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Mais, elle en perpétuelle fuite et lui vivant dans le monde moldu, ce n'avait pas été chose facile. Elle se souvint avec nostalgie de la dernière fois où ils avaient été tous réunis. Tous ensemble. Matthew, Halley, son père et elle. En famille. C'était il y avait plus de 4 ans. Ils avaient passé près de deux semaines dans la même maison sans interruption ni départ impromptu. Sans qu'elle ne soit obligée de partir, sans que Matthew ne doive aller au lycée, ou sans que son père ne doive faire acte de présence à Poudlard. C'était peut-être le plus beau noël qu'ils avaient eu. Leur dernier. Ca avait été merveilleux.

Enfin, c'était de merveilleux souvenirs.

Quand Matt et elle étaient plus petits, il fallait bien qu'ils soient plus souvent ensemble. De toute façon Halley gardait Matthew et son père rentrait régulièrement à l'époque. Elle n'était pas obligée de rester longtemps loin de siens. Il fallait que les enfants prennent les sens des réalités. Que Matt comprennent qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de magie à ses petits camarades et que Megara sache de qui elle descendait et ce que cela représentait. Les enfants étaient vraiment liés comme un frère et une sœur. Comment cela aurait-il pu être différent ? Ils avaient été élevés ensemble, avaient apprit les même principes et savaient tout de l'autre. Mais Harry Potter était entré au collège et son père ,qui travaillait déjà davantage à cause de l'activité anormale de magie noire dans certains pays qui s'avérerait plus tard être les prémices du retour de Voldemort, avait été un peu plus occupé. Et Megara avait eu à se cacher de plus en plus, les Mangemorts à sa poursuite devenant étrangement plus habiles. Matthew avait dû entrer au collège puis au lycée.

Ils n'avaient jamais pu être de nouveau ensemble pendant une si longue période. Quelques fois quelques jours, d'autre fois un mois, leurs moments en famille de plus en plus rares et de plus en plus courts. Mais maintenant ils ne seraient plus jamais ensemble. C'était comme ça. Il y avait toujours eu cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus d'eux et il y en avait toujours une.

Elle sourit discrètement lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle était arrivée, retrouvant son excitation. Passant en coup de vent dans la Salle Commune, la jeune fille pénétra rapidement dans sa chambre. Hermione était à son bureau et, comme d'habitude, étudiait.

« Coucou ! »

Pas de réponse. La faculté de concentration de cette fille était vraiment extraordinaire !

« Eh ! La meilleure élève ! Délaisse tes précieux livres deux secondes et écoute-moi. »

Hermione se retourna enfin.

« Ah ! C'est toi ! Dis donc, t'as l'air bien excitée. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Disons que j'ai une bonne raison. Tu sais que vendredi, demain donc, c'est ma dernière journée dans l'école puisque après il y a les vacances ? »

« Ben, oui. »

« Tu voudrais passer deux semaines avec moi ? »

Hermione fut très surprise. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Continua Megara. « Je suis tranquille pour un moment, ils ont perdu ma trace depuis que je suis ici. Et puis nous serons en sécurité là où on va. »

« Mais, et… »

Megara savait très bien où était le problème. Son père. Le _terrible_ professeur de potion. Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien elle s'en faisait une fausse idée d'ailleurs. Bien que la préfète avait moins de préjugés que ses camarades, et n'attendait que la vérité pour les délaisser sans problème.

« C'est lui qui me l'a proposé. Il est d'accord. »

C'était vrai. A sa plus grande surprise, son père lui avait demandé si elle ne voulait pas qu'Hermione passe du temps avec elle. Megara n'avait pourtant rien montré de son malaise. Mais après tout c'était bien lui son maître dans cet art. Et il appréciait bien plus la gryffondor depuis qu'il connaissait sa réaction face à la véritable identité de Megara, même s'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment.

« Il te l'a proposé ! »

« J'ai eu la même réaction que toi, mais bon. Il est légèrement imprévisible ! »

La Serpentard était certaine que son père avait fait cela pour lui remonter le moral, bien qu'elle soit plutôt habituée à vivre dans cette atmosphère. Ca le rassurait peut-être aussi de la savoir avec quelqu'un de confiance et que sa fille aimait beaucoup. Parce que oui, son père avait confiance en Hermione, Potter et Weasley, même s'il ne leur dirait peut-être jamais. Et même si Potter l'énervait, il n'avait pas grand chose à reprocher à la préfète à part son effronterie. Et Severus Rogue était lui-même un effronté.

« Où irons-nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais lui le sait et il a dit que c'est en sécurité. »

« D'accord, j'accepte. »

Megara se retint de lui sauter dans les bras. Elle afficha juste un grand sourire de circonstance et cacha le reste de ses sentiments. Il fallait tout de même sauver quelques apparences, non ?

Elle observa son amie envoyer un hibou à ses parents. Quelques temps plus tard, elles reçurent la réponse positive des Granger.

Les jeunes filles entreprirent de discuter de tout et de rien avant d'aller dormir. Megara aimait cela. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis, en fait elle n'en avait jamais cherché, et appréciait pouvoir écouter la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Les anecdotes d'Hermione sur son enfance, sa famille et son début de scolarité à Poudlard lui faisaient oublier tous ses propres soucis.

Surtout ses rêves de plus en plus fréquents. Elle n'avait pu se rendre en cours de divination la dernière fois. Des flashs l'avaient assaillie alors qu'elle était seule dans un couloir. Encore heureux sinon elle aurait eu des problèmes. Elle s'était immédiatement dirigée vers les appartements de son père. A chaque fois que Voldemort faisait acte de violence, elle voyait tout par ses yeux, ressentait tout ce que lui ressentait. La douleur était insupportable quelque fois. Et d'autres fois un peu moins. Le plus difficile avait été pour elle le meurtre de Matthew. Elle avait tout vu. Phrase après phrase, coup après coup, sort après sort, torture après torture. Jusqu'à la mort de l'adolescent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus y résister. Encore maintenant lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux elle pouvait voir son corps ensanglanté, ses cris de douleur, et cette odeur de sang et de souffrance. Elle avait bien eu du mal à se reprendre ce week-end là lorsqu'elle retournait dans sa chambre la nuit. Bien heureusement son père lui avait administré une potion particulièrement puissante, l'empêchant ainsi de faire des cauchemars. Et il y avait aussi eu ce massacre à la gare. Il y en avait eu d'autres et il y en aurait encore. Le lien qu'elle partageait avec son cher grand-père était indestructible. Harry Potter voyait certaine de ses actions aussi, lorsqu'il dormait. Elle les voyait toutes mais au moins savait exactement pourquoi, pas lui.

Elles continuèrent de parler ainsi pendant un moment. Megara avait conscience qu'elle ne disait pas grand chose sur sa propre vie. Pourtant elle avait confiance en la jeune fille. Mais parler de sa vie reviendrait à parler de la vie de son père et lui ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite. Plus les gens s'éloignaient de lui et mieux il se portait. Megara le comprenait : c'était la meilleure façon de se protéger. Quand on était proche des gens on pouvait se faire trahir, ou alors on s'attachait et irrémédiablement on souffrait quand ces personnes mourraient. La Serpentard avait développé, copié, les mêmes défenses, mais à une moindre échelle. Lui était passé maître dans l'art de cacher tout ce qu'il ressentait, de montrer le contraire de ses propres pensées et de se faire détester, meilleur moyen d'éloigner les autres. Même ses yeux ne reflétaient rien lorsqu'il le voulait. Megara n'avait jamais réussi ce tour de force, malgré l'entraînement. Il avait aussi un don indéniable pour lire en une personne rien qu'en la regardant. Il pouvait savoir si les gens mentaient ou ce qu'il ressentait seulement en leur jetant un coup d'œil. Pour elle c'était affreux. Parce que non seulement il avait ce don, mais en plus le lien qu'elle partageait avec lui faisait qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Finalement, les deux jeunes filles allèrent se coucher à 01h30, après des heures de discussion, deux batailles d'oreillers et quelques hypothèses sur les drôles de bruits qui provenaient de la tuyauterie de leur douche.

**8888888888**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se hâta de rejoindre Harry et Ron pour le petit déjeuner. Megara lui avait dit prétexter que Dumbledore avait convoqué ses parents ce soir par rapport à son rôle de préfète, étant donné que les moldus pouvaient y être amenés par un sorcier en poudre de cheminette. Comme cela elle ne prendrait pas le Poudlard Express puisqu'elle partirait normalement avec ses parents. Elle devait en réalité rejoindre Megara dans la Grande Salle à 19h30.

Ses deux amis ne firent pas trop d'histoire quant à son empêchement factice de les accompagner le soir même. Elle apprit qu'Harry passerait le début des vacances au Terrier.

A 12h50, alors qu'ils sortaient de table, Sirius vint leur dire de l'accompagner dans ses appartements.

« Harry, tu l'as ? »

Harry hocha la tête et sortit le journal du professeur Rogue de sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Vous ne l'avez pas mise au courant ? »

« Non, Sirius. On n'en a pas eu le temps. » Lui dit don filleul.

« Vois-tu Hermione, nous allons de temps en temps consulter les souvenirs contenus dans ce carnet. »

« Sirius ! C'est de la violation de vie privée ! »

« On le sait. Mais c'est le seul moyen pour savoir si on peut vraiment lui faire confiance. »

Hermione ne dit rien, de peur d'avoir à répondre à des questions gênantes. Mais elle savait qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en lui. Dumbledore le savait aussi. Mais de toute évidence, ça n'était pas suffisant pour les trois garçons entrain de décider de la date qu'ils allaient demander au journal.

« Bon alors en 1966 ? Ok. »

Sirius prit le journal et l'ouvrit.

« Peut-tu nous dire s'il y a eut des évènements important en 1966 ? »

_« Oui, Mr Black. C'est cette année-là, l'année de ses huit ans, que mon maître a rencontré pour la première fois Tom E. Jedusor. C'était le 18 mars. Il savait déjà qui était exactement cet homme, ses parents l'en ayant informé. Voulez-vous visiter ce souvenir ? »_

« Oui. »

Ils atterrirent tous dans la même salle que la dernière fois, plongée dans la nuit. Sirius regarda autour de lui, visiblement curieux.

« Eh, ben. » Souffla t-il.

La grande porte de bois située à leur droite s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un couple. Ils allumèrent les bougies d'un geste de leur baguette. L'homme était plutôt grand et élancé, avait les yeux d'un noir profond et de longs cheveux bruns retenus en catogan. Son visage était plutôt pâle, et Hermione sentit un frisson parcourir son échine alors qu'elle constatait qu'il avait l'air d'être un homme froid, bien qu'il eut un masque impassible. La femme avait l'air d'être un peu plus gentille. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains foncés et de grands yeux noisettes. Son attitude montrait qu'elle était à la fois calme et préoccupée par quelque chose. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés en sorciers, avec des vêtements impeccables et certainement coûteux. Ils étaient très beaux, constata Hermione. L'homme dégageait une certaine aura autour de lui. Une aura de puissance malsaine, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas le sentir, le quatuor le savait : cet homme était certainement un Sorcier Noir puissant.

« Les Rogue seniors. » Leur murmura Sirius avec une grimace de haine et de dégoût.

Hermione trouva qu'il exagérait puisque de toute façon ces deux personnes étaient à présent mortes.

Les deux Rogue se mirent face à face et commencèrent à discuter :

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'il est un peu tôt ? »

« Non, Mallia. Justement. Voldemort commence à monter en puissance. Nos plans ont fonctionnés. Il faut qu'ils sachent aux côtés de qui ils se battront pour atteindre notre but : purifier le monde. »

« Ils sont encore jeunes. Et ils savent tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur lui, nous leur en avons déjà beaucoup parlé. Nous ne leur avons jamais rien caché. »

« Justement. Grâce à cela ils seront supérieurs à tous les autres. Encore plus que maintenant. Eux saurons tout. »

« Je sais, Salamo, je sais tout cela. »

« Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? »

La femme fit oui de la tête.

« Fino ! »

Un elfe de maison, différent de la dernière fois, arriva sur l'instant avec un air craintif.

« Oui, maître, Monsieur ? »

« Apporte-nous à boire. »

« Bien, maître, Monsieur. »

Il fit une révérence craintive et disparut rapidement.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda la femme.

« 20h40. »

« Il arrive à 21h. »

Elle s'avança vers l'imposante cheminée de marbre noir et lança un peu de poudre à l'intérieur.

« Halley ? »

« Oui, Madame ? »

« Voulez-vous préparer les enfants et les faire venir dans la salle à manger à 21h00 ? »

« Bien, Madame. »

Mallia et Salamo Rogue prirent leur verre lorsqu'ils apparurent et burent dans le silence. Les 'intrus' en profitèrent pour discuter.

« Pourquoi ils se vouvoient ? Ils ne sont pas mariés ? » Demanda Ron.

« Bien sûr que si. » Dit Sirius. « Mais les familles riches et puissantes aimaient montrer leur distinction en publique par cette forme de langage. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Les Potter arrivait en troisième position dans le classement des fortunes sorcières de Grande-Bretagne, et ils ne faisaient certainement pas tant de manières. En plus, c'est vraiment froid comme manière de se parler. Les Malefoy ne le font plus non plus aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque ils étaient quatrièmes et les parents pratiquaient ça aussi. Par contre, je ne savais pas que les Rogue le faisaient même en privé. Ca doit vraiment être un choix de leur part, je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'ils aimaient se donner des airs. »

« Dis, quel est le classement actuel des familles ? » Demanda Harry, intéressé. Il avait toujours su que ses parents lui avaient laissé beaucoup d'argent, et il le comprenait mieux à présent qu'il savait à qu'il appartenait à une lignée aussi prestigieuse qu'ancienne. Mais jusqu'à présent il ignorait complètement qu'il existait un tel classement et encore plus que sa famille y était si bien classée.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Lorsque je suis allé à Gringotts déposer mon dédommagement cet été, les gobelins m'ont dit que les Malefoy étaient deuxièmes maintenant. J'ai bien sûr demandé où en était les Potter, enfin je veux dire où tu en étais, et ils m'ont dis que tu étais quatrième. »

« Quoi ! Mais mon coffre ne regorge pas de tant d'or ! »

« Mais celui que tu as déjà vu était simplement le tien, Harry. Il y en a deux autres pleins auxquels tu ne pourras accéder qu'à ta majorité. »

« Qui sont les autres ? » Demanda Ron tandis que son meilleur ami se remettait du choc.

Il avait arrêté d'être jaloux d'Harry, sachant très bien que c'était un comportement tout à fait débile et infantile. C'était vrai qu'il y avait de quoi nourrir de la jalousie pour son ami, mais après tout ça ne servait à rien.

« Euh, il me semble que les troisièmes sont les Farier. C'est pour cela que Voldemort les a attaqués cet été, parce qu'ils avaient trop de pouvoir et d'influence et qu'ils avaient refusé de se rallier à lui. Par contre pour le premier je ne sais pas. Il y a quelques années c'était les Rogue, et avec de l'avance. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Ils se retournèrent lorsqu'ils virent que le couple s'était levé, et qu'un homme arrivait, escorté par deux elfes de maison. Hermione reconnut Maïly et Fino. Harry sursauta.

« C'est Jedusor ! »

Sa phrase fut couverte par le son du sablier indiquant qu'il était 21h. Hermione regarda l'homme entrer. On ne pouvait évaluer son âge. Il avait les cheveux bruns et des yeux étranges, comme s'ils avaient commencé une transformation. Ils étaient marrons mais tiraient sur l'ambre et le rouge. Son visage reflétait de la sérénité et de la suffisance. Il était habillé d'une robe noire et verte, les boutons de ses manches représentant des serpents. Même si tout n'était qu'un souvenir, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer (ou de sentir ?) une forte puissance s'échapper de lui. Plus grande que celle de Rogue senior.

Voldemort se dirigea vers les Rogue et leur serrèrent la main. Ils inclinèrent tous les deux la tête avec respect. Hermione fut assez surprise. Elle savait que Voldemort ne se laissait toucher par personne, et que ses partisans s'agenouillaient devant lui.

Soudain, elle vit entrer une femme qu'elle reconnut comme étant Halley mais en plus jeune. Les deux enfants de la dernière fois la suivaient, la tête haute. Ils ne furent pas surpris en voyant Voldemort face à leurs parents. Le jeune Severus de huit ans avançait sans hésiter, sûr de lui, comme un automatisme acquis par des années d'expérience. Marianna, elle, semblait un peu plus craintive mais ne le montrait que très peu, marchant avec la même fierté que son frère aîné.

« Ah, Voldemort, je vous présente mes enfants. »

Les deux petits allèrent jusqu'à leur père qui les poussa devant lui.

« Voici, Marianna, ma fille de six ans. » Dit-il en désignant la fillette.

Jedusor eut un sourire en la regardant.

« Elle a la beauté et la prestance de sa mère cette petite. »

« Et voici mon fils, Severus. » Continua Salamo en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

L'enfant inclina poliment la tête. Cette fois, Voldemort rit réellement.

« Je vois que vous lui avez inculqué les règles légendaires des Rogue. Ne jamais s'incliner devant personne. Il n'y a aucun doute, il suivra les traces prestigieuses de sa famille. Alors, jeune Severus, quel âge as-tu ? »

« Huit ans, Monsieur. »

« Et déjà une telle puissance. Je le sens. Tu sais dompter tamagie. Remarquable, vraiment. A quel âge lui avez-vous confié une baguette ? »

« Dès ses quatre ans, Monsieur. Il a su en faire usage à 5. »

Voldemort eut un regard appréciateur.

« Soit trois ans plus tôt que toi. Très bien. Et je suppose que son apprentissage a été complet. »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. Nous aborderons certainement les Impardonnables dans un ou deux ans. »

« Déjà ? Vraiment très bien. Les sorts les plus puissants à un si jeune âge. Tu feras un très grand allié, il n'y aucun doute. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux, Monsieur. »

« Le fils de Jazar Malefoy, Lucius, a bien le même âge que lui n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Répondit la femme.

« Bien sûr, il n'est pas aussi doué que lui. Mais les Rogue sont des as du duel après tout. » Dit-il sur un ton ironique. « Et puis Jazar et Hélénis ne souhaitent pas que leur fils soit poussé à fond. Les Malefoy gâtent beaucoup trop leur enfant unique, c'est de notoriété commune. »

« Tenez, Severus, voulez-vous bien ordonner aux elfes de nous servir ? » Demanda Salamo à son fils.

« Comme vous voudrez, Père. »

Ron eut un hoquet de surprise :

« Ils se vouvoient ! »

« Beurk ! Des parents qui vouvoient leurs enfants et vice-versa. C'est horrible. » Dit Hermione.

Sirius se retourna vers eux :

« Ca m'étonne pas : ce sont tous de vrais glaçons dans cette famille. Ils n'ont pas de cœur je vous dis. »

Les autres s'installèrent ensuite à table.

« Quand comptez-vous présenter aux gens vos héritiers ? »

« Nous suivons les traditions de la famille. » Répondit Mallia. « Vous savez tout comme nous que plus nous avons de cartes en main et mieux ça vaut. Les règles sur le secret sont inviolables. »

« Bien entendu. Et je respecte pleinement cela. Je suis honoré d'avoir pénétré dans votre manoir, bien que je ne sache pas où nous nous trouvons grâce au portoloin par lequel je suis venu. Je suis conscient que personne, mis à part les vôtres ou vos employés, n'ont vu ou pénétré cet endroit. Votre statut vous permet pleinement d'être la plus mystérieuse des familles de toute la Grande-Bretagne, ainsi que la plus puissante. Et nous savons tous combien cela est précieux. »

« Vous êtes au courant, je suppose, de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. C'est très fâcheux pour nous et nos projets. Dippet _(nda je ne suis pas certaine du nom ?_) était totalement sous contrôle mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus à la tête de Poudlard, ça risque de nous causer des soucis. Dumbledore est le seul qui peut nous gêner. Le seul duquel nous devons réellement nous méfier. Cet amoureux des impurs est en plus un grand ami des Potter et des Bones. Ensemble ils peuvent être un obstacle. Vos enfants iront à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien entendu. N'est-ce pas les enfants ? »

« Oui, Père. » Répondit le garçon.

« Nous ferons honneur à la maison serpentard. » Renchérit sa sœur.

« Vous voulez bien entendu être dans cette maison, cela ne m'étonne pas. » Dit Voldemort.

« Dans quelle autre maison pourrions nous être ? » Dit Severus. « Toutes les autres accueillent des sang-de-bourbes et des crétins amoureux des moldus qui se croient les rois du monde comme les Potter ou les Cray. »

« Bien entendu. Vous avez le sens des réalités. »

Salamo prit la parole :

« Nous devrons revoir notre stratégie pour l'attaque des McKinnon le mois prochain. »

« Oui, certainement. Je réunirai l'ensemble des Mangemorts et de nos espions demain soir. Vous êtes mes plus proches alliés, vous ainsi que les Malefoy et les Lestrange. Nous reverrons ensemble notre stratégie d'attaque demain à 13h à l'endroit habituel. »

Les adultes continuèrent à parler de plans de trahisons, d'attaques, de complots et de meurtres.

Les deux enfants écoutaient tout en mangeant, visiblement habitués à entendre de tels propos chez eux. Cette conversation ne semblait pas les gêner le moins du monde, sûrement étaient-ils d'accords avec leurs aînés.

Le quatuor sortirent du carnet brusquement.

« Alors ça ! » Dit Ron.

« Une minute. » Dit Sirius. « Ca ne peut pas être Rogue. Ce gamin est trop beau pour que ce soit lui, bien trop présentable. »

« C'est bizarre, hein ? » Lui dit sérieusement Harry.

« J'arrive pas à y croire, n'empêche. » Reprit Sirius avec colère. « A cette époque je ne savais rien de ce qui se passait, bien sûr. Mais ça ne semblait pas gêner le moins du monde les Rogue que leurs enfants soient si jeunes. Et dire que tout ce temps, Rogue était au courant de tout et qu'il ne disait rien ! Même à Poudlard il devait connaître les attaques à l'avance et peut-être que Malefoy les connaissait aussi. »

« Bonjour la famille ! » Lui fit son filleul avec animation. « Vous imaginez le truc, vous ? Petit dîner sympathique en compagnie de Voldemort pour discuter de quelques complots. »

« Ils semblent vraiment proches de vous-savez-qui. » Répliqua Hermione. « C'est tout juste s'il ne les considère pas comme ses égaux. »

« C'est sûr qu'ils connaissaient Jedusor avant même qu'il n'ait l'idée de Voldemort. » Expliqua Sirius. « Et à cette époque là Voldemort n'était pas aussi atteint qu'aujoud'hui. Ils devaient partager ses idéaux depuis des années déjà. Le cercle de ceux pouvant dire qu'ils sont proches de Voldemort est très fermé. Encore plus aujourd'hui. Ce ne sont que des gens importants et des sorciers très puissants. Les Lestrange sont à Azkaban. Il ne reste que les Malefoy et Rogue. Peut-être d'autres qui ont réussi à gagner ce rang. Ces personnes savent beaucoup de choses. »

« Moi il y a une chose que je n'ai pas comprise : la dernière fois, les enfants avaient dit que personne ne connaissait leur existence, et cette fois vous-savez-qui a également dit que les gens ne connaissaient pas les héritiers des Rogue. » Leur expliqua Hermione en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

« Ca je le savais déjà. Les Rogue ont certaines règles comme toutes les grandes familles. J'en connais quelques unes comme le fait qu'ils ne s'inclinent devant personne, que personne ne doit savoir où se trouve leur manoir familial ni y pénétrer. »

« Personne ne sait où il se trouve ? »

« Non, Ron. Personne. On est pratiquement sûr que c'est ici, en Ecosse, mais personne ne l'a jamais trouvé. Je sais aussi que leurs règles comportent le respect pour leurs aînés, la pureté du sang et la tenue des promesses. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Eh oui. On croirait pas mais tout le monde sait qu'avoir la parole d'un Rogue c'est de l'or. De part leurs traditions familiales, s'ils promettent quelque chose ils sont obligés de s'y tenir. A condition qu'ils aient dit 'je le promets' et non pas 'je le jure' ou autres dérivés, ce sont des malins il faut se méfier. »

« Mais oui, c'est pour ça que Rogue n'a rien dit à personne à propos de Fiony Clairview. Il tenait parole. » Dit Ron.

« Eh oui. Mais honnêtement je croyais que ce n'était que des racontars. Pour en revenir au fait que personne ne savait que les Rogue avait des enfants c'est vrai. Lorsque nous sommes entrés à Poudlard, James, Lucius Malefoy et Rogue étaient des curiosités pour les autres. Les trois héritiers des plus prestigieuses familles de sorciers qui entrent au collège la même année, ça faisait jaser. Ils étaient les trois étoiles de la génération. Trois garçons destinés à devenir les plus grands sorciers de toutes les générations d'étudiants de l'époque. Et bien sûr à devenir ennemis. Dès la répartition, j'ai été tout d'abord envoyé chez les gryffondors. Puis James m'a rejoint, toute sa famille était passée par gryffondor. Malefoy a ensuite été expédié chez les serpentards, Rogue aussi. Et les dés étaient jetés. Mais ce serait plus simple si vous observiez ça. »

Sirius prit donc pour la seconde fois le carnet et lui indiqua la date du premier septembre 1969, à la répartition de Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, qui n'avait pas changé durant les années. Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall étaient plus jeunes, et Hermione ne reconnaissait pas le quart des autres professeurs. La répartition commença. Après trois noms qu'ils ignorèrent tous, vint _« Black, Sirius »._

Un mignon garçon au cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs s'avança vers le tabouret, visiblement sûr de lui. En s'asseyant, il fit un clin d'œil à un autre gamin aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux bleus. Les élèves chuchotèrent entre eux. A peine deux secondes plus tard, le choixpeau cria « GRYFFONDOR ! ». Le garçon eut un sourire suffisant et se dirigea vers sa table qui l'applaudissait à tout rompre. Quelques filles gloussèrent sur son passage.

« Eh bien, Sirius, tu ne te prends pas pour une bouse de dragon. On croirait voir Malefoy ! » Dit Ron.

« Eh ! »

La répartition continua. Harry sursauta lorsqu' _« Evans, Lily »_ fut appelée. Une enfant rousse aux beaux yeux émeraudes s'approcha timidement du professeur McGonagall. Elle fut elle aussi rapidement envoyée chez les gryffondors.

Puis _« Potter, James »_ eut droit au même traitement que Sirius lorsqu'il fut envoyé à gryffondor. Hermione vit Dumbledore et McGonagall se regarder d'un air entendu. Probablement considérant le fait qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement de la part d'un Gryffondor de sang.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le choixpeau envoya _« Malefoy, Lucius »_ à serpentard dès qu'il lui eut effleuré les cheveux. Il lança un regard froid à Sirius et à James qui le regardaient avec haine tandis qu'il allait la tête haute vers sa table. Les élèves ne cessaient maintenant de chuchoter « On a que du beau monde cette année » dit un serdaigle. « Ca promet ! Que des gosses de riches pourris gâtés qui se prennent pour les princes de l'univers ! » murmura un poufsouffle à son camarade qui acquiesça gravement.

La répartition continua jusqu'à _« Rogue, Severus »._ McGonagall regarda soudainement devant elle, visiblement surprise. Tous les élèves se mirent à parler entre eux, faisant naître un brouhaha pas possible. Même les professeurs s'y étaient mis. Tout le monde ne quittait plus des yeux le garçon qui se dirigeait calmement vers le tabouret.

Hermione fut surprise de constater qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gamin qu'elle avait vu dans les autres souvenirs. Cette fois c'était réellement son professeur de potion miniature : cheveux gras, dents jaunes et mal plantées, teint cireux, grand nez. C'était impossible qu'un enfant change aussi radicalement en à peine 3 ans ! Elle entendit le poufsouffle dire « Encore un héritier. Tu savais que les Rogue avait un fils, toi ? ». Un gryffondor murmura « Je me demande où il va être. Sûrement à serpentard, si ce que certains racontent sur sa famille est vrai », « Je n'en reviens pas, un Rogue ! Quand je vais dire qu'ils ont un fils à mon père ! » Dit un autre adolescent..

Le jeune Rogue avait toujours son masque impassible, ne montrant rien de ses sentiments. Le brouhaha se tu progressivement, alors que le futur élève mettait le choixpeau sur sa tête. Ca rappelait fortement à Hermione la répartition d'Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix que normalement seul l'élève pouvait entendre raisonna dans la salle. La jeune fille se demanda pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle était dans les souvenirs de Rogue donc qu'elle pouvait entendre ce que le choixpeau lui disait dans sa tête.

_« Tien, tiens. Un Rogue, ça faisait longtemps. Encore un héritier de puissants pouvoirs, comme quatre autres de tes camarades. Tes parents et tes grands-parents sont allés chez les serpentards. _

_Je vois dans ta tête que tu as un énorme potentiel. Oui, beaucoup de puissance. Oh ! Tu ne connais pas que de gentils sortilèges, mon garçon. Et ton âme n'est plus celle d'un innocent, et n'a jamais été celle d'un enfant. _

Hum…difficile, difficile. Tu n'es pas un poufsouffle, tu es trop travailleur et impulsif. Tu n'es certainement pas un serdaigle non plus, tu ne fais pas passer ta connaissance avant tes propres idées.

_Voyons…tu as de l'ambition, met pas énormément. Par contre tu as un fort mépris vraiment marqué pour les règlements, et les ordres aussi. Tu es curieux par nature. Etrange mélange de sentiments, vraiment étrange. Ca ne va pas être facile. »_

« Envoie-moi, dépêche-toi ! Ca fait déjà un moment que je suis assis. »

En effet, Hermione était étonnée du temps qu'il prenait, et visiblement toute la grande salle aussi. Sirius murmura qu'il ne se souvenait pas que ça avait été si long pour le répartir. Après tout Rogue était un serpentard dans l'âme, non ?

« Très bien, très bien. Tu es excessivement rusé, ça oui. Tu as un très fort caractère, oui. Et du courage. Enormément de courage, jeune homme. Tu essaie de cacher tes sentiments. Ca ne sert à rien avec moi, mon garçon. Tu es hardi, il n'y a pas de doute. Oh oui, maintenant je vois clairement. Et tu sacrifierais tout, y comprit toi-même pour les personnes que tu aimes. Oui, tu feras un très bon-- »

« Quoi ! Non, tu ne peux pas m'envoyer chez eux ! Surtout pas ! Envoie-moi à serpentard, le choixpeau ! »

_« Mais tu n'auras jamais ta place chez eux. Tu n'es pas assez roublard pour aller dans cette maison. Et je sais que tu ne partages pas certaines de leurs idées. Bien que tu sois rusé et que tu méprises les lois, ainsi qu'un peu ambitieux, tu n'en es certainement pas un. Eux ne se sacrifieraient pas pour leur sœur. Peut-être certains, mais pas beaucoup dans les générations actuelles. Tu n'es pas un serpentard. »_

« Tu dois m'envoyer là-bas. J'ai certains de leurs traits de caractère, tu l'as dit ! »

_«_ _Oui. Mais ton caractère et ta personnalité ne sont certainement pas celles de cette maison. Ton courage est très puissant, peu de personne en possède un comme le tien, sais-tu ? J'ai réparti seulement une personne te surpassant sur ce niveau ce soir. Et lui était un Gryffondor de sang. Les épreuves que tu as traversées t'en ont doté. Tu n'es à ta place que chez les gryffondors. » _

« Je suis un sang pur. Un Rogue de surcroît, et je pratique la Magie Noire. Je peux aller chez les serpentards, je m'y débrouillerai très bien. »

« Tu t'y attendais, n'est-ce pas ? Je vois dans ta tête que tu savais sur quelle maison mon jugement se porterait. Tu es très mature pour ton âge, jeune Severus Rogue. Tu sais que tu es un gryffondor. Curieux il est vrai de la part d'un membre de ta famille, et compte tenu de ton…éducation aussi. »

« Lis en moi, choixpeau. Tu sais que je _dois_ être à serpentard. Mon père ne me le pardonnerait jamais. A gryffondor je ne pourrai rien faire ! Si tu ne m'y envoies pas, je te réduis en cendres ! »

_« Très bien. Le fait que tu saches que tu es un gryffondor me rassure. Si tu n'étais pas aussi mature, je t'aurais déjà envoyé chez les lions. Dommage, tu aurais eu un bon potentiel là-bas. Mais je vois que tu as une grande faculté de camouflage, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourras être un serpentard en apparence. N'oublie jamais ce que tu es vraiment, Severus Rogue. Etant donné que tel est ton choix, je t'envoie à la maison jumelle de celle que te désignaient logiquement ton cœur et ton esprit, bonne chance à…_

_SERPENTARD ! »_

Toute la Grande Salle, en léthargie après les dix minutes de silence, se réveilla à ce cri. Le jeune Rogue n'avait rien montré de son combat mental contre le choixpeau. Tout le monde le regarda s'avancer à sa table où les élèves applaudissaient à tout rompre, comme ils l'avaient fait pour Malefoy. Dumbledore regarda le nouveau serpentard étrangement. Lorsque l'enfant arriva près de Lucius Malefoy, celui-ci se leva pour l'accueillir et lui tendit la main.

« Lucius Malefoy. »

« Severus Rogue. » Dit l'autre garçon en lui saisissant la main, celant ainsi un pacte muet, un accord de longue durée présent entre leur deux familles depuis des générations.

A partir de ce jour, ils seraient alliés. Toute leur table les regardait déjà avec respect, du première année au préfet-en-chef. Tous connaissaient la réputation de leur famille, si ce n'était leur famille elle-même pour certain. Les deux héritiers étaient les plus riches et les plus puissants et il s'avérerait plus tard qu'ils étaient aussi les plus intelligents et les plus rusés. Et chez les serpentards on respectait cela. C'était comme ça que la hiérarchie fonctionnait dans leur Maison. Il n'y avait pas d'amitié, ou très peu. Seulement des alliances, de courte ou longue durée, pour un meilleur profit personnel. Les plus malins s'en sortaient, tant pis pour les autres. De toute façon il y avait très peu de « faibles » à serpentard.

Après le duel entre Severus Rogue et le préfet-en-chef, le « maître » actuel, puis le mauvais coup que Lucius Malefoy ferait dans quelques jours à deux gryffondors de septième année, permettant de récolter 100 points d'un coup aux serpentards et en en faisant par la même occasion perdre autant à gryffondor, les deux jeunes alliés allaient ainsi définitivement devenir les atouts de serpentard, leurs chefs incontestés et les plus grands ennemis des autres Maisons, particulièrement des deux autres jeunes sorciers prometteurs et réputés étant de surcroît à gryffondor, l'une des deux étant l'héritier d'une grande famille, et ce pour les sept années à venir.

Et le quatuor se retrouva de nouveau éjecté par le petit carnet noir. Ron serrait les dents tendit qu'il s'asseyait, Harry avait les yeux dans le vague et Sirius se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la bouche grande ouverte. Hermione, bien que surprise, n'avait pas été choquée d'apprendre cette nouvelle pour le moins troublante : après tout, elle en avait apprit de pire au cours de ces derniers mois ! Mais les trois garçons, bien plus fermés d'esprit et bornés qu'elle ( quoi que ça dépendait des circonstances), n'en revenaient toujours pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius prit la parole :

« Je…J'arrive pas y croire. Le choixpeau voulait envoyer Rogue chez les gryffondors : chez nous ! »

« On peut même dire que Rogue est un gryffondor si l'on en croit le choixpeau. Et il ne se trompe jamais. » Répondit Harry.

« C'est dingue ! Rogue, un gryffondor ! Lui qui est connu pour nous persécuter, pour être un parfait directeur de serpentard ! » S'exclama Ron.

« Ca pour être un serpentard. Rogue en a toujours été un parfait. Je peux vous le dire. Depuis que je le connais, j'aurais parié ma liberté dessus sans hésiter une seule seconde. Et le choixpeau qui disait qu'il ne serait jamais à sa place chez les serpents ! Quelle ironie ! »

« Les gars ! Je vous rappelle tout de même qu'il n'est pas avec vous-savez-qui. Pour le trahir et l'espionner, il faut vraiment une grande dose de courage ! Et être complètement tête brûlée ! Deux grands traits de caractère de notre Maison, de gryffondor. »

« C'est vrai, Hermione. Mais ça fait un choc. » Lui dit Ron.

« C'est pour ça ! » S'écria Harry. « Vous vous souvenez le jour où nous avons apprit que j'étais un descendant de Godric Gryffondor, dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? Rogue a dit lui-même que le choixpeau pouvait être influencé surtout sur ces deux Maisons-là ! Et Dumbledore lui a fait un étrange sourire. Il devait être au courant ! »

« N'empêche, je le comprends de moins en moins. S'il est réellement un gryffondor dans l'âme, pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Pourquoi est-il devenu Mangemort ? »

« Sirius, je te signal que tu es bien placé pour savoir que gryffondor a aussi abrité des Mangemorts. Te souviens-tu de Pettigrow ? » Répliqua Hermione.

« Ca n'explique pas tout. »

« Ca le regarde. Maintenant, et depuis des années et des années je te rappelle, il est du même côté que nous, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Sirius parut surprit de l'emportement de la jeune fille. Heureusement pour Hermione, la sonnerie retentit et ils durent partir en cours.

**8888888888**

Hermione se dirigeait tranquillement vers la grande salle. Il était 19h20 environ, et les couloirs étaient totalement vides. Tous les élèves étaient partis à 16h30. Sauf elle. Elle allait donc à son rendez-vous en prenant son temps, profitant au maximum du château dans toute sa tranquillité. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait accepté cette invitation. En fait, elle n'avait pas réfléchi énormément à la question. Elle savait juste qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec Megara et qu'elle risquait de la voir très peu une fois les vacances arrivées. Donc elle avait sauté sur l'occasion. Mais elle allait devoir être en compagnie de son professeur de potion et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Comment allaient-ils se comporter ? D'autant plus qu'elle aurait dû mal à le regarder dans les yeux sans se sentir coupable d'avoir violé ses souvenirs. Et même si elle n'en avait rien dit aux garçons, savoir qu'il aurait pu, qu'il aurait _dû_ être à gryffondor et le voir tel qu'il était lui faisait bizarre.

Hermione salua son professeur d'astronomie lorsqu'elle la croisa et arriva dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était également totalement vide et silencieuse. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hermione la voyait comme cela. D'habitude il y avait toujours du monde. Elle leva la tête pour voir que la nuit tombait doucement à l'extérieur, comme en témoignait le plafond magique. Elle s'assit sur la table des gryffondors, face aux grandes fenêtres et resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la fasse sortir de ses pensées.

« Eh bien. Hermione, tu te relâches vraiment ! Voilà que tu t'assieds sur les tables maintenant ! »

« Eh ! Je ne me relâche pas. Et puis de toute façon, personne n'était là pour le voir. » Ajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Oh là. Je ne te connaissais pas espiègle. »

« Et moi je ne te connaissais pas démonstrative, et pourtant… »

« Quoi ? Je ne te permets pas ! Je cache très bien mes sentiments, il m'a fallu des années de pratique figures-toi. »

« Ah bon ? »

Son amie lui lança un regard noir.

« Ca n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas parce que je fais moins attention quand je suis avec toi que tu as le droit de me charrier ! »

« Eh bien si tu veux mon avis, tu es bien mieux quand tu ne joues pas la princesse des glaces ! »

L'autre lui tira la langue.

« Où sont tes bagages, Herm' ? »

« Dans ma poche. » Lui répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. « J'ai utilisé le sort _reducio_. »

« Evidemment. Moi aussi. »

Elle discutèrent jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix les préviennent que des gens s'approchaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall entrèrent dans la salle.

« Vous êtes certain que c'est prudent ? » Demandait le professeur de métamorphose.

« Mais bien entendu, Minerva. J'ai les autorisations des parents et d'Albus, que voulez-vous de plus ? »

« Oh, je m'inquiète juste, c'est tout. »

« Rien arrivera à votre petite protégée, et certainement pas là où nous allons. »

Les adultes semblèrent prendre conscience de la présence des deux jeunes filles.

« Bon, je venais vous saluer, Mlle Rogue. »

« Merci beaucoup, Madame. »

Megara semblait être repassée dans le mode « princesse des glaces », mais parlait d'un ton neutre.

« Et vous remerciez de l'aide que vous nous avez apportée, à nous et à mes trois élèves. »

« De rien. C'était tout à fait normal, vu les circonstances. »

« Tout de même. »

Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

« Miss Granger, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous féliciter pour votre sang froid et votre respect devant vos découvertes sur votre camarade passagère. »

« Merci, professeur. »

« Mais le plaisir est pour moi. Vous me faîte honneur, à moi ainsi qu'à notre Maison. Et vos facilités en cours nous rendent service. Vous récupérez ainsi facilement les points perdus malencontreusement dans certains cours. »

La femme lui fit un petit clin d'œil sur cette dernière phrase. Hermione réprima un sourire lorsqu'elle vit le professeur Rogue lancer un regard noir à sa collègue.

« Justement. Je rééquilibre la balance. Il me semble que mes élèves ne reviennent pas de vos cours avec les poches pleines de points non plus. » Lui lança t-il sur un ton froid.

La directrice des gryffondors fit un grand sourire, chose rare devant un élève. Elle leur souhaita de bonnes vacances et sortit de la salle. Hermione comprit qu'en réalité l'animosité dont faisaient preuve les deux directeurs de Maison l'un envers l'autre en public n'était qu'un jeu en général. Les deux professeurs censés être de grands ennemis semblaient même s'apprécier.

Hermione avait conscience que son professeur de métamorphose l'appréciait beaucoup, ce que la jeune fille lui rendait bien. De temps en temps elles discutaient de choses et d'autres, principalement de cours, juste après l'heure de métamorphose des cinquième année. Minerva McGonagall était très sévère mais juste, et était ainsi un excellent professeur. Quelques fois, lorsqu'elle abordait un certain sujet du cours, la femme faisait un clin d'œil ou un bref sourire à Hermione, voulant ainsi dire que le professeur savait que son élève avait déjà étudié ce point du programme, ou parfois voulant dire d'autres choses. Elles avaient ainsi développé une sorte de complicité.

Une fois la sorcière partie, le professeur Rogue se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles :

« En route, avant qu'elle ne revienne. »

Hermione suivit son professeur et son amie à travers les couloirs. Arrivés devant la porte de son bureau, le sorcier leur dit de patienter. Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec dans les mains une vieille fiole.

« Un portoloin ? » Demanda Megara.

« Exact. »

La brune fit la grimace.

« J'ai horreur de ces trucs. »

Hermione sourit discrètement en pensant à Harry qui était lui aussi fâché avec ces objets, bien que ses raisons étaient plutôt logiques. D'ailleurs il n'aimait pas non plus la poudre de cheminette.

« Je sais, mais c'est comme ça. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils saisirent tous les trois la fiole et se sentirent tirer par le nombril. Hermione regard autour d'elle une fois qu'elle fut arrivée, mais elle avait du mal à discerner quoi que ce soit : il faisait nuit noire. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait des collines, des champs et des bois à perte de vue en face d'elle, mais aucune habitation.

« Bon, tu te décides à nous dire où nous sommes ? » Demanda Megara.

« Tu vas vite t'en rendre compte. » Dit le sorcier en se retournant.

Lorsque Hermione fit de même, elle se retrouva juste devant un immense portail de fer forgé sombre. Une grande plaque accrochée dessus, étincelante à la lumière de la baguette du professeur Rogue, indiquait les mots : _« Manoir familial principal de la famille Rogue_ ». Juste en dessous, imbriqué dans le fer, se dessinait un magnifique loup ( que Hermione identifia comme étant un Loup de Lune) se tenant royalement debout devant un petit dragon pas plus haut que les pattes de l'animal entouré par un serpent à l'air féroce. Le loup semblait regarder ce combat d'un air supérieur, ses deux yeux ambres, seule couleur sur le portail, brillant dans la nuit. Hermione comprit qu'il s'agissait certainement des armoiries des Rogue, puisque toute ancienne et riche famille importante en possédait une unique.

« Merlin ! C'est pas vrai ! Nous sommes au manoir ! » S'écria joyeusement Megara, perçant le silence de la nuit.

« Tu serais priée de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Je te rappelle que les environs ne sont pas sûrs la nuit. »

« Désolée. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la propriété. Un parc s'étendait à perte de vue mais Hermione avait du mal à voir quelque chose de précis. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes, et la jeune préfète se demandait si le jardin n'était pas plus grand que celui du collège Poudlard. Tout à coup, une gigantesque silhouette surgit de l'obscurité, alors que plusieurs boules magiques flottant dans les airs s'allumèrent. Hermione ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise puis de stupéfaction de surgir de ses lèvres : le manoir qui se tenait devant elle était colossal. Tout en vieilles pierres grises, il s'étendait sur des mètres de largeur, de grandes et claires fenêtres venant percées les parois ça et là. La préfète leva la tête pour constater que la demeure comportait un étage et sûrement un grenier. Le toit était très sombre. La porte d'entrée se tenait devant elle : faîte de bois foncé et devant mesurée près d' 1m90, sur laquelle était à nouveau gravé le blason familial. Cette entrée finissait l'impression de majesté et de puissance que donnait tout de suite le manoir. Ou était-ce un château ? Hermione avait un sérieux doute là-dessus.

Il pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, arrivant dans un grand vestibule. Ils le traversèrent pour arriver dans une pièce très spacieuse, certainement un salon, aussi grand que la moitié de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Trois canapés sombres se tenaient au milieu de la pièce, sur un imposant tapis. Une table basse mais plus grande que celle de la cuisine de la maison d'Hermione se tenait au milieu d'eux. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle constata qu'ils étaient dirigés vers un écran 16/9° géant, typiquement moldu, accompagné de baffes pour le son et d'un lecteur DVD : bref, un home cinéma complet de haute technologie dernier cri. Juste à côté se trouvait un immense meuble du même bois que la porte, divinement sculpté, comportant des centaines de DVDs et de jeux vidéos. Il y avait aussi un peu plus loin un grand billard et un baby-foot. Deux escaliers disposés à droite et à gauche de la pièce se rejoignaient pour mener à un couloir mezzanine étendu de droite à gauche en s'enfonçant dans un vrai couloir à chaque extrémité. Directement en haut des escaliers au centre du mur de la mezzanine se trouvait une double porte en bois. Hermione rebaissa les yeux pour constater qu'une immense porte se trouvait au fond de la pièce, bien en dessous de la mezzanine très élevée. La pièce avait également deux autres grandes portes de bois, une de chaque côté. Les murs étaient décorés de différents tableaux sorciers. Le haut plafond laissait voir la charpente. Tout était magnifique. On ne pouvait que faire l'opposition entre cette immense demeure lumineuse et la vieille petite baraque lugubre de cet été.

« Que ça fait du bien de revenir chez soi. » Dit Megara dans un soupir. « Surtout après tout ce temps. Trois ans, c'est long. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu nous amenais ici ! »

« Ca n'aurait pas eu le même effet. Je suis venu ici l'année dernière pour les vacances, tu te souviens? Avec Halley et Matt. Mais tu ne pouvais pas venir. »

« Oui. C'était à noël dernier. »

Megara et son père avaient l'air soudainement très pensif. Puis le sorcier se reprit, se souvenant certainement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Bon. J'ai à faire. Tu n'as qu'à faire visiter les lieux à notre invitée. »

Il sortit par la porte de gauche.

« Viens, suis-moi ! »

Hermione ne se fit pas prier.

« Alors, il y a deux ailes de chaque côté : en fait le manoir forme un U. En bas, il n'y a que le bâtiment principal d'utilisé pour vivre. L'aile Est contient des serres et l'aile Ouest est composée de laboratoire et de hangars. Voici le salon principal, ou grand salon. »

Elles passèrent ensuite par la porte de droite, dévoilant une grande salle de musique, qui faisait le coin du bâtiment. Il y avait toute sorte d'instruments allant de la batterie à différentes guitares, en passant par des vents, des percussions, des cordes, des bois, des cuivres, ...jusqu'à un immense piano à queue noir. La salle comportait également deux grands canapés et une table ronde en bois avec quatre fauteuils, et du matériel de peinture et de dessin. Il y avait également une chaîne hifi totalement moldue et une quantité non négligeable de CDs. Hermione repéra un autre meuble contenant certainement divers objets de musique et des partitions de tous genres Tout devait être très lumineux en journée, comme certainement toutes les pièces de la demeure, grâce aux gigantesques fenêtres recouvrant les murs donnant sur la cour de devant et les jardins Ouest.

« Voilà la salle de musique, une des pièces que je préfère. La porte là-bas au Nord mène à l'aile Ouest. Cette pièce est raccordée à ( Megara poussa une porte située à côté de celle par laquelle les filles étaient précédemment passées) la salle à manger, ou occasionnellement salle de bal et de réception. Regarde. »

Megara sortie sa baguette et prononça _'Piecas reliero'_, et la partie de mur entre la salle de musique et la salle à manger s'évanouit, reliant ainsi les deux. La brune refit un geste de baguette et le phénomène s'inversa. Lorsque Hermione regarda autour d'elle, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle connaissait déjà cette immense pièce, plus grande que les précédentes. Elle l'avait déjà vu dans les souvenirs même de son professeur de potion, lorsqu'il vivait ici alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Malgré les années, cette magnifique pièce n'avait presque pas changée.

« Les grandes portes sur ta droite sont celles qui relient la pièce avec le grand salon, celles qui sont sous la mezzanine. Dans le passé il y avait aussi des sous-sols, enfin plutôt des cachots, mais suite à une sombre histoire que je te raconterai peut-être plus tard, leur accès a été condamné. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce et passèrent une porte située sur le côté gauche de la cheminée. Elle débouchèrent sur un autre salon, plus petit, décorée par huit fauteuils, un mini-bar, une table et une autre chaîne hifi sur un grand meuble contenant des CDs et divers jeu.

« Ici, c'est le petit salon. Les portes battantes là-bas mènent aux cuisines, et cette porte vitrée comme tu peux le voir débouche sur les serres. »

Elles retournèrent au grand salon.

« Et pour finir la porte qui est à ta droite mène à une pièce d'eau avec salle de bain, toilettes,… Oh ! Et tous les objets qui ont de près ou de loin rapport avec le monde moldu ont été ajoutés par mon père et Halley. Mes grands-parents, que ce soit paternels ou maternels d'ailleurs, étaient de parfaits sorciers au sang pur et étaient pour la purification du monde, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de précisions pour savoir ça. Elle le savait déjà. Mais le fait que son professeur de potion ait truffé sa demeure d'objets et d'appareils moldus prouvait une fois pour toutes qu'il n'avait rien, ou plus rien, contre eux.

« Viens, je vais te montrer l'étage. »

Elles montèrent donc sur la mezzanine et arrivèrent devant deux grandes portes de bois clairs.

« Je sens que cette pièce va te plaire. »

Megara poussa les portes et laissa son amie entrer. Hermione n'en revenait pas, subjuguée devant ce paradis. Une bibliothèque. Elle était encore plus grande que celle de Poudlard, les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères en bois remplis de vieux livres ou d'autres plus récents. Tout était parfaitement en ordre. Deux grandes fenêtres en face des portes donnaient sur la cour intérieure. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une grande table ovale, également en bois, accompagnée de sièges à l'air très confortable. A chaque coin de la pièce se trouvait un fauteuil douillet et le tout était éclairé magiquement par des sphères lumineuses flottant doucement dans la salle.

« Ouah ! »

« Ne crois pas que tu vas rester ici toutes les vacances, hein ? Tu sais que des vacances signifient pour les étudiants, comme toi, l'arrêt momentané du travail ? »

« Tu peux parler ! Toi aussi tu lisais beaucoup à Poudlard ! »

L'autre fit la grimace, mécontente d'être découverte.

« Bon d'accord. Mais alors on y viendra que le tiers de notre temps. »

Hermione sourit et s'arracha à la contemplation de la pièce, suivant sa camarade dans le couloir de gauche. Le corridor était plutôt sombre, la moquette vert foncé s'enfonçait délicieusement sous les pieds de la jeune fille. Les murs comportaient beaucoup de tableaux. Des portraits.

« L'étage de l'aile Ouest contient les quartiers familiaux. Un quartier est en fait une grande chambre avec à chaque fois une salle de bain. Il y a aussi un salon ici. » Dit-elle en désignant une porte derrière elle, qui devait accéder à la pièce au-dessus de la salle de musique. « Bien-sûr tu dormiras toi aussi dans cette aile. Ton quartier est...voyons voir...il me semble que celui-ci est pas mal. »

Elle poussa la deuxième porte sur la droite, dévoilant une gigantesque chambre dans les tons bordeaux. Un immense lit à baldaquin trônait sur le côté gauche de la pièce, accompagnée d'une grande table de nuit. Sur la gauche de ce lit se trouvait une porte qui, comme le lui indiqua Megara, menait à sa salle de bain. La pièce comportait également une table ronde avec quatre sièges, deux meubles et une étagère pratiquement vide où elle pouvait ranger ses affaires, et une cheminée.

« Eh ben. Ca c'est ce que j'appelle une chambre. » Souffla Hermione.

« C'est plutôt grand. Avant c'était un peu triste il paraît. Mais Halley et mon père ont changé quelques petits trucs durant les années. »

« Tu dors où ? »

« Il me semble que ma chambre est juste en face de la tienne. Et celle de mon père est à droite de la mienne. »

« Il te semble ? »

« Oui. Je...à force de changer de maison je mélange un peu tout. Et puis non seulement c'est grand ici, mais en plus je n'y suis pas revenue depuis quelques années. »

« Les quartiers des invités sont pareils ? »

« Quasiment. Il y a aussi un salon au même emplacement que le nôtre. Mais l'aile Est comporte également une petite salle à manger. Demain tu pourras visiter le parc, évite juste les bois, on ne sait jamais. »

« Ok. »

« Bon je te laisse te changer. Rejoins-moi en bas dans un quart d'heure. »

**8888888888**

Quelques temps plus tard donc, Hermione se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait délaissé son uniforme pour se vêtir d'une robe sorcière bleue nuit plus confortable. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était dans le manoir de son professeur de potion, membre de la famille la plus riche de Grande-Bretagne, bien qu'elle ne sache pas si ce qualificatif était toujours valable. Elle marchait dans une propriété que, selon Sirius, des dizaines de sorciers avaient essayé de localiser sans même y parvenir. La jeune fille sourit en songeant aux têtes que feraient la plupart des élèves de Poudlard en voyant la demeure de leur professeur, ainsi que sa fille et son comportement envers elle. Hermione comprenait maintenant Harry qui leur avait dit que voir le professeur Rogue dans une situation 'humaine' était à la fois totalement bizarre, marrant et étonnant.

Arrivée dans le grand salon vide, elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger dont les portes étaient dorénavant grandes ouvertes. La grande pièce était vide, pas le moindre signe de vie. La jeune fille entreprit donc de visiter les lieux. Elle s'arrêta devant un immense tableau, juste au-dessus de la cheminée de marbre noir. Ca n'était pas vraiment une toile peinte, on aurait plutôt dit une fine gravure argentée représentant un gigantesque arbre généalogique sur fond du blason familial Rogue. Tout démarrait avec _« Pronous Socrate Rogue »_ et _« Revina Ellesy Prack »_, qui avaient vécu il y avait des centaines d'années et avaient semblerait-il construit ce manoir. La colossale fortune familiale daterait de leur époque. Hermione parcourut tous les noms. Elle n'en reconnaissait aucun et constatait qu'effectivement à chaque génération il y avait eu très peu d'enfant (le nombre le plus élevé étant trois), généralement un par couple, et énormément de décès prématurés, ce qui donnait une famille assez peu nombreuse vu son ancienneté. Il n'y avait eu à première vue que des sorciers « purs » dans toute la descendance et aucun cracmol. _' C'est certain qu'ils peuvent se vanter de la pureté de leur sang !_' pensa sombrement Hermione.

Elle dirigea son regard vers les dernières branches de l'arbre où elle reconnut quelques noms : «_Salamo Pronous Rogue_ » suivi des dates de décès et de mort ( Hermione remarqua qu'il était mort en 1978, lorsque son professeur avait 20 ans), reliée à _« Mallia Serina Lestrange_ » morte en 1974. Un cran plus bas, la reliure entre ses deux noms donnait « _Severus Lyrio Rogue_ » accompagné de seulement la date de naissance et _« Marianna Lisy Rogue »_ en dessous desquels apparaissaient _«1960 ; 1974 »_. Puis plus rien. Pas la moindre trace d'autres noms sur le tableau. Ni celui de Megara, ni celui de sa mère. Rien qui indiquerait que Severus Rogue ait eu une quelconque descendance. Hermione vérifia les dernières lignes et constata qu'il n'y avait plus aucun membre en vie si ce n'était son professeur.

La jeune fille se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir. C'était Megara qui entrait par la porte menant à l'extérieur.

« Je suis allée faire un tour dehors. » Lui dit-elle.

Lorsqu'elle vit ce que son amie regardait sa mine se fit plus sombre :

« Prestigieuse ascendance, hein ? Tu ne me trouveras pas là-dessus. Et tu remarqueras qu'il n'y a également aucune photo ou aucun tableau me représentant, et encore moins représentant ma mère. Sécurité oblige : imaginons que quelqu'un arrive extraordinairement jusqu'ici, il ne ferait jamais le lien entre moi et mon père, ou n'apprendrait jamais l'existence s'il n'était pas au courant d'un autre héritier Serpentard. »

« Je comprends. » Dit Hermione.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Hermione acquiesça, intriguée. Megara s'approcha pour arriver en face d'elle.

« Bon, j'y vais. »

La brune sembla à peine se concentrer lorsque tout à coup elle se mit à changer. Ses cheveux perdirent leurs étranges reflets bleus, et devinrent un peu plus courts et complètement châtains foncés, ainsi que légèrement ondulés. Son visage prit des traits différents, ses yeux changèrent un peu de forme pour devenir un peu plus allongés mais gardèrent leur couleur, et sa peau devint plus mat.

La jeune fille qui se tenait devant Hermione n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Lynn Ugore qu'elle avait rencontrée deux mois plus tôt, si ce n'est ses yeux noirs. Megara était vraiment magnifique.

« C'est ma véritable apparence. »

« Ta véritable ? »

« Oui. Pour plus de sécurité, je prends souvent différentes formes pour qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas. Il est rare que je prenne mon apparence devant d'autres personnes que mon père ou Halley. Mais vu que je suis ici et que j'ai confiance en toi, j'ai arrêté le sort. »

« Le sort ? Je ne connais aucun sortilège de ce type-là. A part la potion Polynectar évidemment. »

L'autre jeune fille eut un étrange sourire :

« Ca m'étonnerait que tu trouves ça dans un des livres de la bibliothèque du collège. C'est un sort de Magie Noire de niveau élevé. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux :

« Quoi ? Ca ? De la Magie Noire ? »

« Oui. En fait ce sort demande beaucoup de dextérité et d'entraînement. Il faut penser à comment se transformer et lancer le sortilège. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Pour que tout le monde y croit, il faut manipuler l'esprit des gens qui peuvent nous voir. Ainsi, lorsqu'il faut se transformer plusieurs fois par jour, cette manipulation permet de couvrir les défauts éventuels. »

« Attends, tu as réussi à manipuler tout le monde ? Non seulement une personne, mais carrément toute la Grande Salle par exemple ! »

« Exact. Mais c'est une infime manipulation. Le problème est de la maintenir sans arrêt, même en étant endormi. Une fois que le truc est pris, on peut même maintenir la transformation en étant inconscient, à condition que ça soit une inconscience pas trop profonde. En réalité l'esprit a assimilé ce qu'il a à faire et continu sans arrêt. Ca m'a pris 9 ans pour arriver à un résultat quasiment parfait. »

« Etonnant. »

« Oui. Mais bien sûr interdit. Tout ce qui touche à la manipulation de l'esprit d'autrui est passible d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. »

« Je vois. Tant que ça n'est pas dangereux. »

L'autre acquiesça.

« On peut changer n'importe quoi dans le physique sauf une seule chose : les yeux. »

« Le reflet de l'âme. » Compléta Hermione.

« Exactement. »

« Tu as un haut niveau en Magie Noire, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda la préfète de gryffondor.

L'autre parut un peu gênée de devoir répondre à une telle question.

« Plutôt oui. Tu sais en étant une Serpentard et une Rogue, cette magie me paraît naturelle. Ma maîtrise est très élevée. Je parviens à lancer parfaitement un Avada Kedavra assez puissant plusieurs fois de suite, ainsi que tous les sorts de haut niveau tels que le Doloris, l'Impero, le Crucio, les invocations de démons, monstres ou plantes des Ténèbres ainsi que quelques maléfices. »

Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son amie était un mage noir puissant au même niveau que son père, Lucius Malefoy ou Lord Voldemort.

« J'ai du mal avec la Magie Blanche. Ca doit être génétique. J'ai beaucoup de difficultés à lancer des sorts de haut niveau. C'est mon père qui m'a tout appris dès mon plus jeune âge. Il fallait à tous prix que je sache me défendre. Lui a beaucoup de mal avec les sorts de guérison, mais se débrouille plutôt bien en Magie Blanche élevée. Je sais qu'il avait d'excellentes notes en DCFM du temps de sa scolarité. »

« Les filles, il faudrait passer à table maintenant. »

« Halley ! »

La vieille femme était juste derrière elles et souriait de toutes ses dents. La fille du professeur de potion faisait elle aussi un petit sourire. Hermione sourit aussi, heureuse de voir son amie détendue.

« Megara ! Cela me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir ! Et ici ! Et sous ton apparence ! »

« Moi aussi. Tu connais déjà Hermione Granger il me semble ? »

« Oui bien sûr. Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir, Madame. »

« Halley. Appelle-moi Halley, comme tout le monde. Alors, il paraît que tu passes deux semaines avec nous ? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne vous raconte pas le choc que j'ai subit lorsqu'il me l'a dit. Mon pauvre coeur a failli lâcher. »

Megara fronça soucieusement les sourcils :

« Tu as toujours des problèmes cardiaques au fait ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça ! Ce n'était qu'une expression ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la longue table en compagnie des deux jeunes filles mais Hermione remarqua que son amie observait la vieille femme suspicieusement. Cependant, dès qu'elle se fut assise, son visage redevint calme et impassible. Hermione se retrouvait à droite d'Halley, en face de Megara. La table était totalement vide.

« Où est mon père encore ? »

« Tu le connais : qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? »

« Je suis là. »

Le sorcier entra par la porte principale et alla directement s'asseoir à coté de sa fille, en face d'Halley.

« Où étais-tu ? »

« Quelque part. »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Severus. »

Le sorcier lui lança un regard noir mais beaucoup moins froid et agressif que ce que Hermione avait l'habitude de voir.

« Bon. S'il vous plait ! »

Deux elfes de maison arrivèrent par magie. La gryffondor en fut surprise : les elfes n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser leurs dons logiquement. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle les reconnut, ils n'avaient quasiment pas changé. Ce fut justement à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient habillés totalement normalement. Pas de haillons sales ni de manière totalement farfelue comme Dobby.

« Bonsoir, tout le monde. Tiens, Mlle Rogue, cela faisait longtemps. » Dit l'elfe male.

« Ravie de vous revoir. Hermione, je te présente Maïly et Fino, les elfes qui s'occupent du manoir. Très bien d'ailleurs (les deux créatures rayonnèrent). Et voici Hermione Granger, une amie élève à Poudlard, vous serez gentils de la servir également. » Dit poliment l'interpellée dans une parfaite éducation.

Hermione les salua, feintant l'ignorance.

« Mais bien sûr. Merci beaucoup. Nous vous apportons votre dîner rapidement. » Répondit Maïly.

Ils disparurent dans un claquement de doigt. Soudainement, une autre créature plus petite s'étala de tout son long en défonçant la porte du petit salon. Elle se releva en se frottant la tête et en marmonnant. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut où elle avait atterrit et toutes les paires d'yeux qui la regardaient, elle se mit brusquement à observer partout autour d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à voir surgir un Détraqueur d'un moment à l'autre.

Une voix aiguë et visiblement furieuse s'éleva juste derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Maïly surgit tout à coup, brandissant une longue fourchette devant elle en direction de la petite créature affolée.

« Non mais combien de fois faut-il que je te répète que tu ne pas dois utiliser ta magie tant que tu ne la contrôle pas ! Et de ne jamais déranger les habitants ! Fino ! Tu ne pourrais pas le surveiller un peu! »

Le petit elfe couina lorsqu'il reçut un coup de pied dans le derrière, le poussant ainsi à l'intérieur du petit salon vers les cuisines. Maïly continuait à crier mais sa voix fut vite étouffée par les portes qui se refermèrent après leur passage. Ca rappelait fortement Molly Weasley lorsqu'elle se fâchait contre un de ses fils.

Megara se tourna vers Hermione.

« C'était Til, le fils de Maïly et Fino. Il va avoir 7 ans en années humaines. Leurs années sont plus longues, ils vivent beaucoup plus vieux que nous. »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Très peu de personnes avaient l'occasion de voir des enfants elfes puisque, encore plus que leurs aînés, ceux-ci restaient cachés jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

« Ils semblent très libres, non ? »

« Ils le sont. Mon père les a libérés un an après avoir hérité du manoir, pour les habituer doucement à une vie normale. Ils ont très vite apprécié et aujourd'hui ils sont totalement autonomes. Ils touchent un salaire, ne travaillent pas les mercredis et demandent des vacances quant ils les souhaitent. Ils utilisent leur magie quant ils en ont envie et sont libres d'exprimer leurs opinions comme nos égaux. »

Hermione, complètement sidérée, jeta un coup d'oeil à son professeur. Celui- ci discutait avec Halley et ne le remarqua pas. Ou plutôt Hermione pensa qu'il l'ignora. Les repas apparurent et ils mangèrent tranquillement. C'était aussi bon qu'à Poudlard.

« Vous allez installer beaucoup de défenses différentes à Poudlard ? » Demanda la Serpentard à son père.

« Pas mal, oui. »

« Les pierres ne vont pas servir ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Potter et toi êtes les seuls aptes à les enclencher. Pourquoi ? »

Les yeux de Megara se voilèrent un instant et, chose exceptionnelle, elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette quelques secondes. Son père sembla aussi le remarquer.

« Je me passerais d'utiliser la pierre Snakraude, c'est tout. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui. Que veux-tu qu'il y ait d'autre ? » Rétorqua la jeune fille d'une voix assez froide en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Rien. »

Il regarda Halley qui haussa les épaules et relança la conversation. Ils terminèrent de manger puis Halley alla se coucher, le professeur Rogue partit également dans ses quartiers. Hermione et Megara discutèrent un moment dans le salon de l'aile Ouest (particulièrement magnifique et confortable, comportant également un home cinéma ) puis allèrent aussi au lit.

Avant de s'endormir, Hermione songea que les vacances ne manqueraient pas de piments…

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	17. Premiers duels

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE 

**Chapitre 17 : Premiers duels.**

**_AU TERRIER : 23 octobre._**

Harry arriva au Terrier vers les 23 h 30. Il n'était pas vraiment fatigué donc, lorsque Ron se coucha directement dans son lit, il fouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche d'une quelconque occupation silencieuse. Il tomba sur quelque chose qu'il avait complètement oublié, l'ayant fourré au fond de son plus petit sac de voyage sans le reprendre : le livre intitulé _« Les plus anciennes familles de sorciers »_. Le garçon s'installa confortablement sur son matelas, prit la chandelle et la déposa à côté de lui et ouvrit le bouquin. L'index comportait quelques noms qu'il connaissait ou qu'il avait plusieurs fois entendu : McKinnon, Bones, Farier, Potter, Rosier, Mortice. Il suivit la ligne comportant le nom Malefoy pour découvrir les pages lui correspondant.

_« « MALEFOY_

Une des plus pures et anciennes familles de sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, bien que leur origine remonte en Europe, plus précisément en Belgique. Depuis quelques années, la plupart d'entre eux émigrent aux Etats-Unis, très peu logent encore sur les terres anglaises et écossaises. Il n'y en a plus aucune branche en Irlande.

Malefoy est un nom qui rime avec richesse et pouvoir. En effet, la fortune acquise par Mortom Nil Malefoy deuxième du nom lors des Guerres des Anciens est l'une des plus colossale de Grande-Bretagne. Leurs dons envers le ministère et les oeuvres caritatives ne sont plus à compter et leur assurent une certaine influence sur le ministère et sur la plupart des entreprises. Leur pouvoir économique et politique n'est donc plus à rappeler. Par contre leur popularité est à discuter. Il est de notoriété commune que les Malefoy ne jurent qu'en la pureté du sang et méprise tout autre sorcier, humain ou créature, même s'ils restent toujours à dan les limites du correct. (Harry eut un sourire cynique en lisant cela. Tu parles!)_ De plus, depuis quelques générations, leurs connaissances se seraient tournées vers la Magie dite Noire ou Arts Sombres. Malgré cela, grâce en partie à leurs donations, les Malefoy restent l'une des familles les plus respectées. Leur manoir est aussi vieux que leur famille et montre tout leur pouvoir. Il se situe au Nord de l'Angleterre, comme chacun le sait. » »  
_  
S'en suivait toute une description sans grande importance sauf une ou deux informations sur l'éducation que les sorciers recevaient au sein de la famille. Les Malefoy seraient connus pour avoir la plupart du temps un enfant, si c'est un fils, et le pourrir jusqu'à sa majorité. Les héritiers seraient élevés dans le respect des règles familiales, qu'ont toutes les grandes familles. La leur en avait trois, qu'on ne connaissait pas, et quelque part Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de les connaître.

Harry continua de lire l'index. Il passa outre les noms Lestrange et Nott et s'arrêta à Rogue. Il ouvrit son bouquin à la bonne page et lu :

_« « ROGUE_

Connue pour être la plus pure et la plus puissante, la famille Rogue est originaire de Grande-Bretagne, plus précisément d'Ecosse. Les Rogue sont particulièrement connus pour avoir un grand pouvoir politique et économique sur toute la communauté sorcière. D'après Gringotts, et chacun sait qu'un gobelin ne ment jamais en ce qui concerne l'argent, cette famille est la plus riche de tout le pays depuis des générations. Ils ont plus d'influence que les Malefoy eux-même, mais gardent toujours le profil bas et savent rester discrets. Ils auraient plus d'un coffre de catégorie première à Londres, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

La famille Rogue est également réputée pour être la plus mystérieuse de toutes. En effet, la tradition familiale veut que la naissance d'héritiers soit tenue secrète dans la mesure du possible aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Leur manoir fait également l'attraction d'Ecosse puisqu'il serait le mieux caché du monde, si l'on enlève les différentes écoles et académies. Personne n'aurait jamais découvert le bâtiment de vie principale de la famille. Maintes réceptions de haute société se sont pourtant tenues dans cette demeure, puisque les Rogue sont réputés pour être d'excellents hôtes. Mais ils se sont toujours débrouillés pour tenir l'emplacement exact de leur manoir secret. Aujourd'hui encore, ces mystères demeurent non découverts.

Les Rogue sont aussi réputés pour être d'excellents duellistes, les meilleurs depuis des générations. Il est de notoriété commune qu'il vaut mieux affronter un Détraqueur à mains nues qu'un Rogue en duel. Les enfants apprennent la théorie de nombreux sorts dès leur plus jeune âge et sont ainsi totalement aptes à s'en servir dès qu'une baguette est posée entre leurs mains. Beaucoup de rumeurs font état du fait que l'éducation pré- collégienne des héritiers comporterait le lancement de sorts à l'aide d'une véritable baguette magique. Rien n'a jamais été prouvé de ce côté là. Ni du côté de leur prétendu goût accentué pour les Arts Sombres.

La famille ne compte que quelques membres, et il n'en resterait à l'heure actuelle qu'une branche en vie. Chose rare, quelques unes de leurs règles familiales sont très connues, depuis la bavure de Tikarnus Rogue le Bavardeur, qui fut banni de la famille après avoir trop parlé dans un pub à l'un de ses compagnons buveurs. Voici les seules lois connues de la famille :

_Le respect des aînés est sacré._

_  
Toujours tenir une promesse lorsque celle-ci est prononcée._

Ne jamais, en toute circonstance, toucher à un enfant.

Toutes les responsabilités prises doivent être respectées.

Toujours respecter la pureté du sang.» »  
  
Harry sourit en songeant à ce que diraient ses camarades de Maison s'ils pouvaient lire ça. Quoi que beaucoup d'entre eux, tous ceux qui étaient d'origine sorcière en fait, devaient connaître pas mal de ces informations. Mais ils semblaient l'avoir oublié ou ignoré. Harry se demanda s'il pourrait faire chanter Rogue avec cela...enfin si Rogue n'était pas Rogue.

Le garçon secoua la tête et réfléchit en relisant les dernières lignes du texte. Selon leurs règles, les Rogue ne devaient pas toucher aux enfants. Ca expliquait pourquoi le professeur de potion était entré dans une telle colère durant l'été lorsque Vernon avait frappé Harry. Il avait été élevé dans le respect de la sécurité des enfants, bien qu'on ne le croirait pas en voyant comment il traitait ses élèves. Mais après tout, il n'en avait jamais touché un seul. Pourtant en étant Mangemort, le sorcier avait dû forcément en torturer ou en tuer? A moins que Voldemort ait assez de respect envers sa famille pour leur permettre de suivre leurs règles familiales.

Lorsque sa tête commença à lui faire mal, Harry décida que les vacances n'étaient après tout pas faites pour réfléchir sur les mystères. Il lut les pages sur les Potter, qui ne lui apprirent pas grand chose. Le fait que les Potter aient un lien direct avec Godric Gryffondor n'apparaissait pas et il y avait une seule règle, du moins connue : les Potter devaient simplement écouter leur coeur. Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il avait toujours respecté cela. La règle de sa famille. Sûrement que oui. Du moins il l'espérait et la respecterait à jamais dans le futur pour faire honneur aux siens.

Harry hésita à informer son meilleur ami de ses découvertes. Mais un coup d'oeil à sa montre et un autre au rouquin dormant profondément la bouche grande ouverte le dissuada. Ron ne s'envolerait pas et serait là le lendemain matin de toute façon.

Le sommeil rattrapa finalement l'héritier de Gryffondor qui s'endormit rapidement

** 8888888888**

**_AU MANOIR ROGUE : 24 octobre._**

Hermione se réveilla doucement, caressée par les doux rayons de soleil de cette matinée de samedi de fin octobre. Elle s'étira avec délice dans son grand lit moelleux et confortable. Il était seulement 7h30 mais elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement, se moquant du fait que sa tenue était moldue. Elle mit sa baguette à sa ceinture, par simple habitude, puis sortit.

Elle n'avait pas posé le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier que des sons lui parvinrent. De doux sons. Une musique. La mélodie était douce, quelque peu mélancolique. Tellement belle qu'Hermione sentit tous ses poils se hérisser sur son corps. D'après ce qu'elle entendait ces notes étaient jouées par un piano. La préfète descendit donc au salon et se dirigea vers la salle de musique, dont la porte était entre-ouverte. Lorsqu'elle la poussa doucement elle vit Megara assise au piano, ses doigts flottant rapidement sur le clavier de l'instrument. La musicienne était concentrée sur sa musique, lisant vaguement la partition. Tellement concentrée qu'elle ne sentit pas la présence de son amie, pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Hermione resta là quelques minutes, enivrée par cet air merveilleux. Elle savait que les sorciers qui pouvaient jouer de la musique était très rares. En effet, sauf s'ils vivaient avec des moldus, ils étaient incapables d'être musicien. C'est pour cela que le monde de la sorcellerie ne comportait que très peu de musique. Les sens des magiciens étaient accaparés par leurs dons et leur contrôle. Ainsi la majorité d'entre eux étaient démunis de tout sens artistique que ce soit la peinture, le dessin, la musique,… La nature faisait bien les choses, disait-on. Il semblerait que oui s'il l'on observait le fait que les moldus avaient tous les sens artistiques possibles mais aucun don pour la magie.

Mais Megara n'avait aucun problème pour faire s'élever une magnifique mélodie dans les airs. Hermione elle-même avait essayé de jouer de la flûte traversière, cours auxquels ses parents l'avaient inscrit à l'âge de sept ans. Ca avait été une catastrophe et l'enfant n'avait pas tenu un mois. Hermione ne savait pas jouer une seule note de la gamme. Et elle chantait aussi faux qu'une belette. Son amie avait semblerait-il les dons magique et artistique. Et elle les avait pleinement. Une brillante magicienne et une excellente musicienne. Au moins, cela compensait le fait de faire partie de la lignée de sorciers la pire qui soit.

La musique s'acheva en quelques douces notes. Hermione observa Megara laisser ses doigts reposer sur les touches de l'instrument tandis que ses yeux observait le sol en face d'elle sans le voir. La préfète décida de faire cesser ce moment de calme, voyant que son amie était certainement partie vers des souvenirs douloureux.

« C'était magnifique. » Dit-elle doucement.

Megara se reprit et se reforgea son masque impénétrable, mais ses yeux noirs montraient qu'une partie de son esprit était toujours occupé par la mélancolie.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

« Quelques minutes. Tu joues très bien. »

« Merci. »

Megara se leva et la rejoignit.

« Tu veux déjeuner ? »

Hermione acquiesça et la suivit vers la salle à manger. La pièce était magnifiquement éclairée par le soleil qui se levait doucement à l'horizon. Tout était très lumineux, et encore plus accueillant. Elle s'assit et commanda un chocolat chaud et des croissants à Fino.

« Tu ne déjeunes pas ? » Demanda t-elle à son amie lorsqu'elle constata que celle-ci ne demandait rien.

« Non. Je mange rarement le matin. Et cela fait un moment que je suis levée. »

La jeune fille était habillée d'une robe de sorcière très simple mais élégante de couleur noire. Sa baguette magique était passé dans un pli de sa robe prévue à cet effet dans le bas de son dos, à l'horizontal.

« T'arrive-t-il de dormir ? » Demanda sérieusement la gryffondor. « Sans potion de sommeil j'entends. »

L'autre lui lança un sombre regard et haussa les épaules.

« As-tu dormi cette nuit ? » Continua Hermione.

« Un peu. Mais que je sois éveillée ou endormie rien ne change, de toute façon. Sauf qu'éveillée je peux réagir. »

Hermione ne comprit pas tout le sens de la phrase mais n'insista pas. L'absence de besoin de beaucoup de sommeil devait être de famille.

« Il va faire chaud aujourd'hui. C'est bizarre pour cette période de l'année. » Dit-elle en prenant un croissant.

« Ils annoncent un vague de chaleur importante pour tout le pays. D'après eux les températures pourraient monter jusqu'à 40° pour la région, et ce pendant quelques jours. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Même en été l'Ecosse n'accueillait pas souvent de telles températures, pourtant Megara avait sortit ça comme une banalité courante. Finalement, Hermione allait devoir réarranger sa garde de robe ! Elle en renversa son chocolat sur son haut.

« Oh, zut ! »

Elle prit une serviette et tenta d'essuyer le liquide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ben, ça me semble plutôt évident ! Je tente de sauver mes vêtements ! »

« Hermione, tu es une sorcière. Tu as une baguette magique qui te permettrait de régler ça en un tour de main. » Se moqua gentiment sa camarade.

La préfète la regarda quelque peu furieusement.

« Je suis une étudiante de premier cycle et, n'étant pas dans ma sixième année, je ne peux me servir de la magie en dehors de l'école durant les périodes non-scolaires, sous peine de renvoi. »

Megara la regarda un instant, puis se souvenant soudainement de quelque chose, se reprit :

« On a oublié de te prévenir, c'est vrai ! Ici tu peux faire de la magie tant que tu veux, et utiliser n'importe quel sort. »

Hermione, intriguée, arrêta son frottement excessif sur son haut et releva la tête.

« Comment ça ? »

« Le manoir, comme tu dois le savoir, est parfaitement dissimulé. Si bien en fait que toute magie pratiquée ici ne se remarquera par personne et surtout pas par le ministère. C'est grâce aux nombreux sorts extrêmement puissants, et bien-sûr à un tout petit pot-de-vin à quelques employés haut placés au ministère. Donc, tu peux enlever cette malheureuse tâche d'un petit mouvement du poignet. »

Hermione la regarda bizarrement. Les lois du ministère étaient claires là- dessus et elle n'était pas certaine de n'avoir aucune représaille.

« Je te le promets. » Lui dit son amie.

Là, la gryffondor n'hésita plus, sachant pertinemment qu'avant même d'être une Serpentard, son amie était une Rogue.

Elle se saisit de sa baguette, la pointa vers son chemisier et effectua un souple mouvement du poignet faisant ainsi disparaître la tâche. Plus besoin de formule pour un sort aussi simple. Bientôt, la jeune fille effectuerait tous les sorts dit « quotidiens » sans avoir à prononcer le moindre mot, juste en les pensant.

Hermione termina son petit déjeuner et suivit Megara dans le jardin. Elles passèrent par la porte-fenêtre, débouchant sur la petite cour intérieure. Cette petite partie du parc située entre les pattes du U du manoir comportait un petit lac dans lequel vivaient quelques poissons aussi bizarres les uns que les autres. Ce point d'eau était entouré de trois bancs de pierres blanches impeccables. Plus loin, en sortant du U, se dressait une magnifique fontaine représentant un dragon en position d'attaque, de l'eau claire et pure sortait de la gueule de l'animal remplaçant ainsi les flammes absentes. Une statue se tenait de part et d'autre de cette fontaine, à quelques mètres d'intervalles. Celle de gauche représentait un magnifique phénix en plain vol, celle de droite un serpent droit et fier, la gueule ouverte et les crocs en évidence. Hermione suivit son amie plus loin dans le parc, totalement ébahie. Elles arrivèrent à une immense piscine à l'eau bleu ciel. La préfète était certaine que le bassin municipal de sa ville était plus petit que celui qui s'étalait devant elle. Tandis que son amie se penchait pour toucher l'eau, la gryffondor se retourna et regarda les alentours : plus loin à gauche, il y avait une dense forêt. A droite, encore cette forêt. Hermione constata que ces bois devaient entourer toute la propriété…sauf devant le portail, se souvint- elle.

Vu d'ici et en journée, le manoir était certes moins effrayant mais d'autant plus majestueux et magnifique, ses vieilles pierres grises renvoyant la lumière du soleil à travers le parc. Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent mais Hermione avait remarqué leur destination dès qu'elle s'était retournée. Elle ne l'avait pas vue avant, trop absorbée par ses autres découvertes. Une chose qui aurait mis Harry et Ron en extase : un terrain de quidditch. Et pas un petit. Il était certainement un peu plus grand que celui de Poudlard, sûrement aux normes compétitives. Les trois anneaux dorés de chaque côté du terrain renvoyaient la lumière du soleil, signe qu'ils étaient parfaitement bien entretenus. Le marquage blanc à ses pieds était net et précis. Parfait. Hermione sentit une petite excitation monter en elle, un sentiment qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas et qui l'envahissait avant et pendant chaque match de quidditch qu'elle voyait. De l'autre côté se trouvaient de grands et magnifiques jardins comportant des plantes plus exotiques les unes que les autres, où se mêlaient flore magique et moldue dans une parfaite harmonie. Là, ça aurait été à Neville de s'émerveiller. Derrière ces jardins se dressaient les bois sombres.

Les deux jeunes filles revinrent sur leurs pas. Megara l'informa que deux autres jardins comme ceux-ci se trouvaient de chaque côté du manoir et se terminaient seulement au portail, comme le constata Hermione lorsqu'elles longèrent l'aile Est. Elles arrivèrent devant le manoir et Hermione pu voir la cour avant. Un chemin de dalles de pierre démarrait des gigantesques portes d'entrée et continuait sur quelques mètres, jusqu'à arriver à une fontaine. Hermione fut époustouflée par cette dernière : beaucoup plus grande que sa soeur du parc arrière, celle-ci était taillée dans du granit noir inestimable. Elle représentait les armoiries familiales : un Loup de Lune se tenant fièrement et hautainement debout devant un petit dragon entouré d'un serpent ayant la gueule dangereusement grande ouverte au-dessus de la tête de son compagnon de combat. Les yeux ambres, de nouveau seule couleur de la sculpture, était incroyablement réalistes et semblaient vous fixer quoi que vous fassiez. L'eau s'écoulait doucement des différentes failles de la fontaine. Le chemin de dalles se séparait en deux pour faire le tour du bassin de la fontaine, et se rejoignait ensuite pour aller s'arrêter au pied de l'imposant portail, des mètres plus loin.

La forêt cernait bel et bien le parc au Nord, à l'Est et à l'Ouest mais au Sud, derrière le portail, c'était de belles et nombreuses collines brunes, typiquement écossaises, qui délimitaient cette immense propriété. Le parc était définitivement magnifique et gigantesque, à l'image du manoir.

« Eh bien. Ca ne me ferait rien de vivre dans un endroit comme celui-ci. »

Megara lui répondit, les yeux brusquement fixés sur la bâtisse et le visage assombri. Sa voix était à peine murmurée, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même :

« Oui, c'est magnifique. Et ce manoir cache très bien la vie de ses habitants. Des vies maudites à jamais et du sang indélébile. »

La jeune fille se reprit aussitôt et se dirigea vers la demeure. Hermione la suivit, les sourcils froncés. Décidément, il avait dû s'en passer des choses dans la vie de son amie. Et pas de celles qu'on mettait dans un mignon conte de fée.

**8888888888  
**  
**_A POUDLARD : 24 octobre._**

Sirius tournait en rond dans son petit salon, les yeux fixés sur un carnet noir, déposé sur sa table. Devait-il le faire ? Reconsidérer son plus vieil ennemi ? Comme le lui avait demandé Dumbledore ? D'un autre côté l'Animagus n'aurait jamais envisagé cette option s'il n'avait pas eu connaissance de ce journal. Et le fait que Rogue aurait (était ?) pu être un gryffondor influençait son choix. Il sourit ironiquement en songeant que Remus l'aurait réprimandé pour cela. Etant adulte, Sirius devrait se rendre compte que la vie et les sentiments n'étaient pas forcément liés à la Maison d'étude. Cela ne rimait à rien. Et pourtant le professeur de DCFM ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça avait son importance. Pour ce cas précis du moins.

Il décida de faire une chose qui l'effrayait beaucoup. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Ce jour de début de janvier de sa sixième année. Ce jour qui n'avait apparemment pas la moindre importance dans son cursus scolaire. Mais qui pourtant provoquait une puissante vague de culpabilité en lui.

Ca n'était pas la pire chose qu'il ait fait dans sa vie. Mais c'était une de celles qu'il regrettait le plus fortement. Juste quelques phrases échangées. Quelques mots dans sa vie. Des poussières dans l'éternité. Mais il s'en voulait. Pas sur le coup, non, sur le coup il s'en était fichu. Il en était pratiquement fier même. Mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Et pourtant il avait fini par l'enterrer. Pas par l'oublier.

C'était un des jours où il avait vu Lily dans une fureur qu'il lui avait connu qu'une seule fois depuis. C'était à ce moment, au moment où la porte de leur dortoir, du dortoir des garçons, avait soudainement claqué si fort qu'il avait fallu remplacer la poignée, qu'il s'était soudainement rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Le lendemain. Tous ses camarades, même James et Remus, l'avaient abandonné sur ce coup. En fait ils n'étaient pas fiers non plus : ils auraient pu empêcher Sirius de prononcer ces paroles. Lily lui avait passé le pire savon de toute sa vie. Ca n'était même pas une dispute juste des reproches tout d'abord hurlés par la jeune fille puis prononcés avec dégoût et dépit. Et pourtant à cette époque elle était leur seule cible gryffondor. Ils ne l'aimaient pas : elle était trop hautaine, trop rabat-joie, trop préfète, trop...elle. Et pourtant, ça s'avérerait totalement faux plus tard. Elle était la seule à eu avoir le cran, la colère suffisante, pour lui balancer ses vérités à la figure. Et elle avait eu raison.

Ces mots il les avait échangés avec un serpentard de son année. Avec son pire ennemi de l'époque : Severus Rogue. Les serpentards étaient aujourd'hui connus pour chercher les bagarres. Mais à leur époque, à l'époque de la puissance de Voldemort et des tensions, cette particularité était également vraie pour les rouge et or. Et les maraudeurs étaient les seuls adversaires valables face aux souverains des serpents : Rogue et Lucius Malefoy, leur bande étant négligeable.

Ce jour-là était un jeudi. Le jeudi de la semaine de la rentrée des vacances de noël, le premier jeudi de 1975. James, Remus et lui avait décidé de faire un tour. Il devait être 19h30 et à cette heure là il y avait très peu de monde dans les couloirs. Surtout dans ceux qu'ils empruntaient. Mais ils y avaient rencontré le préfet des serpentards : Rogue. Seul, ce qui lui arrivait souvent. Tout le monde savait qu'il aimait la solitude. Ils avaient tout de suite entamé une joute verbale, à trois contre un.

Mais ils avaient une excuse : Rogue avait bien assez de répartie pour cela. Ils s'étaient balancés les trucs habituels, le serpentard était particulièrement agressif et méchant ces jours-là. Mais ça se comprenait aisément, vu les circonstances. Et pourtant, au bout de 10 minutes, la colère, la haine, était à son comble.

Encore quelques phrases, quelques mots. De trop. Un silence.

Deux gryffondors qui retenaient leur souffle.

Le dernier, le fautif, qui observait son ennemi sans pour autant voir les dégâts intérieurs, le serpentard restant un masque de haine et de dégoût, comme toujours en sa présence.

Mais ce jour-là ses sentiments furent beaucoup plus marqués. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une baguette incertaine faisait son apparition derrière Sirius, pas là pour attaquer mais pour se défendre au besoin, puis une nouvelle apparut dans le même état d'esprit. James et Remus savaient quelque chose de plus que Sirius, qui était légèrement à l'avant. James, parce qu'il était un Gryffondor, et Remus, pour être un loup-garou. Eux sentaient cette menace, ce grondement provenant de la magie du préfet serpentard toujours là, devant eux.

Pourtant il n'avait pas fait un geste, pas dit un mot. Il se contentait de regarder Sirius dans les yeux, serrant les dents, engagé dans une lutte contre lui-même qu'il était pourtant sur le point de perdre. Ses yeux, d'habitude vide ou comportant des émotions contrôlées, reflétaient une haine pure, et quelque chose qu'ils n'étaient pas encore assez matures pour déceler. Qu'ils n'étaient pas assez objectif pour remarquer. La haine cachait bien des choses dans ses yeux ténèbres. Culpabilité, tristesse, désespoir.

Sirius, lui, faisait de même. Il fixait son ennemi dans les yeux, sans ciller. Et pourtant il y aurait de quoi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses deux amis venaient de dégainer. L'autre n'avait pourtant pas bougé.

Et ce fut là qu'il le sentit. Trop tard. Il n'aurait pas eu le temps de réagir. Et à quoi bon, comme le savait Remus et James qui regardaient partout autour d'eux, cherchant une aide quelconque. Mais rien ne venait.

Et le serpentard, plus vif que l'éclair, avait dorénavant sa baguette noire dans la main. Aucun des trois gryffondors n'eut le temps de voir le mouvement. Les Rogue étaient des as du duel, pas étonnant. Sirius écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il comprenait qu'il était trop tard pour se saisir de son arme. De toute façon, comme il le constata en regardant toujours le serpentard, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Un faible halo vert entoura la silhouette mince de son ennemi, pour venir se réfugier autour et à l'intérieur de la baguette magique. Tout se passait au ralenti, comme si cette lueur verte se battait contre une puissante force pour parvenir à ses fins. Cette force ne fut pas assez puissante : le garçon était sur le point de prononcer LES mots.

Bien entendu, tout s'était passé en quelques secondes. Même si l'Animagus le revivait au ralenti.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche et...fut coupé par un cri. Une voix féminine et familière s'éleva dans les airs. Lily se précipita vers Rogue et mit sa main sur son bras tendu. De toute évidence, elle avait entendu les mots qui avaient déclenché tout cela et avait suivi la scène. Elle dit quelques mots au serpentard d'une voix douce. Rogue ne quitta pas des yeux sa cible. Mais la lumière quitta peu à peu la baguette. Puis disparut totalement. Le garçon baissa finalement son arme, et Remus et James firent de même, soulagés. Lançant un dernier regard sans équivoque à Sirius, Rogue tourna les talons pour disparaître rapidement. Lily fit de même, tremblante d'émotions contenues, autant de rage et de tristesse, puis s'en alla, suivant les pas du serpentard.

Ca oui. Sirius s'en souvenait très bien. Et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait savoir. Et pour répondre à son dilemme aussi. Il se saisit du carnet, l'ouvrit et prononça :

« Le jeudi 7 janvier 1975, sait-il passé quelque chose d'important pour ton maître ? »

_« Oui. Une joute verbale qui s'est mal terminée, et qui aurait pu très mal tourner. Les évènements avaient déjà beaucoup affectés mon créateur, et cette dispute a enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie. Cette époque a marqué un grand tournant dans sa vie. »  
_  
Sirius avait sa réponse. Il savait maintenant qu'il avait réellement causé beaucoup de mal. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage puisque d'autres lignes apparaissaient à la surface du carnet.

_« Ce jour-là, mon maître a écrit quelques phrases sur mes pages, comme il le fait parfois. Voulez-vous voir ? »  
_

« Oui. »

Les pages du journal tournèrent rapidement puis s'arrêtèrent. Une écriture propre et longiligne que Sirius reconnut comme étant celle du directeur des serpentards apparut :

_« J'ai failli commettre l'irréparable ce soir. Ce crétin de Black m'a poussé à bout. A force de parler sans savoir, il finira par se faire descendre ce qui soulagerait tout le monde. Peut-être qu'un jour je le tuerai. Oui, beau projet d'avenir. En tous cas, ça serait fait si Lily n'était pas intervenue à temps. Black a eu de la chance, seule elle était en mesure de me calmer aussi rapidement. Il n'a certainement aucune idée de comment les puissants sortilèges noirs fonctionnent. J'étais pratiquement au point de non-retour. Si je ne m'étais pas entraîné à contrôler parfaitement toutes mes émotions je n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter. Heureusement que Lily était présente dans le couloir, et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Là, je lui dois beaucoup. Une dette de vie certainement. Je promets de l'honorer. Deux dettes de vie en une seule scolarité, ça commence à faire beaucoup. _

_L'avenir ne s'annonce pas très joyeux. Black n'en est que l'annonceur. Je me demande s'il a compris. Lupin a senti ce qu'il se passait. Et Potter aussi, pour une raison qui m'échappe. Ces idiots ont sortis leur baguette en sachant très bien que ça ne servait à rien. Ils auraient mieux fait d'arrêter leur prétentieux copain avant. _

_A l'heure actuelle, je comprends que si je n'avais pas passé la limite avant tout cela, maintenant il est trop tard. Je ne suis pas parvenu à contrôler ma haine ce soir, et ça m'a poussé au bout d'un Avada Kedavra. Tous ces sentiments ont toujours été en moi, mais je parvenais jadis à les dompter. Maintenant ils sont trop puissants, et consument ce qu'il me reste de mon âme. Il est trop tard. Les moldus payeront. Ces sangs impurs ne sont que des animaux qu'il faut éliminer de la surface de la planète. Black également, mais lui c'est une autre histoire. _

_Père a redoublé de haine, si cela est possible. A mon avis c'est certainement plus la honte de voir sa femme et sa fille se faire vulgairement assassiner par des animaux que le chagrin. Mais qu'importe, tout cela je le sais depuis longtemps. Et mon seul espoir est mort dans une ruelle. Je les vengerai moi-même. A partir de maintenant je me tiendrai à côté de lui. Et j'aiderai Voldemort, puisque tout ceci ne m'en indique que le chemin. Ces évènements ne sont qu'un pauvre prétexte certainement. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. _

_Je n'ai rien contre les sorciers enfants de moldus. Et pourtant il faut que je donne le change, comme d'habitude. Il faut aussi que j'éloigne Lily de moi. Je pense qu'elle a déjà compris. Peu importe ce que seront nos futurs, ils ne se feront pas ensemble. Même cachés c'est beaucoup trop dangereux maintenant. Et les choix que j'ai fait ne me désignent plus que comme un meurtrier, bien que j'en étais déjà un depuis des années. Je ne peux rester avec elle, je suis passé de l'autre côté. Définitivement cette fois. _

_Je hais Black. Et si un jour nos chemins se croisent en dehors de cette école, je ne lui laisserais pas une seule chance. »  
_  
Sirius soupira. Il relit plusieurs fois ces quelques lignes et s'attarda sur les passages parlant de Lily. Alors c'était vrai. James lui avait dit, juste avant son mariage, que Lily lui avait confié certaines choses sur Rogue, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas débuter leur union sur des cachotteries. Son défunt meilleur ami avait tout de suite cru à une blague de ses copains, mais il avait ensuite compris, en voyant les yeux verts de sa fiancée, que tout était vrai. Sirius, lui, n'y avait jamais cru. Pourtant c'était certainement vrai. Il eut un pauvre sourire en songeant à la réaction de son filleul lorsqu'il le découvrirait.

Mais Sirius n'avait pas le coeur à rire. Il repensa à cette dispute. Il se sentait plutôt honteux. Tout d'abord, il y avait quelques années, il avait décidé que ça n'était pas si grave étant donné que Rogue n'était pas 'du bon côté'. Mais il avait vite compris que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ses amis lui avaient appris que même si les gens étaient mauvais (ce qui, maintenant qu'il avait admis que Rogue était de leur côté, n'était plus vraiment certain en ce qui le concernait), personne ne devait prendre le droit de les juger en le leur faisant payer. Et lorsqu'on le faisait, selon Remus, on tombait plus bas qu'eux. Et il avait certainement raison. Maintenant que l'Animagus avait ce journal en main et qu'il en savait un tout petit peu plus sur son ennemi, il commençait à vraiment vouloir savoir.

Savoir si Rogue était véritablement un gryffondor (_''non d'un dragon, qu'est-ce que ça change !''_ Se gronda mentalement Sirius pour la énième fois). Savoir pourquoi Albus Dumbledore avait tant confiance en lui, pourquoi McGonagall semblait également l'apprécier, pourquoi Fiony lui avait, elle aussi, accordé sa confiance. Tout le monde y arrivait, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Lorsqu'il songea à son amie, des mots revinrent résonner dans sa tête, envahissant son coeur et son esprit. Les derniers mots prononcés par Fiony dans un soupir d'agonie. Des mots qu'il n'avait pas du tout compris sur le coup. _'Aie confiance'_. La jeune femme était une voyante, une visionnaire. Elle devait savoir que le futur ne pourrait être sauvé que par l'union. Une union sans crainte et soupçon, comme Dumbledore le leur avait si souvent répété. Sirius entendit ces mots se répéter dans sa tête. Il n'hésita plus. Il tenterait de faire des efforts avec Rogue, d'apprendre à avoir confiance en lui, à le comprendre (ce qui ne serait pas chose facile, vu le mystère et la distance que l'homme s'appliquait toujours à maintenir autour de lui) et peut-être, si l'autre sorcier en faisait autant, peut-être qu'ils arriveraient à s'allier. Et même si Rogue ne faisait pas de même, au moins Sirius pourrait-il s'excuser. L'Animagus était bien décidé à mettre son projet 'Alliance' à exécution.

Ce que Sirius Black ne savait pas, c'était qu'il venait certainement de prendre une décision qui sauverait, pour un temps du moins, leur avenir à tous.

**8888888888**  
_  
**AU TERRIER : 24 octobre.**_

Harry était entrain d'écouter les jumeaux parler de leur nouvelle invention lorsque le courrier arriva par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Mme Weasley était dans le jardin et prenait un thé en compagnie de sa fille. Mr Weasley et Percy étaient toujours au ministère, particulièrement occupés par le retour officiel de Voldemort.

Ron se saisit d'une grande enveloppe.

« Le magazine de quidditch est arrivé ! »

Aussitôt les trois garçons arrêtèrent leur conversation. Quelques secondes plus tard, les quatre joueurs de l'équipe gryffondor se bataillaient pour savoir qui lirait le précieux magazine. Une fois que le problème des places fut réglé, Ron (qui, en sa qualité de plus jeune de la famille, tenait le livret) tourna rapidement les pages pour arriver sur l'article principal.

« Il y a un nouveau balai qui a été créé ! Ecoutez ça : »

_« Le petit nouveau._

La prestigieuse Fly Corporation a déclaré avoir enfin terminé l'élaboration de son tout nouveau modèle de balai professionnel, qui sera disponible dans quelques jours. Son nom : le Foudre de Zeus_. Celui-ci sera plus rapide, doté d'une meilleure accélération et d'un meilleur freinage pour plus de sécurité. Il sera aisément maniable, effectuant des virages serrés en un temps record, ou encore des descentes et des montées en piquée qui, d'après les tests, surpasseraient la précision et la vitesse de l'_Eclair de Feu_, jusque là le meilleur balai au monde. Il ne sera malheureusement édité qu'en version limitée : seulement 150 balais dans le monde ! Une première ! Son prix particulièrement élevé le mettra qu'à la disposition des grandes équipes professionnelles ou des riches collectionneurs : 2500 gallions d'or ! L'équipe nationale de notre pays en aurait déjà réservé sept pour ses joueurs. Les prochains championnats s'avèreront donc certainement encore plus merveilleux que les précédents. Espérons que d'autres modèles moins élaborés sortent pour le publique... » »  
_  
Une photo montrait un magnifique balai de course : Le manche, un peu recourbé, semblait presque métallisé de part sa couleur argent clair. Le bout du balai était composé de brindilles de taille moyenne regroupées en un seul et même bloc, terminant ainsi parfaitement sa forme aérodynamique. La couleur de ces brindilles était également argentée, presque d'une blancheur rappelant le diamant. D'un argent un peu plus foncé, des inscriptions indiquaient le nom du balai et son numéro de série. Le Foudre de Zeus était le plus beau balai que les quatre garçons aient jamais vu. L'Eclair de Feu aurait pu rivaliser si seulement son petit frère n'avait pas cette majesté. Sa couleur et son dynamisme lui donnaient réellement un aspect un peu irréel et certainement...magique.

« Ouah ! » Soupirèrent en même temps Ron et Harry.

« Ne rêvez pas les gars ! Vous n'aurez certainement jamais l'occasion de seulement en approcher un ! » Leur dit Fred, regardant lui aussi le magazine avec envie.

Harry songea qu'ils avaient parfaitement raison. Qu'importe, il avait son fidèle Eclair de Feu.

**8888888888**

**_AU MANOIR ROGUE : 24 octobre._**

Hermione avait passé sa matinée à commencer et terminer ses devoirs, qui étaient comme cela plus à faire. Elle se dirigeait maintenant vers la salle à manger en compagnie de Megara pour le déjeuner.

« Je n'ai pas vu Halley de toute la matinée, ni le professeur Rogue. »

« Halley est partie tôt ce matin juste avant que tu te lèves. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle est allée faire. Mon père est parti à Poudlard. Ils devraient être de retour soit pour manger, soit un peu plus tard. »

Elles s'installèrent à la longue table et continuèrent à discuter. Mais Hermione était plutôt tourmentée. Suite à l'étrange phrase que son amie avait dit dans le parc quelques heures plus tôt, il lui semblait que la jeune fille s'était de nouveau éloignée d'elle. Et puis Hermione en était venue à se reposer tout un tas de questions qu'elle avait auparavant fini par repousser. Dont une particulière.

« Dis, je peux te poser une question ? »

Megara hésita visiblement avant de répondre. Elle devait savoir que cette entrée en matière ne pouvait qu'aboutir à une interrogation personnelle. Hermione remarqua tristement qu'elle s'était reconstituée une expression impassible automatiquement.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta mère ? »

Les yeux noirs se voilèrent. Sa voix se fit un peu lointaine mais reprit des intonations quelque peu froides.

« C'est vrai. Que voudrais-tu savoir ? »

« Euh...je ne sais pas vraiment. Comment était-elle et que s'est-il passé ? »

L'autre prit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que moi, plus long, et les yeux noisettes. C'était une très belle femme. Elle était très douce aussi, et c'était une grande artiste. Elle n'avait aucun don magique, ou très peu, donc elle le compensait par la musique, le dessin et la peinture. J'ai hérité de ce don. Elle était intelligente, et aimait la vie. Mais elle aurait adoré une vie calme, paisible et sans peur. Une vie qu'elle n'aura jamais eue. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus. Elle est morte de la même façon que Matthew, sauf que Voldemort n'a pas pris la peine de se déplacer pour elle. Ca s'est passé alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé. »

Hermione était de nouveau stupéfaite par le stoïcisme dont son amie faisait preuve. Un bruit la coupa dans ses pensées. La préfète vit son professeur de potion pénétrer dans la salle.

« Megara ? »

« Oui ? »

« Où est Halley ? »

« Ben elle est partie ce matin un peu après toi. Elle m'a dit que tu étais au courant. »

« Mais elle n'est toujours pas revenue ? Tu es sûre ? »

Sa fille lui fit un signe positif de la tête. Le sorcier sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif ( Hermione n'aurait pas su dire d'où), la pointa sur la gravure généalogique au-dessus de la cheminée et prononça :

« _Aurasis monstrarae._ »

Aussitôt, une pâle lumière jaune s'échappa de sa baguette et alla percuter la gravure. L'arbre familial se déforma dans un méli-mélo illisible. Lorsque tout redevint clair, les traits argentés formaient un plan du manoir et de ses alentours. Trois points de couleurs différentes se situaient à la salle à manger. L'un était violet profond. Hermione reconnu la couleur de l'aura magique de Megara. D'après les positions, la jeune fille conclu que son professeur était représenté par le point vert forêt. Elle vit alors la couleur de sa propre aura. Sa tâche était d'une belle couleur bleue électrique, un peu plus clair que le bleu ciel. Son professeur se retourna de nouveau vers elles, alors que derrière lui le tableau retrouvait sa gravure originelle.

« Bien. Elle n'est pas dans la propriété. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. »

« Où est-elle partie ? »

« A Londres. Tu sais dans l'appartement de la rue principale. Elle est allée chercher ses affaires. »

Le sorcier s'assit et continua :

« Vous avez fait quoi ce matin ? »

« J'ai fait visiter le parc à Hermione, on a discuté et puis je suis allée me balader. »

« Seule ? »

« J'ai fait mes devoirs. » Intervint Hermione.

Son professeur la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. Megara s'en aperçut rapidement :

« N'y pense même pas. » L'avertit-elle.

Le sorcier se reprit, ravala sa remarque et s'adressa à toutes les deux.

« Désolé. C'est l'habitude. Au moins ce n'est plus à faire. »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Tu retournes à Poudlard ? » Demanda Megara.

« Cet après-midi ? Non. Dumbledore n'a pas besoin de moi. Du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. »

« Il s'inquiète. » Affirma la jeune fille.

« Sûrement. Il ne devrait pas. En parlant de ça : demain matin je ne serais pas là. »

Megara acquiesça gravement.

« Bon. Parlons de quelque chose d'autre. Tu as vu ça ? »

Il donna un magazine à sa fille. Hermione le reconnut comme étant le _'Quidditch pro'_ et fut surprise : son professeur donnait plutôt l'impression de mépriser ce sport au château et elle ne savait pas que Megara l'affectionnait. Son amie regarda la première page et alla illico au milieu de magazine. Elle lut rapidement l'article et regarda la page d'à côté. Visiblement ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait.

« Ouah. Il est superbe. Et tu as vu ? Ils ont éliminé ce défaut qu'ont les Eclairs de Feu. »

« J'ai vu. »

« Dis donc, il doit vraiment avoir une bonne tenue si le jury a autorisé l'entreprise à fixer les prix si haut. »

« Certainement. C'est certainement dû également au bois précieux qu'ils ont dû utiliser et à son édition limitée. »

Au grand damne d'Hermione, son amie se tourna vers elle et lui tendit le magazine.

« Regarde ça. »

La jeune fille le prit en tentant de cacher son malaise. Elle regarda le balai, le Foudre de Zeus, et le trouva également magnifique.

« Euh…il est très beau. »

Elle s'empressa de rendre le catalogue à Megara, qui l'avait évidemment remarqué. Et son père aussi bien entendu. Etait-il possible de lui cacher quelque chose à celui-là ? Hermione se réprimanda en se souvenant que oui puisque Sirius avait toujours son journal.

« Dis, t'aurais pas un problème avec les balais par hasard ? » Lui demanda son amie en fronçant les sourcils.

Là, Hermione était vraiment mal à l'aise. Surtout que son professeur de potion semblait intéressé par sa réponse et qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

« Euh...C'est pas moi qui ai un problème avec eux. Ce serait plutôt le contraire. » Dit-elle timidement en se tordant les mains.

« Tu ne sais pas voler ? »

« Ben...pas vraiment. En première année j'ai eu mon examen de vol de justesse. Et je suis certaine que le professeur Bibine me l'a donné parce qu'elle connaissait mes résultats dans les autres matières. »

Megara regarda son père qui haussa les épaules.

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne à voler et à jouer au quidditch ? »

Hermione la regarda, surprise.

« Je suis vraiment un cas désespéré. »

« Toi ? Hermione Granger ? Un cas désespéré pour apprendre quelque chose ? Ca serait une première. Et puis ici nous avons tout : les balais, les balles et le terrain. Autant que tu en profites. »

« Ce n'est pas très équitable. »

« Exact. Alors on va dire que lorsque j'aurais besoin de quelque chose je te le demanderai, et tu devras m'aider. Ok ? »

« Euh...D'accord. »

Megara ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais elle s'interrompit et sembla écouter une voix qu'elle seule pouvait entendre en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione regarda son professeur qui haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur sa fille. Celle-ci se leva brusquement.

« Hélios ! » S'écria t-elle en se précipitant vers la grande porte.

Son père sembla immédiatement tout comprendre et se leva également pour voir sa fille tomber, renversée par une immense chose poilue. En regardant plus attentivement la chose en question, Hermione fut stupéfaite de reconnaître le Loup de Lune qu'elle avait auparavant vu chez son professeur durant l'été. Maintenant elle savait qui était la visiteuse mystérieuse. Megara se releva après ces retrouvailles et caressa affectueusement la tête du magnifique animal légendaire, un grand et sincère sourire aux lèvres. Halley entra dans la salle accompagnée de Shadow.

« Ah ben, j'aurais dû m'en douter quand il a filé comme une flèche en émettant des jappements joyeux. » Dit la femme en regardant le sorcier.

Shadow vint immédiatement se poser sur le bras de son maître.

« Et la prochaine fois, vous pouvez garder vos animaux tous les deux. Ils ont le même caractère que vous. » Continua la vieille sorcière, recevant par la même occasion les regards noirs des Rogue.

Ils s'installèrent tous à table, Shadow royalement posé sur un perchoir sur la cheminée et le Loup de Lune assis à côté de Megara.

« Hermione, je te présente Hélios. Hélios, voici Hermione, une amie en qui j'ai confiance. »

La gryffondor et l'animal se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes. La préfète fut surprise de découvrir l'intelligence qui brillait dans ses yeux ambres. Le Loup de Lune la fixa encore un peu, comme s'il regardait au plus profond d'elle-même. Toutes les personnes ( et hibou) présentes dans la pièce observaient cet échange. Finalement, Hélios baissa légèrement la tête, invitant la jeune fille à le caresser, ce qu'elle fit tout de suite. Elle fut agréablement surprise en découvrant la douceur des longs et magnifiques poils de l'animal.

« Il t'accepte, ça veut dire que tu ne me veux aucun mal. » Lui dit Megara. « Bien qu'il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. »

Le Loup alla ensuite se coucher vers la Serpentard et ils commencèrent à manger.

Megara expliqua à Hermione que son père avait découvert Hélios tout bébé, coincé dans un laboratoire d'un Mage Noir enfermé à Azkaban. Le sorcier l'avait pris avec lui et l'avait ramené à sa fille qui avait 3 ans. Le Loup et l'enfant s'étaient tout de suite adoptés mutuellement et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Il était clairement apparent que les légendes disaient vrai : Megara et Hélios étaient psychiquement liés. Ca devait être ce lien qui avait averti la jeune fille que le Loup était proche d'elle, et vice-versa. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparé, sauf durant le temps que Megara avait passé à Poudlard.

« Hélios. » Dit Hermione. « La divinité grecque de la race des Titans, dieu du soleil et de la lumière. Intéressant. »

Megara lui fit un petit sourire.

« Mon père trouvait que ça lui allait bien. Et que, étant donné que Voldemort allait revenir, on allait avoir besoin de lumière. Bon, et pour les leçons de vol, on commence cet après-midi, ok ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Pardon ? » Intervint le professeur de potion.

Megara le regarda, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui le dérangeait.

« On va aller voler sur le terrain tout à l'heure. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça comme ça. Imagine qu'elle se prenne un cognard, ou qu'elle tombe de son balai ? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ses parents, sans parler de Minerva ! »

« Ah ! Tu es inquiet. Tu ne fais rien aujourd'hui, non ? Tu n'as qu'à venir nous surveiller. » Lui dit malicieusement sa fille.

« Ah non ! »

Halley et Hermione les regardaient, toutes les deux amusées.

« Pourquoi ? Vu la chaleur qu'il fait, tu ne peux pas nous interdire de sortir ! Ou alors, aurais-tu peur pour ta réputation de grand-méchant-pas-beau-et-injuste-professeur-de-potion ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que Hermione ne dira rien à personne. N'est-ce pas Hermione ? »

« Non. Promis. » Dit intelligemment l'interpellée, cachant son sourire amusé.

« Tu vois ? »

Le sorcier se renfrogna.

« Ca n'est pas juste ! Je suis en minorité. »

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit les derniers chiffres ? »

Là, son père eut un petit sourire de vainqueur.

« Moins 365 points. Et ça rien que pour les gryffondors. Tu as encore perdu ton pari. »

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi ils parlaient, tandis que Megara regarda son père, excédée.

« Quoi ! Merlin ! »

Elle se tourna vers son amie :

« Mais comment vous faites pour vous laisser retirer tant de points injustement sans ne rien tenter ! »

Hermione haussa les épaules, ébahie, tentant d'avaler correctement sa bouchée.

« Hum...C'est justement un peu grâce à Miss Granger et ses deux comparses qui s'entêtent à répondre que j'arrive à exploser mes quotas. » Expliqua le sorcier.

Là Hermione ne tint plus et, dès qu'elle réussit à avaler ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche, elle intervint :

« Vous faîtes des paris ! Sur le nombre de points que vous allez réussir à nous enlever ! »

Les deux Rogue se regardèrent puis le sorcier lui dit :

« C'est juste. »

« Ah non, justement, ça l'est pas ! »

L'homme regarda sa fille, visiblement interloqué par le fait que la gryffondor osait lui répondre sur ce ton et le contredire. Mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça. Megara lui fit un sourire ironique. Le professeur de potion reporta son attention sur son élève :

« Je n'allais pas en enlever aux serpentards. Ca aurait des...conséquences, plutôt fâcheuses. Et puis comme ça je fais d'une pierre deux coups. Et je dois dire que voir vos têtes en vaut le coup. »

Hermione devait se résoudre à l'évidence : c'était tout à fait évident. S'il enlevait des points aux serpentards et était juste avec les gryffondors et les autres, sans compter Harry, son rôle de Mangemort serait remis en cause. Or Dumbledore avait besoin d'un espion. Pas la peine de rappeler également que le professeur Rogue devait rester en vie.

« Hum...Oui, évidemment. Pris comme ça, vaut mieux que ce soit un jeu. »

Ils terminèrent leur repas et les deux jeunes filles allèrent se changer pour mettre des vêtements à la fois plus confortables et moins chauds. La vague de chaleur s'affirmait d'heure en heure. Elles se mirent ensuite en route pour la cour arrière. Hermione suivit son amie jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'aile Ouest. Megara ouvrit une double porte et se poussa pour laisser entrer Hermione, qui n'en crut pas ses yeux : elle se tenait dans une immense salle très sobre et très bien rangée. Et là, le long des murs, exposés sur des petits podiums à l'horizontal comme dans les magasins, se trouvaient des dizaines de balais de course différents, allant des plus vieux modèles comme un Brossdur 2 ou un Speedmanche 300, jusqu'aux plus récents : les Nimbus 2000 et 2001 et l'Eclair de Feu. Il devait y en avoir pour une véritable fortune. Là c'était certain, Harry et Ron seraient vraiment au septième ciel.

« Eh ben. » Souffla Hermione.

« Encore une fois, cette pièce ne servait pas du tout à ça du temps de mes grands-parents. Salamo Rogue trouvait le quidditch et toutes ces frivolités indignes d'intérêt comparé à l'étude de la Magie Noire. Mais mon père a très vite développé un goût prononcé pour ce loisir en cachette. Alors dès qu'il fut assez vieux il commença à acheter des balais qui restait sagement cachés. Puis quand il a hérité du manoir il a installé cette pièce. Le terrain n'était là que pour décorer et en jeter plein la vue aux invités avant. »

Hermione eut un petit rire.

« Tu sais que ça en stupéfierait beaucoup à Poudlard ce que tu viens de dire ? La plupart des élèves n'ose même pas l'imaginer sur un balai. »

« Je sais. Et pourtant il n'est pas mauvais du tout en vol, et il m'a légué son don. Bon, la première fois que j'ai volé c'était sur un Sonic 4. Mais il est bien trop vieux maintenant, ça ne rimerait à rien. Oui, je pense qu'on va commencer par le Nimbus 2000. »

Elle se saisit du modèle et le donna à Hermione, tandis qu'elle prenait l'Eclair de Feu. Elles se dirigèrent rapidement vers le terrain. Le professeur Rogue avait fait apparaître une table et une chaise et corrigeait vraisemblablement des copies. Un sort d'ombre le couvrait. Il était toujours habillé de sa robe de sorcier noire et Hermione se demandait vraiment comment il faisait pour ne pas transpirer sous cette chaleur, elle finit par se demander s'il n'y avait pas un autre sort là-dessus.

La leçon débuta. Hermione était vraiment crispée au début de l'après-midi et laissait le balai la guider, ce qui ne donnait vraiment pas un résultat satisfaisant. Megara restait elle-même au sol et lui donnait quelques conseils. Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione avait repris confiance en elle et parvenait à contrôler son balai. Elle arriva même à faire une ou deux figures. Elle fut elle-même étonnée du plaisir qu'elle prenait à voler.

**8888888888**

**_AU MANOIR ROGUE : 27 octobre._**

Trois jours plus tard, Hermione était allongée dans sa chambre, totalement détendue. Il était plus de minuit mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Les deux jeunes filles avaient encore passé l'après-midi sur le terrain de quidditch. La gryffondor volait dorénavant sur un Eclair de Feu. Elle avait été surprise de voir que chaque balai récent était présent en trois exemplaires. L'un était exposé et les deux autres étaient rangés à l'intérieur du podium. L'Eclair de Feu était vraiment un excellent balai, Hermione avait pu le voir en constatant avec quelle facilité elle arrivait à le manier comparé aux Nimbus.

La jeune fille était maintenant totalement à l'aise dans les airs. Elle volait à grande vitesse et faisait des figures plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Aujourd'hui, Megara l'avait entraînée à poursuivre le Vif d'Or. Selon ses dires, Hermione se débrouillait très bien : elle était parvenue à l'attraper trois fois sur cinq. Mais la préfète était bien plus douée comme poursuiveuse ou batteuse, comme elles avaient pu le constater la veille. Hermione visait avec une précision fulgurante, une qualité aussi pratique pour un poste que pour l'autre. Megara lui avait avoué qu'elle était très douée comme attrapeuse mais qu'elle était assez mauvaise en poursuiveuse. Par contre elle se défendait en gardienne et en batteuse. Elle avait une aisance dans les airs qui avait complètement époustouflé Hermione. Tout dans ce sport lui semblait naturel, comme si la Serpentard ne faisait qu'un avec son balai ou qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir pour se diriger, guidée par son don. La gryffondor, en voyant son amie chasser le Vif d'Or et l'attraper à une vitesse fulgurante, était certaine qu'Harry aurait trouvé en elle un adversaire à sa taille.

La jeune fille eut un pincement au coeur en pensant à ses amis. D'habitude ils passaient ensemble leurs vacances d'automne à Poudlard, comme la plupart des élèves qui restaient là-bas à cause d'Halloween. Mais elle se reprit vite : après tout, Hermione était maintenant parfaitement à l'aise dans le manoir, y compris en présence de son professeur. Ils avaient même eu une ou deux petites conversations et Hermione avait pu ainsi découvrir que, aussi bizarre que ça lui paraissait, elle le trouvait presque…sympa.

Les Rogue ne semblaient vraiment jamais dormir. Ils se couchaient (quand le sorcier était présent) après Halley et la gryffondor, et étaient toujours levés quand la préfète émergeait de sa chambre, peu importe l'heure matinale. Elle avait aussi pu observer Megara et son père ensemble. Parfois ils se balançaient des pics sur le fait que lui était un Mangemort et qu'elle était l'héritière de Serpentard. Halley lui avait dit qu'ils n'acceptaient ses propos que venant d'eux seuls. Personne d'autre ne pourrait leur envoyer de telles remarques à la figure sans se prendre un sort l'instant d'après, même pas la vieille femme. Le père et la fille étaient vraiment très proches. Ils se comprenaient en un seul regard, probablement grâce à toutes les épreuves qu'ils semblaient avoir traversées ensemble. Hermione avait pu entendre d'autres musiques que Megara jouait tôt le matin généralement, quand elle pensait que tout le monde dormait. Elle ne maîtrisait pas seulement le piano, mais aussi un tas d'autres instruments tels que la guitare, la flûte, l'harmonica,...Les musiques étaient souvent mélancoliques ou très entraînées et tourmentées. La gryffondor n'en avait reconnu aucune, elle en avait donc conclu que ça devait être des morceaux d'elle-même ou qu'elle improvisait. Il y avait aussi cette mélodie qui revenait souvent, une berceuse moldue. Megara la jouait souvent et la sifflotait ou la chantonnait de temps en temps sans s'en rendre compte. Hermione en avait déduit que ça devait être une berceuse qui remontait à sa jeune enfance, sûrement sa mère devait la chanter à son bébé.

Même Pattenrond se plaisait dans la propriété, et Hélios et Shadow semblaient l'avoir adopté. Tout allait donc pour le mieux.

Mais un bruit étrange la contredit automatiquement. Hermione se leva, enfila une robe de chambre, prit sa baguette et sortit dans le couloir. Les bruits venaient visiblement des quartiers d'en face, ceux de Megara. Halley dormait au fond, à gauche et ne semblait pas s'être réveillée, et le maître de maison était de sortie. La jeune fille poussa donc la porte de la chambre de son amie, ayant une forte impression de déjà vu. A peine entrée dans l'immense chambre aux couleurs violettes très foncées, elle marcha sur quelque chose. Baissant son regard, Hermione vit que c'était du verre : un vase s'était brisé, le petit meuble sur lequel il était avait été renversé. La jeune fille avança, cherchant des yeux son amie. Le lit était fait, signe qu'elle ne s'était même pas encore couchée. D'autres bruits venant de la salle de bain attirèrent son attention, et elle s'y précipita. Elle y découvrit son amie à moitié couchée sur le sol, se tenant la tête d'une main, scène rappelant fortement les douleurs d'Harry.

Hermione s'agenouilla près d'elle. Megara avait les yeux ouverts, signes qu'elle n'était pas inconsciente. Mais elle regardait faiblement en face d'elle et aux alentours comme si la pièce n'était pas la même pour elle et qu'il s'y passait des choses qu'Hermione ne pouvait voir. Son amie émit de faibles gémissements, et la gryffondor la secoua et l'interpella sans résultat.

Quelques minutes passèrent et l'état de la jeune fille s'aggrava visiblement. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Hermione décida d'aller chercher de l'aide. Elle sortit en trombe de la pièce et tambourina à la porte des quartiers de son professeur, espérant qu'il soit de retour. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle tenta la même chose pour Halley, et eut plus de succès. Dès que la femme mit le nez dehors d'un air ensommeillé, la préfète la prit et l'entraîna au travers du couloir, ignorant ses exclamations qui s'arrêtèrent soudainement en voyant vers où elles se dirigeaient.

« Par Merlin ! Encore ! » Dit-elle en se précipitant vers de la jeune fille.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en la rejoignant :

« Comment ça encore ! »

Halley lui répondit tandis qu'elle tentait de faire revenir la souffrante dans leur monde :

« C'est son lien avec Voldemort. Dès qu'il commet un crime, ce lien s'active. On est même certain que c'est lui-même qui l'a renforcé. Mais c'est rare que ça la mette dans un tel état. Le plus souvent elle est ailleurs un petit moment et refait surface avec un mal de tête. Elle a eu une crise il y a deux jours. »

« Mais elle ne dormait pas ! »

Halley mit quelques secondes à comprendre le rapport.

« Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas comme avec Harry ! Qu'importe qu'elle soit endormie ou non, ce lien est trop puissant. »

Soudain, des bruits venant du rez-de-chaussée leur parvinrent.

« C'est Severus. Va le chercher, vite ! »

Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Elle se précipita dans le couloir et sur la mezzanine et descendit les escaliers comme une flèche. Elle trouva son professeur en tenue de Mangemort, son masque à la main. Mais peu lui importait sur le moment, elle n'y fit même pas attention.

« Miss Granger ? Qu'est-ce qui- »

« C'est Megara ! Elle a une crise ! »

L'homme comprit aussitôt le problème et rejoignit rapidement l'étage. Halley s'éloigna un peu à son arrivée et Hermione resta sur le seuil de salle de bain. Le sorcier se pencha vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

« Eh ! Megara, reviens. » Lui chuchota t-il.

La jeune fille ne refit pas surface mais se calma instantanément au contact de son père, comme si cette simple présence suffisait à l'apaiser. Le sorcier la conduisit dans sa chambre et la posa sur son lit. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le regard de Megara redevint 'normal' et elle se redressa avec une grimace.

« Ca va ? » Lui demanda son père.

« J'ai un de ces mal de tête ! »

Le professeur Rogue ouvrit sa table de nuit et y trouva une potion qu'il lui donna. La jeune fille la but et le remercia.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Lui demanda Halley.

« C'était vraiment bizarre. » Dit pensivement Megara.

« Oui. Il n'y a pas de doute. Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui a pu t'arriver. »

« Severus ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le sorcier ne quittait pas sa fille des yeux.

« Voldemort n'a rien fait de spécial cette nuit. Je le sais, j'y étais. »

« Mais alors, c'était quoi cette crise ? »

Tout le monde observait Megara qui soupira :

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais c'était vraiment puissant. Je…j'ai vu un Mangemort, je sais pas trop qui c'était, il me parlait, enfin parlait à celui par qui je voyais la scène, et semblait assez fâché mais gardait un ton bas comme s'il le respectait. Il disait que l'autre devait faire honneur à Voldemort, des trucs de ce genre. »

« Mais c'est la première fois que tu établis un lien avec un autre que Voldemort. » Remarqua Halley.

« C'était pareil. Je ressentais tout ce que l'autre ressentait. Et...Ce n'était pas la première fois. » Dit-elle en baissant le ton.

« Quoi ! » Fit vivement son père.

« Ca m'est déjà arrivé...deux ou trois fois depuis quelques temps. »

« Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

« Je ne savais pas ce que c'était ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi préoccuper tout le monde. »

« Justement si. Ca aurait pu être dangereux pour toi ! »

« Et alors ! Ca me concerne ! Et j'avais pas envie de vous inquiéter inutilement ! Je sais très bien m'occuper de moi seule, je te signale ! »

Halley eut un petit rire, juste avant que le sorcier ne réplique.

« Là, on voit décidément très bien de qui elle tient ! »

Le professeur Rogue lui jeta un regard noir, qui aurait aisément pu la tuer s'il en avait eu le pouvoir.

« Et tu sais que des trucs bizarres comme ça me sont déjà arrivés. » Reprit plus doucement Megara. « Tu te souviens quand j'avais quatre ans et que je me suis mise à pleurer pendant des heures sans raison ? Et quand j'avais 8 ans et que je me suis mise en colère, envoyant tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce se fracasser contre les murs tout d'un coup ? Des anecdotes comme ça on en a une dizaine, et on y a jamais rien compris, puisque Voldemort avait disparu pendant ce lapse de temps. »

« C'est vrai. Il faudrait tirer ça au clair. En attendant, tu me préviens dès que ça te reprend, ok ? »

« Ok. »

Après cela Hermione et Halley allèrent se coucher et les deux autres restèrent dans la chambre à discuter. La gryffondor eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit là.

** 8888888888**

**_AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE : 28 octobre._**

Harry, Ron et Ginny avançaient rapidement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mme Weasley les avait autorisés à aller y faire un tour seulement pour une heure. La rue était presque déserte, rien d'étonnant après le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils allaient justement entrer dans la boutique de quidditch, la dernière avant de rentrer, quand des cris emplirent la rue. Ils se précipitèrent dans le magasin, tandis que tout le monde en faisait autant en voyant la Marque des Ténèbres apparaître dans le ciel.

éHarry, il faut qu'on se mette en sécurité ! » Dit Ron. « Si les Mangemorts te voient- »

Un grand bruit le coupa. Une femme, la seule cliente de la boutique à part eux, venait de s'évanouir. Le gérant du magasin, blanc comme un linge, la prit par les bras et la tira derrière le comptoir. Il fit signe aux trois adolescents de s'approcher.

« Je suis un ami de Dumbledore. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! » Demanda Harry.

« D'après ce que j'ai vu de l'arrière boutique, il y a trois Mangemorts dans la rue. »

La voix modifiée d'un homme s'éleva, résonnant dans la rue à présent désertée :

« Nous sommes au service de Lord Voldemort et nous savons qu' Harry Potter est ici. Qu'il se montre ou nous irons le chercher. »

Harry jeta un regard paniqué à ses amis. Le gérant prit Ginny par l'épaule. Celle-ci restait collée à Ron et tremblait de peur.

« J'ai une petite cachette où elle pourra rester avec l'autre femme. »

Ron acquiesça et les deux garçons aidèrent à mettre rapidement la femme évanouie dans la petite salle située sous une trappe, derrière le comptoir. Ginny s'y glissa également et le vendeur voulut que Ron y aille aussi.

« Pas question ! Je reste avec Harry ! »

Les Mangemorts s'étaient mis à fouiller les boutiques. D'après ce qu'ils entendaient, aucun Auror n'était arrivé sur place à cause d'un bouclier.

Les Mages Noirs se rapprochaient dangereusement de la boutique de quidditch. Le gérant referma rapidement son abri, saisit sa baguette et rejoignit les deux adolescents, face à la porte. Un Mangemort entra prudemment et, voyant ce qui l'attendait, leva sa baguette. Trop tard. Un Glaçorus, un sort de Magie Blanche très puissant consistant à le geler provisoirement, l'atteignit. Le vendeur rebaissa sa baguette et dit aux deux garçons d'aller derrière le comptoir. Malheureusement, un Doloris l'atteignit alors que les deux autres Mangemorts entraient dans le magasin. L'homme se tordait de douleur sur le sol tandis que Harry et Ron regardaient les deux Mages Noirs avancer vers eux, leur baguette levées. Le plus grand des deux prit la parole :

« Potter. Tu vas regretter d'être né et d'avoir causé tant de désagréments à notre maître ! »

Son collègue lança un Stupéfix au vendeur, trop affaiblit pour le contrer. Harry en profita pour lui envoyer un Expelliarmus particulièrement puissant qui l'envoya de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'autre, mécontent d'être ainsi pris comme un débutant, prit Harry pour cible, tentant de lui envoyer un Doloris puis un Stupéfix que le Survivant évita grâce à ses excellents réflexes.

Ron ne perdit pas de temps et laissa son ami continuer son duel tandis que lui allait s'occuper de l'autre Mangemort qui s'était relevé. Lorsqu'il vit arriver le rouquin, il tenta de lui envoyer un Avada Kedavra qui frôla sa cible. Ron riposta par un Stupérius, deuxième niveau du Stupéfix, appris en cours de duel. Le Mangemort, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça, eut juste le temps de se constituer un bouclier rouge sang.

Pendant ce temps, Harry esquivait les coups de son ennemi sans trop de mal, il en était d'ailleurs le premier surpris. Il balança quelques sorts qui n'atteignirent pas sa cible, mais qui parvinrent à lui laisser quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il devait à tous prix se concentrer pour prendre son adversaire par surprise et lui lancer un sort plus puissant. Le Mangemort s'approchait dangereusement de lui lorsqu'il eut une idée :

« _Serpensortia_ ! » S'écria t-il en espérant que ce sortilège ne nécessitait pas de parade précise.

Il fut soulagé quand il constata que non et qu'un serpent était dorénavant présent dans la boutique. Harry le fixa et, après deux essais qui faillirent lui coûter la vie, réussit à lui ordonner en fourchelang d'attaquer le Mangemort. Ce dernier, entendant ces étranges sifflements, prit peur et lança plusieurs sortilèges sur le reptile. Manque de chance, Harry l'avait déjà protégé par un bouclier jaune soleil, le serpent étant assez petit pour lui permettre de réussir son sort.

De son côté, Ron faisait de son mieux pour tenir son adversaire à distance et éviter les Impardonnables. Mais il trébucha soudainement sur le vendeur stupéfixé, et s'écroula en arrière, sa baguette lui échappant. Le Mangemort, fier de lui, se plaça devant sa proie.

« Gamin, tu vas regretter de t'en être prit à un Mangemort. »

Ron était désespéré, ne voyant aucune alternative. Son regard se posa sur la baguette du gérant qui gisait à portée de main. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait se servir que de sa propre baguette s'il voulait lancer des sorts puissants. Son cerveau marchait à toute vitesse lorsqu'il eut une idée. Le Mage Noir levait son arme vers sa victime, du moins le pensait-il, et commença à prononcer un Impardonnable. Ron tendit rapidement le bras vers la baguette, la saisit et la pointa vers la robe du Mangemort :

« _Incendio !_ »

Le vêtement prit immédiatement feu, accaparant l'attention de son propriétaire. Ron en profita pour récupérer sa propre baguette et lancer un Stupérius sur le Mangemort trop occupé à tenter de ne pas brûler pour le contrer, et remercia mentalement Hermione. Il avait pensé à elle et tout à coup, cette histoire de leur première année lui était revenue. Et ça lui avait sauvé la vie.

En parallèle, Harry peinait à terminer son duel. Le serpent avait été vaincu et le Gryffondor avait du mal à contrer ou éviter les sortilèges noirs qui lui arrivaient dessus en rafale. Il semblait qu'il avait récolté le chef et le plus puissant. Son regard se posa sur une petite boite. Le dessin ne trompait aucunement sur sa nature : un Vif d'Or. Il ne réfléchit même pas et libéra la petite balle ailée qui alla directement voler dans toute la pièce et narguer le premier « joueur » à sa portée : le Mangemort. Celui-ci fut déconcentré et Harry en profita pour saisir une batte et la lui lancer de toutes ses forces à la figure. Son adversaire réussit à l'arrêter in extremis mais ne put contrer l'Homofix, dernier stade du Stupéfix, qu'Harry lui avait rapidement envoyé.

Profondément soulagé, le garçon souffla un bon coup, remerciant de toutes ses forces les cours de duels de son parrain et de McGonagall. Il n'était pas certain qu'un simple Stupéfix ait réussi à arrêter le Mage Noir. Il était d'ailleurs le seul des trois élèves à n'avoir aucun mal pour lancer l'ultime forme du sortilège, Ron et Hermione ayant des difficultés d'énergie.

Harry rejoignit Ron, qui semblait ne pas revenir du fait d'être toujours vivant.

« Ouf. » Souffla t-il.

« On l'a échappé belle. » Acquiesça Ron qui tomba assis.

C'était son premier duel contre un Mangemort, et maintenant que tout était fini, il tremblait comme une feuille.

« Joli coup. »

« Fais moi penser à remercier Hermione. »

Harry sourit en se souvenant de l'anecdote. Hermione avait incendié la cape de Rogue lorsqu'ils croyaient qu'il voulait tuer l'attrapeur en plein match.

« Ouais. »

« Pas mal non plus le coup du Vif. »

« Ouais. »

D'ailleurs, pendant que la petite balle fonçait comme une flèche devant eux, Harry s'en saisit d'un geste vif et précis. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, soulagés d'être tous les deux en vie.

**8888888888**

**_AU MANOIR ROGUE : 29 octobre._**

Hermione, Megara, Halley et le professeur Rogue étaient tous présents pour le petit déjeuner. Les discussions sur les projets du jour allaient bon train quand Shadow entra dans la pièce comme une flèche, un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier accroché aux pattes. Le sorcier lui prit et l'ouvrit tout en approchant sa tasse de café de sa bouche. Ce qu'il vit la lui fit renverser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Megara.

Son père ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à terminer sa lecture. Finalement, il leur expliqua :

« Il y a eu une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

« Quoi ! Depuis quand tu n'es pas au courant des attaques publiques ? Et d'abord rien était prévu. »

« C'est vrai. Trois Mangemorts ont fait apparaître la Marque et ont fouillé la rue à la recherche d'Harry Potter. »

A ces mots il regarda Hermione, celle-ci sentit son coeur se serrer.

« Pardon ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là-bas ! »

« Ca va, il n'a rien. En fait, ce serait plutôt pour les Mangemorts qu'il aurait fallu s'inquiéter. Ils ont trouvé Potter et Weasley dans la boutique de quidditch et, d'après ce qui est écrit, il y a eu une bataille dont vos deux amis sont sortis vainqueurs. Lorsque les Aurors ont pu transplanés, ils ont trouvé les Mangemorts stupéfixés ou glacés. Mais ils ont eu le temps de faire quatre victimes, deux blessés et deux morts. »

« Depuis quand les Mangemorts attaquent Potter en plein Chemin de Traverse en étant seulement trois? »

« Ca n'était pas prévu. Ils ont dû voir Potter et penser que Voldemort serait très content s'ils arrivaient à le ramener. A tous les coups ils ont pensé qu'il n'y aurait aucun obstacle. Ca doit être des nouvelles recrues, et certainement de deuxième et troisième classe. Ils ont tendances à se croire surpuissants parce que les gens ont peur d'eux depuis le retour de Voldemort. En parlant de lui, il ne va certainement pas être ravi de ce mauvais coup de pub. Encore heureux pour les trois Mangemorts qu'ils finissent à Azkaban plutôt que dans ses mains. »

« Heureusement que vous aviez des cours de duel et que vous apprenez la magie de haut niveau ! » Dit Halley à Hermione qui acquiesça.

« Non mais, qu'est-ce que ces deux imbéciles pouvaient bien faire au Chemin de Traverse seuls durant une période pareille ! La prochaine fois que je les vois, je les étripe ! » Explosa la gryffondor devant les yeux à la fois stupéfaits et amusés des trois autres.

« Houlà, ne les tue pas, ils peuvent sûrement encore servir. » Plaisanta son amie, prenant soin d'ajouter un ton plus bas : « Surtout un certain rouquin… »

Hermione lui balança un regard noir :

« Quoi ? »

« Euh...je disais juste que tu devrais pas le tuer, le torturer oui, après tout, vous avez vos petites querelles, c'est normal. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire. »

« Au contraire, je pense que tu vois parfaitement ce que je veux dire, et…Ouch ! T'es malade, ça fait mal ! »

Megara se massait le mollet dans lequel Hermione venait de balancer un grand coup de pied.

« Mais c'est le principe. Ca t'apprendra à raconter des bêtises. »

« Des bêtises? Non ! Non, d'accord je me tais ! » Lança t'elle en voyant Hermione amorcer un deuxième coup. « Mais il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche selon les moldus. »

Elle se leva précipitamment pour éviter le pied de son amie.

« Megara ! » S'insurgea la gryffondor.

Les deux adultes, amusés par cet échange, décidèrent cependant d'y mettre fin.

« Bon, on pourrait prendre notre petit déjeuner tranquille, mesdemoiselles ? »

« Oui, oui. » Dit Megara à son père en s'asseyant.

« En tous cas, moi, je peux dire adieu à ma journée tranquille avec cette histoire. Et j'ai encore un gros tas de copies à corriger. »

« Encore ! Mais tu as donné deux interros par cours à chaque classe pendant toute la semaine, c'est pas possible ! »

« Halley, voyons. Une seule a suffi ! » Lui répondit le professeur.

« Tu es incorrigible. »

« Non, il est logique. S'il ne donnait pas des interros et une tonne de devoirs avant les vacances, comment veux-tu qu'il tienne sa réputation ! » Dit Megara.

« Tu parles ! Il les terrifie déjà bien assez ! »

« Terrifier ? Tu exagères quand même ! Regarde, Miss Granger n'a pas l'air d'être traumatisée ! »

Hermione sourit à Halley, décidant de prendre, une fois n'était pas coutume, la défense de son professeur.

« Elle non ! Mais elle a l'habitude ! Avec tous les points que tu leur as retirés, à elle et à ses amis, sans parler des retenues ! »

Le sorcier haussa les épaules, juste avant de se crisper. Il se leva, laissant son petit déjeuner en plan.

« Et ça commence ! Faut que j'y aille. Si Albus essaye de me contacter, dis-lui que j'irai le voir dès que je pourrai. »

Et il partit après avoir eu confirmation.

Hermione était maintenant habituée à ses départs, et avait pu ainsi remarquer qu'entre Voldemort, Dumbledore et son rôle de professeur qui est censé être à Poudlard, il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de temps à lui. Et bizarrement, elle commençait à un peu mieux le connaître. Elle voyait très bien que derrière son flegme lorsqu'il sortait ou revenait d'une réunion avec Voldemort, il était inquiet et...dégoûté. Il devait certainement faire du mal pour tenir son rôle de Mangemort et, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, il était quelqu'un d'assez proche de Voldemort, chose évidente lorsqu'on pensait à ses parents. Ces actes semblaient le secouer plus qu'il ne le disait (sans parler de le montrer), ce qu'Hermione avait remarqué en rodant ici et là de temps en temps ( histoire de ne pas perdre les habitudes). Halley semblait se retenir de lui demander si ça allait, sachant parfaitement bien comment il réagirait, et Megara entrait parfaitement dans le jeu de son père, ne montrant rien de ses sentiments, en parfaite Rogue qu'elle était.

Et plus les jours avançaient, plus elle découvrait des nouvelles facettes de la personnalité de son amie au fur et à mesure que Megara se détendait et qu'elle se mettait en confiance. Hermione se rendait aussi de plus en plus compte à quel point elle pouvait se tromper au sujet du directeur des serpentards. Et elle se demandait bien comment elle allait faire pour ne pas avoir envie d'éclater de rire en le revoyant en cours…En fait, si. La situation était assez grave et son professeur un assez bon comédien pour lui ôter tout sourire.

Enfin, Halloween approchait et ça serait la première fois qu'elle ne le fêterait pas à Poudlard avec Ron et Harry, sans bien sûr compter les aventures qu'accompagnait irrémédiablement cet évènement.

Ce que la jeune fille ignorait, c'est qu'elle se souviendrait également de cet Halloween toute sa vie.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	18. Halloween 1

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE **

**Chapitre 18 : Halloween (1)**

Hermione se dirigea comme tous les matins vers le salon. Le lendemain serait le 31 octobre : Halloween. Elle ne savait pas trop si les Rogue le fêtaient de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais de toute façon pour elle, ces vacances avaient vraiment un goût magique. Les matins des jours précédents, elle avait exploré la bibliothèque familiale. Les bouquins étaient plus extraordinaires les uns que les autres. Beaucoup étaient rares et donc précieux aussi. Les ouvrages de Magie Noire et de Magie Blanche se mêlaient, et son professeur avait jeté un sort qui empêchait Hermione d'ouvrir les plus terribles. Ca ne la dérangeait pas du tout : elle n'était même pas certaine d'avoir le temps de consulter le tiers de tous les ouvrages. Il y avait même plusieurs grands classiques moldus.

Une voix et un son de guitare s'éleva dans les airs et la jeune fille se dirigea instinctivement vers la salle de musique. Megara jouait de l'instrument les yeux fermés et chantait doucement. C'était la première fois que la gryffondor l'entendait faire ça. Elle fut subjuguée par sa voix. Douce, mélodieuse, et mélancolique aussi. La différence avec les tons qu'elle prenait d'ordinaire était flagrante : il n'y avait pas cette touche glacée et cette goutte de méfiance qu'il y avait d'habitude, même lorsque Megara s'adressait à son amie. Quant à sa voix lorsqu'elle s'adressait à d'autres, elle était à cent-mille lieux de celle-ci.

Hermione écouta avec attention les paroles de la chanson. Elle parlait de deux enfants, proches mais profondément différents, qui avaient été élevés ensemble. Megara et Matthew certainement. « Une enfant maudite et destinée aux Ténèbres » et « un enfant innocent et censé être sa proie ». La chanson se terminait par la mort du garçon, détruit par le sang de la fille, et de l'esclavage de cette enfant et de ses proches.

La gryffondor en fut profondément touchée, mais elle fit mine de rien avoir entendu et entra dans la pièce. Hélios, couché aux pieds de Megara comme d'habitude, leva automatiquement la tête, puis la rebaissa en émettant un petit râle.

« Bonjour Megara. »

« Salut Herm'. Bien dormie ? »

« Pas de problème. Tu as vu ? On dirait bien que cette fichue vague de chaleur a encore augmenté aujourd'hui. »

« Oui. Ca te dirait une baignade matinale ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquée, il y a une grande piscine à l'extérieur. Alors, on se retrouve dans dix minutes dehors ? »

« Ca marche ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles plongeaient tête la première dans la piscine, grâce au maillot que Megara passa à son amie. Hermione eut un petit rire en songeant aux têtes que feraient Ron et Harry s'ils la voyaient maintenant : passant ses journées à s'amuser, à consulter des livres plus ou moins innocents, accro au quidditch, plongeant dans une piscine à à peine huit heure du matin chez son professeur de potion en compagnie de l'héritière de Serpentard, pratiquant la magie en dehors de Poudlard et se faisant servir par des elfes de maison, libres il est vrai mais bon……Ils feraient certainement une crise cardiaque.

Hermione adorait l'eau. Elle ne se fit donc pas prier pour faire quelques courses contre son amie ou quelques jeux. Elles ne sortirent de l'eau qu'à l'heure du déjeuner. En entrant dans le manoir, elles croisèrent le professeur Rogue, absent depuis l'avant veille.

« Tu étais passé où ? »

« Poudlard et ailleurs. »

« Je vois. D'autres attaques ? »

« Non. Voldemort est trop occupé avec son fameux projet. Il va bientôt nous présenter son héritier. »

Hermione savait de quoi ils parlaient. Harry les en avait informés, Ron et elle. Il avait dit que leur professeur avait réagi bizarrement en entendait le nom du projet. Filomac'ek, le fils héritier. Et elle le constatait encore maintenant. Les deux Rogue avait pris une mine soucieuse, et le ton qu'avait pris le sorcier était inhabituellement nerveux. Ils devaient se demander, tout comme Hermione, comment il pouvait y avoir un autre héritier. Qui était-il ? Etait-il vraiment un Serpentard ? Etait-il puissant ? Toutes les réponses à leurs questions pouvaient renverser la balance. Dumbledore et les siens avaient déjà bien du mal à contrer Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, alors s'il y en avait un deuxième…

Malgré tout, la conversation changea rapidement d'orientation.

**8888888888**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure (encore plus que d'habitude). Ne voyant Megara nul part, Halley étant repartie à Londres pour quelques jours et son professeur étant à Poudlard, la gryffondor décida de se diriger vers la gravure de la salle à manger. Elle prit sa baguette et prononça « _Aurasis monstrarae_ », puis chercha le violet de son amie. Elle le trouva dans la forêt à l'Ouest, à quelques mètres en profondeur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans les bois !

Le point se déplaçait à présent très rapidement en direction du parc. Megara avait certainement dû prendre un Eclair de Feu. Hermione décida de faire comme si elle ignorait où elle était, on ne savait jamais.

La jeune fille allait s'éloigner de la cheminée lorsqu'elle entendit un petit bruit. Un gémissement chuchoté provenant de l'âtre qui la fit frissonner malgré elle. Puis une sorte de long râle tout aussi chuchoté. Ce son lui glaça le sang. Ne faisant plus un geste, Hermione écouta attentivement mais plus rien n'arriva. Finalement elle se secoua. Elle avait dû rêver, ou alors c'était le vent qui avait fait naître ces sons. Bizarre quand même : cela faisait des jours qu'il n'y avait plus aucune brise.

« Herm' ! Déjà levée ? »

« Hum ? »

« Hermione ? »

La jeune fille se détourna de la cheminée.

« Oh pardon, tu disais ? »

« Euh…tu déjeunes ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas très faim. »

« Tu sais que c'est Halloween ? Beaucoup de sorcier adore cette fête. »

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Pour moi c'est une date comme une autre. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de la fêter, tu sais. Je ne suis jamais allée à l'école, je veux dire en dehors de ma mission, et mon père est obligé de rester au château à cette époque là. Matthew le fêtait de façon moldu et de toute façon je vivais seule. Une ou deux fois Halley m'a rejointe mais ce n'était pas vraiment pareil. »

« Je vois. »

Hermione n'avait jamais réalisé que son amie n'était jamais allée à l'école. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, ça devait être la première fois qu'elle suivait des cours. La gryffondor se souvint de l'émerveillement dans les yeux noirs de son amie le jour de son arrivée. Elle devait certainement être curieuse d'enfin voir le lieu de travail de son père, sur lequel elle avait dû entendre plein d'histoires.

« Un quidditch, ça te dit ? »

En entendant cela, le visage d'Hermione se fendit d'un grand sourire.

« En route. » Dit son amie en voyant sa réaction.

Et elle se dirigèrent aussi sec vers le terrain. Elle jouèrent une bonne partie du matin.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle s'amusait à s'envoyer un cognard pour tenter de marquer des buts avec, Hermione se fit courser par la balle noire et lâcha malencontreusement sa batte.

Megara se précipita à la poursuite du cognard, mais juste avant qu'elle ne l'envoie valser à l'autre bout du terrain, la gryffondor perdit l'équilibre et son balai lui échappa. Commença alors pour elle une longue chute vers le sol. Megara ne perdit pas une seconde. Elle sortit sa baguette et envoya un sort pour arrêter la balle, puis partit en piqué vers son amie. Juste avant que Hermione ne touche le sol, Megara parvint à l'attraper et à remonter en frôlant l'herbe. L'Eclair de Feu protesta quelque peu devant la manœuvre encombrée par ce double poids. Megara sentit clairement qu'il n'allait pas se laisser diriger ainsi pendant longtemps. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le sol sur lequel les deux jeunes filles s'écroulèrent. Elle restèrent sur le dos un petit moment.

« Merci ! » Dit Hermione.

« Y a pas de quoi. Sur un terrain de quidditch les joueurs doivent s'entraider en cas de problème. C'est une règle. »

« Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire ? »

« Quoi ? »

« La figure que tu as faite, c'était une feinte de…oh, zut ! Je ne me souviens jamais de son nom ! »

« Wornski. Oui, je sais. »

« Je connais qu'une personne autre que son auteur capable de la faire. Peu de gens y parviennent ! »

« Ah ? C'est pas difficile pourtant. »

« Non, pas pour les gens ayant un don pour le vol. »

« Arrête ou je vais rougir. »

« Toi rougir ? J'aimerais trop voir ça ! Quoi que ça t'irai peut-être bien… »

A ces mots, Megara se leva rapidement d'un air menaçant. Hermione fit de même, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

« Quoi qu'une princesse des glaces rouge, ça ne doit pas pouvoir se faire ! »

Megara fit une grimace et remit négligemment ses cheveux en ordre. Un éclat attira l'attention d'Hermione. Au cou de son amie pendait une chaîne en argent qui avait dû s'échapper de son haut durant leur chute. Un pendentif y était accroché : une petite fée tenant une étrange sphère de couleur violette familière. La gryffondor se rendit compte qu'elle en avait vu une du même genre au cou de son professeur de potion. Sauf que son pendentif à lui représentait un hibou. C'était dans la voiture, lors de leur escapade, la sphère du sorcier brillait d'une leur violette…avant de reprendre bizarrement une couleur vert forêt. Hermione comprenait un peu mieux : Megara ayant une sphère violette et le professeur Rogue une verte, il n'y avait qu'un lien entre ces couleurs et ces personnes : leur aura. Mais pourquoi celle du sorcier avait brillé en violet ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire !

Megara, voyant ce que son amie observait, remit son collier sous son vêtement. Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« C'est un pendentif qui m'a été offert à ma naissance par mon père. »

Les jeunes filles récupèrent les ballais et décidèrent de changer de jeu. Elle prirent le souaffle et remontèrent sur les Eclair de Feu.

**8888888888**

Juste après manger, Hermione avait décidé de monter dans sa chambre pour aller se rafraîchir et lire un peu, tandis que Megara était restée au rez-de-chaussée. Du moins c'est ce que la jeune fille croyait. Lorsqu'elle voulut sortir de sa chambre, elle entendit deux personnes parler doucement dans le couloir. La gryffondor reconnut son professeur de potion et sa fille, bien qu'elle fut surprise du ton qu'ils avaient pris. Un ton doux et mélancolique, sans froideur et sans méfiance. Hermione risqua un coup d'œil dans le couloir : son professeur se tenait dos à elle, devant une chambre à côté de celle du sorcier, en face de celle d'Halley. La porte était ouverte, l'homme était appuyé contre l'encadrement, les bras croisés. Megara devait être à l'intérieur.

« Nous n'avons rien rangé. Il faudrait peut-être le faire non ? Enfin, je veux dire…on ne va pas laisser tout comme ça. »

La voix de la jeune fille était lointaine et basse, une voix très douce. Hermione pouvait y déceler toutes ses émotions, pour la toute première fois.

« Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de déménager sa chambre. »

« Je…il… »

La voix s'arrêta, comme si Megara ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas dire ce qu'elle souhaitait.

« Eh, Megara. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais t'exprimer librement avec moi. La guerre n'a rien changé à cela, et n'y changera jamais rien. Promis. »

« Il me manque. C'est de ma faute… »

« Non, tu n'es coupable de rien. Jamais. C'est Voldemort, pas toi. Tu sais cela. »

« Mais si Matt ne m'avait jamais rencontrée, il ne serait pas mort, du moins pas comme ça. Il n'aurait pas tant souffert. »

« Tu crois ? Qu'en sais-tu ? Matthew t'aimait comme une sœur. Crois-tu qu'il apprécierait te voir comme ça ? Ton sang ne te rend pas coupable des crimes de ta famille. »

« Mais j'ai tout vu et tout entendu. J'ai ressenti ce que Voldemort a ressenti lorsqu'il l'a torturé. J'ai ressenti… »

« Qu'importe ce que tu as ressenti à ce moment-là. Ca n'étais pas toi ! C'est ce que tu ressens maintenant qui est important. »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. Pas dans ce contexte. Tu sais ce dont je suis capable… »

« Matt le savait aussi. Et lui a tenu le coup, il t'est resté loyal parce qu'il avait confiance. Tu te souviens ? Plus que jamais nous pouvons dire que s'il avait été un sorcier à Poudlard, il aurait été un poufsouffle. Rien ne pourra le faire revenir. Et certainement pas te considérer coupable de sa mort. »

« Ah oui ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu ne te sens pas coupable de la mort de Matthew ? Je te connais bien, je peux même peut-être affirmer que je suis la personne qui te connait et qui te comprend le mieux sur cette fichue planète. Je sais que tu t'en veux. Et rien de ce qu'on te dira ne te fera changer d'avis, et tu le sais. Et pourtant tu n'aurais pas pu le protéger ou le sauver. Pas cette fois. Même s'il était ton fils adoptif. »

Il y eut un silence, rompu pas le souffle d'Hermione qui écoutait toujours.

« Alors, que fait-on pour les affaires ? » Demanda Megara.

« On va les emballer, et les mettre dans la pièce. »

« Oui. » Puis elle ajouta amèrement. « Bientôt cette pièce sera trop petite. »

« Megara ? »

« Hum ? »

« Il sera toujours là, tant que l'on se souviendra de lui. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Et comment. C'est Dumbledore qui a prononcé cette phrase il y a quelques temps. »

« Laisse-moi deviner…Juste après il a proposé une sucette aux personnes présentes ? »

« Arrête de te moquer. »

« Moi je dis juste qu'avec toutes les sucreries qu'il avale, il devrait se faire suivre par un médicomage. Surtout à son âge. »

Hermione ferma doucement la porte, un peu troublée. Voir les Rogue aussi expressifs devait être un privilège rare. Voir son professeur affectueux et rassurant l'avait déroutée, bien qu'elle l'ait déjà vu sympathique. Mais elle y voyait un peu plus clair. Matt avait été tué parce qu'il connaissait Megara. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts étaient constamment à la recherche de l'héritier, comme dans le rêve d'Harry sur Nicolan. Ils avaient dû trouver une piste sur la jeune fille et avaient déniché le moldu, pour ensuite le torturer et lui soutirer des réponses à leurs questions. Matthew devait avoir relativement tenu le coup. Megara devait être l'autre héritier au « fort potentiel » que recherchaient Voldemort et Nicolan. Mais quel potentiel ? Et pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si imprégné de son régime totalitaire, voudrait d'un puissant héritier, qui pourrait être un risque pour lui ?

Hermione repoussa Pattenrond et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour y déposer sa brosse à cheveux. Elle fut surprise de voir le placard de la pièce grand ouvert : ne l'avait-elle pas fermé après avoir pris la brosse ? La jeune fille secoua la tête et referma le placard. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa table et entreprit d'écrire quelques lettres.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione décida de s'aérer un peu. Elle sortit donc sur le balcon de ses quartiers et observa les alentours. En face d'elle se trouvait l'aile Est et elle pouvait voir sur sa gauche la piscine et au loin le terrain de quidditch. Des bruits de chocs lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Baissant la tête, elle vit deux personnes, de toute évidence Megara et son père, se battre à l'aide de magnifiques sabres.

Hermione les observa attentivement : c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un duel d'épées magiques. La gryffondor fut subjuguée par la maîtrise dont ils faisaient preuve, enchaînant attaques, esquives, bottes spéciales, coups. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les deux Rogue s'entraînaient durement et quotidiennement depuis des années, malheureusement par nécessité. Les deux duellistes étaient vêtus de simples mais élégantes tuniques noires et se tenaient pieds nus sur l'herbe. Megara avait tressé ses cheveux mi-longs et le sorcier avait abandonné son éternelle cape noire. Leurs sabres se ressemblaient mais étaient à la fois différents. Celui de la jeune fille avait une poignée d'un magnifique marbre violet, gravé de ce qui semblait être une plume de phénix. Sa lame d'argent recourbée ne comportait aucun défaut et scintillait à la lumière du soleil. Elle était gravée de signes qu'Hermione n'était pas en mesure de reconnaître. Elle ferait des recherches là-dessus plus tard.

Le sabre de son professeur gardait le même style. La poignée était verte forêt, gravée de ce qui semblait être un fil épais argenté, un…poil. Oui, Hermione était pratiquement certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un crin de licorne. Les symboles de la lame étaient différents de ceux de l'autre mais dans le même style.

Les deux Rogue continuaient leur combat. Cela devait faire un moment qu'ils combattaient et ils montraient toujours une étonnante dextérité. Soudainement, Megara cria « _Expelliarmus_ » et son sabre fut entouré d'une étrange lueur juste avant que le sort se dirige droit vers le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci fit immédiatement apparaître un bouclier puissant contrant ainsi le sortilège de désarmement. Il prononça « _Criosis_ », un sort que la gryffondor ne connaissait pas, et son sabre fut entouré par une lumière blanche. Lorsque les deux sabres s'entrechoquèrent, le sort fut libéré et envoya un puissant souffle glacée sur Megara qui recula en gémissant.

Quand le nuage se fut dissipé, Hermione constata que la main et le sabre de son amie étaient totalement glacés, ce qui devait être assez douloureux. Mais la jeune fille réagit rapidement et, sans qu'elle n'eut à dire un mot, des flammes apparurent et firent fondre la glace en moins de deux, pour ensuite venir se poster sur la main et le sabre de la sorcière. Celle-ci n'était apparemment pas brûlée par ce phénomène et envoya un torrent de flammes vers son père. Megara contrôlait visiblement le feu puisque il chassait littéralement le professeur Rogue ! Le sorcier enchaînait bouclier sur bouclier et finit par envoyer un jet d'eau de la même façon que Megara. Ca arrêta le feu mais le sorcier n'eut pas le temps de contrer l'Homofix de sa fille. Le sortilège toucha l'homme qui tomba sur le sol. La Serpentard baissa sa garde et alla vers son père, prononçant un _« Finite Incantatem_ ». Le sorcier s'assit sur le sol, vite rejoint par Megara. Hélios, qui contemplait le duel, couché près du petit lac à poissons, courut vers eux en émettant des jappements joyeux. Il vint vers Megara et s'assit près d'elle.

« Alors ? Ca fait 9 fois que je te bas. Et toi tu m'as battu 7 fois. T'as vu ça Hélios ? »

Le loup de lune jappa pour acquiescer.

« Hé ! Moi je t'ai battu 13 fois au duel de baguettes, contre 9. »

Hermione n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation puisqu'elle entreprit de descendre et de les rejoindre.

« Très joli. » Dit-elle une fois qu'elle fut arrivée près d'eux.

« Merci. » Dit Megara.

« Je n'avais jamais vu un duel d'épée. J'ai adoré. Très spectaculaire. Bien que ça doit être beaucoup moins amusant lorsque s'en est un vrai. »

« A qui le dis-tu. Vous n'avez vraiment pas commencé cette pratique ? Même pas l'invocation du sabre ? »

Hermione secoua la tête négativement.

« Regarde. »

Son amie prit son sabre qui se transforma pour redevenir sa baguette magique.

« _Expesias_. »

Sa baguette se transforma de nouveau en sabre. Megara la montra à Hermione et commença à expliquer :

« La lame est toujours en argent. C'est un métal ayant des propriétés magiques et qui aide à la canaliser. Les signes dessus diffèrent pour chaque personne. Tu peux remarquer quand même que j'en ai certains en commun avec mon père. Les membres d'une même famille ont toujours des sabres qui se ressemblent. Ces symboles sont écrits en langue ancienne et désignent les valeurs du combattant. La poignée est toujours de la couleur de l'aura magique du propriétaire. Et la gravure ici représente le composant intérieur de la baguette, pour la mienne une plume de phénix. »

« Une plume de phénix ! Harry et Tu-Sais-Qui en ont une également ! »

« Oui je sais. Pour eux se sont des baguettes sœurs, les plumes viennent du phénix de Monsieur Dumbledore. La mienne vient d'un phénix qui n'a donné que cette plume à Ollivander. »

Elle retransforma son sabre en baguette magique.

« Tu veux essayer de voir ton sabre ? »

Le professeur Rogue, qui était resté près d'elles sans dire un mot, lança un regard à sa fille.

« Quoi ? C'est pas méchant ! Elle peut bien le faire ! »

Le sorcier regarda tour à tour Hermione et Megara et finit par dire :

« Bon, si elle y arrive. »

La gryffondor se saisit de sa baguette.

« Je suis censée faire comment ? »

« Hum…en fait ce n'est pas un sort compliqué. Ca l'est seulement lorsque tu combats. Il faut que tu te concentre sur ton énergie et que tu l'appelles à toi, puis tu prononces _Expesias_. »

Hermione essaya deux fois mais n'obtint aucun résultat.

« Elle n'y arrivera pas comme ça. »Intervint le sorcier.

« Comment elle peut faire alors ? »

« Comment veux-tu qu'elle appelle son énergie aussi facilement. Elle ne l'a certainement jamais fait puisque ce sort doit être le seul de Magie Neutre à demander cette technique. Je te rappelle quand même qu'on utilise ça surtout pour la Magie Noire. »

« Oups. C'est vrai. Ben c'est toi le prof, tu n'as qu'à lui montrer. »

Son père lui jeta un regard noir, soupira et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Bon. Alors Miss Granger vous allez fermer les yeux et imaginer que votre magie est un flux qui voyage dans votre corps. (Hermione s'exécuta). Une fois que vous sentirez bien ce flux vous allez essayer de le contrôler. Une fois que vous le discernerez parfaitement et que vous jugerez que vous avez assez de puissance, vous libérerez cette magie en direction de votre main et de votre baguette et vous prononcerez la formule. »

Hermione fit ce que la voix de son professeur de potion lui conseillait de faire. Elle fut surprise de découvrir que ça paraissait beaucoup plus simple vu comme ça. Elle prit quelques minutes pour se concentrer et arriva enfin à un résultat satisfaisant. La première fois qu'elle essaya de transformer sa baguette échoua, la seconde fois en revanche fut la bonne. Elle tenait dorénavant son propre sabre : elle sentait le marbre à la fois glacé et confortable sur sa paume, la poignée épousait parfaitement les formes de sa main. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le marbre était bleu électrique, gravée d'une écaille de dragon, et la lame d'argent comportait des signes bien différents de ceux des Rogue. La forme changeait aussi puisque le sabre d'Hermione était très fine et très droite. La jeune fille contempla le résultat et se dit que Severus Rogue était un excellent professeur lorsqu'il ne jouait pas les espions de Voldemort.

« Tu vois, comme ça elle y est arrivée. » Dit celui-ci.

« Je vois. C'est normal toi tu es enseignant, pas moi. »

Le sorcier haussa les épaules. Hermione sourit et transforma son sabre en baguette. Soudainement, un grand bruit provint de l'intérieur du manoir. La gryffondor sursauta et se remit sur ses pieds. Les Rogue avaient déjà leur baguette en main et tous se dirigèrent vers la porte-fenêtre de la salle à manger.

« Les elfes ? » Demanda Megara

« Non, ils ne sont pas là. »

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, ils découvrirent qu'un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Le professeur Rogue l'éteignit et fit apparaître la carte sur la gravure pendue au mur.

« Il n'y a personne dans la propriété à part nous. » Dit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dessus.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? Et qui a allumé ce feu par une telle chaleur en plus ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. »

Au fond d'elle-même, Hermione sentait cette sensation qu'elle commençait à bien connaître grâce à ses précédentes aventures. Ce sentiment qu'il allait bientôt arriver quelque chose…et pas quelque chose de bien…

**8888888888**

En début de soirée vers 19h30, Hermione et Megara terminèrent une partie de billard dans le grand salon et allèrent rejoindre le sorcier sur les canapés. Celui-ci corrigeait des copies depuis un moment et semblait très concentré dans sa correction d'un tas de devoirs des troisièmes années de serpentard et gryffondor. Megara jeta un coup d'œil sur un paquet corrigé et fronça les sourcils.

« Eh, tu dois être fatigué, tu as mis un B+ à un gryffondor. » Dit-elle en saisissant le parchemin en question.

« Quoi ? »

Elle lui tendit la copie et il grogna.

« Zut. »

Hermione réprima un sourire en entendant ce mot-là dans sa bouche. Il changea rapidement la note. La gryffondor savait que les notes des maisons autres que serpentard, et surtout celles de gryffondor, ne dépassaient jamais C, sauf les siennes propres qui était en général des B+. Il ne devait pas pouvoir lui mettre moins, sinon il aurait à craindre (logiquement) des représailles de son supérieur puisqu'elle était la meilleure élève de l'école et n'avait que des A et des A+.

Elle nota aussi qu'il avait deux carnets sur lesquels il retranscrivait les notes.

« On va dîner ? »

« Ok. Mais les elfes ont eu un jour de congé donc il va falloir aller chercher le dîner dans les cuisines. »

Hélios émit un jappement et se précipita dans la direction des dites cuisines.

« Non mais regardez-moi ce gourmant ! »

« Megara, il faudra penser à ne jamais l'emmener dans un restaurent. »

Ils terminèrent de dîner plus d'une heure plus tard. Le soleil se couchait tandis que le manoir s'illuminait de bougies. Ils avaient fait apparaître quelques citrouilles et autres décorations d'Halloween pour la soirée. Comme à leur habitude, les Rogue ne mangèrent que très peu, bien que le repas fut aussi succulent qu'à Poudlard. Il débarrassèrent la table à l'aide de la magie, Megara montrant à l'occasion quelques sorts pratiques et simples à son amie. Vers 21 heure, alors qu'il faisait dorénavant nuit noire, un nouveau bruit provenant de l'étage arrêtèrent leurs conversations. Le sorcier monta pour voir ce que c'était pendant que les deux jeunes filles allèrent chercher un jeu. Hermione suivit son amie jusqu'au petit salon où elle prit une boite à chaussure typiquement moldue toute usée. Lorsqu'elle revinrent dans la salle à manger, le sorcier expliqua ce qu'il avait vu :

« Ca venait de la bibliothèque. Tous les livres d'une étagère sont tombés. »

« Comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je les ai remis. C'est bizarre. »

« C'est Halloween après tout. On verra bien. Mais maintenant que tu le dis plusieurs de mes affaires étaient déplacées. »

Megara alla s'asseoir à la table et invita son amie à en faire autant.

« Tu veux lui montrer ça ? » Demanda le professeur Rogue à sa fille.

« Oui. »

Le sorcier s'installa avec elles. Megara ouvrit alors la boite et Hermione put y voir des petits personnages et d'autres objets à l'intérieur. Son amie les versa sur la table. Il y avait en fait quatorze personnages montés sur des balais : des joueurs de quidditch ! Il y avait également les six cercles et les quatre balles nécessaires au jeu.

Megara pointa sa baguette sur eux et murmura « _quidditchos locus_ ». Aussitôt, les cercles flottèrent dans les airs et allèrent se positionner à leur place sur un terrain imaginaire tandis que les joueurs devenaient vivants. Ils étaient tous différents et avaient leur propre tête et certainement leur propre personnalité. Hermione reconnut avec stupéfaction deux équipes nationales. Les deux petits capitaines firent un signe à leur équipe et ils se mirent à voler jusqu'à leur position.

« Oh, zut ! Où est-il encore. » Souffla Megara en cherchant quelque chose sur et sous la table.

Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait à l'intérieur de la boite à chaussure. Elle tenait maintenant par le T-shirt un petit homme qui gigotait dans tous les sens, mécontent de ce traitement : l'arbitre. Celui-ci, une fois debout sur la table, tira la langue aux jeunes filles avant d'aller prendre sa place près des balles et de son balai.

« Il se cache tout le temps depuis que Shadow l'a pris entre ses griffes il y a quelques années. Hermione, voici le quidditch miniature. Comme tu le vois, les équipes sont une reproduction des vraies. Tu peux les changer comme tu le souhaites. Le jeu consiste en fait à contrôler par la pensée tes joueurs et à les faire gagner. »

« Par la pensée ! »

« Oui. C'est un peu la même technique que pour le sabre, sauf que tu dois diriger et ta magie, et ta force psychique vers les personnages. Ca demande une grande concentration puisqu'il faut vraiment que tu penses à tout. Vu que tu les diriges, tu dois leur faire prendre les bonnes directions et la bonne vitesse. Il faut en plus que tu penses aux balles, aux sept joueurs à la fois, aux stratégies,… »

« C'est possible ! »

« Oui. Avec de la pratique. Ca constitue un excellent entraînement. Et si tu as assez de pratique et que tu t'en tires bien, tu peux même faire intervenir la magie, comme nous le faisons de temps en temps quand nous jouons. »

« La magie ? »

« Oui, en jouant à la mode serpentard, hum…en faisant tricher les joueurs si tu préfères. Ou même à la mode Mangemort. Là tu utilises les baguettes des joueurs et tu leur fais envoyer des sortilèges aux adversaires, ce qui te demande deux fois plus d'efforts. »

Ce jeu leur prit le reste de la soirée. Megara et son père firent une démonstration à Hermione qui eut droit à un véritable jeu de quidditch miniature. La partie fut assez serrée mais c'est le sorcier qui remporta, son attrapeur ayant attrapé le vif d'or alors qu'il venait de prendre 10 points d'avance. Ensuite ils apprirent à Hermione à jouer. Ils le firent bien entendu avec un seul joueur, l'attrapeur, pour le moment. Elle eut déjà du mal à changer son équipe. Elle réussit néanmoins à changer ses joueurs en ceux de l'équipe de gryffondor. Elle fut ébahie de voir ses deux meilleurs amis en miniature. Elle dut ensuite contrôler le mini Harry ce qui s'avéra très difficile. La concentration devait vraiment être inébranlable. Mais Hermione y arriva finalement et le Harry miniature fit des loopings de triomphe lorsqu'il eut le vif d'or entre les mains. Hermione apprit ensuite à contrôler deux personnages à la fois : les batteurs. Cette tâche était beaucoup plus difficile, puisqu'il fallait faire attention aux deux mini Weasley et que les deux cognard étaient assez agressifs.

Ils arrêtèrent le jeu lorsque Hermione parvint à très bien contrôler deux joueurs en même temps. La gryffondor s'aperçut que la concentration nécessaire au jeu l'avait assez épuisée. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de ranger les personnages, ils s'aperçurent qu'il était déjà 23h45.

Hermione suivit les Rogue vers le grand salon. Juste avant qu'elle ne passe la double porte, elle sentit un souffle glacé passer dans la salle à manger. La jeune fille se retourna brusquement, son cœur battant la chamade, ses poils se dressant sur tout son corps. La plupart des bougies s'étaient éteintes soudainement. Les citrouilles s'étaient immobilisées dans les airs. Mais rien d'autres dans la pièce n'avait changé. Et les fenêtres et les autres portes étaient toutes closes. Il ne pouvait y avoir eu un courant d'air. Non, c'était impossible. Et Hermione savait que ce souffle était bien plus froid que ne devait l'être le vent.

C'était autre chose. Quelque chose de terriblement glacé, comme la mort. Quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû être là. Quelque chose qui attendait. Quelque chose qui avait gelé le sang d'Hermione. La jeune fille sentait la terreur gagner son cœur. Elle se précipita pour rejoindre les autres et les trouva en haut, stoppés devant la porte de la bibliothèque.

« Herm', viens voir ça. »

Megara laissa la place à Hermione. Celle-ci ne put retenir une exclamation devant ce spectacle : tous les livres de la bibliothèque étaient à terre dans un désordre pas possible.

« Il se passe quelque chose de pas normal ici aujourd'hui. » Dit le sorcier.

« Non, c'est vrai ? » Rétorqua sarcastiquement sa fille.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir mais n'eurent même pas le temps de faire un pas qu'un grand bruit provint de l'aile des invités. Ils s'y précipitèrent. Hermione constata que ce couloir était dans les tons vert sombre. Elle suivit ses hôtes jusqu'à une salle à manger de taille moyenne contenant quelques meubles et une grande table ronde frappée des armoiries de la famille. La cause du bruit était un immense meuble, écrasé parterre.

« Par ma baguette ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

« J'en sais rien. Mais cet Halloween est vraiment bizarre. »

Les trois personnes sortirent de la pièce, tous tendus. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la mezzanine, il se stoppèrent, sentant une présence glacée.

Des bruits arrivèrent soudainement en saccade : les portes ouvertes du manoir claquaient les une après les autres, avec des bruits secs qui se répercutèrent sur les murs de la demeure. Hermione, devant la tension qui était à son comble, ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa baguette. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu ce réflexe.

« Venez et restez près de moi. »

Hermione suivit donc son professeur. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rester seule. Ils arrivèrent dans le grand salon que les bougies éclairaient parfaitement et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Soudainement, la double porte s'ouvrit en claquant contre les murs, poussée par un souffle violent et glacé. Les bougies s'éteignirent et les trois sorciers utilisèrent le sort Lumos pour y voir quelque chose. Le vent surnaturel continua à les narguer puis tomba comme par magie.

Il y eut un petit instant de silence, durant lequel on ne pouvait entendre que les respirations des trois sorciers. Hermione avait rarement vécu quelque chose d'aussi étrange dans sa vie, bien qu'elle n'en était certainement pas à son premier périple. Un rire dément s'éleva soudainement dans cette atmosphère lourde, comme sortit tout droit des murs. Puis il en vint plusieurs, des rires fous, dignes des pires films d'horreurs moldus, résonnant dans toutes les pièces du manoir.

Soudainement, le sablier principal sonna : il était minuit…

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	19. Halloween 2

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE**

**Chapitre 19 : Halloween (2)**

_Soudainement, le sablier principal sonna : il était minuit…_

Hermione sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Et, malgré elle, la jeune fille commença sérieusement à avoir peur. Dès lors que les coups du sablier s'arrêtèrent, les rires semblèrent être libérés des murs. La jeune sorcière les entendit vagabonder et voler dans toutes les pièces, animés d'une vie inhumaine.

« Tu en penses quoi ? Des fantômes ? » Demanda doucement Megara à son père en ne cessant de scruter la pièce autour d'elle.

« Pas des fantômes. Beaucoup trop puissant…et agressif. » Ajouta-t-il tandis qu'un souffle faisait tomber toutes les queues de billard de leur étagère.

Hermione se retourna, sentant quelque chose arriver derrière elle. Une ombre noire avançait, sortant de la salle à manger. On aurait dit un épais nuage d'encre qui se dirigeait dangereusement sur les trois humains.

« On monte. Allez vite, il ne faut pas rester là ! »

La gryffondor suivit son professeur et son amie jusque dans le couloir de l'aile des invités.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Un nuage des ténèbres. » Lui répondit Megara. « De la Magie Noire de catégorie spectrale. Tout le monde ne peut pas jeter un tel sortilège. Si on laisse ce nuage nous engloutir on deviendra des spectres. En gros on meurt mais notre esprit reste entre les deux mondes. Le nuage façonne l'esprit à son image : il devient un serviteur des ténèbres. »

« Il faut faire quoi pour jeter un sortilège comme ça ? »

« Il faut avoir soit un contact avec l'autre monde, comme les mediums, ou être mort. Et il faut bien entendu connaître parfaitement la Magie Noire spectrale de haut niveau, ce qui est très rare. »

Un souffle s'éleva dans le couloir et une forme noire apparut. Hermione savait ce que c'était pour avoir lu un livre sur la mort : un Esprit. Les Esprits étaient les cousins sombres des fantômes. Un mort ne pouvait devenir un Esprit sans un sort puissant de Magie Noire spectrale, le plus souvent une malédiction. Et ils étaient certainement tout sauf sympathiques.

L'Esprit s'approchait doucement d'eux. Hermione recula de quelques pas malgré elle. Elle sentait parfaitement cette aura morbide que l'intrus projetait autour de lui.

« On peut faire quelque chose contre eux ? »

« Logiquement non. Mais on peut toujours essayer. »

Les trois sorciers n'eurent cependant pas le temps de tester quelque chose : trois rayons de Magie Noire se dirigea tout droit vers eux. Et devant leur clarté la gryffondor dû fermer brièvement les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Son professeur de potion et son amie avaient disparus. Le couloir était totalement vide. Et la jeune fille savait malheureusement que ça n'augurait rien de bon.

« Oh oh. » Murmura t-elle.

Elle arpenta le couloir pour atterrir sur la mezzanine.

« Megara ? Professeur ? Megara ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Un vent se leva dans la pièce. Hermione empoigna plus fort sa baguette et attendit. Lorsqu'elle entendit une voix froide et rauque murmurée, elle ne put de nouveau s'empêcher de frissonner et se retourna doucement vers la bibliothèque.

« C'est comme ça. Payer. Il est temps de payer. Ils vont nous rejoindre. Oui. »

La gryffondor s'approcha doucement de la grande pièce. Tout d'abord elle ne vit rien. Puis une ombre se dessina pour enfin devenir la silhouette d'un homme adulte. L'individu était flou, comme si la vue d'Hermione lui faisait défaut. Il était de dos, enveloppé dans une longue cape noire. Elle resta figée à quelques mètres de lui, comme glacée par sa seule présence.

Quand il se retourna soudainement, elle sursauta et recula d'un pas. La silhouette disparut brusquement dans un rire sinistre.

La gryffondor souffla, se retourna…et hurla.

**8888888888**

Megara Rogue avançait rapidement vers les lumières quelque peu lointaines du manoir. Juste après que les sorts envoyés par l'Esprit l'eurent atteinte, elle s'était retrouvée derrière le terrain de quidditch, au fin fond du parc, seule. Et son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Pas qu'elle avait peur de sa solitude, non, elle avait bien trop l'habitude de cela. Elle n'avait pas peur non plus du parc totalement vide et plongé dans l'obscurité : la nuit était tristement son élément. Et elle n'avait certainement pas peur de ces imbéciles d'Esprits de toute évidence restés à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Mais le fait était que son rythme cardiaque refusait de se laisser manipuler par son excellent self-contrôle. Pas cette nuit. Pas quand elle était encore une fois éloignée du champ de bataille ou son père et son amie (- il fallait bien qu'elle se l'admette, Hermione avait réussi par un quelconque miracle à faire entrer cette conception d'une relation amicale avec quelqu'un dans son esprit…ou par malédiction, pensa t-elle avec un pincement au cœur-) étaient eux de toute évidence en danger, encore.

Alors la jeune fille courait presque, cherchant dans sa mémoire quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer la présence de ces puissants sortilèges spectraux dans le manoir. Elle arriva enfin en vue du petit lac et des grandes portes-fenêtres de la salle à manger. Juste lorsqu'elle allait poser la main sur la poignée un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Quelqu'un -_quelque chose_- était derrière elle et l'observait.

Elle se retourna rapidement, une expression inexpressive glissant automatiquement sur son visage. Malgré ça, une puissante étincelle de surprise, de dégoût et quelque part de peur, étaient nettement visibles dans ses yeux ténèbres.

Megara avait vu énormément de choses dans sa vie. Elle avait également vu (et vécu) pas mal d'histoires horribles. Mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à se retrouver face à …_ça_.

Un cri s'éleva des profondeurs du manoir. Mais Megara était trop occupée à essayer de trouver une solution à son propre problème pour même songer à se diriger immédiatement vers la voix d'Hermione.

**8888888888**

Hermione lança quelques sorts de défenses et d'attaques, sans succès. Elle recula de quelques pas, trop horrifiée pour quitter des yeux ce qui l'avait faite hurler de peur quelques minutes plus tôt.

Devant elle se tenait…une enfant. Enfin, si on pouvait encore l'appeler comme cela. Elle devait avoir autour de quatre ans, pas plus, et était habillée d'une simple robe noire démodée. Ses cheveux complètements bouclés couleur corbeau lui tombaient sur les épaules. Nul doute que cette petite fille devait être magnifique et très mignonne…_avant_. Hermione se demanda encore une fois ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. La peau de l'enfant était atrocement mutilée. A certains endroits elle semblait brûlée au troisième degré, à d'autres la chaire semblait avoir été arrachée et déchirée. Tout son petit corps devait ainsi être défiguré, même si la gryffondor ne pouvait voir que sa figure, son cou, ses avant-bras, ses mains et ses pieds.

Hermione espéra vivement malgré elle que tout ceci était arrivé après la mort de l'enfant, ou alors que la petite était morte rapidement.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cette apparence répugnante qui dérangeait Hermione. L'enfant la fixait sans bouger maintenant. La petite avait des yeux noirs, aussi noirs que la nuit, et dans ce regard la préfète était à même de déceler des émotions passées : souffrance, terreur et tristesse, s'entre mêlant avec les présentes : haine, colère, folie. Elle pouvait sentir cette aura, sentir sa force, sa soif de quelque chose, cette aura sinistre et morbide, si éloignée de cette enfant, presque encore un bébé. Et au fond de son cœur Hermione savait qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait à propos de cette histoire. Les autres faits étranges avaient maintenant disparus. Dans le manoir ne régnait plus que le faible bruit de sa propre respiration. Le Nuage des Ténèbres s'était évanoui dans les airs. Plus rien n'était présent dans le manoir. Sauf cette chose venu tout droit de l'enfer. Et Hermione. Plus aucun signe des Rogue, ni même de Pattenrond, d'Hélios ou de Shadow.

Elle était seule.

« Tu dois rester en dehors de ça. » Lui dit la voix enfantine de l'enfant.

« Quoi ? » Hermione se sentit encore plus terrifiée en entendant cette voix qui contrastait tellement avec l'apparence qu'avait maintenant la fillette. La gryffondor en aurait eu la nausée si son estomac n'était pas aussi noué. Tout ça lui rappelait vaguement un film d'horreur moldu qu'elle avait regardé avec son père durant l'été. Il était certain que si elle sortait de là elle aurait du mal à dormir pendant quelques nuits.

« Il les veut. Tu n'es pas des nôtres. Restes en dehors de ça. »

« Qui veut quoi ? Qui es-tu ? »

« Tais-toi ! Ils doivent payer. Nous devons être réunis. Tous. »

La fillette s'énervait maintenant. Du sang apparut sur sa blouse et coula lentement le long du tissu, sur ses pieds puis sur le sol de la mezzanine.

Hermione fit un nouveau pas en arrière.

**8888888888**

Megara courut vers la grande fontaine, essayant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée du manoir en semant cette espèce de fantôme dégénéré à la chaire mutilée derrière elle. Cette femme (si elle en était toujours une) d'une trentaine d'année aux longs cheveux noirs et bouclés et aux yeux marrons était apparue derrière elle et avait commencé à l'attaquer. Megara avait rapidement conclu qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre elle et avait commencé à courir pour se retrouver devant le manoir. Du sang coulait de profondes entailles à sa tempe et à son bras droit mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Parce que maintenant elle avait compris. Et il fallait qu'elle retrouve les autres avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle poussa la lourde porte d'entrée et la referma tandis que l'Esprit hurlait toujours : « Viens avec moi ! Vous devez payer et nous rejoindre ! Payer !C'est ça ! »

Megara courut dans le grand salon et repéra tout de suite Hermione qui dévalait les escaliers en courant.

« Hermione ! » cria t'elle avec soulagement et urgence.

« Megara ! Tu es là ! Il y a un horrible fantôme en haut ! »

« Je sais, à quoi le tien ressemblait ? »

« C'était une petite fille… »

« J'ai eu droit à la mère. »

« Par Merlin, tu saignes ! »

« Ca va, c'est pas grave. Ecoute, si j'ai raison ces fantômes ne peuvent rien contre toi. »

« Je me demandais pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas attaquée. Elle m'a dit des trucs bizarres et elle voulait que je reste en haut. »

« C'est nous qu'ils veulent. Mon père et moi. Ils sont là pour ça. Ils n'ont aucun pouvoir sur toi. D'ailleurs où est-il ? »

« Il a disparu en même temps que toi. Je ne l'ai pas revu. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! »

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai faite visiter le manoir ? Je t'ai dit qu'avant il y avait de grands sous-sols sous la propriété ? »

« Oui, tu m'as dit que l'entrée avait été condamnée à cause d'une sale histoire. »

« Exactement. Il y a un siècle Mordred Rogue et sa famille vivait dans ce manoir. Comme tout Rogue, Mordred était versé dans la Magie Noire, et à cette époque les mages noirs faisaient énormément d'expérimentations pour découvrir les limites de cette sorte de magie. Par exemple, c'est dans cette période que les trois Impardonnables ont été découverts. Dans les sous-sols il y avait des labos et des cachots, et Mordred y faisait ses expériences. Il travaillait sur une potion capable d'altérer la conscience d'une personne pour que celle-ci soit capable de faire les pires horreurs sans même ressentir une once de remord. Mais quelque chose à mal tourné, il a reçu de la potion sur la figure et il est devenu complètement aliéné. Il a alors passé un pacte avec un puissant Esprit des Ténèbres. La nuit d'Halloween, à minuit pile, il a descendu sa fille et sa femme dans les sous-sols et les a soumises au sortilège qu'on appelle l'Innommable. Il expose le corps de la cible à une puissante énergie, si puissante qu'en quelques secondes elle brûle et détruit la peau entraînant la mort dans une souffrance horrible. On dit qu'une âme asservie par ce sortilège ne trouve jamais le repos. Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas il a lui-même lancé un sortilège de Magie Noire spectrale destiné à lier leurs trois esprits à ce manoir pour que même morts ils hantent ces lieux. Mordred s'est ensuite lui-même appliqué l'Innommable. Mais sa femme avait, deux jours auparavant, prévenu le frère de Mordred, Fallius, mon ancêtre, du comportement étrange de son mari depuis quelques temps. Elle avait peur qu'il ait mystérieusement perdu la raison, et elle avait surtout peur pour sa fille. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Lorsque Fallius a découvert l'horreur des événements dans les sous-sols le lendemain matin, il est resté des heures à errer dans le parc avant de se décider à revenir à l'intérieur. Mais ces quelques heures avaient été suffisantes pour que la malédiction de Mordred ait effet sur les âmes des trois morts. Fallius a rapidement compris qu'ils voulaient le guider dans les sous-sols pour lui y faire subir le même sort qu'à eux, et ainsi respecter l'accord passé avec l'esprit des Ténèbres. Fallius a découvert qu'il ne pouvait briser la malédiction sans le corps de Mordred et sa potion, restés dans les sous-sols. Mais il ne pouvait pas y aller sans risquer de s'y faire piéger. Alors il a celé l'entrée magiquement et physiquement parlant. Dans son journal, Fallius raconte que lorsqu'il a prononcé le dernier mot de son sortilège, la voix de son défunt frère aîné s'est élevée une dernière fois pour dire qu'ils reviendraient un siècle plus tard et qu'ils se vengeraient sur son sang. Et devine quand ce triste Halloween s'est produit ? »

« Il y a exactement un siècle. » Murmura Hermione.

« Bienvenue dans ma famille. » Dit cyniquement Megara. « Il faut qu'on brise cette malédiction et pour ça on doit aller dans les sous-sols. »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Où est l'entrée ? »

Un grand bruit provenant du vestibule empêcha son amie de répondre.

« Elles reviennent ! Vite, Herm', suis-moi ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent vers la salle à manger. Hermione comprit tout de suite où se situait l'entrée des cachots : à la place de l'âtre de la cheminée se trouvait un trou béant, sombre et menaçant. Mais la gryffondor n'eut pas vraiment le choix d'y entrer puisque Megara la poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur.

Elles se retrouvèrent dans l'endroit le plus sinistre qu'Hermione eut jamais vu. Ces cachots devaient être gigantesques. Un long couloir aux parois de pierres grises et sombres s'allongeait devant elles. Il n'y avait aucune lumière et l'atmosphère ne laissait aucune illusion sur ce qui régnait dans cet endroit : la mort. L'air était putride et nauséabond, difficile à respirer. En avançant Hermione observa les cellules qui avaient dû un jour servir à enfermer des gens, puis des pièces qui renfermaient des tonnes d'objets illicites. Tout semblait figé dans le temps. Personne n'avait pénétré ici depuis un siècle. Rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre cet endroit. Les sons étaient étouffés et Hermione n'osait parler de peur de découvrir que sa voix ne pouvait être entendue.

Les jeunes filles passèrent trois couloirs avant de tourner à gauche. Hermione ne savait absolument pas où elles allaient et avait peur d'être incapable de retrouver son chemin. Ces sous-sols étaient un véritable labyrinthe. Pourtant Megara semblait savoir exactement où elle se dirigeait. Elle marchait en silence, sans aucune hésitation, comme sachant par instinct où se rendre et comment. Elles arrivèrent brusquement à une impasse. Une grande porte se tenait sur leur droite. Megara la poussa doucement.

« Megara ? » Demanda une voix rauque de l'autre côté de la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus Rogue émergea de la pièce. Il avait également quelques coupures mais rien de bien grave. Il s'assura d'un seul regard que les deux adolescentes allaient bien.

« Tu as atterri ici après que l'Esprit nous a envoyés ce foutu sort ? »

« Oui. Je suppose que tu as compris ce qu'il se passait vue ta présence ici. J'ai déjà récupéré la potion de Mordred il ne reste qu'à rejoindre son squelette et à briser cette malédiction. »

« Il faut se dépêcher. On a sa femme et sa fille à nos trousses. »

« Et le père de toute évidence. » Dit-il en regardant derrière elle.

Hermione vit le plus horrible portrait de famille qui pouvait exister. Elle courut avec ses deux compagnons à travers les couloirs, espérant que les Rogue savaient où ils allaient. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un labo plus grand que les autres. L'odeur ici était écœurante. L'absence d'air nouveau avait empêché l'odeur des cadavres et de la chaire pourrie de totalement s'évanouir. Hermione couvrit sa bouche et son nez avec un mouchoir en avançant un peu plus. Ils découvrirent bientôt trois squelettes étendus sur le sol, dont un plus petit que les deux autres. Un étrange signe magique était dessiné sur le sol. Le professeur Rogue versa la potion sur le squelette masculin et commença à murmurer une incantation.

Lorsque Hermione tourna la tête vers la porte, elle vit avec horreur que les trois fantômes étaient ici. Megara s'avança vers eux pour les occuper le temps que son père finisse. Les sorciers ne pouvaient magiquement rien faire contre eux, mais ils pouvaient toujours les empêcher d'avancer. Hermione s'avança également sachant que les Esprits ne pouvaient pas la toucher, elle. L'Esprit Mordred envoya valser Megara à l'autre bout de la pièce mais la jeune Serpentard se releva facilement. Les deux jeunes filles empêchèrent donc les trois morts en colère d'avancer pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires.

Soudainement la pièce s'illumina. Les Esprits cessèrent de bouger et le professeur Rogue rejoignit les adolescentes. Hermione observa, stupéfaite, le changement de la répugnante famille en une famille ordinaire. Le sortilège du sorcier avait fonctionné et Mordred, sa femme et sa fille reprenaient l'apparence qu'ils avaient avant leur mort. L'enfant avait vraiment l'air d'un ange et n'avait plus rien de l'horrible monstre voulant leur mort quelques minutes auparavant. Elle ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à sa mère. Sauf pour les yeux : elle avait les yeux de son père, les yeux noirs des Rogue. Les trois fantômes leur firent un signe de tête et disparurent dans une lumière bleutée.

« Joyeux Halloween. »

Megara lança un regard glacé à son père. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que son professeur de potion lançait un sort d'incinération aux squelettes. La famille pouvait dorénavant cesser de hanter ces murs.

Megara leva sa baguette et prononça une formule destinée à lever le sortilège de Fallius et à redonner vie à ces sous-sols. En un instant, l'air devint pur, les couloirs magiquement éclairés, l'atmosphère légère.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous trois remontés en haut, confortablement installés dans le petit salon, soignés et un verre à la main, Megara se tourna vers Hermione :

« Pour répondre à la question que tu m'avais posée hier : maintenant je sais que je déteste Halloween. »

Hermione eut un petit rire.

« Comment saviez-vous où vous diriger tous les deux dans ces cachots ? »

Megara regarda son père :

« Je ne sais pas. C'était comme si je suivais un chemin que je connaissais par cœur. Tout était simple, j'avançais et voilà. »

« Hum, pareil pour moi. A mon avis ce cher Fallius a dû munir ses descendants d'un savoir sans faille sur ces sous-sols en prévision de cet Halloween. »

« Comme un instinct imprimé dans notre esprit que les Rogue se transmettent depuis des générations sans même le savoir. »

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes ensemble puis allèrent tous se coucher. Ils avaient eu une longue nuit.

**8888888888**

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, il était presque onze heures. Elle s'habilla rapidement, caressa Pattenrond et sortit. Tous les meubles et les objets renversés durant la nuit avaient retrouvé leur place, certainement grâce eux Elfes de maison.

Hermione trouva Megara devant la télé dans le grand salon, une vision qui la fit sourire en pensant à la tête que Voldemort faisait s'il la voyait en ce moment.

« Bonjour. »

« Salut, Hermione. Bien dormi ? »

« Oui, merci. »

Megara éteignit la télé et se leva pour accompagner Hermione à la salle à manger, Hélios et Pattenrond sur les talons. Le professeur Rogue arriva quelques minutes plus tard par la porte du petit salon en grande conversation avec Fino.

Hermione et Megara discutèrent de ce qu'elles allaient faire dans la journée quand un bruit provenant de la cheminée les firent sursauter. Les deux Rogues se tendirent et dirigèrent immédiatement leur main vers leur baguette. Albus Dumbledore sortit de la cheminée avec un « Bonjour ! » tonitruant. Si la tension du professeur Rogue s'évanouit aussitôt, ce ne fut pas le cas pour sa fille.

« Bonjour, Albus. »

« Severus. » Salua le directeur. « Hermione, comment se passe votre séjour ? »

« Très bien, Monsieur. Merci. »

« Mlle Rogue. »

« Monsieur Dumbledore. »

Hermione nota que Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air aussi amical avec Megara qu'il ne l'était avec les autres. Ses yeux bleus ne restèrent que quelques secondes sur elle, de même pour la jeune fille. Il semblait…préoccupé par sa présence. Sa manière de lui parler était étrangement neutre et Megara était repassée en mode 'princesse des glaces'.

Mais la gryffondor n'eut pas le loisir d'observer cet échange plus longuement puisque les deux hommes s'excusèrent avant d'aller parler dans le salon.

Quelques temps passèrent puis ils revinrent. Le professeur Rogue ne montrait rien (ou pas grand chose) de ses sentiments mais il était évident qu'il était contrarié et soucieux, comme Hermione put le lire brièvement dans ses yeux. '_Passer quelques jours avec deux Rogue et vous arrivez à lire les émotions dans les yeux de n'importe qui_' pensa t-elle.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Severus. Pense bien que je ne te proposerais pas ça s'il y avait une autre solution. »

« Je sais. »

« Bon, bonne journée. »

« Au revoir, Albus. »

Le directeur les salua et disparut dans la cheminée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Megara. « Il ne vient pas souvent ici. »

« Il m'a demandé quelque chose. Enfin je n'avais pas trop le choix. »

« Comme d'habitude. Ca a toujours l'air d'un choix mais tu ne peux jamais refuser avec lui. »

« Il pense que Potter n'est pas vraiment en sécurité chez les Weasley. Et Dumbledore ne veut pas les mettre plus en danger qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Sans parler de perdre Potter. Et il ne peut pas encore aller à Poudlard. »

« Il t'a donc demandé de le cacher de nouveau. »

« Oui. Mais il souhaite qu'il soit totalement hors d'atteinte. Et pour une raison plus pratique, je ne peux pas le cacher dans une de nos maisons auxiliaires ou dans une propriété annexe, puisque les autres maisons du continent sont toutes en ruine, et que nos autres manoirs sont dans d'autres pays. »

« Ah on a des manoirs dans d'autres pays nous ? Première nouvelle ! »

« Un en France et un en Amérique. Pour en revenir à Potter il lui faut un endroit absolument secret et excellemment bien caché et protégé. »

« Il ne t'a tout de même pas demandé de le cacher ICI ! »

« Bien si. »

« Il n'a pas eu le culot ! Cette espèce de – »

« Megara ! Je te pris de respecter le professeur Dumbledore. » Répliqua sèchement son père.

Pendant une seconde elle le fusilla du regard, puis elle finit par reprendre un air neutre, comme si rien ne s'était produit.

« Bien. Quoi d'autre ? »

« Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il fait venir petit Weasley et, encore plus incroyable, Black. »

« Quoi ! Sirius Black et un Potter ! ICI ! »

« Oui. Encore un de ses moyens pour tenter de nous allier. Il commence à sérieusement m'énerver avec ça. »

« Et le secret ? »

« Ils ne seront pas où est situé le manoir, et Dumbledore les tiendra au secret pour le reste. Tu pourras rester là sous une autre identité. »

« Potter et moi ? Sous le même toit ? »

« Vois ça comme un défi. Fais comme moi. »

« Et ils arrivent quand ? »

« Demain. »

Hermione était partagée entre la joie de voir ses amis, la peine de devoir leur mentir et jouer la comédie face à Megara, la peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre Sirius et son professeur et la hâte de voir leur tête devant le manoir. Les deux Rogue semblaient vraiment soucieux. Mais après tout ils avaient bien assez de problèmes comme ça, sans rajouter cette sorte de situation. Le professeur Rogue semblait vraiment contrarié de la décision de Dumbledore, mais sa loyauté devait vraiment être inébranlable puisqu'il ne dit rien de plus et semblait totalement résigné. Quant à Megara, elle restait dans son silence, gardant ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête pour elle, comme toujours. Parfois Hermione se disait que même le professeur Rogue ignorait tout ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit.

Mais quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans les prochains jours, ça ne manquerait certainement pas d'intérêt…

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	20. Le Prince des Ténèbres

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**HARRY POTTER ET L'HÉRITIER DE L'OMBRE**

**Chapitre 20: Le Prince des Ténèbres.**

Harry souffla un grand coup lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte des appartements de Sirius. Lui et Ron avaient été prévenus la veille qu'ils allaient devoir passer le reste de leurs vacances chez Rogue. Et il se demandait si la maison dans laquelle ils allaient loger allait être aussi dépravée que celle de cet été. Et il y aurait Sirius. D'un côté, Harry était heureux que son parrain l'y accompagne, mais d'un autre sa présence pourrait bien empirer les choses.

Est-ce qu'il y aurait Halley? L'adolescent sentit un pincement au cœur lorsque la pensée de Matthew traversa son esprit, mais il se reprit vite en voyant la porte devant lui s'ouvrir.

« Salut, les garçons. »

« Salut, Sirius. » Répondit Harry en entrant.

Il vit que ses affaires et celles de Ron étaient déjà dans la pièce.

« Alors Sirius, comme ça tu vas devoir supporter Rogue chez lui avec nous? » Demanda Ron.

« Ouais. Mais j'imagine la tête qu'il a dû faire lorsque Dumbledore lui a dit ça! Ca devait valoir le détour! »

« On part à quelle heure et comment? » Vue sa réaction aux transports sorciers Harry se doutait qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse.

« Ce portoloin doit nous y emmener dans…3 minutes. » Tout en répondant Sirius sortit un capuchon de stylo moldu de sa poche.

« Si tôt! »

« Eh oui. »

« Génial. »

Un trop infime temps plus tard, ils se firent happer par le capuchon pour se retrouver tous les trois devant un grand…rien. Des collines typiquement écossaises sur des kilomètres et rien d'autre.

« Eh bien, je savais que Rogue était complètement à côté de la plaque mais là… »

« Ils ont dû se tromper! On va pas camper ici quand même! »

« Du calme, Ron. Il doit y avoir un problème avec le portoloin. »

« Plutôt un mauvais coup de ce bâtard ouais! » Grogna Sirius.

Ron se mit soudainement à émettre de drôle de son aigu suivis de quelques mots difficilement reconnus par l'attrapeur.

« Harry…euh…eh… »

L'héritier de Gryffondor se retourna donc pour voir ce qui mettait Ron dans cet état. Et là il resta tétanisé. Quelques mètres plus loin trônait un impressionnant portail dont la magnifique plaque et l'emblème ne laissaient aucun doute sur le lieu où les trois garçons se trouvaient. Et loin derrière ce portail se dressait la plus grande et la plus belle bâtisse qu'Harry eut jamais vu.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Rogue les accueillerait _ici_! Mais eux ils…et les règles familiales elles…et cet été c'était…et puis Sirius disait qu'il avait tout perdu…

Finalement il se mit lui aussi à bafouiller, essayant d'attirer l'attention de Sirius qui marmonnait toujours le dos tourné.

« Quoi? » Grogna t-il en se retournant enfin. « Nom d'un dragon! Je rêve! »

Mais pourtant il ne rêvait pas. Ils étaient tous les trois devant le manoir principal de la famille sorcière la plus mystérieuse de Grande-Bretagne. Une propriété que très peu de personnes avaient eu l'occasion de voir dans leur vie. Et dont personne (sauf les Rogue et certainement Dumbledore) ne connaissait l'emplacement.

« Ouah! Je n'y crois pas. Jamais je n'aurais même songé à me retrouver ici un jour. Mais qu'est-ce qu'a fait Dumbledore pour ça? Pourquoi donc Rogue a t-il accepté! »

« Il y aurait de la place pour…pour…au moins des centaines de Terrier! Je suis sûr que c'est plus grand que chez les Malefoy. Ca ferait ravaler ses remarques à la fouine! »

« Il est certainement plus grand que celui qu'avaient les Potter. » Répondit Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Personne ne vient nous accueillir ? On sonne ? »

« On quoi! Qu'est-ce que tu veux sonner? » Demanda Ron.

« Ah, euh…c'est moldu. Laisse tomber. On est sensé faire quoi chez les sorciers? »

Harry était une nouvelle fois honteux de son manque de savoir. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il s'informe! Jamais Hermione n'avait de problème et pourtant elle était issue de parents moldus. En même temps s'il devait lire autant de bouquins qu'elle…bouarf!

« Tu prends ta baguette et tu tapotes la plaque d'entrée. » Dit Sirius en s'exécutant.

Deux secondes plus tard un elfe de maison apparut derrière le portail.

« Bonjour! »

Les trois sorciers sursautèrent, lui répondirent, puis la créature continua :

« Je me nomme Maïly. Nous avons été prévenus de votre arrivée. Suivez moi je vous pris. »

Le portail s'ouvrit et Harry suivit ses compagnons à l'intérieur du parc. Ils passèrent la fontaine de l'emblème familial, tous trois étant subjugués par sa majesté, ainsi que par l'immense parc.

Arrivés à l'intérieur, Maïly leur fit faire le tour du propriétaire. Ils virent donc le rez-de-chaussée (sauf la cuisine) et apprirent qu'il y avait des labos et des serres dans les ailes. Il visitèrent également l'étage de l'aile Est où ils avaient chacun une magnifique chambre et où il y avait une salle à manger et un salon à leur disposition. Les chambres non occupées étaient verrouillées. Ils apprirent que les portes de la mezzanine donnait sur une bibliothèque qui leur était interdite et que l'étage Ouest contenaient les quartiers familiaux donc par conséquent interdits d'accès également. Maïly leur donna l'heure à laquelle le déjeuner était servi et les laissa s'installer.

Harry observa sa chambre si différente de celles qu'il avait eu chez les Dursley et chez Rogue cet été. Le lit à baldaquin était digne d'un roi et la taille de la chambre devait certainement permettre au dortoir des gryffondors d'y tenir. Toute la décoration était dans les tons rouges, ce qui convenait parfaitement au jeune héritier de Godric Gryffondor. Cette fois il était certain que la maison dans laquelle il vivait cet été était réellement abandonnée. Sauf que ça n'expliquait pas les paquets de céréales périmées qu'il avait une fois trouvé dans les placards vides. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son professeur de potion pouvait vivre ici, dans ce luxe, avec ces elfes de maison qui semblaient si…libres. Il se rappelait nettement avoir vu durant leur visite Maïly parler tranquillement avec Fino en lançant de temps en temps un regard dans leur direction.

Harry visita ensuite la chambre de Ron, la même que la sienne mais couleur cyan, puis ils allèrent tous d'eux visiter celle de Sirius, celle-ci émeraude, donnant directement sur la salle à manger. L'animagus était debout dans sa chambre, complètement choqué.

« J'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis dans le manoir Rogue. »

« Eh oui, Sirius. Peut-être même qu'il connaît le shampoing. » Rétorqua Harry avec rictus en haussant les épaules.

« Faut pas pousser. » Répliqua Ron. « Vous avez vu le salon? Il y a tout plein de trucs bizarres. Ces espèces de grosses machines, là. Comme ce qui avait en bas, dans le grand salon. Et là-bas il y en avait encore plus qu'ici. »

« Ce sont des appareils et des jeux moldus, Ron. »

« Ouais, je le savais. Comme la téfélision. »

Harry passa donc le reste de la matinée à expliquer le fonctionnement et l'utilité de chaque chose présente dans les salons à son ami. Sirius écouta également, ne connaissant que quelques uns de ces appareils. Ils firent donc le tour de tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent : Home Cinéma, jeux vidéos, ordinateur, billard, chaîne-hifi, baby foot,…

Ils s'interrogèrent également grandement sur la présence de ces objets chez Rogue.

Puis le deuxième elfe, Fino, vint les chercher pour le déjeuner. Ils descendirent donc jusqu'à l'immense salle à manger où ils s'installèrent. Les elfes firent voler les plats jusqu'à eux puis disparurent.

« Bon, eh bien, on va commencer. » Dit Sirius.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et quelqu'un entra par la porte de la salle de musique.

« Vous mangeriez sans moi les gars? »

« Hermione! » S'écria Ron tandis que la jeune fille prenait place à la table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« A ton avis Harry? Je suis là pour les mêmes raisons que vous. Je suis arrivée il y a quelques jours. »

« Comment ça se fait? »

« La maison que le ministère prête à mes parents ne se trouve pas très loin et papa et maman voulaient aller voir ma grand-mère, donc je suis venue un peu en avance. »

« Tu as vu notre cher hôte? » Demanda Sirius.

« Oui, hier. Il est parti ce matin. Je crois qu'il revient bientôt. Les elfes vous on fait faire le tour? »

« Ouais. Pas une petite maison, hein? Tu dois être déçue que la bibliothèque ne nous soit pas autorisée! Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de livres sur la Magie Blanche de toute façon. » Dit Harry.

« Hein? Ah, euh oui. C'est dommage. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Décidément son amie était vraiment bizarre depuis quelques temps. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, et évitait certains sujets de conversation. Et l'attrapeur sentait qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose. Il décida d'en savoir un peu plus.

« Tu dors où? »

« Dans un quartier dans l'aile Ouest. »

« L'aile familiale! Elle nous est interdite! Comment ça se fait? »

« Je ne sais pas, Sirius. Peut-être que les autres chambres ne pouvaient accueillir du monde. Les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous fichiez sur le chemin de Traverse l'autre jour! Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer! »

La conversation continua comme ça pendant tout le reste du repas. Après cela ils montèrent tous dans les quartiers de Sirius.

« Et si on se faisait une séance journal? »

« Bonne idée. »

« Mauvaise idée. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione? »

« Ce qu'il y a c'est que c'est de la violation de vie privée. Je crois qu'on en sait assez sur le professeur Rogue comme cela, non? Et je vous rappelle que nous sommes sous son toit, qu'il nous y _accueille_. Il n'était pas obligé de le faire. » Rétorqua plus froidement la jeune fille, désireuse de protéger le secret de Megara. Et également d'éviter d'avoir encore davantage de problèmes avec sa conscience. Elle était déjà embourbée dans un vrai sac de mensonges. Voyant que les garçons n'étaient pas convaincus, elle se tourna vers son professeur de DCFM. « Sirius, toi au moins tu devrais comprendre que la vie privée des gens est nommée ainsi parce qu'elle est privée. Et que continuer à faire ça maintenant serait totalement injuste et déloyal. A moins que le choixpeau s'est totalement trompé et que vous auriez plus votre place à serpentard…au contraire du professeur Rogue. »

Sa dernière remarque toucha Ron et Harry. Sirius lui semblait être prêt à reconsidérer l'idée dès le départ, et ça réchauffa le cœur de la gryffondor.

« Je le lui rendrai. » Affirma t-il.

Hermione acquiesça, soulagée. Un secret de moins à sa liste des derniers temps!

« Vous vous êtes baladés dans le parc à l'arrière? » Demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Non, on en a pas eu le temps. »

« Venez! »

Les garçons se regardèrent et la suivirent.

« Dis donc, tu sembles très à l'aise. » Remarqua Ron, suspicieux.

« Il n'y pas de raison pour que je ne le sois pas. »

Mais il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose.

Pourtant lorsqu'ils furent devant le terrain de quidditch ses interrogations disparurent de son esprit. Automatiquement ils regrettèrent de ne pas avoir leur balais, et Hermione cacha son sourire. S'ils savaient ce qui se cachait dans le hangar de l'aile Ouest!

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas et allèrent dans le salon, discutant des derniers évènements.

« Vous n'avez que Voldemort à la bouche tous autant que vous êtes! »

« Halley! »

« Bonjour, Harry. Ron. Hermione, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? »

« Très bien, merci. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire entendu, et les trois autres le remarquèrent bien. De toute évidence, on leur cachait des choses.

« Je suppose que vous êtes Sirius Black? » Demanda la vieille femme en l'observant étrangement.

L'homme se redressa, se sentant étrangement nerveux. Si ce que les adolescents lui avaient dit était exact, cette femme était une proche de Rogue. Donc…

« J'ai entendu parler de vous. »

Et voilà. Il était mal.

En tout gryffondor qu'il était, il lui fit un sourire voulu charmeur mais qui se révéla un peu trop crispé.

« Oh, hum, j'espère que- c'était vraiment mal? » Finit-il par dire avec une grimace.

Les trois adolescents étouffèrent leurs rires de justesse, peu habitués à voir Sirius ainsi. Finalement un petit sourire apparut également sur le visage d'Halley.

« Un peu de mal, un peu de bien. Bon, je vous laisse. Hermione, sais-tu où- »

« Dans la bibliothèque. »

Elle lui fit un sourire et monta les escaliers pour entrer dans la bibliothèque et ferma rapidement les portes.

Harry, Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

« Eh! » Fit Sirius. « Ca va, vous trois! »

« Relax, parrain, elle a dit qu'il y avait du bien aussi. »

« Ouais. Ben du bien de la part de Rogue ça me fait peur, tu vois. » Maugréa l'Animagus.

Le soir venu à 19 heure ils s'installèrent à table. Harry s'installa avec Hermione, Ron et Sirius. Halley arriva rapidement, et il se rendit compte qu'il y avait deux couverts supplémentaires. Il se tendit en songeant que Rogue allait certainement revenir d'il ne savait où pour le dîner…à moins qu'il ne soit déjà dans le manoir et qu'il ne se soit pas montré. Quant au dernier…qui savait?

Fino et Maïly apparurent soudainement.

« Vous pouvez commencer. » Dit la seconde. « Ils nous ont prévenus qu'il soit possible qu'ils soient en retard. Bon appétit. »

Ils repartirent en même temps que les entrées arrivèrent magiquement. Les conversations défilèrent et finalement la double-porte du salon s'ouvrit. Bien entendu en se retournant ils virent entrer Rogue, habillé d'une robe de sorcier noir semblant plus légère que d'habitude, et d'une certaine façon Harry trouva qu'il avait l'air moins impressionnant.

Il balaya les personnes présentes de son regard glacé et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Halley, faisant un simple signe de tête en guise de salut. Ron semblait être comme Harry, hésitant sur la manière de réagir. Leur éducation leur commandait de saluer et de remercier comme il se devait leur hôte, mais l'attitude de l'homme et le fait que c'était de leur professeur de potion dont il s'agissait les faisait hésiter. Sirius semblait partager entre retomber dans ses réflexes et envoyer une remarque moqueuse à son collègue ou rester poli. Finalement, au plus grand soulagement de tous, Hermione brisa le silence de sa voix claire et étonnamment assurée.

« Bonjour, professeur. »

« Bonjour, miss Granger. » Répliqua t-il automatiquement d'une voix aussi froide qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais la jeune fille sembla ne pas en tenir compte.

Finalement les trois autres saluèrent rapidement et plus ou moins volontairement le sorcier, et il sembla dans la même humeur réticente qu'eux. Ils continuèrent à manger leur entrée en silence et allèrent passer au plat principal lorsque le bruit de l'ouverture d'une des portes-fenêtres les interrompit une nouvelle fois.

Harry se retourna pour voir une jeune femme un peu plus âgée que lui passer dans la salle à manger. Sans un regard pour les autres convives elle s'installa en face de Rogue et à côté du Gryffondor, à l'emplacement du dernier couvert. Ses longs cheveux blonds foncés encadrait son visage au teint légèrement bronzé, sa taille était petite et très mince, et elle portait des vêtements sorciers bleu sombre. L'adolescent échangea un regard avec son ami pour découvrir que lui non plus ne savait quoi penser de la présence de cette fille ici, et Sirius observait l'inconnue avec un regard à la fois curieux et soupçonneux. Lorsque Harry se retourna vers Hermione pour voir sa réaction, il fut intrigué par son air presque…amusé alors qu'elle étudiait la blonde.

Sirius lança un regard à Rogue qui ne put pas longtemps l'ignorer.

« Elle s'appelle Loryn Dornus. Elle vit ici. » Ce fut tout ce qu'il leur dit.

Sirius hocha néanmoins la tête et ouvrit la bouche, mais la voix froide de la jeune fille le coupa.

« Je sais qui vous êtes, Black. Les civilités ne seront pas nécessaires. »

Ravalant ses mots, le sorcier maintint son regard glacé pendant un moment. Harry décida que ça durait trop et intervint. Il se retourna vers elle et lui tendit la main.

« Je m'appelle Harry. »

Finalement Loryn tourna les yeux vers lui, et le cœur de Harry fit un bond lorsqu'il rencontra ses yeux noirs glacés. C'était comme s'il connaissait ce regard, il s'en souvenait, mais ne parvenait pas à le replacer, pareil pour cette expression fermée et sans émotions. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'en souvenir? Avait-il vraiment déjà vu cette fille? Pourtant il ne lui semblait l'avoir déjà rencontrée…

Elle le jaugea du regard puis observa sa main avec un air de dédain.

« Potter. Pourrais-tu me laisser déjeuner en paix? » Lui rétorqua t-elle sèchement sans toucher sa main.

Consterné, Harry haussa les épaules tout en lui renvoyant son regard froid. Il leva les yeux pour voir son professeur l'observer d'un air étrange.

Mais il l'ignora et se tourna vers ses amis. Décidément cette année devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

**8888888888**

Harry tourna de nouveau dans son sommeil, gémissant alors que sa cicatrice brûlait. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était être témoin de la vision qui l'assaillait.

_« As-tu compris, mon garçon? » Disait Voldemort de son horrible voix glacée._

_Il était dans un endroit sombre et froid, et ses paroles résonnait dans l'immense pièce vide où ne se tenaient que trois personnes, lui-même, Nicolan et…quelqu'un que jamais Harry n'avait vu. L'inconnu se tenait debout face à Voldemort, habillé de robes noires presque identiques aux tenues de Mangemort. Ce n'était encore qu'un garçon, ou un très jeune homme. Malgré son maintien et son air il ne devait pas avoir plus d'un ou deux ans de plus que Harry. Ses cheveux bruns étaient légèrement plus longs que les siens, son visage avait des traits bien marqués, sa peau était plutôt pâle et ses yeux profondément noirs et glacés, sans expression. Aucune émotion ne s'affichait sur son visage alors qu'il écoutait Voldemort parler. Son corps semblait bien entretenu, assez musclé et son maintien était droit et ferme._

_« Oui, Maître. » Répondit-il d'une voix totalement neutre._

_« Bien, bien. Tu as déjà accompli de grandes choses, jeune Prince. Mais sache que le destin qui t'attend sera des plus grandioses, tant que tu resteras à mes côtés et que tu suivras mes directions. »_

_« Bien sûr, je n'en doute aucunement. »_

_« Non, bien sûr que non. Tu as été parfaitement bien entraîné. Tu nous permettras d'atteindre notre autre cible, et de nous la ramener. Sa place est à nos côtés. »_

_« Ce sera fait, Maître. »_

_Un sourire horrible s'étira sur les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_« Nicolan? »_

_Le Mangemort s'approcha rapidement et s'agenouilla face à lui._

_« Maître? »_

_« Tu as été un excellent serviteur. »_

_« Merci, Maître. »_

_Mais Voldemort ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il posa son regard sur le garçon derrière Nicolan._

_« Tue-le. » Ordonna t-il._

_Aussitôt une baguette de bois clair apparut dans la main droite de Prince, diaboliquement rapide. Nicolan avait hoqueté de surprise, son regard brillant d'incrédulité tourné vers son seigneur._

_« Mais, Maître, je- »_

_« Tu en sais à présent trop, cher Nicolan. Je ne peux te laisser vivre, même si tu es mon meilleur élément. »_

_« Non! »_

_Mais le jeune homme derrière lui avait déjà commencé à rassembler son énergie pour accomplir le puissant sort. Il leva sa baguette et effectua une très courte parade._

_« Avada Kedavra! »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tout en aillant toujours l'impression que cette lumière verte brillait devant lui. Voyant qu'il était déjà le matin, il s'habilla rapidement et se mit en quête des autres. Il trouva son parrain et ses deux meilleurs amis dans le salon en bas et il les rejoignit rapidement. D'après ce qu'il entendait Ron et Hermione se disputaient encore au sujet de Pattenrond, lové sur les genoux de sa maîtresse.

En un rien de temps il leur raconta son rêve.

« Ce garçon serait donc le fameux fils héritier. »

« C'est fort possible, Sirius. Bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi il veut d'un héritier qui pourrait devenir puissant. »

« Peut-être ne se sent-il plus aussi fort? » Suggéra Ron.

« Ca m'étonnerait. Plus le temps avance et plus il gagne en pouvoirs. Il y a forcément quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas. » Hermione avait le regard concentré, cherchant déjà à résoudre l'énigme.

« En tout cas c'était vraiment effrayant. L'héritier était complètement…neutre, insensible. Il écoutait et disait ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Pourtant il semblait avoir de grands pouvoirs. »

« Il est possible qu'il ne laisse rien transparaître. »

« Pourquoi avoir tué le Mangemort? Je ne comprend pas la logique. »

« C'est simple, Ron. » Lui fit Hermione, lui lançant un regard qui voulait clairement dire 'réfléchis de temps en temps'. « Nicolan a élevé pendant ces seize dernières années cet héritier. D'après ce qu'on sait il était un Mage Noir puissant, et il a servi les ordres de Voldemort même pendant la disparition de celui-ci. Or dans sa position Voldemort ne peut prendre aucun risque. Il ne peut savoir ce que lui a exactement inculqué Nicolan, ou si l'héritier finira par être plus fidèle à l'homme qui l'a élevé qu'à lui-même. De plus tuer son mentor était certainement le test final de l'héritier, test qu'il a passé haut la main. »

« Depuis quand prononce-tu le nom du Seigneur des ténèbres aussi aisément toi? »

Hermione fit un sourire innocent au rouquin en haussant les épaules.

« J'ai fait des progrès. »

« Et tu devrais faire de même, Ron. »

« Eh! Je prononce son nom! »

« Revenons où nous en étions, les garçons. » Intervint Sirius. « Ce gosse doit avoir été élevé dans l'apprentissage des Arts Sombres dès lors qu'il a su marcher. Dans la haine et la violence aussi. Il a certainement été encouragé à ne jamais avoir d'émotions, à les étouffer en lui. Et les croyances de Voldemort doivent toutes lui avoir été enseignées. »

Toujours celle à être compatissante, Hermione frissonna.

« Je n'aimerais pas avoir eu la même enfance que lui. Il n'a jamais rien dû avoir, ni proche, ni amour, ni amitié, rien. Et pour l'encourager à devenir froid à tout je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il a enduré. »

Les autres acquiescèrent gravement.

« Il faut que nous en parlions à Dumbledore. »

« Pas la peine. » Coupa une voix derrière lui. Rogue venait d'entrer dans le salon. « Il est déjà au courant. Je lui ai dit ce matin. »

« Une minute, comment pouvais-tu être au courant du rêve de Harry? »

L'espion lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

« Toujours aussi malin, Black. Voldemort a présenté Prince aux Mangemorts cette nuit. »

« Oh, je vois. Et qu'a t-il dit? »

« Rien de spécial. »

« Prince? Quel nom! » Marmonna Ron à Harry. « Bientôt tu-sais-qui se fera appeler le Roi du monde! »

« Je crois que c'est le principe…plus ou moins. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces têtes d'enterrement? » Demanda Halley en entrant.

« Le fils héritier a fait son apparition. » Lui répliqua Rogue.

« Ah. Je vois. Et autrement, quoi de neuf? »

Rogue lui lança un regard noir, que la vieille femme ignora totalement.

« Que prévoyez-vous de faire aujourd'hui? »

« On ne sait pas, Halley. » Répondit Harry.

« Et que diriez-vous de rester dans la fraîcheur du manoir et de se faire un concours de jeux vidéos? »

« Ca me semble bien. Ron va adorer, j'en suis sûr. Hermione? » Même si la jeune fille était loin d'être fan de ce genre d'activités, elle acquiesça néanmoins. Passer du bon temps avec ses amis ne lui ferait pas de mal, et rester dans le manoir frais au lieu d'être à l'extérieur sous la vague de chaleur lui semblait une excellente idée.

« Super! Passez dans le salon du dessus, nous y serons mieux. » Les trois adolescents partirent, et Halley se tourna vers Rogue avant de les suivre, son visage plus grave et sa voix plus basse. « Je n'ai pas vu Loryn depuis le dîner d'hier. J'ignore où elle est. » Elle s'éloigna lorsque le sorcier hocha la tête.

Rogue partit dans la salle à manger et Sirius le suivit, bien décidé à mettre son plan à exécution.

« Cet endroit est sympa. » Fit-il.

L'autre sorcier, certainement surpris du fait que Sirius l'ait suivi, lui lança néanmoins un regard noir.

« C'est fou ce que ta conversation est intéressante, Black. Mais là tu vois j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. »

« Oh! Moi j'essaie de faire des efforts, je te signale! Tu pourrais en faire autant. »

« Je vous accueille, toi et ton si célèbre filleul, ici. Ça n'est pas si mal. »

« Ouais, c'est si gentil de ta part! »

A sa plus grande surprise, Rogue l'ignora et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer contre le tableau au-dessus de la cheminée. Il prononça une courte formule et un plan du manoir apparut, des marques de différents couleurs éparpillées dessus. A la salle à manger Sirius reconnut la couleur de son aura: le point bleu nuit le représentait certainement, et à côté de lui il vit clairement le vert forêt de Rogue. Dans le salon de l'étage il vit le jaune soleil de Harry, accompagné des marques orange, bleue électrique et cuivrée de Ron, Hermione et Halley. Les points brun, beige et parme devaient certainement appartenir aux Elfes de maison qui étaient dans les cuisines. Le dernier était violet profond, situé au beau milieu de la forêt à l'Ouest du manoir.

Rogue termina son sort et commença à partir.

« Eh! »

« Quoi? » Répliqua l'autre sèchement.

« Il faut qu'on parle! »

« Désolé, Black, mais je ne fais pas partie de ton fanclub. Tu devras attendre d'être de retour à Poudlard pour que quelqu'un soit à tes ordres. »

« Quoi? Arrête de dire des âneries! On est du même côté et on est en guerre, alors j'aimerais assez qu'on- »

« Cesse de te prendre pour le directeur, et fiche-moi la paix, Black! J'ai d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire et n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi! »

Sur ce il sortit par une porte-fenêtre, s'éloignant rapidement.

« Eh ben, ça va pas être simple. » Soupira Sirius.

Il aurait vraiment aimé que Remus soit avec lui! Il se serait certainement senti moins seul!

**8888888888**

_La pièce qu'il voyait était un salon d'apparence moldue, de toute évidence à un étage élevé dans un immeuble situé au milieu d'une petite ville tranquille. L'homme, n'appartenant visiblement pas au monde magique, traversait la pièce d'un côté à l'autre et ainsi de suite d'un pas lent et tranquille, tout en expliquant une nouvelle fois, peut-être la dixième, la solution de l'exercice d'histoire du jour à son élève. La fillette en question était assise à la grande table seule, ses longs cheveux châtains foncés ondulaient et encadraient son visage à l'expression fermée. Son âge ne devait pas s'élever au-dessus de cinq ou six ans. Ses bras ramenés le long de son corps étaient tout comme sa tenue générale, tendus. Ses poings fermés avec force sous la table tremblaient légèrement. Malgré son jeune âge il était très aisé de voir la frustration et la colère dans son regard noir qui ne quittait pas son professeur. Mais le blond ne remarqua rien et continua gentiment de la réprimander sur son manque de concentration et de lui ré-expliquer la solution encore une fois d'un ton fatigué. Quiconque y aurait fait plus attention aurait pu littéralement sentir la haine émaner de l'enfant, la déceler dans ses iris d'ébène alors qu'elle observait le moldu avec un soudain dégoût, une émotion qui ne venait pas vraiment d'elle-même, mais qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer. _

_« Tu vois? Ce n'est pas si compliqué? Cesse de te buter et concentre-toi sur ton cahier, je sais que tu peux y parvenir, mais tu t'entêtes à ne pas vouloir apprendre- »_

_« Ce ne sert à rien. »_

_« Pardon? Bien sûr que si, ça sert à quelque chose. » Lui répondit l'homme d'une voix neutre, surpris par cette réaction inhabituelle. « Ton père et moi t'avons déjà expliquée ce à quoi ces leçons servaient. »_

_« Pas dans mon monde. »_

_« Mais nous vivons dans le même. De quoi- »_

_« Non, ça m'étonnerait grandement, moldu. » La voix enfantine s'injecta de haine, un drôle de ton s'infiltra dans sa voix, témoignant de ce qui grondait de plus en plus en elle, et qui venait de loin dans les profondeurs de son être._

_« Moldu? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mot? Concentre-toi- »_

_« Non! »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce que! »_

_Les objets de la pièce s'étaient tous mis à trembler, plusieurs d'entre eux se brisèrent contre les murs, quelques uns faillirent heurter le jeune professeur qui les évita, totalement subjugué par ce qu'il se passait. La fillette était toujours aussi raide sur sa chaise, et divers instruments tournaient par magie autour d'elle._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Arrête! »_

_« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un être inférieur! » Elle leva soudainement sa petite main droite et le jeune homme se retrouva propulsé par une puissance malsaine vers l'arrière. Il hurla lorsque son corps traversa la baie vitrée derrière lui en la brisant et sa voix continua de se faire entendre tout le long de sa chute. Arrivé quatre étages plus bas il se tut, pour toujours._

_Un homme se précipita par la porte du salon, alerté par tous les bruits. Ses yeux noirs brillèrent lorsqu'il vit l'état de la pièce et qu'il sentit la puissance sombre qui avait été appelée dans cet endroit. Son regard choqué et inquiet se tourna vers sa fille, toujours simplement assise. Les objets volaient encore dans la pièce, mais avec moins de puissance._

_« Megara? Qu'est-ce que- » Mais il fut coupé lorsque l'enfant tourna la tête vers lui. Son regard noir si comparable au sien avait disparu. Des yeux orangés, d'un orange sombre et foncé, tirant sur le rouge, rencontra les siens pétrifiés. « Merlin. Megara? Megara! Chérie, arrête! »_

_Soudainement la petite fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et ils redevinrent de le couleur naturelle. Les instruments s'écrasèrent tous sur le sol. _

_« Je… » Tenta de dire Megara sans succès._

_« Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite. » Dit son père en la prenant dans ses bras, alors que des sirènes retentissaient dans les rues. Il était visible que même s'il tentait de l'ignorer et de le cacher il s'était mis à légèrement trembler lorsque la signification de ce qu'il venait de se passer avait atteint son esprit. _

_Il se précipita vers la cheminée, y jeta de la Poudre de Cheminette et tous deux disparurent._

Harry s'éveilla en sueur, le cœur serré par ce qu'il venait de voir. Étrangement sa cicatrice le brûlait un peu, mais il n'y fit pas plus attention, devinant que c'était dû au rêve. C'était le même homme que dans le cauchemar qu'il avait fait ces derniers mois. Et la fillette devait certainement être le bébé qu'il y avait vu. Mais qui était cette fille? Et de quand dataient ces évènements?

Le garçon frissonna en se souvenant de ce dont il avait été témoin. Cette gamine avait tué un moldu comme ça, juste en levant le bras. Bien sûr il n'était pas rare qu'un enfant sorcier laisse échapper sa magie en fonction de ses émotions. Mais jamais Harry n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi fort. Et puis ses yeux…il les avait déjà vus. Non, ils n'étaient pas de la même couleur dans ses souvenirs, ceux qu'il connaissait que trop bien était rouge écarlate. Mais dans leur forme, dans leur expression de haine et de colère, ils étaient identiques. Le regard de cette fille alors qu'elle avait tué ce pauvre moldu avait été le même que celui de Voldemort. Même si la couleur des yeux de l'enfant avait été plus claire.

Se forçant à se calmer, Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir, sans savoir qu'à quelques pièces de lui, quelqu'un avait été réveillé par le même cauchemar et ne trouverait certainement plus le sommeil pour cette nuit.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	21. Miss Rogue

_**Salut, tout le monde. Je sais, c'est pas trop tôt! Mais que voulez-vous, la vraie vie, des gros problèmes d'ordi, des fics dans d'autres fandoms et les vacances n'ont pas arrangé le tout!**_

_**Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié, ni cette fiction ni vous chers lecteurs.**_

_**Ce chapitre est court, mais c'était soit ça, soit il vous fallait attendre encore, et j'ai décidé de poster.**_

_**Au passage, certains d'entre vous ont lu HP6, pour ceux qui comprennent l'anglais écrit à peu près, comme moi? OMG! Il m'a fallu moins de deux jours pour le finir et des semaines après j'en suis toujours choquée! Cette fiction est bien évidemment AU par rapport aux évènements de HP5 et 6 et à quelques persos mais là, avec ce sixième volume (que j'ai trouvé mieux que le cinq, mais vu que selon mon opinion il était difficile de faire pire dans la série - bref je l'ai pas aimé, le cinq, surtout pas Harry tête à claques dans le cinq!) cette histoire est un ENORME AU! Lol.**_

_**Pourtant vous retrouverez ici des persos qui vous seront familiers si vous avez lu le 5 (qui ne l'a pas encore fait?) et bien sûr l'Ordre du Phénix est mentionné. J'ai décidé qu'il me fallait plus de « gentils » dans cette guerre, même si je ne faisais que le mentionner comme ça au passage.**_

_**Bref, pour en revenir à vos adorables mots qui me font toujours aussi plaisir…**_

_**OLORIN: **Salut ! Merci pr tes reviews géniales ! J'espère que tu as eu ton bac de français ! Pr le mystère sur l'héritier de Voldy, eh bien ça prend forme ici ! Qt à Severus, et bien une bonne partie des mystères le concernant est déjà révélée, et peut-être y aura t-il d'autres flashs backs sur sa vie, si les lecteurs le demandent ! Pr ce qui est de ta question sur l'apparence, tu as très bien pris les indices, et bientôt le sujet apparaîtra ! Merci encore, t'es génial(e) !_

_**ZAKATH NATH : **Merci, et oui enfin un autre chap inédit ! Pas trop tôt ! Je sais…lol. Merci de t'être encore intéresser à cette histoire (du moins tu l'étais en juin dernier !) et que le chapitre te plaise me ravie !_

_**AGUILA : **Ravie de te savoir parmi nous ! Et merci grandement pr le compliment !_

_**JWULEE : **Merci pr ts tes commentaires ! C'est très apprécié !_

**Pr ceux que j'aurais oublié ou qui lisent sans laisser de mots, merci de votre attention ! Et faites-vous connaître, surtout si vous avez des questions ! J'y répondrai sans faute !**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Youte. **_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE**

**Chapitre 21: Miss Rogue.**

Pour Sirius il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits dans ce manoir qui ne valait pas la peine d'être vus. Tout était intéressant, magnifique, intriguant, parfois même insolite. Mis à part les labos et la bibliothèque (dans lesquels il avait pénétré sans autorisation, ni réel remord) presque rien ne lui rappelait vraiment Rogue. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux jours, et ignorait bien où il pouvait se trouver en ce moment. Les jeunes étaient partis se balader dans le parc, Halley se trouvait dans le salon et lisait le journal et les elfes vaquaient à leurs occupations dans la demeure. Quant à lui, il terminait d'explorer, tentant de retrouver le courage qui l'avait propulsé à gryffondor pour prendre Severus Rogue entre quatre yeux et lui rendre son journal. En somme, pour peut-être affronter les dernières minutes de son existence.

L'Ordre - et les Aurors d'ailleurs - continuaient de travailler à enrayer les actions des Mangemorts et autres soldats de Voldemort, qui semblaient être toujours aussi nombreux (si ce n'était plus) malgré les quelques arrestations et les quelques tués durant les occasionnels combats. Et bien entendu, l'arrivée de ce Prince sorti tout droit de nul part aux origines et aux intentions mystérieuses n'arrangeait l'humeur de personne…sauf peut-être de ce cher Voldy, une pensée qui faisait grimacer Sirius. Harry et ses deux compères, depuis qu'ils connaissaient l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix, donc depuis deux semaines, ne cessaient de lui rabattre les oreilles pour avoir l'autorisation d'assister à l'une de leur réunion.

En arrivant aux orées de la forêt, Sirius hésita. Le crépuscule s'avançait doucement, baignant les alentours d'une lueur froide et orangée, alors que la vague de chaleur se retirait enfin et faisait place au temps et au froid normaux pour ce début de mois de novembre. Comme tous les invités, il avait été prévenu que, même si elles n'étaient pas aussi dangereuses que celles de Poudlard, les étendues boisées autour du manoir abritaient quelques dangereux habitants, certainement des Lutins Noirs si Sirius devait avancer une quelconque réponse à une question pas vraiment posée.

Il haussa les épaules, se souvenant que lorsque Rogue avait consulté le Tableau des Auras le point violet avait été situé au beau milieu de ces sombres et hauts arbres. Bien entendu, l'ex-Maraudeur et fouteur de trouble frimeur qu'il était n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'y engagea prudemment. Il n'avait pas beaucoup vu cette mystérieuse et froide Miss Loryn Dornus, mais il devait avouer qu'à chaque fois qu'il la croisait ou qu'il l'observait un désagréable frisson glacé parcourait son dos. Cette jeune femme avait quelque chose de sombre dans sa présence, quelque chose de profond, de puissant peut-être. Le fait que, même alors que la vague de chaleur réchauffait l'Ecosse à un point jamais vu depuis plus de 80 ans, elle gardait des vêtements à manches longues ne lui avait pas échappé. Il avait beau être resté des années à Azkaban, ces anciens réflexes n'avaient pas été oubliés pour autant, surtout en ces temps si semblables à ceux d'une quinzaine d'années plus tôt. Avait-elle quelque chose à cacher? Sur son bras gauche?

Pourtant en ce cas-là, Rogue devait en être au courant. Il l'hébergeait, pour une raison inconnue, dans le manoir si protégé de ses ancêtres (qu'il devait exécrer peut-être presque autant que Sirius exécrait sa famille). Mais après tout peut-être avait-il placé sa confiance en quelqu'un d'assez malin pour tromper Severus Rogue. Tout le monde, même le meilleur espion de cette fichue guerre, pouvait faire des erreurs.

Sa curiosité et sa méfiance étaient accrues par le fait qu'elle semblait totalement éviter Harry, et le détester. Évidemment, tout le monde n'avait pas à aimer son filleul, mais il se devait de prendre en compte ce fait, même si la jeune femme n'était pas plus familière avec lui-même ou les autres. Hélios suivait diligemment Dornus, ce qui était l'un des trois points (avec le fait qu'elle vivait au manoir Rogue et le fait qu'Halley semblait l'apprécier) qui faisaient douter Sirius dans ses soupçons. Un Loup de Lune ne plaçait pas vraiment sa confiance en des gens viles, du moins pas d'après ce qu'il avait lu.

Si Remus avait été là, il aurait certainement pu lui en dire plus. Le sorcier soupira. Il reverrait son ami à la rentrée, normalement à Poudlard si tout se déroulait comme convenu. Mais les choses avaient une fâcheuse tendance à mal tourner ces dernières années.

« Nom de…! »

Encore une fois, une ronce s'était accrochée à sa robe de sorcier. Soupirant, Sirius se concentra et en quelques secondes se retrouva sous sa forme de chien. Il jappa joyeusement mais silencieusement devant cette nouvelle liberté de mouvement. Puis soudainement ses oreilles se dressèrent et il renifla avec plus d'insistance. Une bonne chose qu'il ait décidé de changer de forme, car un humain n'aurait pu détecter la fine odeur qu'il perçut. Une odeur humaine, féminine…qu'il avait déjà rencontré ces derniers jours. Loryn Dornus.

Sa curiosité et sa suspicion ravivées, il s'avança rapidement, agilement et discrètement, jusqu'à retrouver la source du parfum dont il suivait la trace. Il arriva à l'orée d'un minuscule clairière plongée dans la nuit et seulement légèrement illuminée par la lumière froide de la lune au-dessus d'eux. Pourtant Sirius put voir distinctement la jeune femme blonde marcher de long en large, piétinant l'herbe et se murmurant des choses à elle-même. Malheureusement, même avec son ouïe canine, il ne parvint pas à saisir le sens de ce qu'elle disait. Seuls quelques mots sensés lui parvinrent.

« …pas possible…gie Noire…tués…héritage…je….devenir… »

Le reste n'avait pas de forme tellement elle prononçait ses mots d'une voix basse. Puis soudainement elle se stoppa et respira très profondément. Il sentait que son cœur battait trop rapidement, et se demanda quelles émotions pouvaient bien être responsable de ce changement physique. Puis elle eut un petit cri de frustration, leva son bras dos à lui et murmura « _Avada Kedavra _». Au plus grand effroi de Sirius, un éclair vert illumina la minuscule clairière. Il savait pertinemment que si les Mangemorts les plus puissants pouvaient tous lancer ce sortilège noir, ce n'était pas le cas de tous les sorciers qui l'étudieraient éventuellement. Les Impardonnables étaient de très haut niveau, le sort de mort particulièrement demandait une maîtrise et une énergie magique très importante. Seuls les grands sorciers pouvaient en lancer un ainsi, sans en être le moins du monde fatigué, ou un minimum éprouvé. Comme pour prouver à Sirius que ses pensées étaient correctes, Dornus lança un Crucio puis un autre sort de mort dans la foulée. Figé, il l'entendit soupirer et la vit baisser le bras. Puis elle partit rapidement à travers les arbres, prononçant quelques mots en Langue Noire et même si Sirius en comprenait les bases (bien malgré lui, et à cause de sa famille), il ne parvint pas à assez se concentrer pour comprendre.

Assuré qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, il reprit sa forme humaine et fit quelques pas dans la clairière. Plus loin, étendus sans vie, se trouvaient deux goupils et un lièvre. L'un des premiers semblaient en mauvais état et avait dû certainement succomber à la force du Crucio.

Pensif, Sirius tourna son regard des cadavres au chemin que la jeune femme avait emprunté.

Il n'avait plus de doute à présent. Elle était un Mage Noir, et n'était certes pas du bon côté.

Il devrait confronté Rogue sur ce point dès qu'il le verrait. Et si elle faisait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas alors qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas eu leur petite conversation, eh bien il s'en chargerait lui-même.

**8888888888**

Harry soupira très discrètement. Hermione lisait un livre, il ne savait comment sorti de la bibliothèque de Rogue, et Ron disputait une partie d'échecs contre Sirius - enfin quand il disait disputer, il devrait plutôt dire expédier. Pattenrond ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher d'Hermione ces derniers temps, et il était par conséquent roulé en boule à ses pieds. D'habitude l'étrange gros chat orangé passait pas mal de temps avec Hélios, les deux animaux, peut-être les plus intelligents êtres vivants sur quatre pattes qu'Harry pourra jamais rencontrer, s'entendaient à merveille. Mais dernièrement, pour ce que Harry avait vu du Loup de Lune (et de Loryn, d'ailleurs) il semblait de bien étrange humeur, comme stressé. Il avait fait la remarque à Hermione, puisqu'elle leur avait dit que ces animaux étaient liés à leur maître, et que par conséquent quelque chose devait troubler Dornus. Mais son amie, si étrange depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, avait semblé pensive et n'avait fait qu'hocher la tête, son regard soucieux évitant le sien avec soin.

Depuis qu'il était dans ce manoir, Harry avait pu remarquer plusieurs faits louches: d'une, son détestable professeur de potion, pour le peu qu'il le voyait, pouvait se montrer supportable. De deux, le comportement d'Hermione. Bien qu'il ait découvert non sans stupéfaction qu'elle avait été et était très douée pour mentir et ce discrètement et pour cacher ses étranges humeurs, il avait enfin remarqué quelque chose ces jours-ci. De trois, quelque chose le dérangeait vraiment dans cette maison. Tout d'abord il avait cru que le fait que la guerre était déclarée, le fait d'être au manoir Rogue et tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps étaient la cause de son malaise. Mais ensuite il avait compris que c'était tout autre chose.

Et ses cauchemars avaient repris de plus belle, pas particulièrement ceux de part son lien avec Voldemort, mais ceux que personne ne semblait comprendre et qui concernaient cette fille. Parfois il lui semblait même l'entendre alors qu'il était éveillé, le fantôme des sons de ses rêves venant le hanter même en dehors du monde onirique. Il pouvait entendre sa voix alors qu'elle avait tué ce moldu, son professeur. Ou entendre celle de sa mère, Malicia, alors qu'elle mourait aux mains des Mangemorts. Ou même entendre les cris et les pleurs de la fille, provenant de son plus récent rêve, celui qu'il avait fait deux nuits auparavant et dans lequel Megara avait neuf ou dix ans et paraissait être seule dans une petite pièce, une chambre, et que trois cadavres, deux hommes moldus et une jeune sorcière, gisaient plus loin. Même si Harry n'en avait pas été témoin, il avait _senti _qu'elle était responsable de ces morts, et de la même manière il savait que ce n'avait pas été totalement du vouloir de l'enfant. Il avait ressenti ses émotions, sa haine, sa terreur et son dégoût. Émotions dont beaucoup étaient dirigées contre elle-même.

Il n'avait rien dit de ses derniers songes à ses amis. Contrairement au premier qu'il leur avait raconté, celui où cette fille n'avait été qu'un bébé alors que sa mère avait été assassinée, il avait ces fois-ci pu presque ressentir exactement les sentiments de Megara et quelque part, il se sentait possesseur d'un don précieux. Il ne parvenait pas à leur en parler, comme si c'était un manque de respect de sa part pour cette inconnue, comme si ce qu'il savait était privé et ne devait pas être exposé ainsi.

Et pour tout dire, lui même était confus. A chaque fois qu'il faisait un de ces rêves, sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, pas à un point horrible comme pour les visions, mais elle le dérangeait. Harry avait beau chercher, il ne parvenait pas à en trouver la cause dans ces rêves.

Dans la réalité, ce n'était pas mieux. Cette étrange Loryn l'intriguait. Elle l'évitait et était tout à fait froid avec lui, et il ne pouvait vraiment pas dire qu'il l'appréciait, pourtant dans son regard noir, dans sa présence, il y avait quelque chose qu'il trouvait fascinant, quelque chose de presque familier. Il avait aussi noté la façon dont elle évitait les contacts avec lui. Elle se tenait toujours, sans exception, à bonne distance de lui ce qu'il finissait par trouver tout à fait intriguant. D'autant plus que depuis la veille Sirius la surveillait étrangement.

Si le manoir était grand, depuis que la pluie s'était installée à l'extérieur, Harry s'ennuyait quelque peu. Poudlard ne lui manquait pas comme en été, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre don Eclair de Feu et voler sur le terrain au bout du parc. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de demander la permission à Rogue, même lorsqu'il faisait encore beau, et il le regrettait. Mais de toute façon son professeur aurait certainement refusé.

Alors même qu'il pensait cela Loryn arriva dans le salon, Hélios sur les talons. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en les voyant puis entra sans plus d'hésitation, son visage toujours aussi impassible et son regard toujours aussi froid. Elle scruta sans plus y progresser.

« Tu cherches quelque chose? » Demanda Hermione à côté de lui. Harry fut même surpris qu'elle se soit rendue compte de la présence de la jeune femme dans la pièce, elle qui était toujours si absorbée lorsqu'elle lisait.

Sans lui accorder un regard Loryn lui répondit.

« Oui. »

Même dans ce simple mot Harry nota la différence qu'il avait remarqué ces derniers temps: le ton de la sorcière était toujours très froid et totalement neutre lorsqu'elle s'adressait à quiconque en dehors de Halley et de Rogue. Sauf pour Hermione. Oh c'était très subtile, mais il y avait ce…_quelque chose _qui changeait. Et ça convainquait Harry que son amie leur cachait définitivement des choses. Non pas qu'il se méfiait d'elle, tout comme à Ron, il lui devait certainement la vie pour son aide au cours de ces quatre dernières années et demi. Mais venant d'Hermione, même avec tous les changements qu'il y avait effectivement eu en elle cette année, c'était très surprenant.

Soudainement Rogue entra également. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et Harry nota qu'il semblait un peu fatigué, mais en bonne santé. Même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il souhaitait qu'il lui arrive du mal, surtout qu'ils étaient du même côté, et qu'il était certain que ça affecterait Dumbledore et Halley, deux personnes qu'il aimait et respectait.

Il jeta un étrange regard vers Loryn qui le regardait avec une expression presque…voulue innocente. Harry aurait pu jurer que c'était un peu la même expression qu'il voyait sur le visage des enfants Weasley lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient devant leur mère et qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas dû faire.

« Tu n'aurais pas perdu quelque chose? » Demanda Rogue. D'ordinaire lorsqu'il s'adressait à Loryn son ton était étrangement plus léger et moins froid. Sur cette phrase il était clairement accusateur et presque…las.

« Peut-être de remettre ma brosse à dents dans le tiroir ce matin. » Fit-elle directement d'un ton sérieux, mais même Harry pouvait dire qu'elle était à la fois sarcastique et espiègle sur cette remarque, un curieux mélange dont le deuxième ingrédient était vraiment sidérant.

« D'_essentiel_? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas et Rogue lui envoya habilement quelque chose qu'elle rattrapa aisément en vol.

« Ah, oui, en effet. »

N'en revenant pas, Harry la regarda passer sa baguette magique dans sa robe. Elle avait _perdu _sa baguette magique! Comme on égarerait un trousseau de clés dans la maison, sans y faire attention! Même Neville n'avait jamais perdu la sienne! C'était une extension même du sorcier, comme une part de lui-même, ça lui était essentiel pour vivre avec la magie comme compagne. C'était un moyen de faire dans de choses dans ce monde, autant domestiques que vitales et c'était même son moyen de défense et son arme à un sorcier! En ces temps de guerre, qui _oublierait_ sa baguette magique dans une pièce!

Se sortant de sa stupeur, Harry nota que Sirius et Ron avait la même expression que lui, au contraire d'Hermione, qui ne semblait pas plus stupéfaite que ça.

Décidément, quelque chose clochait.

« Etrange venant de quelqu'un comme elle. » Fit Sirius avec un ton des plus bizarres.

Harry décida que les mystères d'Hermione pouvaient attendre. Son parrain semblait vouloir d'abord révéler le siens.

Rogue et Dornus tournèrent leur regard glacé vers Sirius qui s'était levé.

« Et qu'est-ce que ce serait censé vouloir dire? » Lui rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton acide, et tout bonnement effrayant. Hélios à côté d'elle se tourna vers Sirius avec un air quelque peu menaçant.

« Que je pense que vous n'êtes certes pas ce que vous dites être. »

« Oh. Je serais grandement curieuse de connaître votre théorie, Black. »

Hermione s'était, tout comme Harry et Ron, redressée, et son regard allait de Loryn à Sirius à Rogue avec une visible anxiété.

« Moi aussi. » Coupa Rogue d'un ton menaçant. Harry avait l'habitude maintenant des interactions entre son parrain et le directeur des Serpentards, et savait que ces derniers temps les deux hommes semblaient s'être calmés, ou du moins fait une raison. Pourtant le ton qu'employait d'ordinaire Rogue, ce ton doucereux et glacé si détestable, ou carrément effrayant lorsqu'il était furieux, était dans ce cas étrangement bas et posé. Et bien plus empli de menaces et de méfiance, voire de prudence, que tout ce que Harry avait pu entendre venant de lui jusqu'à présent.

« Je sais que tu as certainement confiance en elle, et je sais que je peux me tromper, mais j'ai de forts soupçons quant à sa loyauté. »

« De toute façon ça ne te concerne pas, Black. »

« Je vis pour quelques jours dans ce manoir, tout comme les gamins, alors sur le moment ça me concerne, Rogue. »

« Oh génial, tu vas encore repartir sur ton attitude de gryffondor Auror et justicier, eh bien autant que je t'arrête tout de suite, et pour info souviens toi chez qui tu te trouves. »

« Je l'ai vue faire de la haute Magie Noire dans les bois! Elle a tué plusieurs fois avec le sort Av-Ked, entre autres! Je n'ai pas confiance en elle! »

« Et je n'ai pas confiance en vous, Black. » Fit d'un ton plutôt tranquille mais emprunt de sarcasme Loryn.

Harry lui, suivait la conversation avec attention. Voilà une tournure des choses intéressante. Au moins, il ne s'ennuyait plus! Soudainement, il se rendit compte d'un fait bien étrange. Les nouvelles annoncées si brutalement par son parrain auraient dû lui faire le même effet qu'elles avaient eu sur Ron, à savoir le choc et la méfiance. Mais il ne se trouvait pas beaucoup plus stressé qu'avant. Il fallait dire qu'il était depuis quelques temps grandement stressé en général, de toute façon.

Rogue lança un regard insondable vers la blonde, avant de toiser Sirius avec colère et cette étrange prudence qu'Harry avait notée.

« C'est un Mage Noir de haut niveau malgré son âge, et alors? J'étais au courant, figure-toi. Moi aussi je le suis, et pourtant tu es venu ici, bien malgré moi, je tiens à le préciser. »

« Ouais, eh ben t'es pas le seul. » Rétorqua sèchement Sirius. « Et tu te balades souvent la nuit dans les bois pour torturer et tuer des animaux? »

Croisant les bras avec un air certainement volontairement provoqueur, Rogue haussa les épaules.

« Il faut bien s'entraîner. »

Black leva les yeux au ciel et continua d'une voix hargneuse, ne voulant pas perdre la face devant Rogue

« C'est une tueuse, certainement une Mangemort. »

Soudainement Harry se tendit, sentant grâce à ses propres pouvoirs et à ses entraînements intensifs son professeur se tendre.

« Surveille ton langage, Black. » Prévint Rogue d'une voix basse et extrêmement glacée.

Loryn resta impassible tout le long de l'échange et ne bougea pas. Mais Harry gardait un œil sur elle, au cas où.

« Quoi? Parce que c'est une de tes petites camarades? Elle est certainement une sale lécheuse de robe de Voldemort, un assassin et- »

Il n'alla pas plus loin, et Ron et Hermione eurent un petit hoquet de surprise. Rogue s'était déplacé avec une vitesse surprenante et avait plaqué Sirius contre le mur du salon avec une force que personne ne lui soupçonnerait à le voir ainsi.

« C'est de ma fille dont tu parles! »

Ces mots figèrent totalement Sirius, déjà choqué par l'action de son collègue. La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit de son propre chef, tout comme celle de Ron. Hermione semblait plus contrôlée qu'eux, mais paraissait profondément surprise. Quant à Loryn, même elle qui d'ordinaire était toujours si impassible, semblait choquée.

« Quoi! Comment! » Fit Sirius, en ayant de mal à prononcer ses mots, toujours prisonnier de Rogue.

« Faut te faire un dessin? » Répliqua froidement et ironiquement l'autre sorcier.

« Je te félicite » Intervint Loryn d'un ton bas et neutre à l'attention de son père « ça c'est ce qu'on appelle garder un secret. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici! » S'écria Halley en entrant dans le salon. Elle plaqua une main contre son cœur en les voyant. « Severus! Veux-tu bien le lâcher! »

Jetant un autre regard noir à Sirius, l'espion relâcha sa prise brusquement et s'éloigna de lui, se rapprochant de Loryn.

Une fois remis, Sirius, qui semblait définitivement le plus choqué d'entre eux, s'exclama.

« C'est sa fille! »

Halley, à la fois surprise et amusée, eut un petit sourire.

« Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle, Sirius. Après tout ça fait 16 ans qu'elle est sa fille. »

Au plus grand soulagement de Harry, son parrain reprit enfin ses esprits. Mais ce fut lui, poussé par sa grande curiosité, qui parla en premier.

« Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir 16 ans. » Remarqua t-il, craignant quelque peu la réaction de son professeur de potion. Visiblement pour ce qui touchait à sa fille (il avait encore du mal à même évoquer le concept!) il était extrêmement protecteur.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel d'un air hautain et exaspéré qui lui rappela grandement Rogue lui-même. Soudainement elle eut un rictus et changea d'apparence, devant les yeux éberlués d'Harry, de Ron et de Sirius, pour prendre celle d'une jeune fille semblant moins âgée. Une jeune fille très familière.

« Lynn! » S'écria t-il avec stupéfaction.

« Entre autres. » Rétorqua t-elle avec un autre rictus.

« Tu peux changer d'apparence? Comme Tonks? » Demanda Ron, qui avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois la jeune Auror maladroite, énergique et amusante, une amie de ses parents.

« Nymphadora Tonks a un don, Weasley. Moi j'ai de l'entraînement en Magie Noire. »

« C'est pas ta véritable apparence. » Comprit Harry. « Et c'était bien toi cet été. »

« Eh, tu sembles très silencieuse pour une telle découverte, Hermione. » Fit soudainement Ron suspicieusement.

La jeune fille lui fit un mince sourire gêné.

« Tu le savais! »

« Ben, en fait, Ron- »

« Depuis quand tu étais au courant! »

« Ben…je l'ai deviné, il y a quelques temps. » Dit-elle de plus en plus gênée et nerveuse.

« Déjà à Poudlard! Je croyais qu'on devait tout se dire! On est tes meilleurs potes! » Fit Ron, visiblement blessé.

« Eh, ne t'en prend pas à elle, Weasley, elle nous avait fait une promesse. » Coupa sèchement Loryn- ou Lynn - ou quelque soit son réel nom.

Mais Harry nota avec grand intérêt les yeux noirs (à présent qu'il savait la vérité, il les trouvait identiques à ceux de Rogue) briller de colère se fixer sur le rouquin.

« Tu es ici depuis plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas Hermione? »

« Désolée, les gars. »

Ron, qui avait tout de même mûri ces derniers temps, ne put pas rester longtemps en rogne contre la jeune érudite.

« Ouais, laisse tomber. Une promesse c'est une promesse. »

Lui accordant un sourire lumineux (Harry était certain que lui n'en aurait jamais de pareil venant de sa part, non pas qu'il en souhaitait) Hermione le remercia.

« Ah, ben au moins ça fera un secret de moins dans cette maison! » S'exclama Halley dans son adorable et éternelle bonne humeur. « Oh, et toi change d'apparence. » La fille de Rogue - qu'Harry avait décidé de nommer Miss Rogue dans son esprit - passa de l'apparence de Lynn Ugore à celle de Loryn Dornus avec un regard qui n'avait pas changé et qui restait insondable en direction de la vieille femme. Celle-ci soupira. « Comme tu veux, restes sous déguisement, c'est de famille! Mais te voir en blonde me choque à chaque fois. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois vous dire quelque chose à tous les deux. »

Les deux Rogue et Hélios suivirent Halley en dehors de la pièce, Rogue père lançant un regard noir à un Sirius bien silencieux avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

« Tu sais, elle a raison, le blond, c'est choquant dans la famille. »

La porte qui se referma étouffa la réplique de Miss Rogue.

Harry les observa sortir, perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, ayant pris sa décision, il se tourna vers ses trois compagnons. Il mettrait son plan à exécution dès que possible.

« Alors comme ça, Hermione, tu es devenue l'intime des Rogue? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Disons seulement qu'on arrive à s'entendre, Sirius. »

« C'est ton amie, la fille de Rogue? » Demanda Ron, en étant venu à la même conclusion que Harry.

« A Pourdlard on a eu le temps de parler, et d'apprendre à se connaître. C'est une fille sympa vous savez, une fois qu'on la connaît. Elle n'a simplement pas une vie facile. »

« Comment ça se fait que personne la connaît? Je suppose qu'elle est un secret. »

« Oui, Sirius. Officiellement, elle n'existe pas. Ni dans les archives magiques de ce manoir, ni au Ministère. Seuls nous, le directeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall connaissons son existence. »

« Mais nous nous ne savons pas tout, n'est-ce pas? »

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« J'ai promis de ne rien dire, mais je sais que vous l'apprendrez. »

« Comment s'appelle t-elle? » Demanda Harry, étrangement curieux à propos de cette fille d'un an son aînée.

« Je ne peux pas le dire non plus. Désolée. »

« Et sa mère? Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Rogue ait eu un enfant! »

« Sa mère est décédée, et si j'étais toi je ne la ramènerai pas dans la conversation devant eux. C'est un sujet toujours douloureux pour eux. »

« Ne t'en fait pas. Que je manque de tact de veut pas dire que je suis insensible. » Lui répliqua Sirius avec un de ses charmants sourires. Du moins Harry savait que c'était ce que pensaient toutes les filles.

La conversation continua de plus belle, mais les garçons n'obtinrent rien d'Hermione. Mais Harry aurait pu le deviner, il savait que sa loyauté était sans faille. Un trait qui aurait pu l'emmener à poufsouffle si le reste de sa personnalité n'avait pas été dominée par sa soif de connaissance serdaigle et sa grande partie gryffondor.

**8888888888**

Bien loin de là, une toute autre atmosphère, loin de celle encore légère du manoir Rogue, envahissait les environs. Celui qu'on nommait Prince avança, ses longues robes noires de sorcier volant autour de lui, portées pas le vent frais de cette nuit de novembre. Sa baguette de bois clair était logée dans sa main droite baissée, et le jeune homme, encore un garçon, marchait sans faire un seul bruit, tel qu'on le lui avait appris. Il avait été envoyé en mission par Maître Voldemort et venait de terminer. Deux hommes, deux frères, étaient morts de sa main ce soir, et il s'éloignait à l'instant même de leur demeure. Le Maître avait eu raison, ils avaient bien fait partie de l'Ordre un très court instant, y étant entrés seulement deux semaines auparavant, mais malgré toutes les tortures Prince n'avait rien pu apprendre d'eux, du moins rien de plus qu'il ne savait déjà. Mais il savait que son Maître serait satisfait, après tout, les frères Marinios étaient des sorciers puissants et de grands ennemis et leur disparition l'arrangerait, d'autant plus qu'elle serait un coup dur à l'autre camp.

Ses yeux noirs parcoururent froidement et sans émotion les alentours de la petite rue d'un petit village moldu situé à quelques kilomètres au sud de Londres. Parfois, dans de très brefs moments, Prince se demandait ce que les gens qui vivaient ainsi avec leur famille dans des maisons semblant étrangement chaleureuse ressentaient.

Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il puisse se souvenir, peut-être même depuis sa naissance, il avait été seul avec Nicolan, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit présenté au Maître Voldemort. Nicolan avait assuré son entraînement pour qu'il soit digne de sa destinée, usant de tous les moyens nécessaires à son apprentissage: le tutorat, le professorat, la violence même. Alors que des images des traitements qu'il avait subi durant toute son enfance et son adolescence repassèrent dans son esprit, Prince n'en ressentit qu'une vague amertume, un bien étrange sentiment pour lui. Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre physiquement, et il se devait d'être fier de sa destinée. Il était un grand sorcier.

Mais Prince avait une âme, au contraire de son maître. Prince n'avait pas fait de choix, aucun dans toute sa vie. Prince avait juste un destin, semblait-il, et un nom qui n'en était pas vraiment un, il le savait.

Dans ses rêves, durant toute sa vie, il avait vu et connu des choses différentes. Dans ces songes, il _était _quelqu'un de différent. Des gens lui parlaient, des gens qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient. Il avait ainsi vu des tas d'endroits différents et fait des choses dont il n'aurait jamais osé rêver, comme voler sur un balais de course à la recherche d'un vif d'or, regarder des DVD devant un écran télé moldu ou encore manger des friandises tout en étudiant des très vieux grimoires poussiéreux sur des sujets concernant aussi bien la Magie Noire que la Magie Blanche, et même la Magie Neutre. Et dans ces rêves il avait une puissance magique plus importante que son niveau réel. Au départ il avait pensé que ce n'était que son imagination, mais au cours de son apprentissage et de ses missions il avait découvert que le quidditch existait réellement, que les moldus avaient bien des télévisions et que tous les enfants raffolaient de friandises.

Il savait que ce qu'il voyait et ressentait dans ses songes était réel. Et il savait aussi qu'il voyait par les yeux d'un autre être, un autre sorcier, avec qui il était profondément - et mystérieusement -lié. Et au fil des ans, il en était venu à s'attacher à cet individu. Nicolan n'avait jamais rien su de tout ça, et bien qu'il devait obéir à Maître Voldemort et que sa loyauté lui était attachée, il espérait que jamais il ne l'apprenne. Car s'il savait que Prince connaissait grâce à ce lien des sentiments tels que l'amour, l'amitié, la compassion, les remords ou la tristesse, le garçon risquerait bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait connu. Il se devait de protéger cet autre de la connaissance de Voldemort.

Le seul fait qui aurait pu mettre Nicolan sur la voie avaient été les crises que Prince avait parfois fait durant ses 17 années de vie. Il lui était arrivé de pleurer de rage et de désespoir sans raison apparente soudainement, au beau milieu d'une banale leçon de potion. Ou encore d'entrer dans une colère noire et destructrice sans plus de signe précurseur. Ces étranges variations de comportement, comme l'avait compris l'adolescent, étaient directement liées à ce que ressentait celui avec qui il était en contact.

Se stoppant sous un très haut sapin, Prince releva la capuche de ses robes de sorcier, découvrant ainsi son visage pâle et totalement dénué d'émotion. Il avait appris durant toute sa vie à ne rien montrer de ses sentiments, sentiments qu'il devait normalement ne pas ressentir. Inspirant le si agréable parfum de l'arbre centenaire dans l'air humide, il attendit patiemment. Après sa mission il aurait pu simplement transplaner mais ce soir il devait attendre que Maître Voldemort en personne vienne l'en autoriser. Le Lord des Mangemorts avait de grands projets pour lui, et ils devaient se rendre à un nouvel endroit qui servirait pendant un temps de base. Prince n'avait certainement pas été élevé pour penser davantage que pour ressentir, mais selon lui il était idiot de prendre autant de risques pour une si simple procédure. Mais Maître Voldemort aimait être exposé de temps en temps, même si personne n'était alentours pour en témoigner, prouvant ainsi à chaque fois son assurance et sa confiance en ses extraordinaires pouvoirs.

Un bruit caractéristique le fit sortir de ses pensées et il se tint bien droit alors que son Maître, accompagné de la fidèle Nagini, apparaissait devant lui, baguette en main.

« Mission accomplie, Maître. » Annonça t-il d'une voix totalement neutre.

« Oh je le sais, et je n'en doutais pas, mon jeune Prince. Après tout, qu'aurais-je pu attendre d'autre venant de toi? Sache que ton sang ne te trahira pas. »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Tu es dorénavant fin prêt pour la mission la plus importante que je puisse confier à l'un de mes serviteurs. Tous ont échoués lamentablement depuis des années à un but pourtant pas si compliqué. »

« Je les surpasserai, Maître. »

« Oui, il ne fait aucun doute là-dessus. »

« Quelle est cette mission, Maître? »

« La localisation d'un individu des plus importants pour notre réussite, un individu qui durant 16 ans a réussi à nous échapper et à combattre et tuer bien des Mangemorts fidèles et puissants. »

« Un sorcier puissant? »

« Une sorcière, pour être exact. » Répliqua Voldemort, ses yeux rouges brillant étrangement. « Une jeune sorcière qui constitue le potentiel de notre écrasante victoire. Il est essentiel qu'elle soit à nos côtés. »

« Essentiel, Maître? »

« Je te l'accorde, Prince, que je réussirais certainement à vaincre Dumbledore et ces idiots sans elle, mais elle représente une menace tant qu'elle ne sera pas localisée. Je veux que tu la trouves et que tu la ramènes. »

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, Prince sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Si elle aurait dû lui présenter un défi bien venu, cette mission le dérangeait et le…dégoûtait.

« Mais si elle ne veut se joindre à notre but, Maître? »

« Oh, ne crains rien, c'est dans son sang, dans sa magie, il suffit qu'elle me soit amenée et ses instincts prendront le dessus. Mais soit prudent, Prince, elle a définitivement plus de ressources que tout ceux que tu as tués jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Comment procéderai-je, Maître? Des années durant elle a échappé aux Mangemorts. »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Tu sauras la trouver, Prince. Tu le sauras. Tu partages bien plus avec elle que tu ne pourras jamais le deviner. Mais là n'est pas la question. Douterais-tu de tes dons? »

« Bien sûr que non, mon Maître. »

« Tu ne le dois jamais. » Voldemort releva la manche du poignet gauche de Prince, la Marque Noire y étant inscrite brilla à la lueur d'un lointain lampadaire. « Dans ton sang coule le pouvoir et la noblesse de Salazar Serpentard, mon jeune héritier. Tu n'es qu'au début de ta destinée et au minimum des dons que tu pourrais acquérir en me suivant. A présent, suis-moi. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux sombres et inquiétants sorciers avaient disparu, l'énorme serpent avec eux.

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, dans l'ombre derrière un haut et épais buisson de ronces, Kingsley Shacklebolt sortit de sous sa cape d'invisibilité. L'Auror et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix était arrivé trop tard pour sauver Taram et Kaliux Marinios. Lorsqu'ils avaient donné l'alerte maximale grâce au sort de protection qui reliait tous les membres de l'Ordre entre eux, Kingsley avait été le plus proche et s'était empressé d'y répondre. Malheureusement il était le seul à y être parvenu, et trop tard. Juste à temps pour voir ce jeune sorcier, le fameux Prince dont tout le monde parlait à tous vas, sortir seul de la demeure, ce qui avait profondément choqué l'Auror qui s'était attendu à deux ou trois Mangemorts en bonne et due forme.

Mais ce qui avait particulièrement figé cet homme expérimenté avait été l'échange qu'il avait pu percevoir grâce à la magie entre ce garçon et Lord Voldemort lui-même. Au départ en le voyant apparaître, Kingley avait failli décider de transplaner, sachant que celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom pouvait le repérer à n'importe quel moment et qu'il était très loin d'être assez puissant pour l'affronter ainsi. Mais sa curiosité avait pris le dessus, elle et aussi le fait que l'Ordre et le Ministère étaient dangereusement dans l'ombre en ce qui concernait les activités des Mangemorts et de Voldemort ces temps-ci.

A présent lui-même avait vu Prince, et aussi ce que même l'espion de l'Ordre ignorait jusqu'à présent. Prince n'était pas seulement le fils héritier choisi par Voldemort pour une obscure raison, mais il était son hériter de sang - ou du moins un autre héritier de sang de Salazar Serpentard. Dumbledore était-il au courant de l'existence d'un autre descendant du fondateur? La Marque des Ténèbres que ce sorcier portait au poignet ne trompait pas sur son héritage.

Kingsley rangea rapidement sa cape et prit sa baguette. Il devait très rapidement transmettre l'information à Dumbledore, et malheureusement, il ne pourrait le faire tout de suite, en raison de l'absence de celui-ci du pays depuis hier. Mais qu'importe il serait de retour très bientôt, et Shacklebot aurait une sombre nouvelle à lui annoncer.

Une nouvelle qui pourrait bien faire basculer la si fragile balance de cette sombre guerre du côté de leurs ennemis…

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, enfin normalement (je ne l'ai pas encore écrit), il devrait y avoir une petite conversation entre les deux Rogue et Harry, quelques interactions entre tous les protagonistes du manoir, la conversation Black/Rogue, quelques révélations pour nos petits persos, et puis quelques scènes sans grande importance mais qui servent à faire évoluer nos bonhommes. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas encore! Lol. **_

_**Et puis après cela, il sera temps à nos trois étudiants favoris et à nos deux profs de retourner à Poudlard…**_

_**A très prochainement!**_

_**Y.**_

_**PS: Les petits mots sympas à l'auteur ne font jamais de mal! S'iou plait? O-O?**_


	22. L'Héritier de l'Ombre

_**Bonjour à tous! Ouah! Deux chapitres en si peu de temps, génial, non? Celui-là fait 14 pages (sans les RAR et les notes) et n'est finalement pas la fin des vacances de nos héros, qui prendront fin dans le prochain, donc dans le 24, retour à Poudlard! Ca aurait été trop long de tout mettre dans celui-ci.**_

_**MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI LISENT!**_

_**ZAKATH NATH: **Merci! D'autres revelations à venir!_

_**SNAPYE: **Salut! Et MERCI! J'étais ravie de ta review, c'est sympa. Quant à tes questions…hum tu as bien suivi les indices! Bravo! Et pr Rogue, c'est ds ce chap! _

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE**

**Chapitre 22: L'Héritier de l'Ombre?**

La pluie qui avait pris d'assaut les terres alentours s'était transformée en orage avec le déclin du jour. Mais les antiques pierres constituant les murs du manoir étouffaient les sons extérieurs, et seuls les bruits légers et sourds rappelaient aux habitants que la vague de chaleur s'était définitivement retirée.

Sirius avança, bien décidé à avoir sa conversation avec Rogue. Halley lui avait dit qu'il était rentré moins d'une heure plus tôt, et étant donné que Dumbledore ne l'avait pas convoqué, il était certain qu'il revenait d'une réunion avec les Mangemorts ou d'une mission. (Il le savait parce que le directeur convoquait souvent l'espion après le réunion de l'Ordre pour lui faire un compte-rendu, Rogue ne pouvant y assister systématiquement, et ils ne s'étaient pas réunis, de plus, même si son collègue aurait pu être appelé pour toute autre chose, Dumbledore n'était pas au pays en ce moment). Déterminé, Sirius avait consulté le Tableau des Auras pour savoir où il se trouvait et avait découvert qu'il était dans l'aile familiale, certainement dans ses quartiers. Bien que l'endroit lui était interdit, il y pénétra, non sans curiosité.

Sirius avait aisément deviné que le manoir devait être souvent vide et seulement maintenu en état par les elfes. Halley avait un appartement ailleurs et Rogue passait toute l'année à Poudlard, et certainement une partie des vacances d'été. Peut-être revenait-il de temps en temps au manoir. Quant à sa fille, à propos de laquelle il était très curieux (mais pas autant que Harry, semblait-il), il ignorait complètement ce qu'il advenait d'elle, puisqu'elle n'était certes pas scolarisée ni ne restait avec Halley. Quelque part il se sentait coupable d'avoir dit ainsi ces choses sur elles, alors que Rogue avait certes d'autres soucis en tête. Mais il était clair qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche à propos d'elle, et maintenant qu'il avait décidé d'enterrer toutes ses querelles d'adolescent et qu'il avait appris toutes ces choses sur Severus Rogue, il le voyait mal élever son enfant dans la Magie Noire intensive. Mais il comprenait qu'il ait voulu garder son existence secrète, en tant qu'espion, sa réputation était sa première défense, et si jamais Voldemort ou même le Ministère avait su qu'il avait un fille à laquelle il tenait, elle aurait alors pu être un moyen de pression et une cible.

L'ensemble du manoir était très net et propre et pourtant, mis à part peut-être le salon d'en bas et la salle de détente où ils passaient beaucoup de temps, on ne pouvait chasser cette impression d'abandon, d'atmosphère figée, comme si on venait de pénétrer dans un lieu qui était resté vide de ses habitants pendant longtemps. Et c'était un sentiment qui imprégnait particulièrement l'aile familiale. Alors qu'il marchait sur l'épaisse moquette vert sapin, Sirius observa le couloir qui s'étendait devant lui. Il faisait sombre et tout au bout se dressait une grande fenêtre qui était battue par la pluie, le bruit résonnait dans le silence de l'endroit. Faisant quelques pas dans le corridor, le sorcier parcourut du regard les nombreux tableaux, tous des portraits familiaux. Et il nota rapidement qu'aucun ne bougeait, tous étaient figés dans leurs actions, comme ceux des moldus. Pourtant jamais les Rogue n'auraient permis quelque chose de si impur en leur demeure, par conséquent Severus devait forcément avoir inventé un sortilège puissant obligeant la magie des tableaux à se désintégrer. Ce qui n'avait jamais été accompli d'après ce qu'il savait. Lily leur avait dit que déjà durant sa scolarité Rogue aimait mettre ses capacités à l'œuvre pour inventer potions et sorts, et Sirius savait qu'il était un puissant Mage, surtout depuis qu'il avait entendu Voldemort dans le carnet et Dumbledore dans la vie vanter ses dons.

Les portes étaient quasiment toutes closes le long des murs, et pourtant Sirius pouvait deviner lesquelles étaient celles des quartiers des Rogue, d'Halley et d'Hermione. En effet, les elfes de maison avaient laissés les souliers nettoyés de chacun devant les portes closes. Ainsi il découvrit que la première porte de gauche et la première de droite menaient à des chambres inoccupées. Celle d'Hermione était la seconde sur la droite, puis venait un autre quartier vide, puis les appartements d'Halley. En face de celle de la jeune gryffondor se trouvaient certainement ceux de Mlle Rogue, puis ensuite ceux de Severus et enfin une porte semblait bien entretenu mais ne portait aucun signe distinctif. Sans vraiment comprendre comment ou pourquoi, Sirius sut que ça avaient été les quartiers du jeune Matthew.

Mais les autres, les deux premières…en s'approchant ses sens humains, animaliers et magiques lui soufflèrent qu'elles ne servaient présentement à personne. Peut-être menaient-elles aux anciens quartiers des parents de Rogue ou de Marianna que Severus avait bouclé et plus touché? Mais celle sur le côté gauche était légèrement entre ouverte. Sachant qu'il n'en avait aucun droit mais poussé par sa curiosité, Sirius s'avança vers la porte et la poussa. Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement. La grande pièce était plongée dans l'ombre et n'était qu'occasionnellement illuminée par les éclairs qui déchiraient la nuit à l'extérieur. Mais le problème fut vite réglé lorsque le sorcier sortit sa baguette magique.

Il fut rapidement clair que la pièce n'avait plus servi depuis des années. Et que les elfes ne devaient que rarement y venir pour faire le ménage. Rien n'était excessivement poussiéreux, mais elle était certainement moins nette que le reste du manoir. Y avançant doucement, Sirius regarda autour de lui. Il y avait quelques meubles et plusieurs cartons jonchaient le sols et étaient emplis d'objets. Dans celui proche de lui il remarqua des vêtements moldus et sorciers d'enfants, et dans un autre divers jeux et d'autres affaires qui ne devaient plus servir. Le plus important cependant, du moins aux yeux de Sirius, était ce qui trônait au fond de la grande chambre. Ce n'était pas un lit, comme dans tous les autres quartiers, mais un berceau fait de bois clair. Correction: deux berceaux. Se demandant distraitement s'ils avaient été ceux de Severus et de Marianna, il commença à avancer dans la pièce. L'un d'eux avait certainement servi à la fille de Rogue. Brusquement, Sirius se stoppa. Un fait venait de le frapper de plein fouet: avant d'être une jeune fille, miss Rogue avait été un bébé. Severus Rogue et un bébé. Un petit bébé et Severus Rogue. Cette pensée fit sourire le sorcier. Oh, il en aurait des choses à raconter à Remus! En tout cas la scène dans la voiture alors qu'ils revenaient tous de chez Fiony s'expliquait.

Il allait aller inspecter les deux petits lits de plus près lorsque soudainement une voix glacée le coupa.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici? »

Se retournant, le cœur battant comme un gosse pris en faute, Sirius fit fasse à la fille de son ex ennemi.

« Loryn. » Fit-il, honnêtement surpris et nerveux.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Loryn. »

« Ah? Comment te nomm- »

« Sortez de cette pièce. Immédiatement. »

Tout comme son père, la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin d'hausser le ton pour intimider ses interlocuteurs. Sa voix posée et emplie de venin suffisait.

Dès qu'il eut passé la porte elle la ferma plutôt hâtivement puis se plaça face à lui, ses yeux noirs et glacés posés sur lui, son expression impassible mais démontrant clairement son mécontentement.

« Je croyais qu'on vous avait interdit cette aile. Que faites-vous ici, Black? »

Sirius faillit grimacer. Elle prononçait son nom de famille comme le faisait Severus Rogue - avant qu'ils commencent à faire des efforts.

« Je cherche Rogue. Le Tableau des Auras le montrait dans cette aile, dans ses quartiers je suppose. »

« Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre qu'ils descendent? Il vient à peine de rentrer il me semble. Et il est une heure du matin. »

Le ton glacé et l'attitude froide et distante de la jeune fille commençaient à agacer Sirius. Rogue aurait pu apprendre à sa gamine la politesse et le respect pour ses aînés! En même temps, elle ne se conduisait pas comme une adolescente, mais comme une adulte à part entière, assurée et indépendante. Il se demanda une nouvelle fois quels secrets elle cachait.

« Je sais, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire. »

Elle le scruta un moment, toujours impassible, et Sirius maintint son regard, pas du tout intimidé, mais ayant tout de même la désagréable impression qu'elle pouvait lire en lui…ce qui était idiot.

« C'est la porte noire, là. » Elle avança jusqu'à l'avant-dernière porte du même côté mais juste avant de frapper se retourna vers lui, ce qui fit qu'ils furent seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Si cette proximité gêna la jeune femme, elle ne le montra pas. « Je sais beaucoup de choses de vous, surtout de vos années à Poudlard. Sachez que ne suis pas mon père, je ne pense certainement pas à la cause générale avant d'agir. Et si jamais je vous reprend dans un endroit où vous ne devriez pas être, je vous promet que je vous ferai regretter vos années à Azkaban. »

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse et se retourna avant de frapper à la porte. Quant à lui, Sirius hésitait entre être amusé et être inquiet: après tout elle était une Rogue, et elle avait promis…

Il fallut un moment avant d'obtenir une réponse.

« Ouais? »

« C'est moi. Black veut te voir. »

« Entre! »

Ils entrèrent dans une grande chambre décorée dans les tons vert foncé et rouge. Le grand lit à baldaquin n'était pas différent de tous ceux qui occupaient toutes les chambres. La table ronde en bois sombre et les quelques chaises l'accompagnant dans le coin gauche étaient recouverts de vieux livres, d'instruments divers de magie, de vêtements et d'autres objets. Les quelques étagères le long des murs comportaient quelques grimoires posés avec plus ou moins de négligence, deux ou trois photos, des tas de dossiers et de papiers et diverses affaires. Par contre le sol était net, mais le lit comportait quelques vêtements, deux dossiers et d'autres choses. Le bruit qui parvenait de derrière la porte de la salle de bain, un peu plus loin sur la droite du lit, prouvait que Rogue y était.

Miss Rogue s'adossa à un mur, croisa les bras et observa Sirius, ce qui eut tendance à le mettre sur les nerfs. Fort heureusement (et l'Animagus ne manquait par l'ironie là-dedans) Severus sortit rapidement de la salle d'eau, habillé d'un simple pantalon de survêtement noir et d'un T-Shirt de la même couleur, typiquement moldus, et il pouvait apercevoir la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras gauche du sorcier. Mais si cette tenue de la part de Rogue aurait choqué Sirius d'ordinaire, sa stupéfaction sur le moment vint tout à fait d'autre chose. Severus Rogue se tenait devant lui, n'est-ce pas? Alors qu'est-ce que c'était que cette apparence! Il avait les cheveux noirs mais bien plus courts et propres, d'ailleurs ils étaient encore mouillés. Un nez bien plus petit, des dents blanches et la peau pâle mais pas avec cette touche de jaune. Ses yeux étaient restés les mêmes, sa taille également mais il n'était certes pas aussi maigre. Il avait une musculature tout à fait correcte, même assez solide, et Sirius comprit alors comment il avait pu le plaquer ainsi contre le mur lors de leur altercation au salon et le maintenir avec une force surprenante, et comment durant l'été il avait pu stopper l'infâme oncle de Harry.

Miss Rogue sembla remarquer son expression parce qu'elle se tourna vers son père à son tour.

« Hum, dis, t'aurais pas oublié quelque chose? »

Severus remarqua l'expression de son collègue puis de sa fille, et jeta un simple coup d'œil à ses mains et ses bras. Il grogna en comprenant qu'il avait oublié de lancer le sortilège noir pour modifier son apparence. Après des années à le maintenir sans arrêt, depuis son entrée à Poudlard (son merveilleux père avait pensé que ça ferait une excellent entraînement pour son fils, d'autant plus que si Severus se serait fait prendre à exécuter ainsi un sort de Magie Noire à onze ans il aurait eu de graves ennuis, ce qui selon lui ne pouvait que le motiver davantage), il n'avait tellement plus l'habitude de devoir le lancer qu'il était difficile de s'en souvenir. Il le maintenait pendant tellement longtemps et depuis tellement de temps que c'était devenu comme une seconde peau, et il n'avait pratiquement plus besoin de se concentrer pour maîtriser le sortilège. Certainement était-il le seul sorcier encore en vie capable de manipuler ce sort quasiment oublié à un tel point et avec une telle puissance.

Sirius reconnut soudainement le petit garçon qu'il avait vu dans le journal de Rogue, mais en version adulte. Et très franchement, ça l'étonnerait que si Severus avait gardé cette apparence, sa véritable apparence, durant leurs années d'étude il aurait été autant critiqué et qu'on aurait autant ri de lui. Sirius n'était pas une femme, mais il savait que Rogue serait certainement jugé comme un mâle tout à fait correct de leur point de vue! Il n'était pas un dieu grec, certes, mais il était bien plus présentable que sous sa forme précédente! Il manquerait plus que maintenant Sirius Black ait peur que Severus Rogue lui vole ses petites amies!

« Merde. » Jura Rogue en lançant la serviette qu'il tenait toujours sur le lit.

« Ok. Sans vouloir jouer les malins, tu es bien mieux comme ça, sérieux Rogue. Tu fais…propre. »

Lui lança un regard noir et glacé, celui-ci soupira, au plus grand étonnement de Sirius.

« Black, il est plus d'une heure du matin, on est en pleine guerre, j'ai tué deux personne innocentes il y a moins de deux heures, j'ai fait un rapport pour Dumbledore et un autre à Lord Voldemort, assister à trois tortures, j'ai encore une pile de copies de première année à corriger, et un tas d'autres trucs à penser. Alors si tu es venu jouer les Maraudeurs ici, je te préviens qu'Albus ou pas, je te tue. Si tu es venu ici pour dire quelque chose de précis, dis-le rapidement qu'on en finisse. »

D'après l'expression de Miss Rogue près de lui, il n'était pas le seul à être sidéré par les mots de Severus. Pourtant il avait utilisé le même ton doucereux et froid que d'habitude, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent.

Mais Sirius savait ce qu'on éprouvait lorsqu'on tuait. Lui-même durant la première guerre avait enlevé des vies. Oh ça avait été légitime, mais ça n'effaçait pas les sentiments. Et tuer des innocents, tout ça pour garder la confiance de l'être qu'on combattait en réalité, devait être particulièrement éprouvant. Pourtant c'était ce que les espions travaillant pour le Ministère (qui n'avaient jamais duré longtemps, le dernier était d'ailleurs mort le mois d'avant) et pour Dumbledore (Rogue étant lui-même le seul et donc le dernier) faisaient. Sirius ne dormait pas beaucoup depuis qu'il était sorti de prison, surtout depuis ces derniers mois, et Rogue avec la pression qu'il devait ressentir, ses multiples activités et préoccupations sans parler les défenses mentales qu'il devait toujours garder contre Voldemort, devait dormir encore moins que lui.

Ne se sentant plus vraiment d'humeur taquine et n'ayant certes pas envie de tourner autour du pot, Sirius sortit le petit journal d'une poche de sa robe de sorcier et le lança à Rogue qui le rattrapa.

« Je voulais te rendre ça. Harry l'a trouvé cet été dans la maison où tu l'as caché. »

Relevant ses yeux du journal, Rogue lança un regard noir à sa fille qui sembla soucieuse.

« Oh non, j'ai dû l'oublier là-bas quand j'y ai vécu quelques semaines en juin…ou en mai. Désolée. »

« Tu ne le sortiras plus du manoir. Va te coucher. »

« Je te demande pardon! »

« Il est tard - »

« Non, il est tôt. »

« et tu es fatiguée. » Continua Severus comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Il alla rapidement vers une étagère et prit une petite fiole de verre à l'endroit où en trônaient plusieurs, puis il la lança à sa fille. « Il ne se passera rien de plus cette nuit. Va te reposer. »

La jeune fille posa un regard sur la fiole qu'elle tenait et acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce.

« Je ne suis pas très doué dans cette matière, mais il me semble que c'est une sacrée potion de sommeil que tu lui as donné là. Des problèmes? »

« Ca ne te concerne pas, Black. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Dumbledore nous a demandé de faire des efforts, donc… »

« Il s'est ouvert? »

« Le journal? Oui. D'ailleurs Harry, Ron et Hermione ont mis vraiment un long moment à y parvenir. Ils ignoraient ce que c'était. Et comme tu as dû le comprendre ces dernières années, ils sont très curieux et très coriaces. Je crois que ça leur a posé un sacré défi. Il paraît que ça a grandement frustré Hermione. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas. C'est justement pour palier à des grands esprits comme le sien que j'ai créé cette méthode simple pour l'ouvrir. Mais qu'il se soit ouvert pour toi ou pour Potter…il va falloir que je le vérifie. La magie du sortilège doit s'être usée. »

« Quoi? Allez, avoue que tu as confiance en la loyauté de mon filleul. Il est pas si mal, je ne vois pas ce que tu as contre lui, il est différent de James et il hait Voldemort plus que tout. »

« Ca n'explique pas qu'il se soit ouvert pour toi. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps pour le rendre? Tu étais trop occupé à le lire? » Fit Rogue d'une voix basse mais sans conteste menaçante.

« J'avoue que la curiosité est un de mes défauts. Et nous avons vu quelques uns de tes souvenirs. Deux de ton enfance dont celui où tu as rencontré Voldemort et la répartition. C'est tout. Rien de bien dangereux pour toi. Sauf bien entendu le fait que tu aurais dû ou pu être à gryffondor. Alors _ça _ce fut un choc pour tout le monde! Je trouve encore cette idée tout à fait bizarre! »

« T'es pas le seul. »

Sirius se calma et soupira.

Ils étaient en guerre.

Ces mots ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Cela faisait peut-être un moment qu'il le savait, mais ça n'était que depuis que les meurtres et les disparitions avaient réellement augmenté qu'il s'était vraiment rendu compte que tout recommençait.

Ils étaient en guerre. Et du même côté.

« Ecoute, je réalise qu'on est vraiment mal parti. Et même si on ne peut effacer ce qu'on a fait quand on était gosse ou tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années, on peut bien repartir d'un meilleur pied, non? Après tout, on a tous les deux changé et on ne se connaît pour ainsi dire même pas. Je ne savais même pas à quoi tu ressemblais avant ce soir! Ni que tu étais un père, ou un presque-gryffondor. Et toi tu me croyais coupable du meurtre de mes meilleurs amis, de trahison et j'en passe. Alors, on repart à zéro? »

Sirius lui tendit la main, tout en se disant que les discours ça n'était pas son truc. L'autre homme le considéra un instant, puis finit par lui serrer la main. Un silence assez étrange suivit, avant que Sirius ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

« Dis-donc, ta fille, elle a quel âge? Et elle s'appelle comment? »

« Elle est née le 31 décembre à minuit, elle aura 16 ans le mois prochain. Et elle s'appelle Megara. Megara Marianna. »

« Megara? Ca veut dire 'espoir' en Langue Noire, non? C'est joli. »

« Une idée de sa mère. »

Si deux mois plus tôt on aurait dit à Sirius qu'il discuterait ainsi avec Severus Rogue de son enfant, il l'aurait carrément envoyé à Ste Mangouste! Étrange vraiment comme les choses changeaient. Dumbledore avait raison, en fin de compte.

« Sa mère…je suis désolé pour elle. Hermione nous a dit qu'elle est décédée. »

« Merci. Mais c'était il y a longtemps maintenant. »

« Je la connaissais par hasard? »

« Ca m'étonnerait grandement. »

« Dis donc, y'a un truc qui me chiffonne depuis pas mal de temps. Et puis maintenant qu'on peut se parler sans trop avoir envie de s'entre tuer…Si tu aimes les potions à ce point, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tant que ça enseigner la DCFM? »

A sa plus grande surprise, Rogue eut un petit sourire…et pratiquement un réel sourire! A moins que sous cette apparence toutes ses expressions étaient plus esthétiques…

« Ca ou autre chose, de toute façon. L'enseignement n'était pas vraiment un choix de carrière. »

« Tu te fiches de moi? T'es pratiquement une légende dans ton rôle de prof avide du poste! »

« Une idée de Dumbledore. Tu-sais-qui aurait voulu que j'ai le poste, même s'il me l'a jamais demandé, il attendrait sans doute cela d'un espion, pour pouvoir manipuler les gamins dans leur apprentissage en défense contre les Arts Sombres. Dumbledore a donc décidé que je resterai au poste de prof de potions mais il a fait courir cette rumeur qu'on a bien maintenu au fil des années. »

« Et pourquoi t'acharne-tu contre le jeune Longdubat? C'est un gentil garçon. »

« Parce que je ne comprend pas comment deux personnes aussi douées que ses parents ont pu mettre au monde un tel mollasson. »

« Si tu cessais de le terroriser peut-être arriverait-il à de meilleurs résultats. »

« Je ne suis pas payé pour les materner. Il ne résiste pas à la pression. Mais au moins en quatre ans il s'est amélioré, il tremble moins, il supporte mieux mon regard et il arrive même à faire des soupes toxiques à peu près descentes, même si elles ne ressemblent pas aux potions que j'avais demandé au départ. Et puis il fait moins exploser de chaudrons. Il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un! Il est excellent en botanique, je sais qu'il peut faire mieux en potion, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour le pousser hors de ses limites. Surtout si un jour il se retrouve face à des Mangemorts. D'ailleurs, ton cher filleul est pareil. S'il n'arrive pas à supporter mes dires sans répondre ou perdre son self-contrôle, imagine comme il sera simple pour Voldemort de le manipuler! »

« T'as vraiment une logique tordue! Mais c'est une logique, je suppose. »

« Albus n'a pratiquement jamais rien eu à redire contre ma logique tordue, je te signale. En plus d'une ça me permet de passer mes nerfs et de deux ça renforce ma couverture. »

« Eh, t'es payé combien au fait? »

« Pardon? C'est quoi cette question stupide? »

« Quoi? La curiosité, rappelle-toi. »

Rogue lui dit son salaire en levant les yeux au ciel. Sirius ignora sa mauvaise humeur, comme d'habitude.

« Quoi! C'est bien plus que ce que j'ai! »

« Jusqu'où tu peux être crétin, Black? J'ai bien plus d'ancienneté et je suis directeur des serpentards, bien sûr que je suis mieux payé que toi! »

« Mais t'es riche! »

« Et alors? Je travaille pour l'avoir cette paie et je supporte tous ces cornichons, sans parler des histoires des serpentards et de toute l'organisation et j'en passe. »

Peu de temps plus tard, Sirius rejoignit ses quartiers et alla se coucher. Finalement, ça avait été moins dangereux et plus facile qu'il l'avait prévu.

**8888888888**

Harry fut réveillé de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Son humeur, déjà bien entamée par son mal de tête, fut totalement mise à mal lorsqu'il tira les rideau de sa chambre. En effet, le ciel était gris et il pleuvait toujours à torrent. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait se défouler.

Après un passage par la salle de bain il choisit d'enfiler un simple jean noir, un T-Shirt et une veste qu'il avait lui-même acheté dans un magasin moldu. Il nourrit Hedwige (qui pour une fois n'était pas avec Shadow) et sortit de ses quartiers. Ron et Sirius dormaient toujours, alors il descendit directement au rez-de-chaussée, essayant de ne pas trop faire de bruit.

Le salon principal sous la mezzanine était vide, et la salle de musique aussi, donc Harry alla directement dans la grande salle à manger. En ouvrant la double porte il entendit tout d'abord le bruit sourd de la pluie battant les grandes portes-fenêtres puis la voix de son professeur de potion. La pièce était allumée magiquement par ces boules qui flottaient dans les airs dans toutes les pièces du manoir et qui s'allumaient dès qu'on en avait besoin, semblait-il. Harry n'avait pas encore trouvé l'occasion de demander des précisions là-dessus à Sirius ou à Ron, autant parce qu'il n'y avait pas pensé que parce qu'il se sentait idiot d'avoir à le faire.

Rogue était assis au bout de la grande et longue table, une tasse de café et une pile de parchemins devant lui. Miss Rogue était là, sous son apparence de Loryn, quelques chaises plus loin, habillée de façon moldue aussi simplement que Harry. Elle avait les deux pieds sur la table et semblait être ennuyée par quelque chose alors que des minis joueurs de quidditch volaient tout autour d'elle. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'Attrapeur des gryffondors pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de l'équipe nationale complète de France, très connue puisqu'elle était la seule en championnat international à ne compter que des femmes, joueuses de grand talent qui posaient de sérieux problèmes à leurs adversaires. Leurs tenues étaient bleues ciel et chaque petit personnage semblait vivant, à un tel point que Harry se demanda si les joueuses n'étaient pas réelles.

Et bien entendu, le loyal et majestueux Hélios était allongé aux pieds de la jeune femme.

Assez gêné et nerveux de se retrouver seul avec eux deux et d'entrer ainsi, il hésita à avancer. Mais la voix impassible de son professeur de potion ne lui donna pas le choix.

« Bonjour, Potter. » Fit-il sans même lever les yeux de ce qu'il était entrain de faire. « Etonnant que vous ne profitiez pas de vos matinées pour récupérer toute l'énergie dépensée dans votre insolence. »

Même si elle lui tournait le dos, Harry aurait pu jurer que Miss Rogue avait eu un rictus.

Mais à un peu plus de six heure du matin, un mal de tête dû à un cauchemar à la Voldemort lui vrillant le crâne, le garçon n'avait certes pas envie de se lancer dans une joute verbale qui ne serait de toute façon pas à son avantage.

« Bonjour. Je dérange? » Demanda t-il poliment, sa voix si dénuée de froideur que ça le surprit lui-même.

De toute évidence, il ne fut pas le seul puisque Rogue lui répondit sur un ton tout à fait civilisé…à moins que lui aussi ait eu une très courte nuit.

« Non, vous pouvez rester. Vous êtes un invité, après tout. »

Assez nerveux tout de même, Harry alla s'installer à une chaise de l'autre côté de la table, le plus éloigné des Rogue qu'il put se le permettre sans paraître impoli.

Deux secondes plus tard Fino apparut.

« Bonjour, monsieur Potter! »

« Bonjour, Fino. »

« N'avez-vous pas bien dormi? Oh, désolé, monsieur Potter. Il est évident que non, sinon monsieur Potter ne serait pas levé aux mêmes horaires que monsieur Severus et mlle Rogue. Monsieur Potter voudrait-il quelque chose pour son petit déjeuner? »

« Hum…pourrais-je avoir un chocolat chaud? »

« Certes, tout de suite, monsieur Potter. Mlle Rogue veut peut-être quelque chose? Vous n'avez rien mangé depuis hier après-midi, miss. Ce n'est pas sain. »

Alors que le batteuse de l'équipe miniature envoyait un cognard en direction de sa collègue et qu'une des poursuiveurs marquait un but, Miss Rogue ne jeta qu'un bref regard à l'elfe.

« Non merci, Fino. Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Je me dois d'insister, et j'en suis désolé. Je suis sûr que monsieur Severus sera d'accord avec moi. Vous devez avaler quelque chose. »

« Il a raison. Ou je te fais avaler une potion de nutrition. »

Jetant un regard noir à son père qui n'avait toujours pas lever la tête de ses copies, Miss Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

« Un café noir et un pain chocolat. »

« Tout de suite! »

Fino disparut et Miss Rogue soupira.

« Les elfes de maisons sont un peu trop attentifs, non? »

« Ils sont amicaux et sages. Tu devrais les écouter plus souvent. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. » Fit sarcastiquement la jeune fille tout en observant son équipe de quidditch qui tournait présentement autour d'elle tout en se passant souaffle et cognard et en poursuivant le minuscule vif d'or.

Leur petit déjeuner arriva rapidement et Harry but son délicieux chocolat, tout en songeant à un moyen de mettre son plan à exécution. Après tout il était seul avec les deux Rogue, une occasion qui ne se représenterait peut-être jamais avant qu'ils ne quittent le manoir.

Car Harry avait une théorie. Bien entendu, sans l'aval d'Hermione qui avait toujours été l'érudite de la bande il ne savait pas ce qu'elle valait, mais il n'avait pas envie d'en discuter au préalable et puis, s'il se trompait, il ne pouvait certainement pas descendre plus bas dans l'estime de son professeur de potion, si?

Lorsqu'il leva le regard vers Miss Rogue, qui sirotait son café, ses yeux émeraudes se retrouvèrent plongés dans ceux, sombres à tous points de vue, de la jeune femme. Une étrange impression s'empara de lui…et sa théorie fut de nouveau renforcée.

« On s'est déjà rencontré? » S'entendit-il dire contre son propre gré.

Semblant surprise pendant même pas un centième de seconde, Miss Rogue lui jeta un bref regard, eut un rictus et dit froidement:

« Bravo, Potter. On a fréquenté les mêmes cours ces dernières semaines. Mais ce n'est pas une nouvelle. »

Ayant l'habitude de cette attitude et étant bien trop absorbé par ses pensées et ses sentiments soudains, Harry ne se formalisa pas de cette quasi-insulte. Par contre les joueuses volant dans les airs au-dessus de la table l'ennuyaient, le distrayant malgré lui.

Il se leva lentement de sa chaise, son cœur battant plus rapidement. Son esprit commençait à placer les pièces du puzzle ensemble, et pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard, le mystère de l'année ne mit pas des mois avant d'être résolu.

« Non…avant ça…on s'est déjà vu… »

Le fait que Miss Rogue ne bougea pas d'un pouce, toujours très contrôlée, et continua à observer voler l'équipe nationale française qui ne dépassaient certainement pas la taille des playmobiles moldus l'ennuya malgré lui, surtout qu'en d'autres circonstances le jeu l'aurait fasciné.

Mais il savait que ce contrôle n'était qu'une façade. Rogue père, quant à lui, fixait Harry avec un regard qui allait vraiment finir par le rendre nerveux. Pourtant il n'y fit que guère attention.

« Impossible, Potter. Je crois que tu es trop souvent tombé sur la tête. »

« Et moi je te dis qu'on s'est déjà rencontré. » Répliqua Harry, son assurance lui revenant soudainement.

« C'est ridicule, Potter! » Siffla Rogue, mais le garçon ne fit pas attention à lui.

Il avait raison, il le savait.

« Violet. »

Levant un regard ennuyé vers lui, elle lui dit simplement:

« Quoi? »

« La couleur de ton aura. Violet. Sirius a mentionné que le Tableau t'avait indiquée en violet foncé. Sur le moment aucun de nous n'a fait la connexion. Personne. Mais ta couleur…je l'aurais certainement tout de suite reconnue si je l'avais vue par moi-même. A la Chambre des Pierres, elle a été révélée devant nous tous. C'est toi qui est allée chercher la pierre de Serpentard. »

Même si Harry fixait toujours Miss Rogue, il remarqua aisément comme les joueuses de quidditch semblèrent se désorganiser et voler avec moins d'aisance. La jeune femme retira ses pieds de sur la table et concentra sa totale attention sur lui. Finalement elle haussa les épaules et leva sa manche gauche, révélant une étrange Marque des Ténèbres à l'intérieur de son poignet, et la tête de mort et le serpent brillait d'un noir d'ébène à la lueur des boules magiques de lumière.

Cachant de nouveau l'emprunte sombre, Miss Rogue resta impassible.

« C'est vrai. Tu es peut-être plus malin que je ne le pensais, Potter Gryffondor. »

Sa voix glacée contrastait étrangement avec ses paroles. Mais encore une fois, Harry l'ignora. Il se força à rester calme. Il avait devant lui la descendante de Salazar Serpentard, peut-être apparentée à Voldemort, qui portait la même Marque que lui, et en plus qui était fille de Rogue.

Elle était par tous les points de vue directement opposée à sa lignée, et davantage à lui-même. C'était comme si on avait pris toutes les caractéristiques de sa naissance, puis qu'on avait pris leur contraire, et qu'on les avait donné à cette fille.

Serpentard. Gryffondor.

Lord Voldemort. Le garçon qui était destiné à le détruire.

Marque des Ténèbres haïe et redoutée. Cicatrice adulée et recherchée.

Rogue. Potter.

Fille. Garçon.

(Comme l'avait une fois mentionné Hermione) Née le 31 décembre à minuit en plein hiver. Lui était né au beau milieu de l'été, alors que le crépuscule s'étendait doucement, un 31 juillet.

Elle n'était son aînée que de six mois, et pourtant tant de choses les séparaient…

En tous cas, ça expliquait pourquoi Dumbledore leur avait dit ce jour à la Chambre des Pierres que Rogue était plus impliqué que quiconque dans cette histoire d'héritier. Mais pourquoi le directeur avait-il semblé parfois si hésitant? Il avait été très clair qu'il avait une totale confiance en Severus Rogue, mais pas en sa fille.

Pourquoi?

Alors que Harry avait toujours son regard plongé dans celui de Miss Rogue, ses pouvoirs et ses propres instincts le guidèrent vers la vérité. Il comprenait mieux à présent tous ces sentiments qu'il avait eu durant son séjour au manoir. Et puis le paquet de céréales trouvé dans la maison délabrée cet été, alors que tout avait semblé vide grâce au sortilège de protection. Tant d'autres choses s'expliquaient…

« C'est toi… » Souffla t-il, choqué. « Tu…tu es Megara. »

En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait certainement été assez satisfait de l'expression stupéfaite de la jeune fille. L'équipe française qui volait toujours s'écrasa d'un seul coup au sol, les petits personnages aussi inanimés que des jouets moldus. Distraitement Harry comprit que c'était Miss Rogue qui les avait contrôlés par magie jusqu'à maintenant, et il se demanda comment cela était possible. En tous cas elle avait totalement perdu la concentration qui lui fallait pour les animer.

« Comment tu peux savoir… » Mais elle ne finit pas sa pensée, comme si elle avait compris par elle-même.

« Je t'ai vue! Je t'ai vue en rêve. » Grimaçant devant cette phrase semblant totalement idiote, il précisa: « Dans des visions, dans les premiers tu étais bébé…mais différente, avec ta vraie apparence. Et vous aussi! » Réalisa t-il en se tournant vers son professeur, lui aussi debout. « Vous êtes arrivé juste à temps pour…hum pour… » Se rendant compte de son emportement et de ce dont il parlait, les joues de Harry s'empourpra bien malgré lui. Il baissa la voix pour terminer sa phrase. « la mort de Malicia. Et pour sauver votre fille. »

Bien que toujours plutôt impassible, Rogue semblait soucieux et contrarié. Le pauvre homme n'aurait plus une once de crédibilité dans son rôle d'affreux méchant pas beau à la rentrée!

« Génial. » Fit Megara soudainement. « Ah non, vraiment génial. L'héritier Gryffondor a des visions de ma vie! Gé - Nial ! »

« J'y suis pour rien! » Se défendit Harry d'un ton sec. Après tout il avait toujours mal à la tête, il n'avait absolument rien demandé et n'avait certes pas envie de s'engager dans une dispute contre une Serpentard et une Rogue!

« C'est son lien avec Voldemort. » Coupa Rogue, sa voix aussi posée que d'habitude. Décidément Harry aurait aimé avoir son contrôle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi? » Fit-elle d'un ton sec, ses yeux brillant de contrariété.

« Tu as un lien avec Voldemort. Potter aussi, moins puissant certes, mais un lien tout de même. A travers Voldemort, il a un lien avec toi. »

« Ben voyons. »

Décidant que quitte à choisir sur le moment, son professeur de potion était plus accessible, Harry tourna son attention vers lui.

« Malicia était la fille de Voldemort? C'est ça? »

Le sorcier sembla hésiter une demi-seconde, mais il finit par répondre.

« Oui. »

Réfléchissant, Harry chercha à se souvenir des détails de son rêve. Les paroles des Mangemorts raisonnèrent dans son esprit: _« Cracmol…ayant le sang du serpent…traître à son pouvoir…aucun don magique… »._

« Mais elle était Cracmol. Elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques…et elle n'adhérait pas aux croyances de Voldemort. » Continua Harry comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

« Elle était plus attirée par les arts, l'amitié, l'amour, la beauté. Un monde d'égalité. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait de sa propre progéniture. »

Étonné, Harry répliqua sans même y penser:

« Mais comment l'avez-vous rencontrée? »

Il eut envie de se mettre des baffes, là c'était certain le sorcier allait le tuer, mais son étonnement redoubla lorsque son professeur soupira et lui répondit.

« J'étais Mangemort et un sorcier doué, alors j'ai été l'un de ceux, privilégiés, qui devaient garder Malicia. Voldemort ne pouvant la tuer puisqu'il espérait obtenir d'elle une descendance sorcière en la mariant à un puissant magicien, il la séquestrait dans un des ses repères. Je crois que Malicia fut la première personne à part Albus Dumbledore à connaître mon statut d'espion. Au final, on avait bien plus en commun qu'on ne l'aurait cru, et je l'ai aidée à s'échapper. »

« Comment Voldemort a appris qu'elle avait eu un enfant? Il l'a…senti? »

« Exactement, Potter. Le sang des Serpentard et leur Marque les lient entre eux. »

D'autres mots refirent surface dans l'esprit de l'Attrapeur. _« Où est l'enfant? » « Elle ne deviendra jamais comme lui! » « Elle sera puissante…bientôt elle deviendra la plus puissante d'entre tous » « il voudra l'avoir. Par tous les moyens. »_

Il était clair que Voldemort voulait mettre la main sur Megara, et ce depuis sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais pourquoi? Lui qui était adepte d'un despotisme accru, pourquoi voulait-il de sa petite-fille à ses côtés?

« Pourquoi s'ils sont si liés n'a t-il pas pu la retrouver? »

Étrangement Rogue attendait ses questions et y répondait, comme tout professeur l'aurait fait sur sa matière. Sauf que lui ne les acceptait pas sur les potions mais répondait à celles sur sa vie. Harry ne manquait pas de trouver ce fait totalement bizarre.

« Lorsque vous avez détruit Lord Voldemort, enfin façon de parler, le lien a été provisoirement brisé, jusqu'à ce qu'il refasse surface ces dernières années. Mais plus jamais il n'a été aussi puissant. Plus il perd de son humanité et plonge vers les ténèbres et se transforme, moins il est apte à remonter le lien pour la retrouver. Si Megara peut voir par ses yeux, comme vous le faites dans un certain point de vue à l'occasion, ce n'est certainement pas son cas. »

« Alors quelqu'un qui serait lié à elle par cette histoire de sang et de Marque pourrait la localiser? »

« Pas immédiatement, cela va de soit. Il faudrait énormément de concentration et du temps. Mais en gros, oui. »

« Dix points pour gryffondor. » Fit sarcastiquement Megara qui n'avait pas bougé.

Harry fut stupéfait de la découvrir différente. Ses cheveux étaient châtains foncés et ondulés, ses yeux étaient restés les mêmes mais son visage était moins anguleux. Sa peau était plus mat et elle devait être légèrement plus petite que Harry de quelques courts centimètres. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il pensa qu'elle était plutôt belle.

Son expression en revanche restait aussi stoïque.

« Si tu t'étais présentée sous cette apparence dès le départ, j'aurai tout de suite su que c'était toi que je voyais dans mes visions. »

« Et voilà pourquoi je change, Potter. »

« Tu ne savais même pas que je les avais! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'es pas le seul être de l'univers. »

« Et vous? » Fit Harry en se tournant vers son professeur, ne pouvant résister à la tentation. Après tout ce que cet homme lui avait fait ces quatre dernières années il pouvait quand même en profiter non? « Vous ne reprenez pas votre apparence? »

Le sorcier plissa les yeux.

« Ne jouez pas aux malins, Potter. »

Mais il leva le sortilège néanmoins, et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un rictus en voyant le changement, une réflexion sur le bout de la langue.

« Une seule remarque, Potter, et dès que je vous croiserai à Poudlard j'enlèverai tellement de points à votre Maison que même Miss Granger ne pourra les récupérer avant la fin de l'année scolaire. »

Finalement, Harry garda la bouche fermée, mais ses yeux pétillants et son sourire en coin étaient déjà très éloquents.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione, elle aussi habillée de façon moldue (décidément c'était le jour), entra. Elle fut surprise de voir Megara sous sa vraie apparence alors qu'Harry était dans la pièce, et lorsque son regard se posa sur son prof elle eut un sourire.

« Je le savais. » Fit-elle simplement.

« Y a t-il une chose que tu ne sais pas, Hermione? »

« Figure-toi que j'ignore toujours quelques détails, mais crois-moi, je les découvrirai tôt ou tard. »

Megara haussa les épaules et se rassit, tout comme son père et Harry. Hermione prit place à côté de son amie et en face de l'Attrapeur.

« Sept heure du matin. Vous avez de drôles d'horaires pour tenir des conversations révélatrices, dites-moi. »

« Si tu crois que ça nous amuse. »

« Arrête de faire la tête, Meg. Quelques secrets de moins dans cette guerre est tout à fait à notre avantage. »

Celle-ci soupira.

« Maintenant on dirait mon père! »

Harry observa curieusement cet échange, et se demanda si c'était pour qu'il y ait moins de secrets que justement Rogue avait répondu à ses questions.

En tous cas, l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor n'avait certes pas oublié qu'il avait vu Megara tuer au moins quatre innocents dans ses rêves, et ce alors qu'elle n'avait que six puis dix ans. Il avait bien senti qu'elle n'avait pas été totalement elle-même lors de ces faits, surtout dans le premier où il avait été témoin du meurtre lui-même et où il avait vu le changement dans l'attitude de la fillette, en plus du changement physique, de la transformation de ses yeux. Mais qui pouvait dire ce qu'il s'était passé? Pourquoi avait-elle ainsi changé et avait eu un regard orange pendant l'espace d'un meurtre, si comparable à celui, rouge, de Voldemort? Ils partageaient le même sang. A quel point les transformations qu'avaient subi volontairement Tom Jedusor avaient influencé sur sa descendance? Et si leur sang et leur lien psychique n'étaient pas tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun?

Elle avait déjà tué. Mais combien de personnes et pourquoi?

De quoi était réellement capable Megara Rogue?

Soudainement la dernière prophétie des Anciens revint à l'esprit de Harry.

_« Quand l'Ombre atteindra son apogée_

_Et que le diable aura trouvé une nouvelle forme,_

_Deux enfants naîtront, tous deux héritiers,_

_Eux seuls pourront décider_

_Du sort des deux mondes._

_Ennemis ou alliés_

_Tout dépendra de leur choix_

_Mais si l'héritier qui possèdera _

_L'étrange don des Anciens_

_Bascule à jamais dans l'obscurité,_

_Toute chance sera perdue_

_Pour l'enfant de l'espoir et ses compagnons_

_Et les mondes sombreront_

_Dans les abysses des ténèbres. »_

Tout devenait si clair soudainement…les deux héritiers…cette prophétie, c'était de lui et de Megara dont elle parlait, tous les deux étaient nés durant l'apogée du pouvoir de Voldemort, le diable en personne. Hermione avait défini les deux mondes comme étant le monde sorcier et le monde moldu, et elle avait certainement raison. Mais Ron s'était peut-être trompé sur son rôle en tant que l'héritier au don étrange…après tout Megara avait le sang de Salazar Serpentard dans les veines et était certainement une Fourchelang elle aussi! Donc ça ne tenait pas la route… mais Harry n'avait aucun autre don spécial… du moins pas qu'il sache. L'enfant de l'espoir…après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait redonné espoir à toute la communauté sorcière lorsqu'il avait seulement un an? Et n'était-il pas l'objet de ce même espoir à l'heure actuelle, alors que Voldemort reprenait une nouvelle fois son règne de terreur? Mais quel « don des Anciens » pouvait bien posséder Megara?

Ennemis ou alliés… Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'elle pouvait se révéler une ennemie? Pouvait-elle basculer dans l'ombre, du côté des ennemis? Si Voldemort arrivait à l'atteindre ou à la retrouver, serait-ce ce qu'il se passerait? Elle le suivrait et serait son disciple, mettant ses pouvoirs au service du mal? Peut-être que la part d'ombre que chacun a en soi était plus puissante en elle du fait de son héritage.

C'était si limpide à présent… si jamais elle aussi alliait ses pouvoirs à ceux de Voldemort et de tous ses autres suivants, jamais Harry ne parviendrait à le vaincre, et la cause serait réellement perdue…

Non. Tout n'était pas simple. Quelque chose clochait.

Voldemort avait déjà présenté son héritier, son fils héritier, Prince. Et la prophétie ne précisait pas s'il s'agissait d'un héritier de sang ou non, auquel cas il n'était peut-être pas question de sa petite-fille, Megara.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, quelque chose faussait l'équation, ou alors Harry se trompait complètement une nouvelle fois.

Lequel des deux, Prince ou Megara, était-il le prophétisé héritier?

Qui était réellement l'Héritier de l'Ombre?

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_**Si j'ai pas mal de reviews, vous aurez rapidement la suite, sinon…plus on attend plus on apprécie, paraît-il. Mais étant une grande lectrice de fanfics moi-même, je sais pertinemment qu'attendre, c'est ch! Lol.**_

_**Comprenez-moi, plus de 30 personnes sont venus jeter un coup d'œil au chapitre 21, et seulement 2 très sympathiques lecteurs ont laissé un mot.**_

_**Vous savez, seulement un « Vivement la suite! » ou un « J'ai lu et j'aime (ou j'aime pas, chacun ses goûts) » suffirait pleinement! Ca prend deux secondes!**_

_**A la prochaine!**_

_**Y.**_


	23. Sombre horizon

_**Salut.**_

_**OUF ! Enfin. La rentrée, les cours de conduite, la reprise du boulot et tout le reste…que la vie réelle est compliquée et ennuyeuse !**_

_**Enfin, voilà le chap 23, court et à mon avis un des plus nuls de cette histoire, mais c'est en réalité juste un tremplin pour la suite des festivités.**_

_**Comment allez-vous, vous tous ?**_

_**  
En tous cas j'ai été très touchée par toutes vos reviews, c'est sympa, merci.**_

_**RAR :**_

_**MARIE : Merci pour les compliments. Malheureusement Severus ne va pas garder sa vraie apparence très longtemps puisqu'ils ne restent pas en vacances éternellement ! Mais ça va revenir, ne t'en fais pas.**_

_**NONO : LOL. Merci.**_

_**SNAPYE : Ah, au moins tu lis vraiment la fic, puisque tu as bien suivi les indices ! Pour la prophétie ça se précisera rapidement je pense. Merci pour tout !**_

_**YUKIVAN : NON ! PAS LA TRONCONNNEUSE ! Lol. Voilà la suite. Faire souffrir Harry ? Hum, ça viendra sûrement.**_

_**NEFEROURA : Merci beaucoup, ça me touche. Et bien entendu, personne ne pourrait se passer de le site favoris de millions de fans !**_

_**MANGLI : Merci ! C'est certain que mon Sev Rogue est très différent de celui des bouquins, mais bien entendu, vu que c'est une fic A.U. j'ai le droit pour le plus grand plaisir de tous !**_

_**BIG APPLE : Salut, moi ça va, mis à part que les cours me pompent. Et pas de vacances avant noël ! Merci la fac ! Et toi ? Merci de lire, je suis ravie que tu aimes.**_

_**OLORIN : Ouah ! Super tes résultats en français ! Alors t'as pu lire le tome 6 je suppose ? Pas trop dégoûtée ? lol. Moi je me souviens que je suis restée en état de choc pendant deux jours ! lol. Mais je suis certaine que le tome 7 nous réservent encore bien des surprises ! Merci pour tes mots !**_

_**SIMOI : La voilà ! Merci !**_

_**SUMMER-SUNRISE : MERCI ! **_

_**CARO : Merci des compliments !**_

_**ANAELLE PENDRAGON : Ah, captiver le lecteur. Un défi pour tous les auteurs ! Ravie d'apprendre que mon intrigue fonctionne ! Merci du mot !**_

_**LILY : Merci ! Et pour les Rogue, ne t'en fais pas ils finiront par mieux s'entendre avec tout le monde ! Faut bien que la guerre serve à quelque chose de bénéfique !**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE**

**Chapitre 23: Sombre horizon.**

Ce soir-là, Harry pénétra doucement dans la salle à manger silencieuse. Les deux Rogue avaient gardé leur véritable apparence toute la journée, mais Megara ne s'était que très peu montrée et son père avait été plutôt occupé, discutant doucement avec Halley, parfois avec Sirius, et terminant certainement de mettre des commentaires affreux sur les copies de ses élèves.

Dans la pièce sombre, la table était nette de toute vaisselle, les elfes ayant certainement débarrassé après leur dîner quelques heures plus tôt, et seule Halley était présente, debout devant la haute porte-fenêtre. La pluie, qui semblait incessante ces derniers jours, était la seule source de bruit provenant aux oreilles de Harry.

S'avançant doucement, il se plaça aux côtés de la vieille dame et remarqua l'expression fermée sur son visage. C'était inhabituel de sa part, elle qui semblait prendre sur elle pour être toujours celle qui gardait le moral et redonnait joie et espoir à ses proches.

Tournant de nouveau son regard en face de lui, Harry découvrit ce qu'Halley observait. Plus loin près du petit lac à poisson une silhouette se dessinait. Bien qu'il ne la connaissait pas plus que ça, il pouvait aisément voir que c'était Megara. Elle était littéralement trempée, de l'eau ne cessait de dégouliner sur son visage, le reste de son corps était recouvert par sa robe de sorcier noire qui était mouillée au-delà de tout espoir de séchage avant deux jours au moins. Hélios, couché sous un des bancs de pierre, était également trempé, le pauvre étant bien trop imposant pour pouvoir tenir totalement sous cet abris.

Megara tenait à la main une épée d'argent, et Harry comprit aisément qu'elle avait changé sa baguette magique grâce au sort _Expesias_. Ses mouvements étaient rapides, précis et très fluides.

« Cela fait plus de deux heures qu'elle est dehors. » Dit soudainement Halley d'une voix sourde, ses yeux ne quittant pas la jeune fille à l'extérieur.

Une forme sombre bougea près de Megara, et le premier instinct d'Harry fut d'ouvrir la porte fenêtre et sortir sa baguette magique pour prévenir la jeune fille et l'aider. Mais elle se tourna avec force vers elle, lui envoya un coup de pied puis l'attaqua avec l'épée tout en lui envoyant un sortilège. L'ombre était un individu dont le visage était caché par sa grande capuche noire et il se battait avec puissance et dextérité, une baguette-épée à la main. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Comme si elle avait lu cette question dans son esprit Halley se remit à parler doucement.

« C'est un Entraîneur. On peut en invoquer par un sort de Magie Neutre. C'est un peu comme un mannequin moldu, sauf que les Entraîneurs bougent et réagissent comme n'importe qui. Ils lancent des sorts aussi puissants que ceux qu'un sorcier peut lancer, il a son libre-arbitre. Bref, il est un adversaire idéal. »

« Mais alors comment peut-on le contrôler? Il pourrait tuer celui qui s'entraîne? »

« Celui qui lance le sort pense à ce qu'il veut précisément. Le niveau de l'Entraîneur, sa vitesse, sa dextérité, les sortilèges qu'il peut lancer ou non. On peut aussi aisément les faire disparaître n'importe quand grâce à la contre-formule et il se fige lorsque le sorcier arrête le combat ou lâche sa baguette. Sinon il disparaît lorsqu'on le vainc. »

Sous la pluie battante et malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, Megara continuait son duel acharné, et visiblement ça durait depuis un moment. Mouvement sur mouvement, sort sur sort, esquive sur esquive, le rythme ne faiblissait pas, et l'Entraîneur était d'un haut niveau.

« Pourquoi fait-elle ça? » Demanda doucement Harry.

Soupirant légèrement, Halley ne détournait toujours pas son regard de la jeune fille.

« Je pense qu'elle a simplement besoin de se focaliser sur quelque chose, de s'occuper l'esprit tout en s'entraînant. Elle a aussi un trop plein d'émotions à exprimer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

De ce point de vue là, le Survivant aurait aussi certainement besoin de plusieurs Entraîneurs bien rôdés!

Observant encore un moment avec admiration et curiosité la jeune fille se battre, Harry finit par s'interroger sur la cause de l'étrange comportement de Halley.

« N'avez-vous pas peur qu'elle tombe malade? » Demanda t-il pour tenter d'en savoir plus.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de la dame, mais le jeune homme pouvait clairement voir qu'elle était tout sauf amusée.

« Je lui ai déjà demandé d'arrêter et de rentrer. J'ai à peine eu une réponse, et je m'y attendais. Elle ne m'écoutera pas, et ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'écoute plus personne. Je suppose que les enfants qui grandissent trop vite deviennent de trop jeunes adultes indépendants et qui ne veulent pas accepter que d'autres s'intéressent à leur bien être. Mais bien entendu, tu sais très bien ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas, Harry? »

Lui accordant un petit sourire coupable, le garçon continua de l'écouter.

« Peut-être que Severus pourrait la faire rentrer. Mais lui-même est très occupé en ce moment. Ah je te jure Harry, avec ces deux-là ce n'est pas simple tous les jours. »

« Je veux bien vous croire, Halley. »

« Bon, il va falloir que je te laisse, je suis éreintée ce soir. Et la connaissant elle pourrait rester là encore un moment. Mais je ne m'en fais pas, il ne lui arrivera rien, et puis elle a l'habitude de s'assumer, après tout. Je ne suis qu'une vieille gouvernante à la retraite trop gâteuse. »

Lui offrant un nouveau sourire, Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, Halley. Vous êtes seulement une grande dame qui aime sa famille et qui se fait du soucis pour les gens qu'elle aime. »

A son tour elle lui accorda un sourire puis quitta la pièce.

Harry se retourna de nouveau vers l'extérieur. Après quelques minutes il leva les yeux au ciel et se décida à ouvrir la porte-fenêtre.

Il regretta de ne pas avoir enfilé un manteau avant de sortir lorsque le froid mordant et l'eau glacée lui battirent le visage.

Progressant lentement vers Megara, il se demanda dans quoi il mettait encore les pieds. Après tout, si elle n'appréciait pas sa présence il lui suffirait de se retourner et de lui trancher la tête, et il n'aimerait pas vraiment être décapité par une Serpentard-Rogue! Ca ferait vraiment très tâche sur son épitaphe!

Il utilisa sa baguette pour se lancer un sort dans le but de rester à l'abris de l'eau et ainsi éviter d'être trempé, puis remit l'instrument magique dans sa poche. Presque malgré lui sa main resta sur sa baguette, et il devint plus prudent à mesure de son approche.

Lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux, Hélios leva sa tête vers lui, ses yeux intelligents le sondant étrangement. Harry se stoppa et resta silencieux alors que Megara lançait un Homofix puis un Doloris sur l'Entraîneur, et le garçon nota que sa baguette magique avait repris sa forme initiale. Alors que l'Entraîneur était à terre, il crut que la jeune fille allait lui lancer un Avada Kedavra, mais au dernier moment elle utilisa de nouveau le sort Expesias et trancha littéralement la tête de son adversaire par un geste puissant, et deux secondes plus tard le corps disparut. Figé, Harry observa Megara se redresser et redonner à son épée sa forme normale de baguette. Jamais il n'avait vu un sorcier tuer ainsi, d'une façon si moldue et si…dans un certain sens, si violente. Bien entendu, les duels par épées restaient rares depuis plus d'un siècle. Les « bons » sorciers ne tuaient que rarement, et les sorciers sombres se servaient des Impardonnables, ou plus rarement des Innommables.

Elle garda sa baguette en main, et Harry se décida à se rapprocher d'elle. Les quelques lumières provenant du manoir ne suffisaient pas à y voir correctement, surtout depuis que les flashs des sortilèges avaient cessé, mais la pénombre lui suffisait.

En étant ainsi plus près d'elle il pouvait entendre sa respiration laborieuse, suite à l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir durant tout le temps qu'avait duré son duel.

« On se promène dans la nuit sans baby-sitter, Potter? »

Elle ne s'était pas retournée, et sa voix froide et plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée le surprit. Soudainement frustré par cette remarque insultante, Harry lui répondit sur le même ton.

« J'ai même laissé mes couches à Poudlard, figure-toi. Et toi, Rogue? Ton papa ne te surveille pas? »

Harry n'aurait su dire si sa répartie l'avait surprise, amusée ou énervée…ou peut-être les trois. Pourtant elle se retourna, son visage impassible mais pâle, et même si elle ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte il comprit qu'elle était certainement glacée, trempée comme elle l'était.

« Mon père est un homme occupé. Comme on l'est tous. Et je suis loin d'avoir besoin d'une baby sitter. »

« Je sais. » Répondit-il sincèrement. Il en avait assez vu dans ses rêves et assez appris dans la réalité pour savoir qu'elle vivait depuis longtemps seule durant presque toute l'année. C'était certainement pour ça qu'elle semblait si distante lorsqu'elle était à proximité d'un certain nombre de personnes. Ça devait la rendre nerveuse.

Face à lui, la jeune fille plissa les yeux.

« Que sais-tu, au juste? »

« Certaines choses. » Répondit-il, sachant qu'elle parlait des visions qu'il avait eues d'elle.

« Quelles choses? »

Sa frustration était à peine cachée, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Lui-même savait ce que c'était de cacher ce qu'on ressentait au fond de soi. Il arrivait des moments où il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour être quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui qui n'ait pas une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, qui ne s'appelait pas Harry Potter, qui n'était pas un descendant de Gryffondor, et qui n'était pas Celui qui avait survécu.

Le garçon répondit à l'instinct, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et sa voix fut bien différente, bien plus douce.

« Je suis désolé pour Matthew. Et pour ta mère. »

Un éclair passa dans les grands yeux noirs de Megara et son visage démontra toutes ses émotions, mais aussi rapidement que c'était arrivé ces manifestations s'évanouirent.

« C'était il y a longtemps. Je ne m'en souviens même pas. » Son ton voulu froid n'était qu'une très pâle imitation de ce qu'elle avait fait plus tôt, et Harry pouvait y sentir sa tension.

« Je sais que si. Puisque je l'ai vue par mes visions, visions qui viennent de ton esprit. Tu étais là et tu l'as vue mourir. Je suis désolé. Je suis certain que c'était une femme bien. »

« Pour une Serpentard? Certainement. Pour notre famille? Sûrement le seul membre d'aplomb. »

« Je pensais en terme universel. »

Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, alors que la pluie ne semblait qu'augmenter d'intensité, l'héritière Serpentard parut à Harry très fragile, elle qui d'habitude semblait toujours si contrôlée, toujours si froide, si impassible, si forte, étant ainsi trempée jusqu'aux os dans la nuit noire, ses vêtements sombres lui collant à la peau et sa baguette oubliée en main, ses bras le long du corps.

Et puis le sentiment disparut une nouvelle fois, et elle secoua la tête.

« Qu'importe, elle est morte. Comme beaucoup d'autres dans cette guerre. Et comme d'autres à venir. Ta famille aussi. »

« Je m'en suis trouvé une nouvelle depuis. J'ai Ron et les Weasley, j'ai Hermione et Sirius aussi. Et en un sens mes parents seront toujours avec moi. » Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait parlé sans méfiance et presque sans réfléchir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Après tout il n'aimait pas cette fille! Elle n'avait jamais été correcte avec lui, et ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient des choses en commun…à part le fait d'avoir tant de choses sur leurs épaules. Soudainement il se demanda si elle avait connaissance de la prophétie. Était-ce à elle qu'appartenait le papier qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la vieille maison durant l'été et où avait été griffonné le texte ancien? C'était possible, mais pas certain. Et Harry ne souhaitait pas trop en révéler, au cas où il se trompait.

« Tu te souviens d'eux? De tes parents, je veux dire. » Fit-elle soudainement.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je les vois et les entend dans mes rêves parfois. Juste avant qu'ils…qu'ils ne meurent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pense que c'est à cause du lien avec Voldemort. J'étais trop jeune lorsque ça c'est produit pour en garder un souvenir aussi précis. »

« Mon père m'a dit que ta mère était quelqu'un de bien. Une grande sorcière, même si d'ascendance moldue. Mais il dit qu'elle aurait certainement trouvé un adversaire plus puissant qu'elle en Hermione. »

Même si elle lui dit ça avec son ton glacé, il ne put s'empêcher d'en être reconnaissant. Au fond de lui il se demanda si Rogue connaissait sa mère durant leurs années d'étude. Après tout dans leur premières années Sirius ne semblait pas avoir fréquenté Lily Evans. Et si Rogue et elle avaient été amis? Non, ça ne se pouvait pas de fait de leurs Maisons opposées, en plus du fait qu'elle était née de parents moldus et lui de Mangemorts…Pourtant, il faudrait qu'il vérifie ça, après tout cette année avait déjà eu son lot de surprises, pourquoi pas une autre?

Tout à coup il eut un rictus.

« Je suppose qu'il n'en dit pas autant de mon père. »

« Ton père d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans les souvenirs du mien n'était qu'un crétin prétentieux trop fier de sa pauvre petite personne et qui ne donnait quasiment aucune importance aux gens qu'ils ne jugeaient pas comme dignes de lui. Mais il a dit qu'au fond, lorsqu'il était adulte et membre de l'Ordre, James Potter n'était pas mauvais. A première vue son mariage l'aurait calmé, et la guerre aussi. »

Toujours heureux d'entendre des choses sur ses parents qu'ils n'avaient même pas connu, Harry n'en fut pas moins suspicieux.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça? »

« Pourquoi es-tu là? »

Il se défièrent du regard une minute. L'un et l'autre ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être méfiant et prudent, et d'un autre côté il y avait indéniablement quelque chose d'étrange entre eux. Peut-être était-ce simplement le fait que leur situation étaient quelque part semblables.

Et puis, en réalité, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de réponse à ces deux questions.

« Ok. Le moment est passé. Bonne nuit. »

« C'est ça, bonne nuit, Potter. »

Harry se retourna et s'en alla, rentrant de nouveau dans le manoir. Mais avant de quitter la salle à manger il tourna la tête pour voir Hélios se relever et aller vers Megara, qui resta debout, sous la pluie et dans l'obscurité.

**8888888888**

Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin. C'était leur dernier jour au manoir, le soir même ils allaient tous devoir retourner à Poudlard. Rogue allait redevenir leur infâme professeur de potions, Sirius leur super prof de DCFM, Halley allait retourner dans son appartement, Shadow là où il devait aller (peut-être chez le professeur Rogue à Poudlard), quant à Megara…Megara, elle, allait certainement repartir quelque part dans le pays se cacher de son grand-père et de ses sbires, et Hermione n'allait plus la revoir avant un bon moment certainement. Bien entendu elle le savait depuis longtemps, depuis que son amie lui avait dit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard après les vacances. Et étant donnés les temps qui couraient il était peu probable qu'elles se revoient prochainement. Tout ce que la préfète espérait c'était qu'elles aient _l'occasion_ de se revoir, ce qui voudrait dire qu'elles étaient toutes les deux en bonne santé. Peut-être arriverait-elle tout de même à obtenir des nouvelles auprès du professeur Rogue sans mettre leur trois vies en danger.

Entendant un drôle de bruit, elle pénétra dans le salon de l'aile familiale pour y découvrir une pièce quasi silencieuse. Megara était là, elle aussi, assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, le visage tourné vers le paysage qui était petit à petit allumé par le soleil levant. Sa main gauche, sur laquelle la Marque des Ténèbres propre à sa lignée trônait, était déposée contre la vitre froide, et son regard sombre ne quittait pas l'extérieur.

Sans un bruit, Hermione fit quelques pas dans la pièce et se stoppa, observant son amie. Silencieuse et figée, l'autre jeune fille avait une expression à la fois fermée et révélatrice. Son visage et ses yeux étaient pensifs, soucieux même, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner face à l'amertume et à la peur que cette expression cachait. La seule fois où elle avait vu quelqu'un ressentir ça et le cacher, c'était après le Tournoi et la mort de Diggory, et il s'agissait de Harry.

Mais il n'y avait pas de regret chez Megara, simplement une effrayante résignation. Tout comme elle n'avait pas cette joie de vivre qu'Harry avait chaque jour, ni ce si puissant et contagieux espoir que le garçon avait pour l'avenir et qui illuminait son regard émeraude. Megara savait quelque chose qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Elle ressentait des sentiments que le Survivant n'avait encore jamais ressenti, et, Hermione l'espérait, ne ressentirait jamais. Si Megara avait une faille dans son attitude mystérieuse, c'était sûrement le fait que lorsqu'elle dormait sans potion elle avait en effet de terribles cauchemars et qu'il lui arrivait, de temps en temps, de parler dans son sommeil. Ainsi Hermione savait qu'elle avait déjà tué, et ce pas en légitime défense. Peut-être avait-elle tué même plusieurs personnes. Et puis la gryffondor savait lire les gens autour d'elle, et commençait à bien connaître la jeune fille. Pour Hermione, le fait que son amie ait tué par le passé ne voulait rien dire dans le présent, et elle n'allait certainement pas essayer d'en apprendre plus. Si un jour Megara voulait en parler, elle savait qu'Hermione était là.

Mais ni elle-même ni Harry ne connaissait ce sentiment de haine, de rage, de colère, que Megara ressentait par moment, et qui avalait chaque jour davantage son âme, après avoir anéanti le peu d'innocence qu'elle avait eu jadis, dans une très lointaine enfance.

Hermione ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle comprenait, ni même qu'elle connaissait les états d'âmes de son amie, mais elle pouvait être là.

En faisant encore un pas de plus vers la fenêtre et Megara, elle remarqua pour la première fois que son amie tremblait.

« C'est comme tomber dans un lac sombre et glacé, et s'enfoncer inexorablement dans ses profondeurs gelées. »

Si Hermione ne sursauta pas lorsque son amie parla brusquement, c'était seulement parce qu'elle avait à présent l'habitude de la perception de Megara. La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé et était toujours de profil, presque dos à la position d'Hermione, et son regard sombre était toujours perdu vers l'extérieur.

Mais ce qui avait réellement choqué Hermione c'était sa voix si basse et emprunte d'une étrange émotion, comme de la lassitude, ou de l'épuisement, ou _quelque chose _qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Tu coules, encore et encore, et tu ne sais pas comment revenir à la surface. Tu as beau te débattre au début, tu n'y peux rien, et finalement tu cesses totalement de lutter malgré toi. Et alors tu ne peux plus que subir et agir. Mais rien ne va comme tu le souhaiterais vraiment. Mais il est déjà trop tard. »

Alors que Megara n'avait toujours pas bougé, Hermione se rapprocha encore d'elle. Elle aurait aimé lui prendre les bras pour la tourner plus vers elle mais elle ne le fit pas. Megara était encore plus étrange que d'habitude, et elle n'était pas contrôlée, son masque impassible n'était pas totalement en place. Et sa voix et son immobilité effrayaient Hermione.

« De quoi parles-tu? » Demanda t-elle doucement, presque timidement.

Un silence. Une seconde. Puis trois. Puis dix. La réponse ne vint que presque deux minutes plus tard, une éternité pour Hermione qui se demanda si Megara n'allait pas rester muette ou retomber dans son attitude habituelle.

« Voldemort a tué deux adolescents cette nuit. Et j'étais dans sa tête. A présent il n'y a plus que haine et colère, une satisfaction malsaine et une intelligence morbide en lui. Il n'est plus humain, c'est ce que les gens disent. Mais ils ne savent pas. Ils ne savent rien. » Hermione l'écouta en silence, de plus en plus inquiète. Du dégoût mêlé de colère et de mépris tintait la voix de son amie à présent. « Les sentiments, les émotions, c'est humain. Il n'y a aucune création plus humaine que la haine et la cruauté, la soif de pouvoir. Les animaux ne l'ont pas, même les monstres n'ont que l'instinct propre à leur espèce. L'humain a créé cela. Voldemort est plus humain que personne ne pourra jamais l'imaginer. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, et elle savait que ce n'était pas dû au froid, ni seulement à sa réaction face au ton et aux mots de son amie. Elle frissonnait car inconsciemment grâce à sa qualité de sorcière elle sentit l'aura qui se dégagea l'espace d'un instant de Megara. C'était sombre, effrayant et puissant. C'était dangereux.

Pourtant Hermione n'y fit pas attention. Megara tremblait toujours, sa main contre la vitre fraîche, son regard perdu, son expression si lointaine, sa voix si étrange.

« Megara, est-ce que ça va? »

« Si on se noie, on ne peut remonter à la surface. » Dit l'autre fille d'une voix définitive et toujours aussi basse et profonde, lasse.

Ne l'avait-elle pas entendue?

Réellement inquiète, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, mais personne n'était levé. Si seulement le professeur Rogue et Halley pouvaient passer par là!

Il était évident que Megara n'avait pas dormi durant la nuit, et ses vêtements étaient étrangement froissés et abîmés, voire boueux à certains endroits. Avait-elle été sous la pluie quelques temps auparavant? Où était passé Hélios? Était-il entrain de dormir en haut?

« Megara? Megara? »

Finalement Hermione n'y tint plus. Elle prit son amie par les épaules et la fit se lever doucement mais fermement. Soudainement Megara redevint plus impassible et ses yeux plus vivants, mais elle avait toujours cette apparence fatiguée.

Les grands yeux noirs de son amie se fixèrent soudainement dans les siens, et Hermione eut l'impression qu'elle la sondait pour y trouver quelque chose. Pourtant son regard était étrangement doux et brillant, et lorsqu'elle parla ce fut avec la voix basse et fragile d'un enfant qui ne pourrait pas supporter davantage d'épreuves et se briserait sous la moindre pression.

« A ton avis, Hermione, la guerre finira un jour? »

Très surprise et émue par ce ton venant de son amie d'ordinaire si fière, si secrète et si forte et contrôlée, Hermione sentit quelques larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais elle refusa sa nature altruiste et sensible aux douleurs et aux souffrances de ses proches de prendre le dessus, et elle se contrôla.

« Tout a toujours une fin, Megara. »

« Mais laquelle. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Simplement une évidence, une évidence qui était plus que jamais présente dans leur vie alors que la prophétie leur troublait l'esprit et que la guerre ravageait leur monde.

Megara reprit le contrôle total d'elle-même et s'excusa avant de monter dans ses quartiers et Hermione resta là, seule, debout, à observer la pluie s'écraser contre la vitre comme autant de fragments de son innocence, craquelée depuis ses onze ans et dont le peu de morceaux restant était consumé à mesure que les jours défilaient.

Pour la première fois, Hermione Granger se demanda avec terreur où la guerre mènerait le monde, et si elle serait encore là pour le savoir.

Mais sa détermination ne fut que renforcée. Si ça devait arriver, si elle devait mourir même à un âge aussi jeune, ce serait auprès des siens, et en défendant ses parents et ses amis.

Pourtant l'avenir semblait soudainement très sombre.

**8888888888**

Lorsque Hermione la serra dans ses bras quelques heures plus tard, Megara ne put s'empêcher de se tendre. Elle passait tellement peu de temps avec d'autres gens au cours de sa vie que les contacts physiques la rendaient nerveuse, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de son père, ou même d'Halley. Mais sa surprise passa et elle rendit à son amie cette douce étreinte, chassant machinalement la pensée que c'était peut-être sa dernière. Elle avait déjà dit au revoir à son père en privé, et il attendait plus loin avec le portoloin. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas transplaner! Ou utiliser un balais!

« Fais attention à toi, Meg. »

« Toi aussi, Hermione. Toi aussi. »

Halley l'observait avec des yeux trop brillant. Megara eut soudainement du mal à sourire mais ça sembla suffire à la vieille femme.

« N'oublie pas de prendre soin de toi surtout, petite. Mange bien régulièrement, fais des poses dans tes exercices et dors. Et ne t'épuises pas trop, surtout! Ne fais pas comme ton père. Tu me le promets? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Halley. Prend soin de toi aussi. Bye. »

Halley soupira en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'absence de promesse de la jeune fille, mais elle sembla s'y faire.

« Je retourne à Carolyne Hall dès ce soir. Je suis bien là-bas, ne t'inquiète dont pas pour moi. Au revoir. »

Sans un autre regard en arrière, Megara se détourna et marcha rapidement vers son père, s'assurant mentalement que toutes ses affaires étaient bien dans les valises réduites dans ses poches. Après avoir échangé un long regard avec le sorcier, regard par lequel ils communiquèrent tout ce qu'ils ne se dirent pas, elle posa une main sur Hélios et se saisit du portoloin.

Lorsque le monde se réaffirma devant ses yeux, elle était seule avec le Loup de Lune dans la pièce sombre d'une petite maison à l'extrême Sud de l'Angleterre, très loin des siens.

Observant autour d'elle, Megara prit rapidement note que d'une, elle n'était jamais venue ici (et pourtant elle avait vécu dans bon nombre d'endroits appartenant directement ou non aux Rogue) et de deux, ça semblait tout à fait acceptable. Le petit village dans lequel elle résiderait pour les prochaines semaines abritait aussi bien des moldus que des sorciers, et aucune activité mangemort n'avait été repérée dans les environs. Mais l'idée de cette proximité avec tant de gens la rendait nerveuse. Elle n'avait pourtant pas voulu faire trop d'histoires à son père, et lui donner encore plus de soucis qu'il n'en avait déjà. Les préoccupations dans la situation de Severus Rogue pouvaient aisément lui coûter la vie.

Mais la simple idée qu'il y avait des moldus ignorants dans ce village la mettait sur les nerfs bien malgré elle. C'était dans son sang, dans sa tête, dans sa magie même. Tout ça à cause de papy Voldemort. Et de Salazar Serpentard. Et de cette saleté de marque qu'elle portait au poignet gauche. En réalité, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle était comme une bombe moldue prête à exploser à tout moment. De mauvais stimuli, des émotions mal venues, et elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Ou presque.

Dire que ça la terrifiait serait un euphémisme. Il n'y avait aucun mot dans le registre de la peur assez puissant pour qualifier ce qui l'habitait, ce sentiment avec lequel elle avait toujours vécu mais qui avait encore augmenté depuis que Voldemort était pleinement de retour.

Elle savait qui elle était. Ce qu'elle était. La plupart du temps. Mais elle n'était jamais certaine de ce dont elle était capable. Et elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Pourtant elle savait qu'elle était un assassin. Un assassin qui pouvait tuer d'un geste de la main sans sourciller, sans aucune émotion, sans aucune pitié. Au contraire. Avec une vile satisfaction. Si ce sentiment venait totalement de son héritage morbide, ou s'il trouvait une petite partie de son origine réellement en elle, ça c'était une autre histoire.

Ce que Megara Marianna Rogue savait en revanche sans aucun doute, c'était que s'il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu, c'était un total libre-arbitre. Oh, elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle avait fait, faisait et ferait ses propres choix. Mais elle n'avait jamais choisi d'être une Serpentard, la petite-fille de Lord Voldemort ou même une Rogue. Elle n'avait jamais choisi d'être maudite.

Les grandes routes de son destin étaient déjà tracées. Quant à savoir quels virages elle prendrait, malheureusement pour le moment elle ne pouvait jurer de rien. Pourtant qu'elle aimerait pouvoir le faire.

D'un geste négligeant de sa baguette magique, elle redonna à toutes ses affaires leur taille normale et ouvrit tous les volets de la maison. Au moins dans le coin, il ne pleuvait pas.

Alors qu'Hélios partait découvrir leur nouveau lieu de vie, Megara rangea rapidement et magiquement toutes leurs affaires, puis elle soupira en se massant les tempes.

Ses migraines ne s'arrangeaient pas, mais au moins elle ne faisait pas une nouvelle crise. Pourvu que son cher grand-père ne prenne pas l'idée de faire un massacre dans les heures à venir…24 heures de repos, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

Contrôlant sa respiration, la jeune Serpentard se mit en tailleur à même le sol et respira profondément.

Après quelques temps elle réussit à se plonger en transe.

Puis elle fronça les sourcils en sentant une présence familière.

**8888888888**

A des kilomètres de là, celui que tous nommaient Prince ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il mettait toute son énergie à retrouver la cible que Maître Voldemort lui avait confié. Et pour la première fois il avait pu trouver un indice sur son existence. C'était comme si la fille était brusquement apparue de nul part. En transe, Prince avait soudainement senti la potentiel étrange et puissant de cette fille l'atteindre, et la connexion avait été si rapide et si soudaine que ça l'avait sorti immédiatement de son état inerte.

Comment était-ce possible?

Il connaissait cette présence. C'était la même qui l'avait accompagné durant toute sa vie! La même qu'il sentait dans ses rêves les plus étranges, lorsqu'il avait l'impression de vivre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Et la même qui prenait parfois le dessus sur son propre esprit, le submergeant d'émotions ne lui appartenant pas mais qu'il ressentait comme si elles étaient siennes.

Lui et cette cible étaient liés profondément. Et Prince était certain qu'elle avait senti sa présence comme lui la sienne durant la transe.

Peut-être la solution était-elle là! Lui qui avait toujours recherché la vérité sur ces étranges phénomènes, les seuls qu'il n'avait jamais compris, il pensait enfin pouvoir l'expliquer. Voldemort avait bien dit que cette fille avait le même sang qu'eux. Elle était également un descendante du grand Salazar Serpentard.

Oui. C'était ça.

Ils avaient un lien. Un lien de sang. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était alors plus le seul être à avoir le même héritage que lui.

Il fallait qu'il la retrouve! Il fallait qu'il la rencontre! Il fallait qu'il sache!

Le Maître Voldemort voulait qu'il la localise pour lui et qu'il la ramène, pour qu'enfin il puisse gagner la guerre.

Même si Prince avait une toute autre motivation, son but coïncidait avec le désir de Voldemort, et c'était un avantage. Ainsi il ne douterait de rien.

Prince était à présent plus motivé que jamais auparavant dans toute son existence. Il allait la retrouver et ensemble ils vaincraient aux côtés de Maître Voldemort.

Oh ça oui, il la retrouverait.

Et très bientôt.

**8888888888**

Dans son repère, seul devant un grand feu de cheminée, Lord Voldemort se redressa et observa la nuit par sa fenêtre. Nagini près de lui dormait. Ça faisait très longtemps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait presque plus besoin de sommeil. Et ce soir, la joie de l'anticipation le rendait bien éveillé.

Son plan, mis en mouvement plus de seize années auparavant, allait enfin porter ses fruits. Il n'arrivait pas encore à accepter le fait que sa chaire et son sang ait pu être cracmol, et encore moins une stupide et faible artiste bourrée de sensibilité et d'émotions inutiles telles que la pitié, l'amour et la compassion. Et quand elle s'était sauvée…Si un jour il mettait la main sur celui qui l'avait enlevée à son contrôle … oh ce sorcier souffrirait mille et une torture avant qu'il le laisse mourir comme un vulgaire ver!

Mais sa fille n'était pas morte sans héritage. Et même si lui et Nicolan avaient fait une erreur bien des années auparavant, à présent tout allait se terminer. Il suffisait que son précieux Prince fasse sa part de travail. De tous, même lui-même, il était le seul à être capable de repérer la fille de Malicia, cette jeune sorcière si puissante et si digne de son sang, et alors il pourrait la lui emmener. Une fois à ses côtés, elle succomberait très rapidement au pouvoir qu'exerçait sa propre magie et son propre sang sur elle-même et elle deviendrait son atout le plus précieux.

Et alors rien, et certainement pas Dumbledore ou le gamin Potter, ne pourrait se mettre en travers de sa route!

Enfin il touchait au but.

Et puis, il y avait aussi cette attaque qui s'annonçait pour le lundi soir suivant. Quelle superbe perspective! Ni les Aurors ni l'Ordre du Phénix ne devineraient quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait même pas encore mis l'un de ses meilleurs agents et son précieux espion au courant. Il devait pourtant, car le fidèle Mangemort si doué pour tromper tout le monde devrait lui communiquer les derniers renseignements dont il avait besoin.

Ah, il entendait déjà les cris de terreurs, les pleurs et les hurlements de souffrance de tous les moldus et les sorciers qui se trouveraient à Carolyne Hall la semaine suivante!

Dans l'ombre de ses quartiers, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit.

**8888888888**

Harry termina de ranger ses affaires dans son dortoir de gryffondor. Tous les étudiants étaient surexcités. Après trois semaines de vacances exceptionnelles ils revenaient à Poudlard et devaient à tous prix se raconter les derniers potins, leurs aventures et leurs galères. Mais au contraire des précédentes rentrées, aux côtés des sourires et des histoires légères, il y avait également les graves nouvelles, les chagrins, les deuils et les peurs. Et puis, au dîner ce soir là, il y avait tellement de places vides qu'il était difficile d'ignorer ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de ces antiques murs. Et le discours du directeur le prouva bien, tout comme la minute de silence qu'ils tinrent en mémoire de leurs quatre camarades décédés et des familles déchirées. D'autres étaient absents parce que leurs parents préféraient les garder avec eux, ou parce que leurs familles avaient préféré s'exiler dans des pays pour le moment hors d'atteinte. Il y avait même les enfants des personnes ayant été reconnu comme Mangemorts durant les dernières semaines qui n'étaient pas revenus.

Au final, l'atmosphère était bien trop lourde pour que Harry apprécie réellement quoi que ce soit. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs. Sirius était à la gauche de Rogue (un fait courant puisque c'était la place du prof de DCFM cette année), mais ce que les élèves n'avaient pas remarqué c'était qu'ils ne se cherchaient plus. L'Animagus passait son temps à parler à voix basse avec McGonagall, certainement des affaires de l'Ordre du Phénix. Rogue, lui, qui avait retrouvé son « affreuse » apparence, jouait parfaitement son rôle. Morne, impassible et son regard glacé, il ne semblait en rien différent du directeur des serpentards que le trio avait toujours connu. Quant à Dumbledore il semblait très soucieux. Harry avait entendu dire qu'il venait de rentrer à Poudlard et qu'il avait reçu immédiatement la visite de Kingsley Shacklebolt. L'Auror avait-il eu des nouvelles?

Remus arrivait à Poudlard la nuit-même, et Harry, Ron et Hermione pourraient le voir dès demain. Sirius allait certainement passer un long moment ce soir pour lui raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient appris dernièrement!

Alors que Ron et Hermione discutaient tranquillement et se jetant des coups d'œil étranges, Harry eut un rictus. Il serait peut-être temps qu'ils se rendent compte de l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre! Ils se disputaient depuis la première année comme s'ils avaient été mariés depuis cinquante ans! Si les âmes sœurs existaient…enfin, Harry était certain qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Bouillonnant de rage, l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor vit certains élèves comme Malefoy et sa clique à la table des serpentards, mais aussi trois élèves chez les serdaigles et certainement d'autres dans toutes les maisons avec un air un peu trop…confiant, pour être honnête. Certains échangeaient même d'étranges sourires lors de leur discussion privée.

Serrant les poings, Harry dut se faire violence pour se calmer. Il savait qu'il était en guerre, qu'il était l'héritier de Gryffondor et de Lily et James Potter, et le sujet d'une prophétie sacrée. Il savait aussi qu'il avait des pouvoirs qui ne cessaient de le surprendre lui-même.

Mais Harry Potter avait aussi énormément de détermination.

Cette guerre prendrait fin.

D'une façon, ou d'une autre.

Et quoi qu'il pouvait se passer, il accomplirait son destin et ce en faisant toujours ce qu'il pensait être le mieux et en gardant sa pureté d'esprit et son espoir.

Et que ce soit Voldemort, Prince ou les Mangemorts, tous payeraient. Aucun ne l'arrêterait.

Et s'il devait succomber, comme le prévoyait la prophétie hypothétiquement, s'il devait perdre, s'il devait mourir, il le ferait en faisant ce en quoi il croyait.

Qui que soit l'Héritier de l'Ombre réellement, que ce soit Megara Rogue ou Prince Serpentard, il devrait par prudence garder un œil sur les deux et en apprendre le plus possible sur eux.

Les prochaines semaines ne s'annonçaient pas de tout repos.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_**Alors voici un avant goût pour la suite (pas dans l'ordre) :**_

_**Une révélation très importante lors d'une réunion entre Dumbledore, Rogue, Black, Lupin, McGonagall, le trio et Megara, suite à ce que le directeur a appris de Kinglsey.**_

_**Des drames et des attaques.**_

_**Des confrontations Harry/Megara.**_

_**Des moments Rogue/Lupin/Black.**_

_**Un noël calme mais pas forcément très joyeux pour tout le monde.**_

_**Une confrontation Prince/Voldemort/et compagnie.**_

_**Des révélations sur le passé.**_

_**Bref, encore plein de choses à venir !**_

_**Le prochain chap devrait être plus intéressant. Si vous voulez savoir à mesure où j'en suis lorsque je prends trop de temps à poster, allez à la fin de ma bio je mets parfois un message pour informer les lecteurs de mes progrès quant à l'écriture du prochain chap.**_

_**Bye !**_

_**Y.**_


	24. Plus jamais pareil

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE**

**Chapitre 24: Plus jamais pareil.**

S'il y avait une chose que Harry ne supportait plus ces temps-ci, c'était d'être coincé en Histoire de la Magie alors qu'il se passait tant de choses à l'extérieur. Il aurait pu être entrain de se renseigner auprès d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, entrain de s'entraîner ou entrain de faire des recherches sur la prophétie ou Prince et Megara.

Presque cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée, et ils en étaient toujours au même point. Et, nom d'un troll, que c'était frustrant!

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Harry et ses deux amis se dépêchèrent de traverser les couloirs, malheureusement ils tombèrent sur Malefoy. Les combats de couloirs étaient de plus en plus fréquents, alors que la progéniture des Mangemorts et autres futurs sorciers noirs prenaient de l'assurance, et que leurs camarades perdaient patience et s'abandonnaient à la colère. Les professeurs avaient bien du mal à maintenir l'ordre à certains moments, d'autant plus que peu d'élèves semblaient encore accorder d'importance aux points des Maisons.

« Tiens, tiens. Potty. »

« Pousse-toi, Malefoy. »

« Oh mais non, sais-tu que mon père a encore échappé à un contrôle du Ministère? Ces idiots pensent pouvoir trouver quelque chose contre lui. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait encore s'intéresser au sort des petits moldus » Son regard gris froid et dédaigneux passa sur Hermione « ou des sang-de-bourbe. »

Alors que la jeune fille le regardait si froidement qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu se transformer en iceberg, Harry sentit sa magie crépiter en lui, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa baguette. Malefoy, faible sorcier qu'il était, ne sentit rien. En revanche Hermione se saisit discrètement du poignet de son ami.

Tandis qu'Harry allait ignorer la jeune fille et envoyer un sort à l'arrogant et exécrable garçon, la voix glacée de son professeur de potion derrière lui raisonna dans le couloir presque vide.

« Potter, 15 points en moins pour gryffondor. »

Harry se retourna vers lui avec un regard outré, et il partit rapidement avec ses deux amis, ses yeux émeraudes emplis de menace dirigés une dernière fois vers Malefoy et ses acolytes. Harry se doutait bien que si l'héritier de Lucius n'avait rien senti du grondement magique qui montait en lui, Rogue l'avait très bien perçu et avait décidé d'intervenir avant qu'un duel ne s'engage…certainement à l'honneur du Gryffondor.

A peine arrivés à la Salle Commune des gryffondors durent-ils en sortir. Neville leur passa rapidement un message: le directeur les attendait tous les trois dans son bureau immédiatement.

« Décidément, on a pas un jour de repos. » Bougonna Ron, mais dans ses yeux brillaient une flamme d'inquiétude et de curiosité.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau, ils furent accueillis par quatre sorciers à l'air grave. Dumbledore était debout près de sa fenêtre et les salua d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire toujours avenant. Le professeur McGonagall était assise, son visage le reflet de son esprit préoccupé. Sirius et Remus Lupin étaient plus loin, près de Fumseck.

« Ah, vous voilà. J'ai des informations de première importance. On m'a rapporté des précisions quant à ce Prince. »

« Vous en savez plus? »

« En effet, Harry. Il semblerait, et nous en sommes tous complètement déboussolés, que Prince soit un Serpentard à part entière, et certainement un membre de la famille de Voldemort. »

Choqués, les trois adolescents ne dirent rien en premier lieu.

« Comment c'est possible? Je croyais que Megara était la seule autre Serpentard liée à Voldemort! »

« En effet, Hermione. Nous le pensions tous. Mais un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix a vu la marque sur le poignet gauche de Prince et a surpris une de leur conversation. »

« Et le professeur Rogue? Qu'en dit-il? » Demanda Ron. « Il en sait peut-être plus. »

« Je n'ai pas encore pu m'entretenir avec lui sur ce sujet. Pour le moment il est en réunion avec les Mangemorts. Il semblerait que Voldemort prévoit une attaque pour très bientôt, et Severus a du mal à en apprendre l'emplacement exact, puisque c'est un plan auquel il ne devrait pas participer. »

Harry ne dit rien. Mais son cœur se serra, et au fond de son esprit, un horrible pressentiment grandissait.

Quelque chose de majeur allait se produire.

**8888888888**

Criant de rage et de frustration, Megara mit un grand coup de pied dans l'ancien grimoire posé sur le sol, l'envoyant s'écraser violemment contre le mur.

C'était impossible. Jamais elle n'arriverait à accomplir ce sort de Magie Blanche. Ca n'avait pourtant pas l'air très compliqué! C'était en réalité d'un niveau bien inférieur à ce qu'elle savait faire en Magie Noire ou Neutre! Pourquoi ça la bloquait autant!

N'étant vraiment pas stupide, elle savait pertinemment que ça avait à voir avec son sang et son héritage. Et si quelques années en arrière elle parvenait à accomplir des sorts corrects en Magie Blanche à présent elle avait beau essayer, elle était incapable de réussir le moindre sortilège d'un niveau signifiant.

C'était quand même révoltant! Elle était une grande sorcière, elle le savait parfaitement, l'une des plus puissantes qui existaient. Elle avait un niveau plus élevé que des sorciers qui avaient six fois son âge!

Toute sa vie elle s'était entraînée et avait appris dans ce but. Issue de deux grandes et puissantes lignées, elle avait pleinement hérité de toutes les capacités possibles.

Et pourtant, elle pouvait toujours essayer autant qu'elle le voulait, elle ne parvenait pas à accomplir un sort de Magie Blanche que n'importe quel diplômé de Poudlard pouvait invoquer.

Soupirant, Megara calma sa colère. Elle savait qu'en ces temps si troubles c'était risqué pour elle de ressentir une telle rage. Elle pouvait facilement perdre le contrôle.

Toute la journée elle s'était sentie étrangement énergique, comme excitée d'un fait futur. Quelque chose approchait, et cette partie en elle qu'elle tentait tellement de rejeter le sentait et l'appréciait. Megara se demanda si ça avait avoir avec cette autre présence si familière à laquelle elle était si liée. Durant ses méditations elle l'avait de nouveau rencontrée. C'était quasiment impossible que deux sorciers créent ainsi un pont psychique et se rencontrent dans leurs méditations. Et cette autre personne et elle n'avaient même pas besoin de se connaître ou de s'être rencontrées pour y parvenir!

Partagée entre la curiosité, l'excitation, l'appréhension et la peur, Megara ignorait quoi faire de cette information. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que ce soir il allait se passer quelque chose.

Elle ferma brusquement les yeux, un mal de tête foudroyant lui vrillant le crâne. Des images passèrent dans son esprit. Quelques secondes plus tard elle réussit à s'arracher à cette atroce vision et avec un sentiment d'horreur lui emprisonnant la poitrine, elle lutta pour reprendre ses esprits.

Guidée par sa peur, sa colère et sa détermination, elle se dirigea vers la table, prit son long manteau à capuche et sa baguette et caressa légèrement Hélios.

« Je vais te déposer près de Poudlard. J'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir. »

Inquiet, le Loup de Lune gémit et montra sa désapprobation.

« Il est trop dangereux pour toi de venir avec moi. Je passerai te prendre plus tard. »

Enfilant son manteau et remontant sa capuche pour cacher son visage, Megara observa la pluie violente battre sa fenêtre plus loin. Un orage avait éclaté un peu plus tôt, et elle savait que la météo était sensiblement la même là où elle se rendait.

Si jamais son père apprenait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, il en aurait une crise cardiaque à coup sûr. Mais Megara en avait plus qu'assez de se cacher, plus qu'assez de se sentir impuissante, plus qu'assez d'être mise à l'écart dans une guerre qui la concernait en premier lieu.

Ce soir elle allait agir. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'essayer de contacter son père ou des Aurors, et ignorait de toute manière s'ils étaient joignables.

Déjà sa magie crépitait en elle, anxieuse d'être utilisée, sombre et puissante.

Voldemort prévoyait une attaque en ce moment même. La nuit était déjà tombée. Il y avait un risque qu'elle n'arrive pas à temps, et cette pensée l'envahissait dangereusement de rage.

Une main posée sur Hélios, elle transplana sans plus attendre.

Ce soir elle serait à Carolyne Hall.

**8888888888**

Dire qu'il était stressé serait vraiment un euphémisme. Harry ne cessait de faire des vas et viens. Il sentait que quelque chose était entrain de se jouer, de s'articuler dans le temps, modelant le futur qu'il aurait à affronter. Depuis tout à l'heure Dumbledore avait mis l'Ordre en alerte et essayait de joindre Severus. Sans succès.

Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, Voldemort allait agir, et lui resterait bloqué ici.

Près de lui, Hermione et Ron l'observaient avec inquiétude.

Harry savait ce qu'ils attendaient.

La douleur arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et Harry sentit Voldemort agir.

**8888888888**

La pluie et le vent réduisaient la visibilité, et le fait qu'il fasse nuit n'arrangeait rien. A Carolyne Hall, un grand et large quartier réputé pour son parc central et sa végétation, l'enfer s'était déchaîné.

Autour de Megara, les hurlements, les cris de douleur et de désespoir, les pleurs et les lumières des sortilèges se mêlaient à la cacophonie des voix et des bruits des voitures et des armes moldues, qui ne servaient pas à grand chose. Les Mangemorts s'en donnaient à cœur joie, et déjà l'herbe du si luxurieux parc était parsemée des corps des malheureux ayant tenté de fuir de leurs maisons envahies par les cruels sorciers. Le sang colorait doucement le vert au sol. Les feux, déclenchés par les sortilèges, ravageaient quelques bâtiments et véhicules, et les explosions n'étaient pas rares.

Megara avançait sans trop y faire attention, dangereusement habituée à de telles horreurs. Un Mangemort la repéra et la prit certainement pour une victime potentielle, mais elle ne le laissa pas agir. Avec un sort bien placé, elle le mit dans le coma, un coma duquel les guérisseurs de Sainte-Magouste seraient en mesure de le faire sortir avant qu'il ne soit envoyé à Azkaban.

Alors qu'elle avançait un peu plus, Megara sentit immédiatement la présence de son grand-père. Il était proche, et se délectait de ce qu'il avait accompli et de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Sa haine envers tous ces pauvres moldus et les quelques bons sorciers présents pénétra l'esprit de la jeune fille et coula dans ses veines, nourrissant sa sombre magie. Elle lutta férocement pour garder les idées claires.

« Au secours! A l'aide! Non, pas mon fils! »

Elle tourna les yeux pour voir une femme à terre tendre les bras dans l'espoir vain d'attraper le garçonnet qu'avait saisi un Mangemort. L'homme riait sous son masque, un rire guttural et cruel. Se saisissant de sa baguette, Megara lui lança un Homofix, ignorant le fait qu'elle avait été tentée de recourir au Doloris. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse attention à ce qu'elle faisait. La femme récupéra son enfant et s'enfuit.

Continuant à avancer, la jeune sorcière leva le regard vers le ciel assombri et les quelques pâles étoiles. Ce fut à cet instant précis que Megara se figea. Elle sentit cette autre présence si familière en elle et dans son esprit, alors même que Voldemort quittait les lieux. Elle sentit le sorcier auquel elle était sans arrêt connectée lors des méditations. Les Mangemorts commençaient également à transplaner, ayant certainement reçu un ordre de leur maître.

En posant les yeux en face d'elle, Megara pâlit en voyant le bâtiment blanc en flammes. Elle le reconnaissait, c'était celui dans lequel était situé l'appartement de Halley. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça durant ces quelques dernières secondes! Halley était ici!

Elle commença à courir, mais se figea brusquement une nouvelle fois. La présence si familière mais méconnue était à l'opposé. Derrière elle. Il fallait qu'elle sache…mais Halley…

Elle savait qu'il l'observait. Il l'attendait.

Avec un dernier regard vers l'immeuble, elle se retourna et courut, baguette en main, vers la ruelle sombre de laquelle la présence provenait. Au-dessus d'elle trônait la Marque des Ténèbres, perfide maîtresse éphémère du ciel orageux. Lorsque Megara parvint à son objectif elle vit un Mangemort l'attendre. Il enleva son masque et sa capuche…et elle le reconnut. C'était le garçon qu'elle voyait dans ses visions, dans ses rêves.

Elle retira elle aussi sa capuche, et nota dans les yeux noirs du jeune homme une lueur de surprise.

« Te voici enfin. » Fit-il. « Je te cherchais depuis longtemps. Tu es celle que qui mon maître attend. »

« Ton maître ne sera jamais le mien. »

« Tu es des nôtres. Je le sens en toi. Tu partages notre sang. »

« Votre sang? » Souffla Megara. « Mais alors…qui es-tu? »

Il lui montra la marque noire sur son poignet gauche avec un sourire et fit quelques pas vers elle.

« On m'appelle Prince Serpentard. »

« J'ignore d'où tu sors, mais sache que Voldemort ne sera jamais de ma famille, qu'importe ce que dit mon sang. Jamais je ne le suivrai. »

« Pourquoi? »

Surprise, Megara se rendit compte que le garçon était curieux. Réellement curieux. De même, sa baguette était toujours baissée, et elle-même avait délaissé sa garde. C'était comme si elle le connaissait bien, et comme si lui-même ne la voyait pas comme une ennemie.

Mais après tout, elle connaissait une partie de sa vie. Il connaissait certainement la sienne.

« Parce que je ne crois pas en ce qu'il fait. » Finit-elle par répondre.

« En es-tu certaine? Mon maître dit que c'est dans ton sang, que- »

« Peu importe ce qui est dans mon sang! » Répliqua t-elle sans pouvoir se contrôler. « Je ne me laisserai pas contrôler par ça! »

« Tu as peur. » Comprit-il. « C'est pour ça que tu ne te sers pas de tes pouvoirs et que tu ne veux pas le rejoindre. Tu as peur de toi-même. »

« La ferme! »

Une partie de sa magie lui échappa, et sa main serra plus fort sa baguette. Le garçon alla voler quelques mètres plus loin. Il se redressa et l'observa calmement avant de se relever.

« Est-ce vraiment toi que j'ai vu? Tu es…Megara. »

« Comment le sais-tu? » Demanda t-elle, plus calmée, observant avec fascination ces yeux noirs si humains, si étonnement emplis d'émotions.

« Nous sommes connectés. Toi et moi. Tu peux le sentir aussi, non? Depuis que je suis enfant j'ai eu des visions de toi, de ta vie, de tes proches. Des visions troubles. Et des émotions aussi. Je reconnais ta force et ta magie, ta voix aussi, ta présence. Je peux te sentir quand tu es proche de moi. »

« Moi aussi. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Nous faisons partie de la même lignée. »

« Viens avec moi. »

« Non. »

« Auprès de Lord Voldemort nous pourrons régner! Il a raison, avec toi nous ne craindrions rien. »

« Tu le sais. Je ne viendrais pas. Et toi, pourquoi le suis-tu? »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

« C'est ce que je dois faire. »

« En faisant cela tu n'es qu'un esclave. »

« Je sais ce que tu penses, et tu as peut-être raison. Mais j'ai ma place à ses côtés, et je ne l'ai nul part ailleurs. »

Megara leva sa baguette magique.

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir. » Menaça t-elle.

Il ne fit aucun geste pour se défendre.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Pardon? »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela? »

« Parce que je le suis vraiment pour toi. »

Une crainte serra le ventre de Megara.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Dès que je l'ai vue j'ai su qui elle était de part tes souvenirs. Mon maître l'a senti venant de moi, il l'a vu dans mon esprit. »

« Non. » Souffla la jeune fille.

« Il est trop tard. Je ne te forcerai pas à venir avec moi, je sais bien que je n'en ai pas les pouvoirs. Mais tu dois décider. As-tu vraiment le temps d'initialiser un duel? »

Serrant les dents de rage, Megara fut brusquement tentée d'essayer. Elle aurait pu le tuer, mais sa connexion avec lui l'en empêcha. Alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se retourna, et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Elle sauta par dessus les débris et quelques corps, ignora les blessés et les derniers combats, ignora la pluie et l'orage, et entra dans le bâtiment avant de monter les deux étages. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'appartement elle sut ce qu'elle allait trouver. La porte avait été défoncée, et une baguette brisée gisait à l'entrée.

Elle avança lentement, et entra dans le salon de cet endroit qu'elle avait fréquenté plus jeune et dans lequel elle avait même habité enfant. Par pure habitude, l'esprit de Megara analysa et lista les sorts que le corps qu'elle avait sous les yeux avait dû subir. Puis soudainement la réalité se rappela à elle, et elle tomba à genoux dans une marre de sang, à quelques centimètres du corps presque méconnaissable.

« Halley…non…s'il te plait, Halley. Pas toi. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais elle ne les sentit pas. Le sang imbiba ses vêtements, mais elle ne le sentit pas.

« Ne me laisse pas…c'est pas ma faute…je suis si désolée… »

Son corps tremblait de froid, mais elle ne le sentit pas.

Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était un vide étrange. Puis brusquement la colère et la haine l'envahirent. Elle sentit sa magie exploser en elle, son regard se glaça et elle se redressa avant de se détourner du corps et de marcher rapidement.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle repéra aisément les derniers Mangemorts présents. Sa baguette changée en épée, elle se dirigea vers eux d'un pas rapide et décidé. Les plus puissants d'entre eux sentirent tout de suite l'aura qui l'entourait, cette aura sombre et puissante, effrayante, à la fois glacée et brûlante. Les autres virent le danger dans son regard qui tirait soudainement sur le orange.

Elle bloqua les sorts qu'ils lui envoyèrent et les contra, et lança quelques sortilèges noirs à son tour. Deux Avada Kedavra plus tard, trois Doloris et même un Innommable après, seulement deux sur sept opposants étaient debout. Elle acheva l'un des deux sorciers qui se tordaient de douleur au sol d'un coup d'épée, et se tourna vers les deux autres qui transplanèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. De rage, elle lança un violent coup de pied dans un Mangemort inconscient, avant d'enfin se calmer.

La colère laissa la place à la lassitude et à la souffrance. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre arriver, et elle transplana à son tour.

**8888888888**

Harry observa Remus, Sirius et McGonagall, pâles et anxieux dans un coin. Les nouvelles des Aurors venaient d'arriver. Rogue était revenu quelques minutes plus tôt. Voldemort l'avait retenu avant et après l'attaque. Il était tendu et plus pâle que d'ordinaire, il était clair que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond du tout, mais même Dumbledore semblait réticent à le lui demander. Ce qui les rendait si nerveux, c'était également la présence d'Hélios dans le bureau du directeur de Pourdlard. Le Loup de Lune était entré dans l'école seul et les avait rejoints un peu plus tôt. La raison de sa présence était claire, et la conséquence également. Megara allait sûrement revenir à l'école le reprendre, le tout était de savoir où elle était allée. De ça, Harry, tout comme tous les autres, en avait une petite idée.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, tous tournèrent la tête pour voir entrer la jeune fille sous sa véritable apparence. Et tous virent son état. Trempée jusqu'aux os, pâle, blessée à la temps droite, une coupure au bras, et du sang recouvrant une partie de ses vêtements. Hélios leva la tête avec un petit gémissement.

« Vous m'attendiez? Fallait pas. » Lança la jeune fille en entrant. Mais sa voix sarcastique était bien trop froide et rauque. S'en était…effrayant.

« Où étais-tu? » demanda son père.

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Quelle importance. » Souffla t-elle, alors qu'Hélios la rejoignait.

« Que s'est-il passé? Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

Les questions inquiètes d'Hermione semblèrent calmer Megara, et faire revenir l'attitude qu'ils lui connaissaient davantage. Elle hocha la tête.

« Moi oui. Mais… »

« Quoi? » Fit Harry.

« Tu ne sais pas? »

« Non? Quoi?…Voldemort a tué, c'est ça? J'ai pris une potion, alors je n'ai rien vu. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

La jeune fille sembla mettre une éternité à répondre. Ce fut d'ailleurs peut-être le cas. Et lorsqu'elle le fit, elle eut bien du mal à contrôler ses émotions.

« Halley est morte. »

Elle leva un regard hésitant vers son père.

« Je sais. » Fit-il d'une voix lasse et serrée.

Il y eut un silence lourd. Harry eut du mal à respirer. Est-ce que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais? Tous ces morts…

Les autres semblaient aussi affectés. Halley avait été une femme adorable avec tous, même Sirius avait tout de suite été séduit par cette vieille dame et sa personnalité si attachante. Dumbledore observa les deux Rogue tristement. Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il se posa sur Megara.

« Voldemort était-il présent sur les lieux lorsque vous êtes arrivée, mademoiselle Rogue? »

« Non. Enfin si, mais il est parti juste après. » Se reprit-elle, chassant certainement toute pensée ou émotion pouvant la ramener vers Halley.

« Y a t-il eu des conséquences à votre présence? »

Elle haussa un sourcil en le fusillant du regard.

« Je n'ai pas tué d'innocent si c'est ça qui vous préoccupe tant, monsieur Dumbledore. Quelques Mangemorts par contre n'auraient pas dû être sur mon chemin. »

« Megara… » Prévint doucement son père. Lui aussi observait attentivement la jeune fille.

Harry revit un nouvelle fois pleinement à quel point Dumbledore se méfiait d'elle et gardait ses distances. Dans le sens où il avait été déjà berné par Tom Jedusor, il le comprenait. Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir frustré par cette injustice. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait le même sang que ce monstre! Ce n'était de sa faute si les gens qu'elle aimait se faisait tous tuer! Elle n'avait pas choisi qui elle était ou ce qu'elle était. Et Harry en savait quelque chose.

Mais il savait aussi de quoi était capable cette fille quand pousser dans un sens. Elle venait d'avouer avoir tué des Mangemorts sans aucun remord ni aucune gêne. On ne devait tuer que lorsqu'on y était obligé. Elle ne voyait vraisemblablement pas les choses ainsi.

« Severus » Intervint McGonagall. « Vous devriez peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Et vous avez tous les deux besoin de repos. Nous nous verrons tous demain matin. »

Il hocha la tête et sortit avec sa fille, accompagnés d'Hélios.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans le bureau du directeur, avant que celui-ci ne leur donne rendez-vous et ne les congédie.

Mais cette nuit-là, Harry dormit très peu. Il ne cessait de penser à Megara. Et surtout à Halley, et à tout ce que cette femme avait fait pour lui.

**8888888888**

Une fois soignée et un peu reposée, dans les quartiers de son père, Megara s'était allongée un instant sur un canapé, son regard fixé en face d'elle. Hélios était fidèlement allongé à ses pieds. Severus, sous sa véritable apparence, observait sa fille en silence. Le visage sans expression de Megara et son regard vide lui serrait le cœur et l'effrayait. Quelque chose en elle avait toujours été sombre, glacé et si caché qu'il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Il sentait parfaitement qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi près de la perdre.

Soudainement le regard noir sans émotion de sa fille se posa sur lui.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » Fit-elle simplement.

« Comment? »

« Tu sais très bien comment. »

Sa voix sèche ne surprit qu'à moitié Severus.

« Megara - »

« Je n'ai rien fait. »

« Je sais bien. »

« Non tu ne sais pas. »

« Ecoute, si tu veux - »

« Je veux dormir, ok? Après on ira à cette fichue réunion et je repartirai. »

« Ne fais pas ça. Je sais que la situation est difficile et compliquée, mais - »

« Et quand en a t-il été autrement? » Coupa t-elle amèrement et toujours aussi sèchement. « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas une gamine. »

Severus eut envie de répondre 'si, tu en es une'. Parce qu'il savait qu'à 16 ans sa fille devrait en être une. Aussi joyeuse et lumineuse que la plupart des élèves qu'il voyait chaque jour. Mais elle n'était plus une enfant depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Il soupira, et s'éloigna.

Il se souvenait encore du jour où Malicia était venue le voir pour lui annoncer sa grossesse. Toutes ces années plus tard, il pouvait clairement revoir son visage, entendre sa voix, sentir son odeur. Et il pouvait se souvenir presque mot pour mot leur discussion, alors qu'ils s'imaginaient leur enfant et leur vie auprès de lui. A l'époque, bourrés d'espoir que Voldemort tomberait rapidement et que la guerre se terminerait, ils avaient fait des tas de projets, comme seuls de jeunes futurs parents pouvaient en faire. Ils voulaient partir aux Etats-Unis, là où personne ne les connaîtrait, loin de l'Angleterre et de l'Ecosse, de Poudlard, et surtout des héritages Rogue et Jedusor. Ils auraient voulu offrir à cet enfant une enfance merveilleuse et normale, quelque chose qu'eux deux n'avaient jamais eu.

Et voilà où ils en étaient, aujourd'hui, sa fille et lui, seuls survivants de ces rêves éphémères et tellement lointains. Recouverts de masques et de faux-semblants, d'existences secrètes, tous les deux fatigués et endurcis, malheureux et cyniques. Incapables de s'entre aider et d'être totalement honnêtes. Oui, qu'ils étaient loin des rêves du passé!

Et plus encore, ils étaient entourés de haine et de morts. Matthew et Halley avaient été leur espoir, avaient représenté ce pour quoi ils se battaient, leurs âmes. La normalité, la pureté, la vérité. Et voilà que les deux n'étaient plus que des fantômes troubles et couverts de sang, alourdissant encore davantage leurs consciences. Et ils ne pouvaient même pas mettre eux-même Halley en terre, assister à son enterrement, à la cérémonie.

Quelle justice y avait-il dans ce monde? Quelle logique?

Et comment pouvait-il aider sa fille quand il ne parvenait même plus à s'aider lui-même? Comment pouvait-il nourrir son courage et son espoir quand il était certain au fond de lui de ne jamais voir la fin de cette guerre, de mourir bien avant? Comment pouvait-il espérer lui faire aimer ce monde quand il avait cessé de croire? Comment pouvait-il sauver Megara d'elle-même quand il se perdait lui-même?

Il voulait croire pourtant. Croire en Dumbledore et en sa magie. Croire en les Aurors, du moins en ceux qu'ils savaient honnêtes et courageux. Croire en tous ces gosses qu'il voyait défiler dans ses classes depuis des années, croire qu'ils prendraient le bon chemin, qu'ils combattraient pour des idéaux qui bénéficieraient au monde et qu'ils ne tomberont pas dans la lâcheté ou la haine comme tant de leurs aînés. Et croire en Harry Potter. Croire que cet enfant qui n'avait rien demandé puisse trouver en lui la force d'accomplir cette destinée que d'autres lui annonçaient, l'amour nécessaire pour nourrir son courage et sa dévotion. Mince, il voulait même croire en Black et Lupin, et en tous les autres!

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que ça se finisse. Que ça se finisse, avant qu'il ne perde sa fille, que ce soit en faveur des ténèbres de la mort ou de la haine.

**8888888888**

Le lendemain, la réunion eut bien lieu. Mais pas la réaction à laquelle s'était attendue la plupart des personnes présentes.

« Il dit vrai. » Fit simplement Megara. « Je l'ai senti dans mes visions. Prince est un Serpentard. »

« Dans ce cas nous devrons être prudents. Tâchez d'en apprendre le plus possible sur lui. » Annonça Dumbledore à Remus, Sirius, Minerva et Severus. « Nous devons savoir de quoi il est capable et ce que compte faire Voldemort de lui. Si nous le pouvons, nous l'arrêterons ou nous le mettrons hors d'état de nuire. »

Harry observait son professeur de potion. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début et avait pâli. Et Harry avait bien vu que ce n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux du directeur et de Megara.

« Severus, vous avez des informations? »

Restant totalement impassible, le sorcier répondit simplement.

« Non, directeur. »

« Mademoiselle Rogue, avez-vous déjà rencontré ce Prince? »

Il y eut deux secondes de battement, durant lesquelles la jeune fille ne changea aucunement d'expression. Elle resta de glace.

« Jamais, monsieur Dumbledore. »

« Bien. » Répondit le vieil homme, troublé.

Après cela, la réunion fut rapidement terminée.

Harry observa Megara partir, emmitouflée dans son manteau à capuche, Hélios à ses côtés. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la façon rapide dont les deux Rogue se saluèrent. Tous deux cachaient quelque chose, Harry en était certain. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas quoi, et que chacun d'entre eux ignorait le secret de l'autre.

Mais il était certain d'une chose. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tout serait très bientôt révélé.

Et il sentait que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	25. Résumé détaillé du reste de la fic

**Cette fic est définitivement arrêtée. Mais je n'ai pas voulu l'effacer ou la laisser en plan. J'ai donc décidé de publier le début du chapitre 25 que j'avais écrit il y avait quelque temps, et d'y adjoindre un résumé détaillé de ce que j'avais prévu pour le reste de cette histoire. J'espère que ça répondra à toutes les questions posées.**

**Désolée de n'avoir ni l'envie ni le temps de terminer à écrire ce projet.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivi et spécialement tous ceux qui ont laissé des review. Vos encouragements et votre intérêt m'ont touchée.**

**Youte. **

**_Le 30/12/06: J'ai relu et corrigé le résumé, suppriment la tonne de fautes qu'il comportait. J'espère ne pas en avoir trop laissé, et j'espère aussi que le début du chapitre 25, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire, n'en comportait pas trop._**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**HARRY POTTER ET L'HERITIER DE L'OMBRE**

**Chapitre 25: **

La nouvelle avait été répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Et comme chacun s'y était attendu, l'attaque de Carolyne Hall avait détruit le peu de légèreté qu'il restait encore à Poudlard.

Malgré tous les efforts des préfets et des professeurs, la tension due à la guerre avait définitivement passée les murs de l'école. Qu'ils soient les enfants de onze ans ou les jeunes adultes de dix-huit, tous les élèves étaient mêlés à au moins un incident dans l'école - bagarres, insultes, menaces, blagues de mauvais goûts, sorts lancés dans les couloirs, voire même agressions.

Et les jours défilèrent.

Plus de nouvelles attaques dans les journaux. Le cœur lourd, Harry se rendît brusquement compte un matin de décembre qu'il avait cessé de pleurer Halley, comme Matthew. Pourtant ça faisait si peu de temps. Quelques semaines. Était-il si égoïste qu'il en oubliait ses amis disparus?

Sentant son humeur, Sirius, Remus et même Ron et Hermione avaient tenté de lui remonter le moral. Mais ce n'était qu'après les paroles de son parrain qu'il s'était senti mieux.

Non, il n'était pas égoïste. Mais le temps glissait, et il avait tellement de choses à penser. Son deuil était fait, et c'était en la mémoire des gens tombés qu'il se devait de vivre et de combattre.

Alors Harry et ses amis bûchaient fort. En plus de leurs études et du quidditch, leurs séances d'entraînement restaient régulières, et ils avaient même entrepris de créer un petit club secret avec plusieurs élèves de différentes Maisons pour leur enseigner ce qu'ils savaient. Enfin, secret…pas tellement, car Dumbledore ne semblait jamais dupe, même s'il était très préoccupé.

Harry avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. A présent qu'ils étaient dans le secret, les trois étudiants se devaient de partager ce qu'ils apprenaient également. Mais l'héritier de Gryffondor n'avait plus eu de rêves depuis un moment.

Et comme l'avait dit Sirius, Harry était certain que les réponses du moment ne se trouvaient pas dans son esprit, mais dans un autre.

Rogue avait été pareil à lui-même. Professeur infâme et détestable, il avait redoublé de hargne contre les gryffondors, semblait-il. Même Harry, malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas ce type, pouvait affirmer que quelque chose chez lui ne tournait pas très rond. Sirius et Remus, qui avaient commencé à créer une certaine amitié - du moins paix - avec le prof de potions, avaient tenté de lui parler, sans succès.

Hermione avait affirmé avoir eu des nouvelles de Megara. Une petite phrase courte datant de trois semaines auparavant, l'informant qu'elle allait bien. Harry se sentait désolé pour son amie, qui semblait s'ennuyer de la compagnie féminine de la jeune Rogue. Pourtant Ron lui tenait bien souvent compagnie, et malgré leurs prises de bec Harry pouvait parfaitement voir comme tous ses camarades qu'ils étaient plus proches que jamais de sortir ensemble…enfin si Ron trouvait enfin le courage de lui parler ou de faire un geste!

Ils n'avaient pas cessé leurs recherches, notamment sur la Prophétie. Hermione était certaine qu'en réalité, la solution était sous leur nez, et Harry partageait son avis. C'était souvent les choses les plus évidentes qu'on ne pouvait voir. Quant à Prince Serpentard, d'après Dumbledore, rien de neuf. Le protégé de Voldemort ne faisait plus parler de lui.

Alors qu'il terminait son devoir de botanique, Harry se surprit à soupirer. D'aise, d'ennui, et de bien autre chose. En apparence, malgré toute la tension, les choses semblaient avoir repri leur cours. Mais il savait bien que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête, l'œil du cyclone.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il avait raison.

**8888888888**

Megara dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, à la fois nerveuse et excitée. Près d'elle Hélios eut un petit jappement, et elle lui tapota gentiment la tête. Elle se trouvait sur une falaise, au bord de la mer, et bien qu'elle soit exposée aux froides bourrasques hivernales de l'Ecosse, une douce chaleur la réchauffait de l'intérieur.

Il faisait nuit, et elle était assez déçue que le ciel soit couvert, empêchant l'éclat d'argent de la lune d'illuminer la mer en contrebas. Venu de nul part, un pincement au cœur lui rappela ses craintes et sa culpabilité, pour disparaître aussitôt. Elle ne trahissait personne.

Pourquoi était-elle ici, en pleine nuit? A des kilomètres de tout?

Elle attendait quelqu'un. Une personne qu'elle n'était pas censée voir, encore moins connaître. Une personne qui n'était pas censée la voir ni la connaître. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Plutôt la troisième maintenant, plus les contacts qu'ils avaient eu de part leurs méditations.

Prince et elle arrangeaient ces rendez-vous avec beaucoup de prudence. Lui risquait la mort, elle, pas grand chose en fait.

La fureur de son père? Elle n'avait pas revu son paternel depuis un mois. Il était trop occupé, avec son travail d'espion, de Mangemort, de professeur, etcetera. Jamais avec son boulot de père. Et puis de quel droit serait-il furieux contre elle?

L'accusation des autres? Qui la connaissait, de toute façon? Et de ceux-ci, qui avait confiance en elle? Sachant qui elle était et de quoi elle était capable, personne. Même pas ce si vénérable et parfait Dumbledore, auquel son père vouait un respect sans limite, auquel le monde tout entier vouait une adoration. Mais pas elle. Chaque étudiant, même le plus vile, avait droit au respect et à la bienveillance du directeur, au moins au bénéfice du doute. En somme, la grande majorité du Royaume-Uni de la dernière moitié de siècle. Sauf elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas une élève. Peut-être à cause de son sang, de cette Marque, voire de ses pouvoirs. De ses faits passés. Pas de pardon pour elle, pas de confiance. Trop de risques pour tous ses protégés. Peut-être était-ce seulement parce qu'elle était un fantôme. Un fantôme du passé, un spectre de Jedusor lointain, hantant Albus Dumbledore. Ainsi, peut-être bien que Megara était la seule personne à voir en ce vieux et puissant sorcier un être humain, quelqu'un qui comme tout le monde pouvait avoir des défauts et des failles. Des fautes.

En tout cas, elle ne devait aucune explication à tout ce monde.

Peut-être à Hermione. La jeune fille, si sensible, lui avait fait confiance. Lui faisait confiance. Se sentirait-elle trahie?

Megara lutta et se souvînt qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal. Au contraire.

Une seconde plus tard, Prince était en face d'elle. Il lui fit un sourire. Il avait changé en un rien de temps. Ses réactions - si humaines - étaient visibles, il parlait avec honnêteté, bien plus de sincérité et d'ouverture que Megara. Ils avaient partagé psychiquement tellement de choses depuis leur enfance sans même le savoir, de leurs souvenirs, de leurs sentiments. Il était le seul être qui la connaissait, même si elle ne lui avait rien dit, et vice-versa. Il n'avait pas d'ami, pas de famille. Et il portait la même marque qu'elle sur le poignet. Son existence était le seul mystère qu'ils cherchaient à briser. Qu'importait la guerre pour eux. Megara était en colère contre le monde entier de toute façon. Qu'ils s'entre tuent tous.

« Ca va? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Et toi? »

« Bien. Pour le moment on ne fait pas grand chose. »

« Je sais, Voldemort ne m'envoie plus de charmants messages. »

Megara avait trouvé en Prince la faille. Et à partir de là, elle était parvenue à le retourner totalement contre Voldemort. Ça n'avait pas été difficile. Le plus dur avait été de le dissuader de tenter de la ramener à sa cause. Aujourd'hui il avait compris.

Si Megara avait été le parfait soldat que tous aimeraient certainement qu'elle soit, elle aurait essayé de persuader Prince de venir avec elle et de rencontrer ceux de l'Ordre (dont elle ignorait les identités) et Dumbledore, de se rendre. Mais Megara n'était pas eux. Prince était libre, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, et elle ne voulait pas le pousser à quoi que ce soit. Surtout qu'elle savait très bien comment il serait regarder. Lui, l'héritier de Serpentard, celui qui porte sa Marque au poignet, celui qui a servi et tué. Oh oui, elle le savait.

Elle était égoïste, peut-être. Inconsciente? Possible. Stupide? Ça arrivait à tout le monde. Mais sur le moment, elle était surtout très seule. Et quand elle était proche de Prince, elle ne l'était plus du tout.

« Salut, Hélios. »

Le Loup de Lune accepta les caresses du garçon et joua un moment avec lui. Megara sourit, stupéfaite de l'innocence de Prince, cet héritier pourtant élevé pour servir et tuer, et surtout pour la traquer et la ramener.

« Megara? »

Il posa son regard noir inquiet sur elle, puis lui prit doucement la main. Et elle le sentit, encore une fois. C'était pareil, à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient. Le contact, le lien, cette chaleur si douce qui était présente lorsqu'ils étaient proches, quoi que ce fut, ça s'amplifiait quand ils se touchaient. Et c'était doux et fort, puissant et pur. Familier, même si tous deux ignoraient d'où ça venait.

Et c'était bien pour cela que Megara faisait pleinement confiance à Prince. Parce que ce lien entre eux ne pouvait mentir. Parce qu'ils avaient le même sang. Parce qu'elle le connaissait, comme elle connaissait personne d'autre.

« Je vais bien. Alors? Tu veux qu'on commence? »

Prince voulait apprendre. La Magie Neutre un peu, mais surtout la Magie Blanche, qui lui avait été refusée. Il était un bon sorcier, au-dessus de la moyenne mais pas exceptionnel. Megara le savait d'un niveau bien inférieur au sien ou à celui de Potter, et même inférieur à Hermione en technique. C'était curieux d'ailleurs. Mais le plus étrange était sa prédisposition extraordinaire à la Magie Blanche, et surtout aux sorts de guérison et de bénédiction. Megara, à ce stade, ne faisait qui lui apporter les livres. Elle-même était incapable d'accomplir ce genre de sortilèges purs. Et le fait qu'il y arrivait ainsi…alors que lui aussi était un Serpentard…

A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait réussir, elle ressentait un certain malaise. Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui y arrivait, et pas elle, alors qu'elle savait avoir plus de pouvoirs que lui? Si ce n'était pas seulement une question de sang et d'héritage, alors à quoi était-ce dû? Quelque chose dans son esprit? Était-elle si mauvaise? Son âme était-elle si sombre?

Ses peurs enfouies depuis si longtemps n'en étaient qu'accrues.

Mais elle les contrôlait. Comme elle contrôlait tant de choses en elle.

Et puis lorsqu'ils ne travaillaient pas, Prince et elle jouaient. Ils faisaient des jeux, de ces jeux idiots que les enfants pratiquaient et qui avaient si peu peuplé leur propre enfance. Leur complicité les avait surpris tous les deux. Mais ils étaient bien ensemble.

Mais après tout, ils étaient de la même famille.

Megara avait fait un choix. Le choix de se taire sur ce qu'elle savait. Le choix de cacher à son père et aux gens avec lesquels il travaillait qu'elle voyait ce Prince dont ils avaient tous si peur, et qu'il n'était qu'un garçon de son âge, étrange et sombre certes, ayant tué certes, mais pas si terrible et certainement pas cruel.

Elle avait fait un choix.

Il aurait des conséquences, elle le savait.

Mais elle ignorait lesquelles.

**8888888888**

Harry bougea dans son sommeil. Il revoyait des scènes. Des scènes de son passé, des scènes d'un autre passé.

_Il revoyait Hagrid, et son air si maladroit. « Tu es le garçon qui a survécu. Tu es le seul. »_

_Ron, si excité. « La Prophétie parle de toi, Harry. »_

_Des gens, murmurant, ébahis. « C'est Harry Potter! Harry Potter! »_

_Sa propre voix, remplie de colère et de désarroi. « Je n'ai jamais voulu être célèbre! »_

_Sirius, à un entraînement. « Eh ben, filleul, y'aura bientôt plus rien à t'apprendre. »_

_Dumbledore, si sérieux. « Tu es l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor. »_

_Puis il revit Godric, si tranquille, si majestueux, prenant du thé. « Tu as un cœur et un esprit purs. Tu as ma confiance. »_

_Halley, si bienveillante et rassurante. « Ce qui est le plus important est toujours ce qui nous porte le plus à cœur. »_

_Il vit des corps aussi. Cédric. Ses parents. Matthew. Halley. Et Fiony, cette femme qu'il avait si peu connue. Fiony, qui se mourrait sous leurs yeux, qui agonisait._

_« L'espoir et la force seront bientôt réunis. » Disait sa voix faible._

_Alors Harry se sentit entraîné dans un déferlement d'images. Il vit Rogue, plus jeune. Sa sœur. Sa mère. Et Malicia. La mort de Malicia. Ça revînt en arrière une nouvelle fois. Une scène d'un précédent rêve, Voldemort qui parlait d'une vieille erreur, une erreur datant de plus de quinze années. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il avait l'impression de se noyer, se noyer avec de l'air, rien n'était solide dans ce néant, les sons étaient sourds. C'est là qu'il les entendit. Des cris et des pleurs. De bébé. Un ou plusieurs? Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il ne pouvait pas le voir. Mais il y avait bien quelque chose, là, juste devant lui. Un signe noir. Un signe noir, dans le néant, noir mais qui brillait. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. La tête de squelette, le serpent…la Marque des Ténèbres! Plus précisément celle que portaient au poignet uniquement les Serpentard de sang. Voldemort, Megara aussi. Prince également. Le symbole était là, devant lui. Il flottait, ondulait, comme au gré des braillements qui retentissaient toujours. _

_Harry eut chaud. Puis froid tout à coup. Les paroles de l'Ultime Prophétie des Anciens raisonnèrent dans son esprit. Les cris et pleurs de bébé furent couverts par les rires de Voldemort. Et Harry les vit, derrière la Marque, deux yeux rouges malveillants, horribles, cruels…puis deux yeux presque identiques mais avec une forme plus humaine, des yeux orange…_

_« L'espoir et la force seront bientôt réunis. Veille à ce qu'ils prennent le bon chemin… »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et en sueur. Qu'avait été cet étrange rêve? Ce n'était pas une vision. Mais le garçon savait que ce n'était pas non plus un rêve anodin. Il y avait une signification derrière tout ça. Que ce soit son propre esprit qui essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui lui envoyait un signe, il s'en moquait.

Il savait qu'il devait trouver la réponse. Et vite. Car dans trois jours ce seraient les vacances.

Et il avait la forte impression que cette fin d'année ne serait pas de tout repos.

**8888888888**

Hermione se hâta. Elle était en retard à son dernier cours d'arthmencie.

Une troisième année de poufsouffle s'était mise soudainement à pleurer à gros sanglots, et ses amies avaient croisé la préfète et lui avait demandé de tenter de la calmer. Tous les préfets de leur Maison était déjà en cours, et Hermione connaissait Elliane McDane car elles partageaient une passion commune pour l'histoire, notamment celle de Poudlard. Hermione avait réussi à calmer sa cadette, mais à présent elle avait dans la tête une triste histoire de famille en plus d'être en retard.

Son professeur ne lui en tînt pas rigueur. Mais durant toute la durée du cours les paroles de Elliane tournèrent dans sa tête.

McDane. L'une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers d'Irlande. Hermione se souvenait bien de la répartition d'Elliane. La première fois qu'elle avait entendu le nom des McDane. Et pour cause, les deux McDane, Elliane et son jumeau Timrus, avaient été envoyés à poufsouffle et à serdaigle. Or, depuis des dizaines de générations, tous les membres de leur famille étant passés par Poudlard avaient été des gryffondors ou des serpentards. Au départ très proches, les jeunes jumeaux avaient semblé perdre de leur complicité au fil des mois. A présent il était rare de les voir ensemble. Hermione comprenait mieux pourquoi.

Elle avait mis un moment, mais après des années d'amitié avec Harry, elle avait l'habitude des situations où il fallait chercher ses mots. Et puis Ellie avait semblé si bouleversée, si apeurée…alors qu'elle était une fille d'ordinaire si radieuse, toujours souriante, et jamais - _jamais_ - autrement, encore moins prise d'une crise de sanglots sans prévenir. Ellie avait besoin de se confier. Mais pas à ses amis. Hermione était plus âgée qu'elle, elle était préfète dans une autre Maison que la sienne, une amie de Harry Potter, réputée parmi les élèves pour avoir été mêlée à des combats et des duels contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour être la meilleure élève, une grande sorcière. Dans l'esprit d'Hermione, c'était cela qui avait poussé la jeune adolescente à se confier.

Depuis la répartition, Ellie avait la vie dure chez elle. Autrefois traitée comme une princesse, elle était à présent la cible du mépris et de l'indifférence de sa mère. Bien qu'étant une ancienne famille, les McDane n'étaient pas riches à millions. Ils avaient une vie aisée, mais simple. La mère des jumeaux, Tamara, avait travaillé un temps au Ministère, au Département des Transports Magiques, avant d'avoir ses enfants. Quant à leur père, Kane, il était médicomage et passait beaucoup de temps au travail. Le fait que ni Elliane ni son frère ne soit envoyé à serpentard ou gryffondor avait jeté un certain froid dès le départ. Tamara, ancienne serpentard de son état, avait rêvé de voir sa progéniture passer par celle qu'elle considérait être la plus noble des quatre Maisons. Quant à son mari, qui tout comme sa propre mère avait été un rouge et or, il n'avait pas eu tellement d'idée sur la question. Mais le résultat était tombé. Pas de serpent ni de lion sur les uniformes des jumeaux, seulement un aigle et un blaireau. Douce et enjouée jeune fille, Ellie n'avait absolument rien eu contre le fait d'étudier et dormir avec une majorité de jeunes sorciers d'origine moldue, comme l'avait sans doute compris le choixpeau. Mais sa mère n'avait pas vu les choses ainsi. Que son fils soit envoyé dans la Maison des érudits et des sages passait encore. Mais que sa fille atterrisse avec les loyaux et les patients…cette Maison accueillant tellement de nouveaux sorciers et étant si salement réputée parmi les sang-purs… ça non. Depuis trois années, la mère d'Ellie dénigrait sa fille en faveur de son fils. Alors Timrus et sa sœur s'étaient éloignés. Jusqu'à cet été. Jusqu'à ce que Tamara aille trop loin dans ses dires, dans ses actes, et que le garçon retourne vers sa sœur en secret et la soutienne.

Hermione n'avait pas eu besoin qu'Elliane le lui dise à voix haute. Elle avait très bien compris. Tamara McDane s'était engagée auprès de Voldemort. Elle était devenue une Mangemort, certainement au cours de cette année. Et ça allait à l'encontre de ce en quoi croyait Ellie, malgré l'éducation maternelle. Et d'après Hermione et ce qu'avait sous-entendu la poufsouffle, monsieur Kane McDane n'en savait rien, ou préférait faire comme s'il l'ignorait. Et à présent que tout s'accélérait, Elliane était terrifiée à l'idée de ce que pourrait apporter le futur.

Hermione avait du mal à imaginer ce que devait endurer cette fille depuis son entrée à Poudlard et surtout depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le silence, la peur, les menaces de sa propre mère, la culpabilité, la colère. Jamais Hermione n'avait soupçonné que cette étudiante pleine de vie pouvait cacher autant de sombres secrets derrière ses grands sourires. Et alors que se baladait son regard sur tous les élèves à la sortie du cours, elle se demandait combien d'entre eux jouait une telle comédie.

Décidant de faire un détour par la bibliothèque avant de rejoindre les garçons, Hermione descendit plusieurs escaliers puis tourna à droite. Elle évita un couloir trop peuplé et un autre où Peeves faisait encore des siennes. En général, elle ne prenait jamais le corridor dans lequel elle se trouvait en ce moment-même. En partie parce qu'il était le plus souvent désert et glauque, parsemé comme il l'était de vieilles statues de gargouilles, et aussi en partie parce qu'il menait très proche de l'entrée des cachots et donc des quartiers secrets des serpentards.

« …es sûr? »

« Puisque je te le dis! »

Hermione se figea et se plaqua contre le mur. Le couloir continuait en angle obtus, et la lumière tamisée gardait la gryffondor dans l'ombre. Elle s'avança lentement et pencha pendant une seconde la tête à l'angle du couloir, avant de se plaquer contre le mur de nouveau. Malefoy et une fille de serpentard de septième année discutaient, semblant plutôt agités.

« Ca va, Malefoy, ne prend pas tes airs de petit prince avec moi. N'oublie surtout pas qui je suis. » Lui rétorquait froidement la fille.

Hermione l'avait souvent vue. Grande, brune, yeux verts, froide et hautaine, une serpentard de cœur, que beaucoup évitaient, même parmi sa propre Maison. Et elle était préfète-en-chef. Elle s'appelait Carlyna Perry, et Hermione avait depuis longtemps deviné qu'elle méprisait les moldus et ceux qu'elle considérait comme des Sang-de-bourbe. En revanche, elle était bien plus discrète que Malefoy sur le sujet. Et Hermione n'aimait pas vraiment ce fait: il ne faisait que prouver son intelligence.

« Je ne l'oublie pas, Perry. » Siffla Drago. « Et je n'oublie certainement pas ton rôle là-dedans. »

« Alors cesse de te pavaner. Nous devons nous faire discrets. Le plan du maître doit se dérouler sans accro, et nous devons être à notre place et le rester. Et si tu souhaites entrer dans les rangs, tu as intérêt à ne pas faire de bavure cette fois-ci. »

Aux aguets, respirant à peine, Hermione écoutait avec attention. De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient?

« Le professeur Rogue a un rôle à jouer? »

« Je l'ignore. » Répliqua la jeune femme. « Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il est l'un des préférés du Lord. Mais ça mettrait son statut d'espion en péril, alors j'ignore - »

Elle s'interrompit alors même qu'un des livres qu'Hermione tenait s'écrasait au sol. La respiration de la gryffondor se bloqua, et elle serra sa baguette en la sortant de sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? » Chuchota Malefoy.

Même sans les voir, Hermione pouvait parfaitement les imaginer avancer vers elle, baguette en main. S'ils la trouvaient là…La préfète connaissait beaucoup de sortilèges et savait les effectuer sans problème, y compris certains qu'elle n'était pas du tout sensée connaître. Mais elle ne doutait pas que la septième année en manipulait de nombreux…et pas seulement des légaux. Sans compter Malefoy, qui malgré sa stupidité et son niveau bien moyen, pouvait être une gêne non négligeable si un duel était engagé.

Ils étaient proches à présent. Hermione pouvait entendre le bruissement de leurs robes et leurs respirations. Et elle ne pouvait faire demi-tour sans alerter les deux serpentards. Ils allaient arriver à l'angle, et ils la trouveraient.

Puis soudainement, une voix la fit sursauter.

« Monsieur Malefoy, mademoiselle Perry, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici? »

Une voix doucereuse et basse qu'Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi ravie d'entendre.

« Nous discutons, Monsieur. » Répondit la septième année de sa voix toujours froide.

« Eh bien pendant que vous discutez vos camarades vous attendent pour la réunion, miss Perry. Cela ne vous ressemble pas de négliger vos fonctions de Préfète en Chef. Si vous avez d'autres préoccupations, je vous prierais de les accomplir en dehors de vos obligations, et ainsi en toute liberté. »

« Compris, Monsieur. »

« Quant à vous, monsieur Malefoy, je vous suggère d'aller terminer ce devoir que j'attend pour demain matin. »

« Oui, professeur. »

Ils s'éloignèrent tous, et Hermione souffla. Elle ignorait si Rogue lui avait sauvé la mise en connaissance de cause, mais elle lui en était reconnaissante malgré tout.

Oubliant toute idée de bibliothèque, elle se hâta sans plus attendre vers la salle commune des gryffondors.

**8888888888**

« Ca prouve que Voldemort n'est pas aussi tranquille qu'on veut le croire. »

« Tu m'étonnes. » Souffla Ron.

« Je vais aller en parler à Sirius et Remus. » Annonça Harry. « Ils auront peut-être de nouvelles infos. »

« Ok, à toute à l'heure. » Lui dît Hermione.

Le garçon lui sourît et s'en alla. Harry était nerveux ces temps-ci, sans savoir pourquoi. Certainement à cause de ses rêves, ou de la situation. Parfois il était content et satisfait dans savoir autant. L'histoire de Tom Jedusor dans son intégralité, celle de Rogue par flash, les héritiers Serpentard, l'identité de certains Mangemorts comme cette infâme Bellatrix Lestrange, l'Ordre du Phénix, la complexité de la plupart des gens qu'il avait rencontré…et puis son propre passé aussi, et celui de ses parents. Et d'autres fois…quand il voyait Neville observer tristement une photo de ses parents, quand il se souvenait du regard froid et sombre de Megara, quand il voyait flotter devant lui les visages de Cédric, Matthew et Halley, ou lorsqu'il observait tous les élèves de Poudlard dans la Grande Salle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se demander lesquels portaient la Marque ou allaient la porter…parfois il aimerait ne rien savoir. Être comme certains de ses amis, libres d'essayer d'ignorer cette guerre et ces horreurs.

Le garçon se reprît et chassa ses pensées inutiles. Arrivés vers les quartiers de Sirius, il frappa et entra quand on l'invita. Son parrain n'était pas seul. Debout en face de lui, un air satisfait au visage, se trouvait une femme habillée d'une élégante robe de sorcière vert sapin, les cheveux frisés blonds attachés et les yeux noisettes. Sirius avait l'air agacé. Quant à Remus, assis sur le canapé, il avait encore un sourire amusé au visage.

« Bonsoir. » Dit poliment Harry.

« Salut, Harry. » Fit Remus.

« Comment va Tonks? »

Le loup-garou rougît, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis qu'il était au courant pour sa relation avec la jeune Auror grâce à Sirius, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner.

« Bien, merci. » Répondit-il néanmoins avec un sourire. « Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre, mon garçon. »

« Bien joué, filleul. »

La femme, d'environ l'âge des deux hommes, peut-être un peu plus jeune, s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ah oui. Harry Potter, voici Ranasel Haustin. Ranasel, Harry. »

La jeune femme lui sourît et lui serra la main.

« Ravie d'enfin faire ta connaissance. »

« Moi aussi. » Fit Harry, se demandant bien la position de la jeune femme dans toute cette histoire.

Comme si elle avait lu en lui, elle lui expliqua:

« Je suis membre de l'Ordre. Et si tu te demandes ce que je fabrique ici avec ces deux joyeux lurons, sache que c'est une idée de Dumbledore. J'ai étudié ici aussi, dans l'année en-dessous des fameux Maraudeurs. A l'époque, ces deux-là n'étaient vraiment pas de ceux que j'appréciais. »

« Vous étiez à gryffondor? » Demanda Harry avec avidité, espérant que la jeune femme puisse lui parler de sa mère.

« Désolée. Serpentard. »

Sans le vouloir, il grimaça. Elle eut un petit rire.

« Tu apprendras que tous les serpentards ne sont pas des assassins ou des suivants de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Harry. »

« Je sais. » Fit-il, se sentant idiot.

« Tu risques de voir Ranasel souvent, Harry. » Lui dît Sirius. « Elle va être notre lien avec l'Ordre. »

« Mais tu n'en fais pas partie? »

« Si, mais je ne peux pas assister à toutes les réunions ou opérations. Alors il va falloir que tu supportes, tout comme nous, la présence agaçante de cette femme. »

« De même, Black. »

Malgré ses paroles, Harry sentait qu'il n'y avait pas tout à fait de l'animosité entre eux. En en observant davantage les réactions de Sirius et la façon dont il regardait l'autre sorcière… A quinze ans, Harry n'était plus si naïf. Son parrain était-il attirée par cette femme? Il échangea un regard avec Remus, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Harry étouffa son rire.

« Je peux vous demander ce que vous faites dans la vie, mademoiselle Haustin? »

« Certes, mais appelle-moi Ranasel, ou Rana. Et tutoie-moi. Après mes études j'ai été un temps dans la Réglementation des Créatures Magiques, avant de laisser tomber. Puis la guerre a repris, et je n'ai pas cherché de nouveau job. »

« Vous n'en avez pas besoin? »

« Deuxième idée reçue: les serpentards ne sont pas tous riches. Comme tu le sais certainement, puisque tu es à gryffondor et que tu es un Potter. Pour le moment je n'en ai pas besoin, si je suis toujours en vie après tout ce fiasco, il sera temps de voir. Je suis une sang-mêlée, sorcière par mon père. Élevée par lui, d'ailleurs. Mais pas vraiment dans la richesse. T'en fais pas, la débrouillardise, ça me connaît. »

« Et tous les moyens sont permis dans son opinion de serpent. »

« Parce que ce n'est pas le cas chez les griffons? Ce n'est pas ce dont je me souviens de tes blagues de très mauvais goût. Bref, il est temps pour moi de vous quitter, je dois aller voir Dumbledore, et Rogue aussi d'ailleurs. C'est moi où il a changé? »

« Ah. Nous essayons de rendre ce cher Severus plus humain. Tu trouves qu'on progresse? »

« Attend, Sev et toi vous vous parlez? Il n'essaye pas de te tuer? Il a encore plus de self-contrôle que ce que j'imaginais. Stupéfiant. »

« Ah ah. Figure-toi que nous avons enterré la baguette de duel, lui et moi. Difficilement, mais nous l'avons fait. Et comment tu l'as appelé? »

« Je le connais depuis longtemps, Black. J'ai été amie avec sa sœur, avant qu'elle ne soit tuée. Et il n'était jamais loin d'elle quand nous étions dans les quartiers serpentards. Allez, à plus tard. »

Elle partît sans un mot, et Harry et Remus explosèrent de rire.

« Quoi? »

« Ca fait vraiment trop longtemps que tu n'as plus eu l'occasion d'être en contact avec les femmes, Patmol. » Fit Remus, s'essuyant un œil.

« Pardon? »

« Oh tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Et c'était quoi, une crise de jalousie sur Severus? »

Harry rît de plus belle en entendant cela.

« Oh ça va. Elle ne me plaît pas du tout. »

« Non, parce que vous vous dévoriez des yeux juste pour vous amuser. »

« Eh, filleul, reste de mon côté, veux-tu? »

« Et attend, Harry. Ca fait deux semaines que c'est comme ça! »

« Invite-la à dîner, Sirius! Sinon quelqu'un d'autre le fera avant toi. »

« Puisque je vous dis qu'elle me plaît pas. … Elle me dévorait des yeux? »

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois.

« Bon ça va! Arrêtez! Ca suffit! Eh! »

Une fois que les deux furent calmés, Sirius reprît:

« Alors Harry, tu étais venu pour quelque chose de précis? »

Il leur raconta ce qu'Hermione avait entendu, et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

« D'après l'Ordre, les mouvements des Mangemorts présumés et connus seraient quasi-nulles en ce moment. Mais Rogue dit que malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas été appelé, il est certain qu'un plan important est en cours. »

« Mais je croyais que Voldemort avait confiance en lui? »

« C'est le cas aux dernières nouvelles. Mais il est prudent. Il sait que Dumbledore est puissant, et il craint certainement qu'en informant trop Rogue il pourrait le mener à la faute. »

« Et vous savez ce que ce plan prévoit? »

« Non. Juste que quelque chose arrivera dans un lieu qu'ils surnomment le Nid Commun. L'Ordre et les Aurors travaillent là-dessus. Mais on ignore toujours à quoi ça fait allusion, ou pour quand ce truc est prévu. »

« Et Megara? Vous avez des nouvelles? Je n'ai rien vu mais elle a peut-être eu des visions. »

« Severus évite le sujet depuis quelques semaines. » Informa Remus. « Il a simplement dit qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de nouvelles, et que Megara ne lui avait pas fait part d'information qu'on ignorerait. »

« Remus aimerait bien la rencontrer. En tout cas, ce n'est pas le seul sujet qu'il évite. Prince est également prohibé. »

« Dumbledore ne cherche pas à savoir ce qu'il cache? »

« D'après lui si ça avait réellement un lien avec ce qui nous préoccupe et la guerre Severus en aurait déjà parlé. Et il veut respecter le plus possible son intimité. Il faut dire qu'on ne lui en a plus laissé beaucoup ces derniers temps. » Sirius haussa les épaules. « En tout cas, comme tu le vois, on n'est pas plus avancé. Et toi? Pas de rêve? »

« Pas de significatif. Ah si. Enfin, pas vraiment. Mais c'était vraiment bizarre. Et il y a un truc qui y repassait souvent. Tu te souviens de ce que Fiony Clairview a dit à Rogue avant de mourir? L'espoir et la force seront bientôt réunis, veille à ce qu'ils prennent le bon chemin. Eh bien ça n'arrête pas de tourner dans ma tête, alors que je n'y avais jamais repensé auparavant. C'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est important. Ca vous dit quelque chose? »

« A moi, absolument rien. Et toi, Sirius? »

« Je n'y avais pas réfléchi, mais à moi non plus ça n'évoque rien. L'espoir et la force…sûrement une métaphore, pourquoi pas. »

« En tout cas vu la tête qu'avait fait Rogue, pour lui ça voulait dire quelque chose. »

« Encore un secret. Eh bien, il les collectionne. J'y réfléchirai. »

« Très bien. On se tient au courant. »

**8888888888**

La fin des cours. Ça équivalait à bien des choses à cette période. Le début des vacances de noël. La fin d'une nouvelle année. Le milieu de l'année scolaire. Mais à Poudlard ce soir-là, ça équivalait aussi à un sentiment presque inexplicable de doute et d'appréhension.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer les élèves autour de lui. Tous se préparaient à partir, car après le banquet tout à l'heure tous les étudiants retourneraient chez eux. Pour diverses raisons, il avait été décidé qu'une nouvelle fois Poudlard serait vidé de ses élèves durant les vacances. Harry ignorait encore où lui-même devrait se rendre. Hermione et Ron retournaient chez leurs parents pour les fêtes. Les Weasley avaient voulu accueillir le Survivant, mais l'Ordre n'avait pas jugé cette idée très prudente. Alors Harry espérait que Sirius l'emmènerait quelque part avec lui, c'était certainement la solution la plus plausible.

Ron le rejoignit et ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Comme toutes les années précédentes, le château avait été généreusement décoré. Guirlandes multicolores, sapins géants, boules scintillantes et sculptures de neige se disputaient la vedette…littéralement. Harry était entrain de se demander quel genre de sortilèges avaient pu être utilisés quand Ron l'interpella.

« Regarde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? »

Il indiquait un coin isolé du hall où Hermione avait rejoint une fille plus jeune qu'eux habillée aux couleurs de poufsouffle. La fille regarda autour d'elle et parut rassurée du fait que personne n'était près d'elle. Elle répondît à la question d'Hermione, son visage emprunt d'anxiété et de résignation. Hermione elle-même avait l'air décidé. Puis un garçon de serdaigle les rejoignit soudainement. Châtains, les yeux marrons, une taille assez moyenne, il ressemblait beaucoup à la fille. Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui dît quelques mots, il répondît en se rapprochant davantage de la poufsouffle et en secouant la tête, l'air grave. Après quelques nouveaux échanges, les deux plus jeunes se séparèrent et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle sans se parler et loin l'un de l'autre. Hermione les observa avant d'entrer à son tour.

« Elle joue les cupidons à ton avis? » Demanda Harry en pénétrant dans la salle à son tour.

Ron secoua la tête.

« Bien sûr que non. Tu ne les as pas reconnus? C'était les jumeaux McDane, des troisième année. »

« Ah. Et? »

« Et ils ne sont plus censés se parler. »

« Comment ça? »

« Ah ben ça j'en sais rien, moi. J'ai assez à faire avec mes frères et sœur. Mais quand ils sont arrivés à Poudlard ils étaient super proches. Et puis ils sont allés dans des Maisons différentes. Au départ ça n'a rien changé, puis ils ont commencé à moins se parler et soudainement ils s'évitaient et ne s'adressaient même plus la parole. »

« C'est bizarre. Mais qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec Herm? »

« Tout juste. Surtout que tous les trois n'avaient pas du tout envie d'être vus. On aura qu'à lui demander. »

Après ça, ce sujet fut bien vite passé à la trappe, le festin leur faisant oublier tous leurs soucis. Il dura jusqu'à 21h30. Dumbledore enchaîna avec un discours sombre, puis tous les élèves rejoignirent leurs salles communes en attendant de partir pour le train.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

_**Voilà. C'était le début du chapitre 25, qui ne sera jamais achevé. Voici le résumé de ce que j'avais prévu avant de perdre le temps pour cette fic, et à la longue l'intérêt.**_

**Ce qui était prévu...**

**Directement après le chap 25:** Dans ce chapitre, on apprend que Megara a menti, et voit Prince régulièrement. Que ce Prince, justement, n'a pas des pouvoirs exceptionnels comme Megara ou Harry, et qu'en dépit de son éducation il est doux, curieux et sympa. Que Megara et lui possèdent un lien psychique très puissant, une complicité et un niveau d'entente maximum.

On apprend que quelque chose tourmente Severus, et ce depuis deux chapitres.

Que Remus, qui est à Poudlard, et Sirius gardent contact avec l'Ordre grâce à Ranasel Haustin.

Hermione fait la connaissance des jumeaux McDane, et, sensible comme elle est, essaye de les aider.

Et aussi que Voldemort et les siens prévoient un plan contre ce qu'ils nomment le Nid Commun, qui est en fait Poudlard. Et Malefoy et Perry complotent en ce sens.

A partir de là, Harry aurait dû être envoyé de nouveau au manoir Rogue pour les vacances de noël. Il y aurait retrouvé Megara, plus distante que jamais. Et il aurait compris que, si personne ne faisait rien, Megara finirait par se perdre. Au fil des jours qu'ils auraient passé pratiquement seuls dans le manoir, ils auraient fini par se rapprocher, notamment grâce à leurs dons communs pour le Quidditch et le poste d'attrapeur. Severus aurait offert à sa fille, Harry, Hermione et Ron un Foudre de Zeus chacun. Ca aurait été grâce au Quidditch en premier lieu que Megara aurait appris à respecter Harry, et ils auraient fini par former un certain lien, car tous les deux savent ce que c'est que d'avoir des pouvoirs étonnants qu'ils ne savent pas encore totalement manier et un héritage qu'ils n'ont jamais demandé.

**Secrets, passés et Prophétie:** Venons en à ce qui préoccupe tout le monde dans cette histoire: Prince Serpentard, son rôle, sa place et ses pouvoirs.

Au départ, il aurait dû être plus cruel, plus froid, mais ça a changé au fil des chapitres. Voldemort a voulu que Prince soit élevé dans une isolation totale, et qu'il reçoive une éducation dure et cruelle, ce que Nicolan a fait sans problème. Ce que ce cher Voldy n'avait pas prévu, c'est que son précieux héritier ne soit pas si seul que cela. De part son lien psychique avec Megara, il a reçu durant toute sa vie des images provenant de la jeune fille. Son père, Halley, Matthew, leurs maisons, les jeux, les rires, les pleurs, les joies, les tristesses...bref, la famille et l'humanité. Prince n'est pas un personnage complexe en soi, bien moins que Megara ou Harry. S'il a tué, c'était simplement parce que c'était ce qui lui a été demandé, pas par haine, colère ou ambition. Ça, Voldemort ne l'a pas compris. Prince remplit ses missions parce que c'est tout ce qu'il connait réellement, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Megara et qu'elle lui ouvre la porte du monde normal et de l'art de la Magie Blanche. Dans le chapitre 25, on voit que Prince a des prédispositions pour la Magie Blanche, alors que Megara, elle, est faible dans cet art. Ce qu'elle n'est pas en mesure de comprendre, puisque tous deux sont des Serpentard. C'est là qu'il y a un paradoxe. Megara, élevée par son père, par Halley et par une tonne de livres, est bien plus sombre, torturée et haineuse que Prince, qui lui a été élevé exclusivement par un Mangemort pour servir Voldemort. Pourtant, en un sens, Prince ne connait pas grand chose de ce monde. Il n'a aucune raison de haïr les moldus ou les sorciers, parce que personne ne lui a jamais demandé son avis et qu'il n'est pas censé avoir une opinion. En ce sens, la première fois qu'il entend parler de Megara, cette jeune sorcière si puissante que Voldemort veut à tous prix ralier à lui, sa première pensée est de la retrouver et qu'ensemble ils anéantissent Voldemort. Parce que c'est ainsi qu'on lui a appris à réfléchir et c'est ce monde qu'il connait.

Prince est empli de naïveté. Il a cette innocence d'enfant encore en lui, et il est plus pur que Megara, qui elle est amère et en colère contre tout et tous.

Megara ne veut pas parler de ses rencontres avec Prince, pour une raison qu'on développera plus tard, et elle voit bien que Prince suivrait bien davantage Dumbledore que Voldemort si on le mettait en contact avec le monde "réel".

Or, on sait que Prince est un Serpentard de sang. Ce qui perturbe tout notre petit monde. Particulièrement Harry, qui se demande alors lequel des deux est l'Héritier de l'Ombre désigné par la Prophétie.

Severus, lui, sait la vérité, sans vouloir se l'avouer. C'est cela qui le perturbe. Il aurait certainement fini par craquer et tout raconter à Remus et Sirius durant les vacances de noël dans une discussion certainement plutôt houleuse.

Prince Serpentard, comme beaucoup de lecteurs l'avaient deviné, n'est autre que le fils de Severus. Le frère jumeau de Megara.

Pourquoi? Comment?

Revenons un peu en arrière. Lors du premier passage du groupe dans le Manoir Rogue, dans le chapitre 22 (L'Héritier de l'Ombre), Sirius découvre dans une pièce de l'aile familiale des vieilles affaires, notamment de bébé, et deux berceaux. Il assume alors que ce sont ceux qui ont servi pour Severus et sa soeur, Marianna. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Cette pièce, dans laquelle ni Severus ni Megara ne veut mettre les pieds, est emplie des affaires de Malicia (la fille de Voldemort et mère des jumeaux) et des affaires des deux bébés. Les berceaux étaient en réalité ceux des jumeaux Rogue.

Autre indice: dans le chap 25, durant le rêve de Harry, il se souvient des derniers mots de la voyante Fiony Clairview (Mission et Annonce de décès 1 et 2), qui disait à Rogue que l'espoir et la force seraient bientôt réunis, et qu'il fallait qu'il veille à ce qu'ils prennent le bon chemin. Ca n'a pas trop de sens, quand on le prend comme ça, et pourtant ça avait déjà perturbé Severus.

Souvenez vous que, comme l'a remarqué Sirius, 'Megara' signifie 'Espoir' en Langue Noire. Une idée de Malicia, selon Severus. Or, on aurait fini par apprendre que le couple avait prénommé son fils Rowan Albus Rogue, Rowan signifiant 'Force', en Langue Noire. Mais alors comment Rowan en est-il venu à devenir Prince?

Voldemort savait parfaitement pour la Prophétie, comme on l'aurait appris dans le chapitre 27. Cette Prophétie annonce la venue d'un héritier pour chaque camp. Et que l'Héritier de l'Ombre possédera "l'étrange don des anciens". Depuis que Malicia s'était sauvée, grâce à un Mangemort dont Voldemort ignore le nom (Severus), il n'avait bien sûr eu de cesse de la rechercher pour lui faire payer cet affront. Lorsqu'il a ressenti la naissance d'un nouveau Serpentard, il savait que pour garder son pouvoir et vaincre ses ennemis il lui fallait cet héritier.

Problème: ses Mangemorts, ayant retrouvé la trace de Malicia, lui font part qu'il y a deux enfants. Deux enfants, qui plus est, protégés par une bénédiction très puissante. (merci Dumbledore!). Cette bénédiction empêche les Mangemorts de se saisir des enfants sans en subir les conséquences, du moins...s'ils prennent les deux. En effet, la puissance de cette bénédiction repose sur le lien psychique extraordinaire des petits jumeaux, chose que Voldemort ignore. Il sait pourtant que les deux enfants sont liés profondément par le sang, et que c'est cela qui l'empêche d'arriver à ses fins. Entre temps, il a de nouveau perdu la trace de sa fille et de ses petits-enfants. Puissant Mage Noir, il décide d'utiliser un sortilège de "mort suspendue" sur le bébé qu'il veut pour briser la Bénédiction. Ce sortilège tue le bébé durant son sommeil, sans même qu'il soit près de lui. Il n'a plus qu'à attendre que le bébé soit mis en terre, utiliser un sortilège de Magie Noire élevée, et le récupérer. En levant le sort de « mort suspendue », il redonne vie à l'enfant.

Severus et Malicia croient leur fils décédé. Severus l'a mis en terre, et n'a jamais su, jusqu'à maintenant, à quel point il avait été proche de se faire repérer par Voldemort ce jour là ni que son enfant est en fait toujours en vie.

Mais bien sûr, on en vient à l'erreur dont Voldemort parle quelque fois, cette erreur qui date de plus de quinze années. Tout simplement parce que Voldy s'est trompé, que Prince n'est pas l'héritier de la Prophétie. Megara est l'Héritière de l'Ombre. Pourquoi a t-il choisi Rowan? Simple. Voldemort, en plus d'être assoiffé de pouvoirs et d'être raciste, n'avait pu envisager qu'une fille puisse être cet héritier si puissant – encore moins la fille de Malicia, Cracmol. Il avait donc pris le garçon, à tord.

C'est pourquoi il recherche depuis Megara sans relâche.

**Prince Serpentard ou Rowan Rogue:** Ce noël aurait alors vu la réunion des Rogue. Megara aurait fini par découvrir seule le lien qu'elle entretenait avec Prince, aux mêmes instants que Severus aurait définitivement compris que Prince et Rowan ne font qu'un. Severus avait voulu l'ignorer jusqu'ici: il faut le comprendre: il a mis son bébé de 3 mois en terre, sans savoir qu'en réalité il n'était pas vraiment mort! Un sacré choc pour un parent, tout de même. Prince aurait fini par venir au Manoir. De nouveau Rowan, il aurait fait la connaissance de son père, et du reste de l'équipe. Un noël placé sous le signe de la joie.

Rowan, comme je l'ai dit, aurait été un garçon doux, fort et curieux. Artiste comme sa mère. Sa présence et les questions qu'il aurait posé auraient débloqué des aspects du passé. Mais le garçon a aussi des cicatrices, et son père aurait été là pour le rassurer, tout comme sa soeur jumelle. Pour Rowan, tout ce serait bien passé... même lors de sa rencontre avec Dumbledore et McGonagall, qui auraient apprécié le jeune garçon.

Enfin tout... en réalité, je réservais à Rowan un destin bien sombre. Son bonheur et celui des Rogue auraient été de courte durée, j'en ai bien peur. Car lors d'un affrontement avec Voldemort, Rowan se serait certainement sacrifié pour sa soeur. Certainement aux alentours de Pâques. Ça aurait été aussi dans ces eaux-là que Voldemort aurait découvert le vrai visage de Severus Rogue, faisant de l'espion l'un des premiers hommes à abattre sur la liste noire de Voldy.

**Megara Rogue ou l'Héritière de l'Ombre:** Vous l'aurez compris, c'est sur elle que l'équilibre des forces repose. Megara est un personnage complexe, bien plus torturé que Harry. Elle a en elle des instincts de meurtre qu'elle combat à chaque instant, en raison de son lien avec son grand-père, lien que Rowan n'a pas totalement. Elle a déjà tué, et a même, comme l'a vu Harry dans ses rêves, assassiné des innocents lorsqu'elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même. Voldemort le sait, il suffirait qu'elle soit poussée dans la 'bonne' direction ou même près de lui pour que Megara succombe aux pouvoirs qu'elle a dans le sang. Comme on l'a vu, lorsque sa colère et sa haine prennent le dessus, ses yeux sont semblables à ceux de son grand-père et deviennent orangés. Or, de la colère, Megara en a à revendre. Contre tous et tout le monde. Elle en veut littéralement à la Terre entière.

C'est une fille qui n'a pas réellement eu d'enfance malgré tous les efforts de ses proches. Trop de puissance trop tôt, trop d'horreurs trop tôt, et surtout adulte trop tôt. C'est aussi quelqu'un de terriblement seul. Elle vit seule depuis longtemps et n'a pas vraiment de repère, puisqu'elle change sans arrêt d'endroit où vivre. Autour d'elle, ses quelques proches meurent les uns après les autres, un fait dont elle se sent, à tord ou à raison, atrocement coupable. C'est l'un des nombreux points communs qui l'auraient faite se rapprocher d'Harry, d'ailleurs.

On la tient éloignée de tout. Non pas pour la protéger, comme pour Harry, mais au contraire pour protéger le monde, et de ça, elle en a bien conscience. Intelligente, rusée, froide et puissante, elle n'est pas seulement une Serpentard de sang, mais aussi une Serpentard de coeur.

La première personne à qui elle en veut, et ça aurait fini par exploser dans plusieurs chapitres, c'est son père. Son père, qui passe tellement de temps avec Voldemort, Dumbledore et ses élèves, et si peu avec elle. Une chose qu'elle ne peut comprendre.

Elle déteste aussi, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle aurait dit, Poudlard et tous ses élèves, un peu à la manière de Rusard. Parce que dans un monde normal, elle aurait dû y avoir sa place, aurait dû pouvoir y faire des études normales, avoir des professeurs et des cours et des camarades et des amis. Elle aurait dû pouvoir voir son père tous les jours. En somme, elle aurait dû être normale.

D'un côté, elle a ces pensées n'appartenant pas tout à fait à elle-même, qui font d'elle une meurtrière et une sorcière sans arrêt sur la ligne entre le Bien et le Mal. Elle bascule d'un côté ou de l'autre très souvent. D'un autre côté, elle aime son père et ses amis, elle aime la tranquillité, la liberté, et n'a pas grand chose contre les moldus ou les enfants sorciers de moldus. C'est une double-nature qui se bataille en elle et qui la déchire de l'intérieur. D'autant plus que Megara n'est pas un ange, loin de là. Elle aime sincèrement la Magie Noire. Et elle parviendrait certainement à effectuer des sorts mineurs en Magie Blanche si elle n'avait pas cette part d'ombre en elle. Car Megara aime le pouvoir et la puissance, et tôt ou tard, elle aurait eu un choix à faire.

Tout n'était pas encore défini dans ma tête. Il est pourtant clair que j'avais éloigné Megara de tout le monde. Même de son père. Et ça aurait été le cas pendant longtemps. La mort de Rowan l'aurait anéantie et aurait tout précipité. Le lien psychique qu'elle a avec son frère est très puissant, et elle aurait ressenti sa mort au plus profond d'elle même. Cette disparition aurait laissé un grand vide en elle, puisque, comme je l'ai dit, Rowan avait toujours été présent dans son esprit depuis leurs naissances. Ca l'aurait certainement précipitée vers le gouffre, et l'aurait plongée dans le Mal.

Seul Harry serait parvenu à la ramener, de part le lien puissant qu'ils auraient forgé.

Grâce à lui, mais aussi à son père et à son amitié avec Ron et Hermione, elle aurait ensuite repris un contrôle plus puissant que jamais sur sa part d'Ombre, et aurait fini par s'impliquer totalement dans le groupe.

**Le don des Anciens:** Le don de Megara, qui est nommé dans la Prophétie et qui intéresse tant Voldemort, est simplement la capacité à maîtriser la magie sans baguette, un don inné sans limite. C'est pour cela, comme on a pu le voir quand ils sont au Manoir Rogue, que Megara a tendance à oublier sa baguette ou à la briser, bref à ne pas en prendre soin. Elle n'en a aucunement besoin!

Comme aurait fini par le découvrir notre chère Hermione, les Anciens étaient les premiers êtres à maîtriser la magie, et cela sans passer par une baguette, qui sert à canaliser, contrôler et distiller la magie du sorcier. Après l'anéantissement des Anciens, les baguettes ont été créées par les sorciers.

Le fait que Megara ait cette capacité en fait une sorcière particulièrement puissante. Puisqu'elle ne passe pas par une baguette magique, sa magie, quand elle l'utilise pour un quelconque sort, n'est canalisée d'aucune façon. Elle est pure, puissante, et Megara peut faire appel à beaucoup plus d'énergie que les sorciers normaux, comme pour par exemple générer des boucliers beaucoup plus grands et puissants, lancer de nombreux sorts de haut niveau à la file en étant beaucoup moins fatiguée que la normale.

C'est sans baguette qu'elle aurait vaincu Voldemort, alors qu'Harry aurait canalisé toute sa magie dans sa baguette, soeur de celle de leur ennemi.

**Harry Potter ou celui sur lequel tout repose:** Outre le fait qu'il est l'héritier de Gryffondor, ce cher Harry aurait continué à développer des pouvoirs importants. Il aurait mûri, et avec la vérité sur la Prophétie et les Rogue, il aurait certainement décidé à un moment ou à un autre qu'il fallait qu'il prenne les choses en main, d'où le fait qu'il aurait cherché à se rapprocher de Megara, avec succès, d'ailleurs. Leur lien qui n'aurait cessé de grandir aurait permis à Harry de comprendre beaucoup de choses sur Voldemort, sur ses pouvoirs et sur la vie en général.

Harry aurait gagné en assurance, jusqu'à être capable de mettre ses doutes de côtés, de contrôler ses envies de colère et même de conduire ses camarades et ses amis à la bataille.

Il aurait vite compris, après la mort de Rowan, que s'il n'agissait pas rapidement, tout serait perdu et la victoire aurait été pour les ennemis. Ca aurait été grâce à lui que Megara ne serait pas restée très longtemps dans les Ténèbres. Et donc, il aurait de nouveau sauvé le monde.

Au final, Megara et lui, main dans la main, auraient anéanti Voldemort. Vous en doutiez? ;-p Et je ne sais pas comment, mais je comptais bien exploiter leurs talents de vol à tous les deux dans leur affrontement avec le Vieux Tout Moche.

**Severus Rogue ou l'homme aux divers masques:** Ce cher professeur Rogue (du moins dans ma fic!) aurait eu du fil à retordre. Le choc de voir son fils réapparaître, ce bébé qu'il avait enterré lui-même, qu'il avait cru mort durant son sommeil et qu'il avait pleuré. Ses rapports avec Rowan auraient été simples et sincères, bien plus détendus que ceux avec sa fille.

Il aurait eu à faire montre de ses talents de duelliste à plusieurs reprises, sans parler de ses talents en potion. Son rôle d'espion découvert par Voldemort à Pâques et la mort de son fils lui auraient fait remettre son existence en question. Décidé à reprendre le contrôle total de sa vie, poussé par Remus et Sirius, il aurait repris définitivement sa véritable apparence durant un petit déjeuner à la Grande Salle et aurait laissé tomber sa mascarade de méchant prof Mangemort. Je vous garantie que je me serais beaucoup amusée à écrire son premier cours! Imaginez la tête des élèves en voyant ce nouveau Rogue devenir un prof plutôt sympa même si exigeant, et qui soutient ses élèves (notamment Neville). Sans compter que les enfants de Mangemorts l'auraient très mal pris, et que Severus aurait certainement stoppé tout favoritisme envers eux...au contraire. Il n'aurait certainement toléré aucune insulte envers les Sang-de-bourbe ou autre. Malefoy en aurait pris pour son grade!

Outre cela, Severus aurait appris à apprécier Harry au final, d'autant plus que Harry aurait soutenu et aidé Megara. Mais tout n'aurait pas été simple dans ses rapports avec le Gryffondor! Surtout quand l'amitié entre sa fille et le Survivant se serait transformée en quelque chose de plus puissant!

**Hermione et Ron ou les indispensables:** Bien entendu, ces deux-là auraient été dans toutes les scènes. Hermione, toujours aussi intelligente, aurait résolu bien des problèmes. Ron n'aurait pas été en reste. J'avais même prévu une scène où il écrasait Rogue aux échecs. Ron et Hermione auraient été en charge de leurs camarades lors d'un affrontement contre Voldemort, et s'en seraient tirés avec gloire et victoire. Tous deux auraient été présents auprès d'Harry et de Megara à chaque instant et à chaque épreuve.

**Sirius Black et Remus Lupin:** Ils devaient devenir beaucoup plus présents, tous les deux. Sirius aurait dû évoluer en un homme plus sérieux. Remus, lui, aurait eu une place plus importante encore dès ce noël. En effet, il aurait fait la connaissance de Megara, et l'aurait beaucoup appréciée. J'avais prévu de faire en sorte que ces deux-là créent un lien assez fort, car Remus aurait vu en Megara sa solitude et son désespoir à être ainsi mise à l'écart de tout le monde et à être rejetée en raison de ce qu'elle est. Quelque chose que Remus, Loup-Garou, comprend pleinement. Remus aurait réussi à faire parler Megara, et à faire sortir sa rancoeur qu'elle garde contre le monde entier, notamment son père et Dumbledore. A la mort de Rowan et alors que la guerre ferait rage, alors que Severus aurait été plus en danger que jamais, il aurait demandé à Remus de devenir le parrain de Megara, chose que le loup-garou aurait accepté.

Bien entendu, l'amitié entre Severus, Remus et Sirius aurait également évolué. A ce stade, je n'avais pas encore décidé si Remus survivrait ou non à la grande bataille finale. C'était le seul personnage que je pouvais tuer, mais j'y suis beaucoup attachée, alors il aurait sûrement survécu!

**Des personnages secondaires...pas tant que ça:** En premier lieu, Drago Malefoy. Il aurait fini par quitter Poudlard pour se rallier pleinement à la cause de Voldemort à la mort de sa mère, tuée par un Auror accidentellement lors d'une attaque contre Lucius. Lors de la bataille finale, il aurait été affronté par Ron, et aurait perdu. Désoeuvré, sans père ni Maître, il aurait fui vers les Etats-Unis. Pour un nouveau départ ou une vie dans la haine? Ca, ça n'aurait pas été précisé.

En second lieu, la fille de Serpentard de septième année que je voulais introduire dans le chap25: Carlyna Perry. Elle aussi Mangemort, orpheline, elle aurait été aux côtés de Malefoy durant la bataille finale, comme d'autres jeunes. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas survécu. Je n'avais pas encore développé son caractère ou son histoire, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça aurait été triste qu'elle meurt ainsi dans la haine. Surtout que Severus et Dumbledore auraient cherché à l'aider.

En troisième lieu, la famille McDane, dont Hermione a appris l'histoire. Les jeunes jumeaux auraient certainement touché Hermione, et elle aurait tout fait pour les protéger de leur mère Mangemort. Au final, l'Ordre aurait informé le père des jumeaux et les aurait mis tous les trois à l'abri. Hermione aurait affronté madame McDane lors de la bataille finale, et aurait gagné, prouvant son intelligence et sa puissance une fois pour toute. Malheureusement, Hermione aurait été bouleversée d'avoir ôté la vie à un être humain. Mais ses compagnons et ses parents l'auraient rassurée.

En dernier lieu, je crois, Ranasel Haustin. Vous l'auriez compris, Sirius est tombé amoureux de cette femme qui n'a ni froid aux yeux, ni sa langue dans sa poche. Autant dire que Sirius aurait été longuement taquiné par tout le monde, y compris par Ranasel. A la fin de la fic, elle lui aurait annoncé qu'elle est enceinte.

**Sans oublier Dumbledore:** Une chose aussi que je voulais expliquer. Dumbledore se méfie de Megara, comme le remarque Harry. Et comme Megara elle-même le sait et le pense dans le chapitre 25, il voit Tom Jedusor à travers elle et craint de la voir devenir comme lui. Dumbledore est un humain, et la façon dont il agit est certainement une erreur. Car en faisant cela, il pousse Megara sur le chemin de l'ombre. Remus aurait été celui qui le lui aurait fait remarquer. Il aurait certainement eu une explication avec Dumbledore au sujet de Megara, et se serait mis en colère contre lui. McGonagall aurait fini par le soutenir.

A la fin, après l'affrontement final, Megara aurait reçu une lettre d'acceptation de Poudlard pour les deux dernières années d'études. Pas la peine de dire dans quelle Maison elle aurait été...

**Les autres:** Neville et Luna, sans oublier les Weasley, auraient été présents vers la fin, dans les combats, tout comme Tonks, qui est en couple avec Remus.

J'ignore qui serait mort, car il y en aurait eu, des morts, dans cette bataille. Certainement Vector, Finnigan, Crivey, Boot, Finch-Fletchey, Chourave, peut-être Hagrid. Et d'autres.

**Hélios, le Loup de Lune:** Hélios aurait été présent auprès de Megara tout le long. Son comportement, lié à l'état d'esprit de Megara, aurait bien entendu été d'importance. Je sais que j'avais prévu qu'il lui sauve la vie à un moment donné. Au départ, j'avais prévu une place plus importante pour lui. En tout cas, j'ignore quel aurait été son destin.

**Un futur plus agréable:** Bien entendu, après la guerre, les quatre jeunes gens (Harry, Megara, Hermione, Ron) auraient tous été les héros principaux de la guerre, et auraient leurs places dans les livres d'Histoire et dans la presse.

Le tout dernier chapitre se serait passé dans le futur, où l'on aurait vu les diverses familles conduire leurs garnements à la gare pour l'une de leur rentrée.

**_Haustin-Black_**: leur fils aîné, **Orion**, ex-Serdaigle, aurait déjà terminé ses études à Poudlard depuis trois ans. Sa soeur, **Cassiopé**, entrerait en septième année à Gryffondor.

**_Tonks-Lupin_**: leur fille unique, **Alexa**, entrerait elle aussi en septième année à Gryffondor.

**_Granger-Weasley_**: Rowling a spécifié que Ginny était la première fille née dans le clan Weasley depuis des générations. J'ai trouvé cela amusant de donner à Hermione et Ron quatre enfants, deux garçons, et des jumelles, en précisant que tous les frères de Ron n'avaient eu que des garçons. Ce que je voulais faire, c'était mettre un enfant par Maison. J'imagine qu'Hermione aurait été fière que sa famille représente ainsi la diversité et l'alliance qu'il devrait y avoir entre les Quatre Maisons. Ainsi leur fils aîné, **Lucas**, entrerait en cinquième année à Serdaigle en tant que préfet. Leur second fils, **Kenneth**, en troisième année à Gryffondor et poursuiveur. Les petites jumelles effectueraient leur première rentrée. Vous pouvez être sûrs que ces deux là auraient été de vraies petites terreurs. L'une, **Jenna**, tout de même plus calme que sa soeur, aurait été envoyée à Poufsouffle. L'autre, **Samara**, machiavélique, aurait été envoyée à Serpentard, à la plus grande horreur de Ron! Mais cette séparation n'aurait certainement pas été un obstacle à la complicité des deux soeurs, dignes héritières de leurs oncles George et Fred. La malice de l'une mariée à la patience de l'autre...bonjour les dégâts!

**_Rogue-Potter:_** bien entendu, leurs enfants ne pouvait aller qu'à Serpentard ou à Gryffondor. Leur fille aînée, **Lily Malicia**, Gryffondor, serait en sixième année, capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich et poursuiveuse. Leur fils, **Rowan Matthew**, en quatrième année à Serpentard, près à charrier son « cousin » Kenneth Weasley-Granger de Gryffondor, et plus que près à aider les petites jumelles dans leurs méfaits. Quant à la fille cadette, **Jamie Halley**, Serpentard, elle entrerait en deuxième année, et serait directement acceptée comme attrapeuse de l'équipe de sa Maison.

Autant dire que la progéniture de nos héros en feraient certainement voir de toutes les couleurs aux pauvres professeurs de Poudlard, dont Severus (sous-directeur), Sirius, Ron (ayant laissé sa carrière d'Auror pour devenir prof de vol à la naissance des jumelles) et Ginny (professeur d'enchantements à la place de Flitwick, Dumbledore et lui étant partis en retraite bien méritée).

Harry aurait été le chef de la Brigade d'Elite des Aurors, qui comporterait également Megara et Hermione (cette dernière étant également chef du service de recherche magique).

Bref. Voilà. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour. J'espère n'avoir rien oublié, et avoir répondu aux questions.

Ca clos la fic, au moins, même si je ne la termine pas.

Merci d'avoir lu, et encore désolée de ne pas écrire la suite.

Youte.

Le 01/10/06.

Corrigé le 30/12/06.


End file.
